For The Years To Come
by TaramisHaddock
Summary: Stoick took his son with him when he went to chiefs gathering about the scourge of dragons because his wife was expecting another baby and was ill. He was sure that nothing bad will happen because there will be too many chiefs. But when Drago came and burned almost everyone from a meeting, he can't believe that he lost his son. But he didn't know that someone saved his son.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I got this idea while writing next chapter for my other story With a Fire Within. I didn't want to start another story while I don't have finished that one, but this idea came and I couldn't resist to write it. When inspiration kicks in I don't have the power to stop it. I search for this kind of story a long time from now but never found anything like it so when I got the idea I took it. I will be now updating both stories as much as I can and for 100% I will finish both of them. This story will be rated T, but it could change later to M. It COULD. I'm not saying it will, but could. Anyway, you can decide if it should be rated T or M. Let me know if you liked this chapter and what you think about this story.**

* * *

"Do you really think that you will be both okay?" A woman named Valka asked her husband as she was lying on the bed. She had auburn hair kept in three separate braids behind her back and pale skin. Unlike most Viking women, she had a slim figure. But in a faint light, it was clear that this woman was pregnant.

"Don't worry Val, we'll be alright." Said a man named Stoick beside bed who had a year old baby boy in his arms. Stoick had green eyes and red hair, like almost all Viking men he had a muscular figure that intimidates those who cross his path. He had freckles on his face if you look closely and his red hair is braided at the back. He had the front of his beard portion tied to one knot in front of the rest of it. His son had forest green eyes and mop of auburn hair with face covered with freckles, which he inherit from his father.

"What could possibly go wrong? There will be over twenty chiefs from different islands. Our son will be safe. And even so, you must rest, dear. You need to be strong for our little baby too." He said as he brought one of his hand on his wife pregnant belly.

"I will, but promise me, Stoick, that nothing bad will happen to you and our son." She told with a small smile as she placed her hand on top of his which rested on her belly.

"We'll be fine, Valka. Now rest. We will be back in a week." With that, he bends down and kissed his wife's forehead. "I love you, Val."

"I love you and our little son too." She answered.

Stoick smiled at her and walked out of the house. He was supposed to meet with other chiefs of the barbaric archipelago to discuss the dragon scourge they all faced.

"Are you sure about this, Stoick?" A woman named Ansfrida has asked him as he went towards the dock. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair to her waist braided in one braid. She wasn't slim as Valka but not bulky as other Vikings women. "I could take care of Hiccup while you will be gone." She continued as she repositioned her own ten months old baby girl in her arms. She had an ocean blue eyes and blonde hair. When both children looked at each other they began to laugh and tried to reach each other. "Astrid would be pleased to have some company." She said as she tried to hold on her baby girl.

"Hiccy, mama." Astrid said as she pointed to the boy.

"Asta, papa" Hiccup said too as he pointed to the girl.

Stoick chuckled at children and then he shooked his head. "Thanks, Ansfrida but I will manage." He said with a smile as he continued to the docks. While he walked he smiled to himself at his son and Hofferson daughter. They always liked to play with each other and it would be nice to see them both grow. Haddock family and Hofferson family are very good friends and who knows maybe from a children friendship will grow a love. Stoick would be happy if it would be possible to bring two strong families together.

As he went further Astrid became whimper and then she started crying. Her mother instantly tried to shush her, but she knew why she cried. Even she didn't like the risk of Hiccup going with his father.

"Shh, Astrid. Hiccup will come back don't worry. And when he be back we can invite him to our house and you can play with him." She tried to cease her daughter crying. She started walking towards her house unbeknown to her, that her daughter has a reason to cry.

As Stoick walked towards dock there was a ship from Bog Burglars waiting for him. As he came closer a chief of Bog Burglars, Big-Boobied Bertha greeted him. "So your little son goes with us?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, Valka is ill from another pregnancy so it will make her good to rest for a week. He will be safe with us." He answered her.

"Can I?" She asked as she outstretched her hands to take the boy to her arms. Stoick nodded and placed his son in her waiting arms.

"Just as my little Cami." She said as she poked boy's nose. He chuckled at that and Stoick with Bog's chief set sail towards Island where the meeting was held.

* * *

They arrived at their destination after two days and it was a sunset now. They docked in small fisherman village. Their journey was peaceful and quiet as Hiccup had the attention of women on the ship. Stoick was not sure if taking his son was a good idea, but now he thought that it was a great idea. He managed to feed him from the bottle and change his diapers, of course with help of Bertha. Without her, he would be clueless. Women on a ship had a great time when he tried to change Hiccup diaper for the first time. As he and Bertha, with his son in his arms, step out of the ship, they were greeted by Mogadon the Meathead, chief of Meatheads tribe and Oswald the Agreeable, chief of Berserker tribe.

"So you took your little fellow with you?" Oswald asked after their greetings.

"Yeah, Val is a bit ill with another pregnancy, so I was thinking I would let her rest for a week." Stoick answered.

"It just weird, that woman fierce as Valka, is bedridden." Oswald said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry Oswald." Bertha said, "I think that she would beat your ass anyway." With that four chiefs begun to laugh. Hiccup, even when didn't know what adults said has chuckled. A meeting was held another day in the evening. Every chief got their temporary home and Stoick left sleeping Hiccup in his. Chiefs were now sitting in a meeting house, discussing a dragon scourge they all faced. But none of them could find a good solution to their problem. Unbeknown to them was a small ship docking in a port. A stranger, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin jumped out of the ship and was walking towards meeting hall. He carried no weapon, and his movement was slow and precise. As he opened the door, everyone in the hall has looked at him. He started to speak softly as he walked deeper into the room.

"I'm Drago Bludvist and I'm a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons." Stoick scratches his beard as a stranger continued.

"Only I can control the dragons and I alone can keep you safe, if you chose to bow down and follow me." And with that whole hall burst into laughter. Even Stoick laugh at it. They laughed until Drago wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out "Then see how well you do without me!"

The rooftop suddenly burst into flames and armored dragons descended and started burning everything and everyone in the hall. Stoick could see how Drago slowly walks through dragons towards the door.

"Stoick!" He could hear Bertha's shout. "We must go now!" With that, he darted towards Bertha, Mogadon and Oswald.

"What the hel is happening!" He could hear shout behind him. As he gets to the trio they darted through burning wall. Wall snapped as they brought their weight to it and they were outside. The whole village was under attack of those armored dragons. He then saw that stranger in the village square and he could swear that he had a smirk on his face. Then something hit him to the head and he blacked out.

* * *

He came to himself and found out that he was at ship deck. "Did you found him?" He could hear a woman. "No, his house was burned to the ground." He frowned when he tried to recall what has happened. Then his memories hit him like cold water. He snapped his eyes open and shouted "Hiccup!" He quickly stood up but he was restrained by two hands on his shoulders. Now he looked around and found out that it was already sundown and they were docked in burned dock.

"Stoick, calm down." A man behind him said and he glanced at the man and found out it was Oswald. Before him stood Mogadon and Bertha.

"What happened, where's my son!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry Stoick." Bertha said with tears in her eyes. "When we darted out a dragon attacked us and before we could react he hit you to the head and blacked you out. We defended ourselves against him and when he flew off, we took you to the ship. Mogadon tried to go for your son but he was unable to get there because of fire." Stoick sank to his knees. He knew where this was going and he was unable to hold his tears. "We got you on the ship and sailed off. We stayed in the sight of the Island and by the morning dragons flew off and fires were dying down. We went back and Mogadon went to find your son. But he found only ash of burned house where was your son. And we are only one who survived this. I'm sorry, Stoick. But your son is dead."

Stoick didn't care that he had a three more chiefs around him. He sobbed and sunk to the ground his tears streaming from his eyes. He failed his wife, he failed his unborn baby, he failed Hofferson and Haddock family, he failed whole Berk and what was worst he failed his son. Because his son was dead. Other chiefs left him and set course towards Berk. They didn't look forward to announcing this terrible news to Berk and they pitied Stoick and his wife. Because none parent should lose their child.

* * *

When they arrived on Berk after two days in half burned ship a half village was already at the dock waiting for the news. When they saw their young broken chief, they knew something bad has happened. But they didn't expect what their chief told them. His wife took it worst from the whole village and her distress made her pregnancy problems. Two days later she gave birth to a little girl three weeks before her date. Stoick was sitting in his chief's chair in the great hall. Every villager came to give him their condolences. His wife was resting in their house after long and painful childbirth. Besides him and his wife, Hofferson family and Gobber took Hiccup death worst. Ansfrida was yelling at him when she found out, what has happened and that he should listen to her when she wanted to take care of Hiccup. He deserved it. It was his stupidity that this happened. It was all his fault.

"Stoick," a Gobber's voice came to him as his friend make his way towards him. "I know that you probably don't want to hear this." He continued as he came closer. "But ya know that we must give him a proper funeral." He finished as he placed his hand on Stoick shoulder.

Stoick nodded. He knew that they must make him a proper funeral but he can't do it without his wife. "I know Gobber, we'll ready everything and when Val will be better, we'll send him to our ancestors." Gobber nodded and walked away.

Two days later they had ready everything. They made a small ship where they placed all Hiccup's things as they didn't have his body and they sent it to the sea. Stoick, Valka, Gobber and Hofferson family were standing on the cliff over port as other villagers stood behind them. As everyone readied their bows Gobber started

"When a father sends off his son. When a sister says goodbye to her dearest Brother. When mother cry and a tribe mourns. No wound received in the field can compare to the pain of losing a child. I hear the weeping on the wind. The very air mourns their loss. Valkyries stop and bow their heads. Tears wash away spilled blood, but no life will return. Memories all that remain. Pictures of childhood. No more comfort to be found in seeing loved ones again. No parent should ever, have to send off their child." He finished with tears in his eyes. Stoick nodded a thank you to him and fired a flaming arrow at the small ship. After him, fired Gobber, Asmund Hofferson, Finn Hofferson and after them others members of Hairy Hooligans. Even Bertha, Mogadon and Oswald fired flaming arrows to honor Stoick's son. Stoick hugged his crying wife with their little daughter Heather in her arms, as did Asmund with his wife Ansfrida and their girl Astrid. They all watched as the ship was engulfed by flames, unbeknown to them that Hiccup's new life has begun.

* * *

 **To clarify some things. Stoick and Valka including Astrid parents and Gobber are in this chapter around twenty maybe twenty-five years old, so their reactions are like this because they were younger. In other chapters, they will be more like in films, maybe little different because Valka will not be taken by Cloudjumper here because he will not find Hiccup in the cradle and he can't find Heather alone in cradle because after they lost Hiccup they became overprotective of their daughter.**

 **So I hope you liked it! Let me know! Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I managed to finish another chapter of this story, today. So here it is. And I want to thank you all for favs and follows. You guys are great! I hope you will like this chapter! Until next chapter!**

* * *

Drago smirked as he watched as this village was engulfed by flames. He saw how some chiefs made it through the wall, out of the hall. He smirked, even more, when he saw a young Stoick the Vast between them. And then one of his dragons brought Stoick to the ground. He chuckled to himself and began walking towards docks. He then heard a child crying and he was looking for the source. It leads him into one house where two of his dragons were looking into a cradle where was lying a wee boy. Drago smirked to himself as he brought his hand to broke that small neck, but before he could touch him his memories stopped him. He could be that wee boy in a cradle. His village was burned down when he was a little. He could not force himself to kill him. Drago groaned to himself as he tried to decide whatever leave this boy here or take him. After a few moments, Drago picked up that boy and walked out from the house and ordered to his dragons to burn that house to ashes. He went with crying boy towards his ship and when he was at the ship he left that Island. He can't keep this baby even when he would need an heir sometimes. No, he doesn't have time to look after a child. He has lands to burn and people to dominate. So he sat sail towards one small Island where he knew that current chief's wife doesn't have the luck to conceive an offspring. His journey took one day and when he arrived at the port of small Island he masked himself even more then he was in that meeting Island. He walked through the village, and people gave him strange glances. He stopped in front of the chief house and he placed a sleeping boy there. With that, he went back and when someone tried to block his way he only glared at him and they immediately took a sidestep. When he was at the dock he set sail and he never looked back.

* * *

Chief Langley was sitting in his chair in his house on the Island of Hysteria. He had brown hair long to his shoulders braided into one braid with dark blue eyes. He was tall and slim. Name of their Island, however, had no connection to the Vikings living there. Once it was a place where other tribes sent mad Vikings but not for last five hundred years. The name for Island however stayed. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the commotion in front of his house. He stood up and walked to the door. He was greeted by a view of the small boy who was trying to get away from the mass of people before his house.

He immediately bends down a picked up scared boy and shouted. "What's going on here?"

All villagers began to talk at the same time and he must silence them again.

"Quite! One at the time!" he shouted again as he tried to shush small boy who started to whimper.

The villagers said to him what they saw. How a stranger cloaked in dragon skin made his way to his house and placed that boy there and left. Chief dumb watched his villagers as they end up their story. He sent them home and he brought that boy into his house. As he carried him he found out that the boy had a wooden necklace with the two crossed axes engraved in it and under them was a name which said ‚Hiccup'. He didn't recognize that sign.

He called his wife who was in their bedroom. "Ylva!"

With that, his wife came out of the bedroom. Ylva had long red hair to her waist and she kept her hair in one braid. She was tall and slim like her husband and she had green eyes. When she saw her husband with a year old boy in his arms she froze.

"Someone brought him here." He said when he saw her reaction and he retells her what villagers told him. When he stop talking Ylva came to him and brushed boy bangs from his forehead.

"What will we do with him?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking when we don't have luck with our own, that we take care of him until we found his true family. What do you say?" He asked her with a smile as the boy began to giggle.

His wife was shocked at first but then she jumped from pure happiness and hugged her husband with their new ‚son' in his arms. Langley smiled and with one hand hugged her while with other he held the boy.

* * *

As the years passed a boy started to grow. Langley has named him as was engraved in his necklace. When Hiccup reaches eight years he had the attention of the whole village. Everyone was quite fond of that boy. He impressed his fellow villagers by his blacksmithing skills at age of six and at age of eight he even surpassed his teacher. Village blacksmith was very proud of the boy and every time he made something new he said to him that he is natural and all his creations are unique. His humor could make laugh whole village and later he started to inventing things which helped the whole village after some unsuccessful tries. Langley especially liked Hiccup's sarcasm. While others people hated it he loved it. Hiccup was also a very clever boy and in his nine years, he understood more than most adults. Langley and Ylva told him the truth in his nine years and he took it quite well. Maybe too much excitedly as he swore that he will find his true origin. At age of ten Hiccup started exploring the whole Island. On one of his journeys, he found a big dark blue rock which looked like some kind of polished gemstone. He brought it to the village forge where he asked what it is. The blacksmith was surprised by this stone.

"Maybe it's some kind of new gemstone. But if you look at this" he gestured to the veins in the stone. "they are too much accurate. I never saw this kind of rock."

"Do you think it is some kind of dragon egg?" Hiccup asked and blacksmith chuckled at that.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Don't you think boy?" Blacksmith said with a smile.

"Hiccup!" a girl's voice sounded through the forge.

"Cami!" He said as he raced out from the forge and there he slammed against blond girl by his age. She was slim and tall like Hiccup. She had light green eyes and long hairs braided in two braids.

"Hiccup, now you will pay for this!" She shouted as she raced behind him while he tried to get from girl's rage for slamming into her.

But after a few minutes, they began laughing and they changed it into a game. Big-Boobied Bertha with Langley laughed at children before they went to make some deals. Bertha knew only that Langley is taking care of the boy and when she asked no one knew where from that boy is. She shrugged it off because everyone has their secrets.

After their chase, Cami and Hiccup went sword practicing. Cami taught Hiccup how to fight with sword and how to use his size and speed against any attacker. She began to train him two years ago and of course, Hiccup was a fast learner and he overcome her by this time. So when he disarm her for the fifth time today she groaned and left the training. Hiccup laughed at her temper tantrum so he darted behind her.

"So if I make you that sword what you keep asking me for a year already, will you stop that tantrum?" He asked with a smile. Cami smirked and said "Maybe..."

"Fine, so meet me at sunset in a forge before you leave with your mother, ok?" And with that, he darted towards the forge and shouted. "See you later!" Cami shooked her head with a smile while she walked through the village.

Hiccup darted to the forge and briefly greeted the blacksmith before he began to work on Cami's sword. He glanced at the strange stone he finds earlier and continued in his work. If he would look closely he could find small cracks on its surface.

Hours passed and he finished sword for Cami. Sun start to set when he finished last details. It was a one-handed sword with an end a bit curved. Unlike common Vikings swords, it had red spiral-grooved grip and a matched pommel. Hiccup inspected his work before tossing it to his master. Blacksmith grabbed it in the air and tried to swing with him. He then nodded and tossed it back to his apprentice.

"Still great as ever." Blacksmith said with a smile. Hiccup returned smile as he placed it into the sheath. He then darted off from the forge, not noticing cracks on that strange stone.

He found Cami in docks with her mother while other members of expedition loaded their ship. "Cami!" he shouted as he ran to her. When he came close and stop before them they smiled at him.

"What did I said to you about coming to the forge?" He said as he managed to catch his breath.

"Well, I was already on the way but you beat me to it." Cami lied and Hiccup knew it. He smiled at her and said, "Anyway, your compensation for today's training." He finished as he handed her sword with a sheath.

Cami was surprised. He made her that sword. But she didn't have anything to pay for this kind of craftsmanship. Hiccup probably knew what she was thinking about and said.

"I'm giving it to you. You mustn't give me anything for it. I will be glad when it keeps you safe." He smiled at her. Langley emerged behind his boy and he put his hand on boy's shoulder. Cami reluctantly took the sword and she examined it. It was the greatest craftsmanship she ever saw. It was well balanced and it was sharp as a dagger. She sheathed that sword and hugged Hiccup tightly and he returned the hug.

"Thank you, brother." She said as she pulled from him.

"You're welcome, sister." He answered her with a smile.

Some could think that something romantic is going on between them but Bertha, Langley and Ylva knew that they relationship is like between brother and sister and their nicknames confirmed it. They bid a farewell to each other and they left towards Bog Burglars Island. Langley pulled Hiccup to their home too.

* * *

The next day was really interesting. When Hiccup came in the morning into forge before blacksmith he found it in terrible shape. There were items scattered on the floor and wood around was scourged. He thought that maybe a terrible terror came here and made this mess so he started to clean up. When he was halfway finished, he glanced something under the table. When he looked closer he found out that it was small a bat like pitch black dragon. He was curious about it so he poked with a finger into it. The dragon's eyes shot opened and it yawned. Dragon tilted his head a little at the boy and started to sniffing the air. Both Hiccup and dragon were curious so they made slow moves towards each other. Hiccup outstretched his hand toward small dragon and dragon began sniffing it. After a while dragon put his head to boys palm and began purring. He took him to his arms and began to pet him, to which dragon reacted by louder purring. Hiccup glanced around and found out that the stone he brought was indeed a dragon egg. He jumped and ran towards his house. This village didn't have too many raids so dragons on this Island were a rare thing. He darted through the house and shouted.

"Langley, Ylva looked what I found!" Both adults turn their heads to him and when they saw a dragon they gasped. Hiccup chuckled at them and said. "Don't worry, he is not dangerous." He said as he placed him on the table. "He doesn't even have a teeth." And as to empathize his words the dragon yawned. Ylva despite herself let a quite aww, to escape her mouth.

"Can I keep him, please?." Hiccup began.

"Hiccup..." Langley started but he was interrupted by Hiccup.

"I will train him, he will not be dangerous."

"It's night fury baby, Hiccup. Do you really think that you can train dragon like that? What if I let you train him. What if he cannot be trained? What if he eats you when he grows up?"

"Please, Langley. I will take care of him. I will train him. Maybe he will help me to find my real family. And if he eats me, it will be my mistake."

Langley sighed and turned to look at his wife. His wife shrugged.

"Fine.." He said.

"Yeah!" Hiccup shouted as he throws his hands into the air. And the dragon gave him toothless smile. "Ok, bud I will call you Toothless." He picked him up and run outside

"But there will be rules!" Langley shouted as he darted behind him. Ylva only chuckled at that.

* * *

Villagers were skeptical towards that dragon, but Hiccup holds his word. He trained him. Not two years after Toothless was big as adult nadder and he behaved like a puppy. Well mostly. When Hiccup got hurt Toothless could be little overprotective. And then they found out that he has a teeth. A lot of them and sharper than the dagger. Once when he was ill, Toothless hold him in bed until he got better. No matter how much Hiccup protested. Villagers mostly referred to them as brothers. Three years after Toothless birth, the whole village was fond of that dragon. When a dragons came to their rare raid, Toothless and Hiccup drove them away without problems and without hurting either side. Of course, they hide him before visitors because they didn't know how would they react. The only one who knew was Cami. When Hiccup introduces them to each other it was like staring competition. After an hour of staring at each other, and Hiccup pacing between them trying to break an eye contact, they both nodded and came to each other. When Toothless came a close enough, he whacks her with his tail and started running. And as he assumed she darted after him.

He ran before her with ease and when she couldn't continue she said. "Fine, you won." He came to her and smiled at her with his gummy smile. She smiled despite herself and muttered "Stupid reptile." As she breathed heavily.

"A running competition with offspring of lightning and death itself?" Hiccup said as he clicked his tongue several times. "Not a good idea."

"Fuck off." She growled at him and he laughed.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless helped the village in more ways than one and village prospered, until one night. Hiccup was eighteen years old and was drawing Toothless lying in his room. Langley darted to Hiccup's room and with that, he startled both of them.

"Hiccup, pack your things. You and Toothless must leave now."

"What?! Why?!" Hiccup asked as he jumped to his feet.

"Dagur the Deranged had become a new chief of Berserker tribe. He killed his own father to get his position. He said that he will restore a fallen glory of Berserker tribe. And his armada is sailing here. He can't find Toothless here and Toothless will not go anywhere without you. We don't know how long he will be here so take everything with you. You never know."

Hiccup didn't like it but he nodded. He packed his few things as his blanket, some clothes and his sketchbooks where he had his blueprints and drawings. He put on his black leather armor and attached his retractable sword named inferno to his waist.

Ylva came to his room with a sack full of food and give it to him. Hiccup put his things to Toothless saddle bags along with food. Toothless by this time understood that something was wrong.

"So, I guess.." Hiccup scratched back of his neck "see you later?" he said but it was more like a question. Langley and Ylva pulled him into a hug.

"Whatever happens, Hiccup. Find your family." Ylva said as she handed him, his necklace which he wore when he was a little. Hiccup glanced at it and then back on Ylva because he didn't understand.

"This necklace was yours when we found you." Langley explained. "We kept it because we tried to find your family, but now it's your key to finding them."

Hiccup took necklace with shaking hand and he safely placed it into chest pouch.

"Goodbye, our little boy." Langley said and Hiccup could see tears in his eyes.

"Thor's guide you, my little Hiccup." Ylva said and she was crying.

Hiccup now knew that he can't leave, but his step parents thought otherwise.

"Take him Toothless and take care of him." Both of them said and Toothless nodded and grabbed Hiccup by his leather armor and flew through the window.

Hiccup didn't struggle he knew that it was pointless. They landed on another side of an Island for a night. As they landed he immediately went for some wood to keep them warm. As he had enough he placed it the ground and Toothless lit it with his plasma blast. Hiccup then sat in front of Toothless stomach and moments later he leaned into it. He was deep in thought. What if Dagur will do something to his friends and village? What if Dagur stays? He would leave sooner or later. Rather sooner because winter starts in a month and he can't become stranded on some Island. He would not survive that. And as he thought about different things his mind drifted into sleep.

 _He was lying on the ground and everything hurt. He cracked open his eyes and could saw a golden stream. After some time he could saw that it wasn't streams but hair. Braided blond hair._

 _"Hiccup, don't leave. You can't leave me. You simply can't!" He heard girl shouts. He opened his eyes a bit more and could saw a girl before him. He didn't recognize her but he knew that he knows her._

 _"Asta.." He said without his initiative. She smiled at him before huge pain broke through his left leg and he screamed._

He woke up with a scream. _I had it again. Same dream. Every time this same dream for eight years._ He thought to himself and he heard a soft coo beside him.

"Don't worry, bud." He said as he patted dragon paw. "Just that dream again." He looked to the sky and found out that it is almost dawn.

"Come on bud, we will check the village and we will begin our journey." He said as he stood up and stretched. Toothless made the same thing but he added a big yawn. Hiccup hoped on and they took up flying towards the village. What he saw next made his heart skip a beat. Every house in a village was engulfed in the flames and Berserks armada was marching in the middle of the village. They hide in a forest line and were watching as two soldiers dragged Langley and Ylva towards Dagur. Hiccup hated that man when he was a little but now he hated him even more.

"Where are that boy and his dragon!" He could hear Dagur's shout.

"Even if I know I would not tell you a thing." Langley spat at him.

"Oh, that is a wrong answer." Dagur said as he turned to glare on him. "Now you will die for the wrong answer." And with that, he thrusts his dagger into Langley's heart.

"No!" Hiccup shouted as he darted towards them, but it was a mistake. He was soon surrounded by Berserks.

"Run! Don't look back!" Ylva shouted and Dagur slapped her but she ignored him "Toothless saved him!" She shouted and with that, a roar of night fury could be heard. That startled Berserks and they were killed by the plasma blast. Toothless was by Hiccup side immediately.

"Shoot them!" Dagur shouted and they didn't have another choice than leave. He glanced at the dead body of his stepfather and then on his stepmother. She mounted her mouth in silent GO and she attacked Dagur by her own hands. Hiccup hoped on Toothless and they flew away. As they were up in the air Hiccup felt something sharps thrusts into small of his back. He shouted in pain and glanced down. He saw how arrow went through his leather armor and pierce his stomach. He could not see arrowhead but he knew it went through. Toothless felt that something was not right and when his rider began to lost conscious he was sure of that. Luckily for them, he glanced familiar ship in the distance and flew towards it. He landed with a loud thump and startled the man on the deck.

"What the-" men began and when he saw Toothless he shrieked. Toothless rolled his eyes and moved his head towards his rider.

"Master Hiccup!" men shouted as he ran to catch falling boy from dragon back.

"Johann.." Hiccup muttered.

"What has..." Johann started but when he glanced at the arrow he gasped. And that was the last thing Hiccup heard as he fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everybody! Here is another chapter for this story. First of all, I want to thank you all for favs, follows and reviews! You guys are great! Also, I want to apologize. In reviews, some of you said that I have a problem with a grammar. I'm well aware of that. But English is not my mother language. English is my third language which I mostly learned from my own initiative. My school lessons about English are only basics which really didn't give me anything at all. I learned English through internet, games and from friends from England. I'm trying to improve my English as much as I can but it's not always easy. I also run my stories through spell checkers but they can't fix every mistake. I'm trying to read every chapter at least twice to get rid of mistakes but they are still there and for those who has English as mother language these mistakes can be really hard to miss. So I want to apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, and I'm glad for your reminders about it. But I hope that you'll not be discouraged by my grammar mistakes and you will enjoy the story. So thank you again for favs, follows and reviews and here is another chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and see you until next chapter.**

* * *

Dagur watched as an Island behind his ships burned. He growled as he remembered that the boy escaped. But he will find him. And with his help, he will dominate the whole archipelago. And if that boy wouldn't help him from his own will, well there are other ways to persuade someone.

"What, do we do now, sir?" A soldier spoke behind him.

"Set sail towards Berserk!" he shouted.

"But what about that boy, sir?" A soldier asked with confusion in his voice.

Dagur smirked and said "We must dock our ships during the winter. We will train more soldiers and build more ships and when winter ends. We. Will. Strike." As he finished he let out the deranged laugh.

"Now, set sail towards Berserk!" He shouted after a while.

* * *

"Dragon! I don't know your role in this whole situation so if you want to save your rider will you stop bouncing and rocking my ship!?" Johann growled on Toothless. He was still afraid of that dragon, but now he was irritated. He had no luck in stopping blood coming from Hiccup's wound. He didn't dare to pull out the arrow because he was afraid that it could make it worse. He was no healer. He was a trader. The only thing he could do was praying to the gods, to take them to nearest Island as soon as possible. He placed another cloth to the wound to stop bleeding when Hiccup woke up again.

"Toothless..." he muttered. Toothless warbled at him and softly nudge his head.

"If someone asks you.. to do.. something.. just do it.." he muttered and fell unconscious again. It was like this for hours. Johann didn't know how much can man lost blood, but he feared that if he didn't find help as soon as possible Hiccup will die. That dragon which Hiccup named Toothless came slowly towards Johann and softly nudged his arm. That startled Johann a little. He glanced at the dragon and he could swear that he has a question in his eyes, which meant ‚What can I do to help?'.

"If you could somehow speed us up. It would help." He said to the dragon and he didn't expect dragon's reaction. But to his surprise dragon flew on the bow of the ship, outstretched his wings and started beating with them. And it really speeds them up. Maybe he has a chance to save him after all.

* * *

Two teen girls were sitting on the cliff, overlooking the ocean.

"Do you sometimes have a feeling that something is your fault, even when you couldn't do anything to change it?" One girl has asked without looking at other. She had green eyes and long black hair that frames her face with her bangs parted on the right side and a braid placed over her left shoulder. She had a black, short sleeved hooded shirt with a brown leather vest, dark gray pants, and brown boots.

"What do you mean by that, Heather?" The other girl has asked. She had long, blonde hair wrapped in a braid down her back and ocean blue eyes. She had a red sleeveless shirt with a dark spiked skirt that matches her boots. She had a fur hoodie, cloaked over her back and shoulders along with metallic shoulder pads and a matching silver skull-decorated belt. Her arm-wrappings are large, thick bracers covered in fur.

"He would have a birthday in a week, Astrid. I can't help but think, that his death was all my fault." Heather said with a sigh.

"How could it be your fault, Heather? You were not even born by that time." Astrid said as she looked at Heather.

"That's the point. My father took him because of me. If my mother wouldn't be carrying me, she wouldn't be ill by that time and my father wouldn't need to take Hiccup with him."

"You can't blame for what has happened Heather. It will do no good to you or your family." Astrid tried to reason with her.

"So you two are sitting here while you leave me with stupid Snotlout alone?" Another girl's voice came behind them.

"You could go with us, Cami." Astrid said "And besides you should beat up Snotlout. Maybe he would finally shut up."

"When I beat him up he would never be able to stand up again." Cami said with a smirk.

"Oh, come on. He is not that bad." Heather laughed.

"Yeah, when he can't flirt with you, you could say that." Cami almost shouted.

"Well, it is really a shame that all Vikings are like him." Astrid said with a sigh.

"Not all of them. My brother is not like them." Cami said with a smile. Both girls have looked at her in bewilderment.

"You have a brother?" they said in unison and Cami laughed at them.

"Of course. But he is not my _blood_ brother." Cami shrugged.

"Fine, I'm lost here." Heather said "So you have a brother, but not a blood brother and you are saying that he is not as rest of them." he gestured towards village "Why have I this feeling that something is not right?"

"I didn't make him up!" Cami defended herself "He is real and he is kind, sweet, good fighter. All in all, he is a gentleman."

Astrid with Heather glanced at each other before they burst into laughter.

"Viking? A gentleman?" Astrid said through her laugh "Yeah, sure I will believe it when I will see it."

"And looked at this," Heather continued "Great Camicazi praise a man. And if he really exists then I would saw everything."

Camicazi threw a dagger between two girls but they only burst into another laughter. She wanted to turn around when she saw something in the vast sea, in light of setting sun.

"Um, Heather?" She said to get attentions of the two girls.

"Yeah?" She answered with a smile.

"Should someone else came?" Cami said as she pointed to the ship.

"No." She answered. "But by the sail, it's a messenger ship. Come on, let's better inform my dad and other chiefs." And with that, the trio darted to the great hall. They passed through the crowd to the chiefs table were sat Stoick, Valka, Bertha, Mogadon and his son Thuggory.

"Dad, mom." Heather said when she was in front of the table. "A messenger is coming." When she said that whole hall fell silent and Stoick frowned.

"Thanks, Heather. We will found out soon enough why is he coming." Stoick said.

"Come, sit with us." Valka said as she gestured to two free chairs by the chief table. Cami and Heather went to sit while Astrid walked to one of the poles and leaned her back against it. They didn't wait too long and messenger walked into the hall with his cape on his head.

"Stoick the Vast and other chiefs." He said as he bowed a little. "I came to tell you, that Oswald the Agreeable is not longer a chief of Berserker tribe." With that whole hall gasped.

"What has happened?" Bertha asked with shocked on her face.

"Let me finish. He was killed by his successor. By his own son Dagur the Deranged, promising that he Dagur the Deranged will bring former glory to Berserker tribe." With that whole hall paled and Stoick with Mogadon growled.

"As we speak his fleet already annihilated Hysteria Island and his next plans are not clear. But by our reports, no one survived his attack on Hysteria." Bertha paled but compared to her daughter's face she had a normal color of the face. She knew what she would do next but she was too late to stop her. Cami jumped from her chair above the table, raced toward messenger and she grabbed him by his collar. Her action surprised everyone in a hall. Even a messenger. As she grabbed him, his cape fell to his back and his old face came into the light as his grey hair reflected light from fires.

"What about a boy!" she shouted "Auburn hair, forest green eyes. About my age!" She could see fear in messenger eyes.

"Cami, maybe he was not there!" Her mother shouted as she stood up from her chair.

"But what if he was, mom! What if my brother was there and he was killed by that madman!" she shouted back with tears in her eyes and the whole hall has looked at her in bewilderment.

This was shocking for Heather. She never saw Cami broken like that. She glanced at Astrid as she returned look. They never saw Cami like that.

"And maybe he was not! You know how that boy can fight and he is resourceful. Maybe he escaped. Langley and Ylva surely sent him to safety." Bertha tried to calm her daughter.

"Mom, this is Hiccup we are talking about! My shield brother! I can't just calm down." She shouted again.

Heather felt how her parents flinched at that name and could saw the whole village went stiff. Only because this boy had the same name as her death brother. Bertha was ready to say something back when Tuffnut darted into the hall shouting "Chief, Chief!"

"What it is!" Cami shouted ignoring looks she got from villagers. Tuffnut didn't want to feel the wrath of Bog Burglar women, especially when that woman is Camicazi, he answered.

"Well I was at Silent Sven farm flipping yaks," and when he said that a silent Sven raised his fist into the air "Wou, wou, wou. We don't need to be violent, do we?" Tuffnut said as he raised his hand before him and back down a little. "I helped them stood up before coming here. Anyway, the sun was nearly set when I saw a Trader Johann's ship." And with that people became murmur. Heather frowned as the thought that Johann was coming here again. He was here not a week ago.

"Yeah, I thought that it was a weird too, but you will not believe what I'm going to say now." He said with a devilish smirk.

"Get to the point already!" Cami shouted as she still held terrified messenger by his collar.

"Nah, you must destroy everything." Tuffnut said but as she glared at him he nervously chuckled. "Fine, his ship is dragged by a big black dragon." He said with shrug. Everyone in the hall has burst into laughter. Everyone except Cami. She released the messenger and shouted "Hiccup!" and darted out from the hall. Everyone stop laughing as Cami darted out from the hall and it didn't take long and the whole hall darted behind her.

When they came to the dock they could saw Cami standing at the dock planks waiting for Johann ship. It was a quite dark already, so they could clearly saw his ship when it started docking. And then villagers gasped at unknown dragon who jumped at the planks before Cami and she didn't even flinch.

"Toothless, where is Hiccup?" Cami asked with urgency in her voice. Toothless looked at her, then at the crowd behind her and growled a little.

"Cami, what are you doing!" Her mother shouted.

"Oh, right." she said as she turned around to face everyone. "Ehm, Toothless this is Berk. Berk this is Toothless. Hiccup's dragon." She said as she gestured between them. Toothless growled when he saw as some villagers began to sneak their hands towards their weapons.

"I wouldn't do that if I were ya." Gobber said as he saw the same thing as the dragon. Villagers gave him confused look. He rolled his eyes and continued. "That dragon is a night fury. I wouldn't try to make him angry."

Cami could hear a few gasps at words ‚night fury'. "He will not hurt you unless you will try to hurt him or Hiccup." She reassured them but it didn't help a lot.

"Miss Camicazi" Johann's voice came behind her. She saw as Johann walked through his deck with limp Hiccup body in his arms. He carefully jumped at the dock's planks.

"Hiccup!" She said as he came closer.

"I stopped his bleeding, but I'm no healer." He said as he looked at villagers. "What are you looking at? I didn't bring him here so he can die in my arms while you will watch his dragon, like a bunch of idiots!" He shouted at villagers.

"Why would we help him?" Spitelout has asked. "If Dagur is looking for that boy then why should we help him?"

"Because we are humans!" Valka shouted. "Stoick you can't let that boy just die."

Stoick watched for a few moments boy in Johann's hands then dragon behind him. "Fine we will help him but that devil must be put in the cage."

"But, sir.." Cami tried to reason with him but he interrupted her as he raised his hand "That's my condition."

Cami nodded as she gave sad smile to Toothless. She knew that he understood what was said.

"This way Johann. I'll lead you to Gothi." Valka said as she gestured to him to follow.

When they passed through villagers Stoick growled and pointed at Toothless "Restrain him."

"Wait!" Cami said as she jumped in front of Toothless. "I will lead him there and he will stay there, I promise."

"Yeah, right. And I'm swimming every morning in the gold bath." Snotlout snorted. Cami ignored him as she waited for Stoick answer.

"Fine" he glared at her but nodded. She could saw confused look at Heather's and Astrid's faces.

She turned around to Toothless and said "I know that you want to be with Hiccup. But these people will help him only if you will come with me." Everyone dumb watched as she talked to the night fury. Toothless warbled and nudge her hand with his head and slowly nodded. She then led him towards the kill ring. As she passed Vikings their jaws dropped as they watched her to lead the deadliest dragon. Some villagers followed her, Stoick and other teens included. When she came into arena she opened the gate. She could hear other dragons and that made Toothless stiff. He backs down a little as he gave a soft coo.

"Do you must put him in the cage?" Cami shouted as she saw that. "He could break out from that cage with ease as he can break out from this ring. Can't you just leave him in the ring?"

Heather saw her father went stiff. So she placed her hand on his father arm and as he turned to her she smiled and nodded. She was not fancy about dragons, none in this village was but Cami was right. If that dragon wanted to kill humans he could do it a long time ago. She could hear his father sigh as he said. "Fine, but consequences, if something happens, will be on your head! I will promise that nothing will happen to that dragon or that boy if they will behave."

Cami nodded and she walked out from the arena. But before she could pass the gate Toothless nudge her arm and licked her hand. She smiled at him as she patted him on the head. He walked to the one corner of the ring and igniting a small area under him to sleep on. Cami then walked out and closed the gate while everyone gave her confused looks. She ignored them as she darted towards healer's hut hoping that Hiccup will be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! I finished another chapter of this story! First of all, I want to thank you all for favs, follows and reviews. Now I want to tell you that I finished plot for this story and I'm excited how YOU guys will like my plot for this story. Also, I'm trying to update as much as I can both of my stories. I write chapters for my stories by how many inspiration I have to my new chapter, for now, I had a great deal of inspiration for this story and that helped me to plan the plot. Also, I'm planning to throw here a lemon or two (don't know exactly) because it's Hiccstrid story and it's how relations works, but I will inform you in advance so if someone doesn't like that kind of stuff, they can skip it easily. Also, chapters with lemon would be rated M on the beginning of the chapter. So let me know how you liked new chapter!**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd - Thank you for your feedback. So I'm trying to describe all characters by their actions from franchise except OC and books characters. And I'm glad that I managed to made a good work. But as for Astrid character, I must make some change. In my first story she and Hiccup are a couple from they young age and so her personality was softened by him from her six years, while in the movie she tried to ignore him until she met Toothless which was in her fifteen years. In both of my stories, she is in the same age as she is in RTTE, her eighteen years. So in my first story, she is more emotionally stable, because of her relationship with Hiccup so she is a pretty much same person as she is in the second film. But she is one hel of a warrior and she will prove it. As for this story, I must change more characters. I must change Stoick, Valka, Heather, Hiccup and even a Snotlout. Stoick will not be so hostile towards dragons as he was in a first film because his wife was not taken and for 'death' of his son he blames Drago. For a Valka, I tried to combine her character from the second film with some changes I thought was right because she was not taken by dragons. Hiccup can definitely fight in my stories even when he is still slim because he uses his reflexes, speed and agility against his opponents. Snotlout will be still an idiot but he will not be as arrogant as he was in a first movie, he will be somewhere between RTTE and second film. Heather had a loving family so she is like Astrid in every way, and they became friends. Astrid will be more stable here too because she is eighteen but also because she had Heather to talk to. But her competitiveness will kick in, in some parts of this story. Also, she is a great warrior, pretty much the best on Berk so she will be quite surprised by Hiccup's fighting skills. So don't worry you will see in both stories Astrid with her ass beating skills.**

* * *

Valka gritted her teeth as she walked before Johann with that boy in his arms. She couldn't believe that her husband's brother was suggesting something like that. What he thinks they are? Some animals? Even animals wouldn't do something like what he suggested. They stopped before Gothi's hut and she knocked at the door. After a moment elder woman opened the door and she glanced at chieftess.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour but he needs your help." Valka said as she steps aside to reveal Johann with an unconscious boy in his arms. Gothi gasps at the sight of the boy and she gestured them to get inside and put the boy on the bed in the middle of the room. Valka saw as Gothi gather several supplies like bandages and herbs and when Johann put the boy on the bed she gestured to the bucket full of water and then to Johann. Johann was watching her puzzled and Gothi rolled her eyes as she came to the boy and started to cut clothes on the wound.

"You should wash, Johann." Valka said and Johann finally understood what Gothi meant. Valka watched as Gothi cut through clothes which stopped his bleeding. Gothi then unfastens boy's leather chest armor and started to putting it away. Valka could see frown at Gothi's face as she watched boy's bare stomach. She gestured to the Valka to come closer. She then gestured to the boy and Valka knew what she meant and so she flipped him on his right side. Gothi then broke the head of the arrow and threw it as far as she was capable. But this movement made the wound to bleed again. Gothi then pulled out rest of the arrow from his back and she put there a cloth. Valka then placed him back on his back and watched Gothi as she opened a vial and poured some content to the wound.

* * *

Cami ran towards healers hut and she saw her mother waiting on the bench by the healer's hut. She was quite close to the hut when Hiccup's scream pierce the silence of the night. He screamed bloody murder and she couldn't bear it. She placed her hands to her ears as she tried to block it out, but it was to no avail. She saw how her mother came to her and brought her into a hug. Hiccup's screams echoed through the village and Cami has start to shiver. She then heard a Toothless roar as if he was answering him. She prayed to the gods that her shield brother would be okay and that Toothless wouldn't do something stupid.

* * *

"So can someone tell me what we just saw?" Tuffnut asked as he glanced to the arena on the sleeping night fury.

"Are you blind or what?" Ruffnut said.

"No, you stupid!" Tuffnut growled. "I just don't get it."

"Ah, you mean that." Ruffnut said. "I don't get it either."

Heather watched as her father walked away and she continued to stare at the night fury in the arena. She ignored twins babbling as she tried to figure this out.

"Maybe we shouldn't laugh at her, Heather." Astrid said as she came to stood beside her as she too watched that dragon.

"Well, honestly we didn't believe her about him." Heather said with a sigh "But what she did with that dragon. I just can't find out how she managed it."

"Well, she didn't do anything." Astrid said and Heather gave her puzzled look. "That dragon followed her only because he wanted to save that boy. But dragons are ruthless beasts and what I saw in that dragon face when Cami brought him to the arena, it seemed as if.." she shooked her head a little.

"As if he was scared." Heather finished and Astrid nodded.

"Do you think, that boy could achieve what your mother talked about?" Astrid asked.

"Maybe," Heather said with a nod "I was starting to believe that it was just a wish but now..." She was interrupted by loud screaming. All teens glanced in direction of the healers house and frowned.

"Um, it doesn't sound good." Fishlegs said as he twirled his fingers.

"Duh, did you saw his wound?" Snotlout answered. "He had a _fucking_ arrow through his stomach. How good that could be?"

They quickly turned around to face arena as a loud roar came from night fury's throat.

"This is weird." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, and I mean it's really, really weird when we said that." His sister continued.

"I don't know like you but I think that Cami owes us an explanation." Snotlout said as he started walking towards healers hut, trying to ignore that boy screams. Heather and others walked right behind him.

* * *

Tears started to blur her vision but she didn't allow them to fall. Hiccup screamed and screamed and practically, the whole village was now waiting before Healer's hut. Stoick was pacing in front of the hut, with his hands behind his back. Other teens were standing in front of the crowd and for a long time, there were just Hiccup's screams. Then they abruptly stopped. Cami froze. Was that a sign that Hiccup died from that wound or just they cleared his wound. Everyone stiffened and even Stoick stopped pacing. Then Johann darted from the healer's hut and ran towards nearest bushes. Cami was expecting the worst as Valka came out of the hut, cleaning her hand from blood with a cloth. Cami slowly made her way towards her with hope in her eyes. Valka looked around and then her eyes settled on the Cami.

She sadly smiled at her before she said. "I have a good news and bad news."

"What's the good, ma'am?" Cami asked.

"Well, he is fine for now," and Cami clearly relaxed but Valka continued "But the bad news is..." she shooked her head and continued. "That arrow was poisoned."

Cami's eyes widened with horror and as Valka saw it she quickly said "Gothi gave him an antidote but it will take time for his body to clean up from poison. But the worst thing is, that his body is weak from his wound. We are afraid that combination of his wound and that poison would draw his energy too much and his body would give away. For now, he lost too much blood and fell to the coma so the best thing we can do is not to move him and pray to the gods to spare his life."

"Can I.." Cami licked her lips "Can I see him?"

Valka smiled and gestured to the doors as she stepped aside. Cami slowly went inside with her mother on her heels. They saw Hiccup in middle of the room and Gothi sat in one corner of the room on the chair. They slowly came to the Hiccup's bed and then they halted.

"Why them mom? Dagur could attack any Island in barbaric archipelago but he chose the most peaceful one. They were no threat to him." Cami said as she placed her hand on Hiccup's pale forehead. He was pale like fresh snow and his body was covered by a thick blanket. His leather chest armor laid on the floor next to the bed.

"I don't know Cami. But tell me something. What do you know about his dragon?" her mother said as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Well, Hiccup found his egg same day he made my sword. A day after that he hatched from that egg. He begged Langley and Ylva to allow him to keep him and train him and they agreed. Hiccup hold his word and he trained him. They are like brothers. They protect and care for each other. They fend off every dragon raid on their Island. They helped with the daily tasks of villagers and it made their life easier, but they kept him hidden from Island visitors. Hiccup introduce us only because I'm his shield sister. Toothless is a good dragon, mom, but he would do anything to protect Hiccup. And you can imagine how deadly Night furies are." Cami said as she watched her mother. Her mother nodded and said with a sigh.

"Now I maybe know why Dagur went to Hysteria. He went after him." She said as she gestured to Hiccup and Cami gave her puzzled look before realization dawned on her. Her eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth.

"Yes, Cami. He wants to use him." Her mother said as she stood up. "If that boy could train a night fury he could train other dragons too. And that's the power Dagur wants. And by my guess, he would not be the only one. We must protect him because if he survive and he would fall to the Dagur's or someone else hands, they could force him to train dragons for them."

"I think that Hiccup would rather die then trained dragons for them." Cami said but her mother shooked her head.

"There are far worst things than dead, Cami. Everyone has a limit of physical pain he can take. And when someone breaches that limit, they can force anyone, to do what they want. And we must make sure that Hiccup will not fall to wrong hands, otherwise, the whole archipelago could perish." And with that, her mother walked out from healer's hut.

Cami looked at her brother and whispered "I will not allow anyone to hurt you, dear brother. I will make sure of that."

* * *

Bertha walked straight towards the Stoick who was talking with his wife in front of the healer's house.

"We must talk Stoick." She said with a serious voice as she came to him.

"What it is?" He said as he looked up from her wife to her.

"We must call Mogadon.." She started but Mogadon voice came behind her "I'm here."

She turned and said "Right, well... Stoick, what do you knew about Hysteria tribe?"

"Well, not much. Only that they were your trade partners for winters." He answered.

"Yes, they were. But they were nothing else. You surely know what I'm saying."

"Dagur had no potential reason to attack that tribe. They weren't threat to his plans to take archipelago." Mogadon said with shrug.

"He was after that boy." Valka said as she understood what Bertha said and Stoick and Mogadon looked at her.

"Yes, I think that Dagur was after him and when he didn't find him he burned the whole Island. We must keep him from Dagur, but not only from Dagur, also from anyone else who would want to use his knowledge about dragons."

"Bertha, what do you know about that boy and that dragon?" Stoick asked.

"If you ask if it's safe to keep him on your Island then my answer is this. You didn't must to worry about him making any trouble. Actually, I think that maybe, maybe he can help you with dragon raids. He kept his Island safe from them." She said and Stoick was in deep thoughts. Valka elbowed him and he let out the sigh. "Fine, I will let him stay, under a condition that he would prove useful. And if he proves himself, then I will think about protecting him."

"He must survive first." Valka said with sadness in her voice.

* * *

Days become weeks and weeks month and Hiccup was still in the coma. But now it was certain that he will survive. Camicazi stayed on the Berk when her mother must return to Bog's. But she said that she will return and she hoped that when she return that Hiccup will be up. Camicazi was sitting in healer's hut on the chair beside Hiccup's bed as every other day for past month.

"Go out for a while, Camicazi." Ansfrida said as she walked to the healer's hut. Cami looked at her and then she shifted her look back at the boy "Go, I will stay here and if something happens I will call you."

Cami sighed and stood up "You will call me immediately, right?" Ansfrida smiled and patted her on the shoulder as she went on another side of the bed.

Cami watched her for a moment and then she walked out. There was still someone by his side for past month. Mostly Valka, Ansfrida and she. She was surprised that chieftess cared so much for a stranger. Cami thought that maybe she care for him so much because he has the same name as her dead son. As for Ansfrida, she was Valka's friend and she mostly did what Valka did. As for Toothless, he was calm. Too calm maybe as Cami though about it. She bought him some fish from fisherman and fed him but he ate only a few fish for a whole month. Luckily villagers did nothing against night fury in the arena and she was thankful for that. Also, there weren't any dragon raids for past month so the village was quite peaceful and almost ready for upcoming winter which starts in a week.

"So how is your brother?" She was interrupted from her thoughts by Tuffnut voice as she walked towards the arena. He and other teens were walking straight to her.

"Still same for now." she said with shrug "But he is tough he will manage."

"Well he is not nearly as tough as me, otherwise he would wake up already." Snotlout commented as he kissed his biceps.

Before Cami could say something back, Astrid came to him and punched him in the nose. Hard. And as he stumbled backward Heather tripped him and he fell to the ground. Again hard. Both girls gave her grin and shrug. Twins started to laugh and Cami gave them smile. While Snotlout held his nose on the ground squealing like a little girl.

Camicazi said them only basics about Hiccup and she didn't tell anyone about his blacksmith skills. She hoped that Hiccup would do his own introduction when he will wake up.

* * *

His vision was blurred but again, he could make out golden streams. His vision has cleared a little and he again saw that it wasn't golden streams but blond hair. He was lying on some sort of wooden deck and rocking of the ship gave it away. His head was on the lap of that girl he didn't recognize, but knew her. Her ocean blue eyes were, as the unending ocean.

"Asta.." he muttered again and he had no power over it.

"Shh, Hiccup. You will be okay. You will be fine. You will meet your parents and your Island. You already met them but now you will meet them again in a new light. You just must hold up. For them. For _me_." That girl whispered to him.

"Asta.." was the only thing he could say to her. He wanted to ask her what she meant, who she is and who are his parents but he couldn't. Then image has changed. He was in someone's arms and he saw a little girl before him, held up by a woman. That girl had the same hair and same eyes as the older girl from his visions. But her face was the only clear thing in that vision.

"Hiccy, mama." She said as she pointed at him.

"Asta, papa" He answered her and pointed his finger at her. He didn't get any of this. What are these images? And that was his last thought as he fell into darkness.

* * *

Ansfrida set beside boy's bed. She stitched one of her husband shirts when that boy grunted. She looked at him and she saw him frown.

Then his frown changed to pain as he muttered "Asta.."

That startled her. She didn't know why but that word sound familiar. Where she heard that word before? She asked herself and that boy said it two more times before his face was again expressionless. But she frowned as she thought where she heard that word. But she felt as if something broke in her with that word and her distrust towards that strange boy faded. But she didn't know why.

* * *

Cami came to the arena when she parted her way with other teens. She opened the gate and walked inside. Toothless was curled near Hiccup's armor. She brought it here after a week of Hiccup's coma. Toothless then didn't allow her to come close to his or Hiccup's armor. She glanced to another arena corner, where she put some fish that morning and found out that he ate only a half of it. She shooked her head and walked away.

* * *

Unbeknown to them one member of their tribe sailed to the small nearby Island. He jumped out of the boat and a sheep followed his lead. He was old and had a few gray hair and a gray mustache. He had a long staff with dragons teeth on it.

"Late as everytime, Mildew" man walked out from the forest. He was a massive Viking, with a helmet sporting very long horns. He had a scar on his right cheek, and he sports black hair and a black beard. He had metal shoulder pads with spikes and arm bands, with metal studs on the left one and with metal spikes on the right one. He also carried a sword with the upper part of a scabbard attached to it. "I will not tolerate it any longer." He growled.

"Wait, Alvin, I have a great news for you." Said Mildew as he leaned on his staff. "Berk has a new visitor. It's a wounded boy who was able to tame the Night fury."

Alvin opened his mouth but then he closed it and smirk came to his face. "Mildew, you just gave me a treasure chest. Now if I could capture that boy, he could train my dragons and I could use them to rule archipelago." Mildew was scared by Alvin smirk so he took a step back. "And what a better time could be to kidnap someone from Berk then a winter." After that, he laughed as he though how he will destroy Berk with his army of dragons.

"Well that boy is unconscious for now, so you could take advantage of that too." Mildew said and the smirk on Alvin's face has widened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! I have another chapter for you guys! First of all, I want to thank you all for favs, follows and reviews. You guys are great. Secondly, I want to tell you that my last year in high school is getting a bit hard, also I'm** **trying to get into university,** **so I will try to update once per a week but sometimes it could be once per two weeks. But I promise you that I will try to update once per a week. So here's my answers for reviews.**

 **tom80- They lost their son when he was one year old. Mogadon found only burnt the house where Hiccup should be. They assumed that he burnt in that house. They have no way to recognized that Hiccup is their Hiccup, but they could recognize him if Hiccup showed them his necklace - which he did not, yet. Also, most of the villagers will start to realize that they know him but they will not know where from because eighteen years is a really long time and memories can fade. Also, they know that name 'Hiccup' is a common nickname in the barbaric archipelago and Stoick and Valka still don't know his story. They have no idea that Hiccup was not raised by his true parents, but when they found out.. Well, questions will start to emerge in Stoick's, Valka's and mostly Ansfrida's head. But answers for their questions died with everyone on the Hysteria. As for Astrid reaction to "Asta", you will have to wait for that :D**

 **thearizona- Thank you so much for encouraging reviews. Also, I know how it feels when you listen to music which makes you even more emotional when you read books/stories. I'm mostly listening to epic music and it is a great feeling to read some action passage in the story with some good action music and it is even better to read a sad or lovely passage with emotional music. And I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying my story.**

 **midnightsky0612- Well, Hiccup has a talent to get into troubles :D**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd - I am glad to hear that you are enjoying this :)**

 **So I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and see you until next chapter.**

* * *

Alvin jumped on the beach and took a deep breath.

"Stoick, I'm back." He said to no one in particular. Some of his men's jumped on the beach behind him and he turned to them.

"We must be quite. They cannot find out, that we are on the island. Follow me quietly." He said to them as he turned around and began walking into the forest. They walked towards the village and after a while, they could see it. It was dark already so there was not much Berkians on the square.

"We must somehow find out where they have that boy." One of the soldiers, Savage, whispered.

"He is definitely in healer's hut. But sadly that idiot Mildew was not sure about it. He could be even inside Stoick's house, or anywhere in the village." Alvin growled. "Two of you, stay here. Savage and others, with me."

They slowly crept around houses and guards. When they came to the healer's hut Alvin slowly opened the door and he didn't saw anyone inside. Only a few chairs and beds and one bed in the middle of the house. All of them were empty. He cursed and closed the door. They began to sneak again but the guard came too close, so they hid in the shadow of one house and waited while he passed. What they didn't expect was that someone else was in the shadow of the same house.

"Hey, this is my hiding place! There is no room for you, idiots. It's enough that my stupid sister is here, with me." A young voice said and that startled Alvin and his men's.

"You're stupid and this in my hiding place!" Another young voice spat but this was a female voice. Alvin's men's immediately seize them and covered their mouth.

"If you want to survive this night you will shut _up_." He growled and he came closer. When they saw his face they gasped to his men's hands and he smirked. "Now where is that dragon conqueror?" He said and he nodded to his men's to let them speak.

"Who?" The boy said. "There is no ‚dragon conqueror' here."

"Listen to me. Where is that wounded boy?! Say it or I will kill one of you and then I'll ask again." Alvin said as he leaned closer.

"Oh, you mean him." The boy said and girl kicks him to the leg.

"Hey! What was that for!" He shouted and that alerted guards. Alvin cursed and began to ran towards the forest. His men's took after him, leaving both teens behind.

"Alvin is here!" Ruffnut shouted as she darted to the square with his brother behind him. Villagers immediately started to dart out of the houses and soon the guards darted behind Alvin and his men's.

"Ruff! Tuff!" Astrid shouted with an ax in her hand. "What's going on?"

"Alvin is here!" Ruff said and soon other teens came and they darted behind guards and other villagers who were already pursuing Alvin and his men's.

"What for?" Astrid said as they came closer to other Berkians. Astrid could saw Stoick in front, leading others through the forest.

"He was looking for that night fury boy." Tuff answered to her.

"What?" Cami shouted. "How can he know about him!"

"Cami, calm down." Heather said as she put her hand on her shoulder. "We'll find that out later. For now, we must catch Alvin."

They soon were near Stoick and Heather asked. "Dad, do you know where are we going?"

"Yes. In that direction" He pointed with his head "is one beach where they could land. Quickly we must catch them."

But when they came to the beach, outcast's ship was already at the sea. Stoick cursed and threw his ax to the sand.

"We are heading back." He said as he retrieved back his ax and they all headed towards the village. But next sound made Stoick's eyes widen. Because he heard a loud bell which they used during dragon attacks. "Quickly!" He shouted and they darted to the village.

* * *

His abdomen ached him, but he didn't know why. It was a dull pain so he moved his hand slowly to his abdomen and when he reached the bandage he frowned. He moved his hand to his chest and he found out that he didn't have his armor. He slowly opened his eyes and he was greeted by a wooden ceiling. He slowly sat as he glanced around. He found out that he was in the house with a fire burning in a fireplace. He saw a few chairs, beds and one table in the room. The bedside table was on his right and mug of water was placed on top of it. He slowly took it and drank it. He placed it back as he tried to recall what has happened. Then his memory came back. He remembered as he watched how Dagur killed Langley and then how Ylva begs him to leave while she threw herself on Dagur. He remembered how he and Toothless took off and he was hit by an arrow. He quickly stood up when he found out that Toothless is not with him. He glanced at himself and he saw that he was more slim than usual. He saw that his abdomen was wrapped in a bandage and he knew that someone healed him. But Johann could bring him anywhere and if someone would saw Toothless, they could kill him. So he made his way towards the door with his bare chest and feet. He slowly opened them and peered outside. He saw that it was after a sunset. He opened them and freezing air hit him. He shivered and brought his arms around him, but he didn't close the door. He went outside and closed the door from there. He walked around the house into the shadow. He must find Toothless but he must think for a minute. He didn't know how long he was standing there, shivering because of the cold winter air and massaging his abdomen. He probably was out of conscious for a long time because he didn't felt any unbearable pain from his wound. Only small soreness.

He was interrupted from his thought when someone shouted "Hey! What was that for!" and he quickly pressed himself to the house wall.

"Alvin is here!" He heard a woman shout and he knew that he must find Toothless. But he didn't know how. Then idea down on him and he silently whistled and waited. Then he heard a Toothless's roar and he darted towards his source. He made sure that no one would saw him and he used panic of the village to his advantage. When he was out of the village he was a bit more careless but luckily nobody saw him. He came to the structure he knew too well. It was a kill ring. Every Island in archipelago had one of these. While some of them lived to their names, some, like on his Island, were used only for training. He peered through chains looking for a familiar black dot. He prayed that he was okay and when he saw him a smile came to his face. "Toothless!" He nearly shouted and jumped to the ring through chains. He ran towards him and Toothless returned gesture. Hiccup flung his arms around Toothless neck and Toothless brought his jaw on Hiccup's back. They stayed like that for a moment and Toothless then felt how his rider shivered. He pulled out from the embrace and when he saw that his rider had bare chest he brought him to his leather armor and other things.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup said when he saw what Toothless had in mind. But then something startled him. He looked up and saw how dragons flew towards the Island. He knew what it meant. This Island had dragon raids.

* * *

The group which went after Alvin made it back into the village soon enough. They ran to the square and Stoick shouted to Asmund, Astrid's father. He had a short blonde hair braided on the back of his head into one braid. He was a cheerful and kind person to those who deserved it and hostile to those who did not. "What have we got?"

"Gronckles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." Asmund shouted back. Then an explosion was heard behind them and they could saw at least three Monstrous Nightmares. "Well, scratch that. We have Monstrous Nightmares."

"Good." Stoick said and shouted "Hoist the torches! Gobber to the forge!"

"Got ya, Stoick!" Gobber saluted and went to the forge.

"Heather take other teens, you'll be the fire brigade." He shouted to his daughter.

"Right, dad. Come on." And they darted to put out the fires.

Stoick watched his daughter with a smile then he turned to other men's.

"Asmund move to the lower you'll counterattack with the catapults and Spitelout guard the storehouse! If they would destroy it we wouldn't survive the winter." With that they ran to different sides, oblivious to the two pairs of green eyes watching them from the sky.

* * *

Hiccup put on his armor and the first thing he checked was if he still had that wooden necklace in his chest pouch. When he found it there, he put it on his neck and hid it under his armor. He knew that he can't let dragons and Vikings fight with each other. So he came to Toothless and pulled pieces of round wood from his saddle bags. He put pieces together and made a double-hooked quarterstaff and on one end it had four round openings where was placed round objects. He shook it and it made a buzzing noise. Then he found out that they were not alone in the ring because sounds of dragons could be heard around him. He glanced at the cages and then he looked at Toothless. Toothless gave him a curious look and Hiccup sighed.

"Well, we can _try_." He said and he took another object from his saddle. He put a few small round objects to the pouch designed for them on his right leg and other bigger round object hooked to his waist. He closed the bag and gripped his staff with both of his hands. He walked to the center of the arena with Toothless right behind him.

"Small blasts, bud. Free them." He said to him and Toothless nodded. He charged small fires in his throat and blasted cages holding dragons. Dragons pushed open cage doors and they narrowed their eyes on the boy in the arena. Hiccup could saw a nightmare, zippleback, nadder, gronckle and small terror. He shook his staff a little and it again made a buzzing noise. Dragons eyes dilated a little and they tilted their heads in confusion. Then they saw a night fury behind the boy and a nadder let out a squawk. Toothless made a few steps towards dragons and he sat beside Hiccup who again shook with his staff. Dragons watched him for a moment with a curious look but then dragons eyes dilated and slowly they bowed their heads.

Hiccup smiled and he made his way to the dragons. "It worked, bud." He said as he put his hand on nightmare snout which happily purred. "The Alpha protects them all." He said as he glanced at his staff. Other dragons came to him and they too demanded ‚Alpha' attention. Hiccup laughed as he tried to scratch all dragons at once and he laughs, even more, when Toothless came with his gummy smile demanding attention too. Then small terror landed on his shoulder and he went to scratch him when he heard shouts from the village and saw explosions of fire. He felt how dragons around him went stiff and so he smiled and shook with his staff a little. They relaxed and he said. "Don't worry, guys. The alpha protects but the alpha also helps." He then jumped on Toothless's back with small terror still on his shoulder. Toothless turned himself to the gate and fired a plasma blast at it. In a moment he was airborne and he still thought that dragon from the arena will fly away. But to his surprise, they were following him. Because he was their alpha now. They hide in the sky and he watched as Vikings tried to defend their homes. He could definitely saw chief because it was a large man in the middle of the crowd and he was shouting orders. He was watching him for a moment, trying to find out the plan how to stop this raid.

* * *

Valka rushed from her house when she saw how one of the villagers was ready to chop off the head of the nightmare. She ran and caught warriors arm before he could bring ax down.

"Stop! You'll only make it worse!" she shouted and dragon took that moment to fly off. Warrior glared at her, huffed and walked away. She knew that peace is possible. And that boy and his dragon were proof of that. It was proof of everything she believed. That night fury wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature who gave himself to save his friend.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when a nightmare landed beside her and was ready to attack her. She had no weapon with her, so her only option was run. She ran towards the village square with the nightmare right behind her.

"Valka!" she heard her husband shouts and then her daughter shouted too "Mom!"

Unfortunately, she tripped and fell face first to the ground. She quickly turned around and saw how that nightmare was ready to strike. But then she heard a whistle. A whistle she heard only in tales. Then an explosion of purple fire, coming from the nightmare's back, blinded her.

* * *

Hiccup watched as middle-aged woman saved the dragon from certain death. He was surprised to say at least. But then he saw how one Viking tossed the hammer to the nightmare's head and made it furious. And the nearest target was that woman. Hiccup saw how that woman ran from a nightmare and when the woman tripped he knew that time for thinking is over. He leaned into the saddle as Toothless started to descent, letting out his identical whistle and then he fired his plasma blast to the nightmare's back. Nightmare roared in pain and flew off, but it startled other dragons from the raid. He landed in front of the woman and when she saw him he could see awe and fear in her eyes. He gestured to her with his staff and dragons from the arena landed and made a protective ring around her with Hiccup and Toothless in a front. Hiccup could saw how other dragons landed around them, snarling and roaring. Hiccup knew this behavior. He saw it on his Island. There he was alpha only to end dragon raids, but here he was truly _the_ alpha because some dragons truly followed him. He saw how all Vikings froze when they saw him and his dragons surrounded by other not pleasant looking dragons. He swung with his staff which made a buzzing sound and he brought one end to the ground. Hard. It made a buzzing sound which echoed through the village. Hostile dragons jumped back a little, so Hiccup's dragons roared while Toothless roared the loudest and in different tones.

Then came a dragon Hiccup was waiting for. A leading dragon. Skrill made his way through the dragons and Hiccup could hear a few gasps from stunned villagers. Hiccup start walking towards skrill and his dragons stayed back. Both of them were walking to each other and then both of them, at the same time, halted. Skrill growled on Hiccup and Hiccup made a few different buzzing sounds with his staff. Skrill roared and Hiccup knew that it was a time. He took round object from his waist and clicked a button on the side of the object. In a moment he had in his left hand a flaming sword. Hostile dragons around him relaxed a bit as he waved it in the air, his staff still in his right hand. But then skrill snarled and Hiccup quickly retracted the sword, clicked another button and green gas went out from another side of the sword as he turned around and then he made a spark with his sword while covering his eyes when the gas exploded. He looked back at skrill who was curiously watching him. Skrill then nodded and flew off and other dragons, except Hiccup's, flew off with him, without any livestock. He put his sword back to his waist and whistled. His dragons came to him and he patted them on the heads, which gave him content purrs from dragons. He glanced at the woman he saved and he saw pure awe in her eyes.

"Mom!" He heard a young woman shout and then that middle-age woman was embraced by the dark haired girl in his age. Hiccup smiled at the sight before him. Then he saw like the chief of the village, unfroze from the sight and ran to his wife and daughter and embraced them both.

"They shouldn't be back for a while." Hiccup said with a smile as he watched a family before him. Now a chief looked at him. The face of the chief was familiar to Hiccup and he didn't know why. He met a few chiefs of the archipelago but he was sure that he didn't meet this one. Then why was his face familiar?

Before chief could say something a female voice shouted "Hiccup!" He glanced at his right and he saw a Cami in front of some other teens as she walked towards him. "You conniving little shit! I'm going to kill you!" She shouted.

"Oh, come on, Cami..." Hiccup whined with a smile. "I just woke up from being dead, for gods know how long and you want to kill me again?"

He signaled to his dragons to relax when they began growling. She came to him and glared at him and everyone would think twice to stood before angry Cami. But not Hiccup. He scowled at her and few moments they watched each other to eyes before a smile broke on their lips which resulted to bursting into a laugh.

Cami then hugged him and he returned the gesture still laughing. "I'm so glad that you're alright, brother." She nearly shouted. "But don't do this ever again to me, or I swear I will kill you!" But now she was shouting as she pulled out from a hug and poked his chest with her finger.

"I will try, sis." Hiccup said as he laughs. "But you know I'm not a really good at staying out of trouble."

Stoick watched with awe. That boy just drove out whole dragon raid and he had dragons behind him, but Camicazi was relaxed around him. He glanced at his wife and daughter and they had the same look in their eyes as he had. He looked around and saw that villagers were still frozen at their spots. Truth to be told he didn't know either if he should move, but that boy saved his wife and maybe even a village. Dragons or not, he should thank him and offer him something in return for saving his wife so he cleared his throat and two laughing teens turned to him.

"Yeah, right..." Hiccup said as he took a few steps towards chief. "I'm Hiccup, sir. From the Hysteria tribe."

"Well, right.." Stoick said "I'm Stoick the Vast, chief of this village. How is your tribe?" Stoick asked but then he mentally slapped himself. He forgot that boy's village was burned down by Dagur in his shock state over this situation.

Hiccup visibly gulped. "My tribe _was_ fine. Until Dagur didn't come and burned down the whole Island and didn't kill everyone there." Hiccup softly said but after a moment he quickly recovered and continued.

"What Island are we at, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Berk." Stoick answered. "Island of Berk."

Hiccup then found out that he was at dragons killing Island. "I hope that you're not mad at me for releasing dragons from your arena." He said as he pointed with his staff to dragons behind him.

That caught Stoick off guard. Was his wife saved by dragons from their own arena?

"Well, I can't be mad at you, because you saved my wife and probably the whole village from dragons." Stoick heard soft growls so he quickly added "Bad dragons I mean. Anyway, this woman you saved is my wife, Valka. And this young woman is my daughter, Heather."

"A pleasure." Hiccup said as he bowed a little.

"So..." Stoick started "What are you asking for saving my wife's life?" But to his surprise that boy just starts laughing.

"I want nothing, sir. I did it because it was the right thing to do." Hiccup said with a smile, but then a realization dawned on him as he turned to Cami who was still behind him a bit tensed as dragons sniffed her. "How long I was out?" He asked her.

"Um.. About month and something." Cami answered him.

Hiccup's face fell as he turned to the chief. "Well, there is one little thing, you could do for me." Hiccup slowly said.

"What it is?" Stoick asked and he was expecting something that would harm his tribe.

"I need a place to stay in the winter." He said and then quickly added "Me and my dragons." He gestured to dragons behind him. "We can help your village. We can pay for the food, but what is more important we can help you to collect the food. I can also protect your village from dragon raids, while I will be on the Island. I offer my services to your Island if you let us stay for a winter."

Stoick was surprised and it was visible on his face. This boy could ask for anything from him, yet he only asked if they let him stay on the Island through the winter. Stoick was a little hesitant, but the idea to be safe from dragon raids through whole winter was appealing. Even when he must tolerate a few dragons on his Island.

"If you can promise that your dragons wouldn't do any problems. Then, yes you can stay for a winter."

Hiccup smiled a little and said "They will stay most of the time in the arena. Not in the cages but in the arena. They don't trust you because what you did to them." Then his face fell as he continued "And no one can know that I'm on this Island. Especially not Dagur." Stoick nodded.

"I will lead the dragons to the arena." Hiccup said as he turned to his dragons which were now around nervous Cami.

"Come to the great hall after that. We have some things to talk about." Stoick said and Hiccup looked at him through his shoulder.

"I will." With that, he whistled to dragons and shook his staff a little. Dragons from the arena flew into the air and Toothless came to Hiccup. He hopped on his back and glanced at Cami. "See you later, sis." Cami smiled and waved him "See you, brother." And with that, he flew after his dragons.

Stoick turned to his left where came Spitelout with awe and surprise in his eyes. "What did we lost?" Stoick asked and that snapped Spitelout back into reality.

"Nothing." He said with shrug.

"What do you mean by nothing?" Heather asked.

"Every dragon dropped every livestock they stole after that boy's dance of dead with skrill." Spitelout answered.

This was even more surprising to Stoick and he felt lost. Who was this strange boy? He definitely was not like Drago. But what truly confused Stoick was the face of that boy, which was familiar to him but he didn't know why. He recovered after a moment and shouted to villagers.

"Back to your duties. And then came to the Great hall!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! I have another chapter for you guys! This chapter is a bit longer than other chapters in this story. It's not near my personal record for one chapter, which is set to 8400 words but this story has 5400 words. Also, I want to thank you all for favs, follows and reviews. So I hope you will all like and enjoy new chapter. Until next chapter guys!**

* * *

Hiccup flew over the sea with his dragons behind him. He was deep in thoughts, trying to figure out why the face of that chief and his wife were familiar to him. His dragons were following him and Toothless silently and then Hiccup got an idea. He stood up in his saddle at Toothless and shook his staff a little which he still didn't put away. He can't even put that staff away because he is now the Alpha. From now on, he must to learn fight with his staff and use his sword only in cases of emergency. As he stood, his dragons were watching him carefully, so they could react immediately if something would happen. He walked towards Toothless tail as nightmare came under it, Hiccup jumped down and he caught nightmare fang on his wing, with his staff. Then a nightmare throw Hiccup onto his back and Hiccup smiled.

"I'll call you Hookfang." He said as he crouched down and patted Hookfang's neck. He purred and Hiccup's smile widened. He glanced at gronckle which was flying on the left side of Hookfang and by her color, he knew that she was female.

"What about Meatlug?" He said to her and she nudges his arm and roared happily. He glanced at his right and saw a zippleback flying beside nightmare. He put his hand on his chin as he thought about a name for zippleback. Then an idea came to his mind and he smiled to himself.

"Barf and Belch. What do you say to that?" Barf and Belch roared and then they fired a small fireball in front of them. Hiccup chuckled at that and then a small terror landed on his shoulder. He glanced at him in surprise. That little fellow could land on his small shoulder with a wind whistling around them.

"What about Sharpshot?" He said as he scratched him on his chin. Sharpshot purred as he leaned into Hiccup's hand. Only a one remained and that one flew behind him. He couldn't think a good name for her so he jumped from Hookfang's back towards the sea. He was not afraid. He knew that he can trust his dragons. He looked up and saw that Toothless and other dragons were watching him. But as he suspected he didn't saw that nadder. He looked back and saw that water was starting to close in. Then, out of nowhere, he was caught by blue paws and was throw onto her back.

"Good, girl!" Hiccup shouted against strong wind and she happily squawked and jumped a little from happiness. Hiccup laughed and then a name for her came to his mind. "So what would you say to Stormfly?" She happily made a barrel roll and then flew to Toothless. Hiccup jumped onto his back and sat down. But then he was startled by a loud roar in a distance and he could hear the distress in that roar.

"Come one, guys!" He shouted and they flew towards that roar.

* * *

Valka with other villagers was done with putting out the fires and now they tried to clear the other mess. But Valka's mind was not on her task, but on that boy. He was so similar to her Hiccup. Her little Hiccup which she lost seventeen years ago. Maybe she was just imagining it. He can't be her Hiccup. Her Hiccup died. As she was deep in her thought she walked right into Ansfrida.

"Val, are you alright?" Ansfrida asked her with a worried look.

"Yeah, just..." Valka started and her voice trailed off as she let out the sigh. "That boy has his eyes.."

"I'm so sorry Val." Ansfrida said and put her hand on her shoulder. "It must be hard for you, to see a boy with similar eyes as he had."

A sad look broke at Valka's face and Ansfrida leads Valka to the Great hall with her arm around Valka's shoulders.

* * *

Stoick shouted orders to villagers, but his mind drifted to another matter, that boy. He saw that his wife was acting strange when she saw eyes of that boy. He too was shaken up by sight to his eyes. They were like his. But he couldn't be him. He died. He was killed by that Drago prick. He saw a worried look on Asmund's face and he knew that Asmund knows what he thinks about. Hoffersons and Haddocks get even more close after his Hiccup death. Then his face hardened a little. He must find out who is that boy, why he is so similar to his little Hiccup and how can he control his dragons.

* * *

Astrid walked with other teens and she tried not to listen to twins rambling about how cool that boy was and how cool were his dragons. She smirked at Snotlout face because he was furious that that dragon boy had more attention than him. Wait a minute. Did she just give that boy a moniker? She must test that boy before she will approve him. Cami said different things about him and so she knew that she claims that he is not like others. And she has great ways how to test that kind of things. Especially when she has her ax with her.

"Did you saw Cami?" Heather asked as she came to them.

"Yop, she was helping Sven to put his fence on the place." Fishlegs said as he pointed with his finger behind them.

"Great so..." Heather said and then silently asked. "What do you think about that boy?"

"He is cool!" Twins shouted and then banged their heads together.

"He is a full show off." Snotlout muttered as he was jealous of him.

Astrid and Heather chuckled at that because they will enjoy every minute of Snotlout's jealousy. He needs to lose his ego a bit.

"Well, I must admit that his ways with dragon are fascinating!" Fishlegs squealed and everyone looked at him with raised eyebrow. When he saw that, he nervously chuckled and turned away.

"Well I will test him first and then I will make an option about him." Astrid smirked as she punched her left hand with her fist. Other teens gulped and she laughed "Don't worry, I will not hurt him, or should I say too much?"

What they didn't know was that Cami heard them. And when she heard Astrid's last sentence, she couldn't suppress her smirk. _This would be exciting and interesting._ She thought to herself.

* * *

Hiccup and his dragons were flying for a moment before they came to the source of that roar. He gasped as he saw a wounded dragon on small Island. It was really small Island so they couldn't land. Hiccup brought Toothless over small beach and he jumped down. As he landed he rolled to dampen his impact. He then stood up and looked at the wounded dragon. It was a four-legged dragon with a long, slender neck, as well as metal-like, reflective scales. It had a long ledge on the top of its snout and a short, stumpy one on the bottom and two talons on each foot. Also, it had short, spiky sail and had spikes all along its wings. Its teeth seem to wrap around the edge of its mouth, and it has high ridges over its eyes that resemble eyelashes. Hiccup recognized the type of the dragon. It was razorwhip and another problem for him was, that it was a female.

Great... Wounded female razorwhip. Today is a good day to die. He said sarcastically to himself. He knew that razorwhips have an extreme mistrust of both humans and dragons. And to help one will be hard. When razorwhip spotted Hiccup, she snarled and tried to back down a little. But that opened her wound and she brought her wing in front of herself. Hiccup gasped when he saw that her wing is torn nearly in half.

"It's alright, girl." Hiccup tried to soothe her. Razorwhip looked at him "I want to help you." He said as he took a step towards her. When she saw that she growled a little.

"You can die from that wound, girl." He tried again "I can help you. And if you let me help you, you could fly again." And that got her attention. She stopped growling as she eyed him. He stayed at his place waiting for her reaction. After a long moment she looked up to hovering dragons behind him and she softly roared. Hiccup's dragons one by one answered her with a soft roar. She then focused her look back on Hiccup and her eyes trailed to the staff he had in his left hand. She looked at him as if she was expecting something and Hiccup just watched her and tried to figure out what she is waiting for. When realization dawned on him. He shook with his staff and he tried to make different buzzing sounds. He could see how she released a shaking breath and closed her eyes. When he stopped her eyes opened and she was once again watching him. He crouched and made a step towards her, his movements were like dragons, and this time razorwhip didn't growl at him. He took it as a good sign as he walked closer. When he was at arms reach he outstretched his hand and bowed his head a little. He wanted to tell her that he ask her only for trust and not to be part of his ‚nest'. He waited for a moment and then he felt it. He looked up and he saw how she pressed her snout to his palm. He smiled as he caresses her head. She pressed her head into his chest and he chuckled a little. He then went towards her wing and he crouched down by it. He scowled when he saw her wound this close. He knew what made her this wound. It wasn't weapon from the archipelago.

"Dragon trappers" He growled as a dragon. He whistled and Toothless landed on the small beach. Razorwhip growled but Hiccup calmed her. "It's alright, girl. We'll help you. All of us." He said as he gestured behind him. Razorwhip visibly relaxed and Toothless came closer. Hiccup went to his saddle bags and some medical supplies, too. He went back and he tried to clean her cut on the wing. He poured some translucent liquid on cloth and pressed it to the cut. Razorwhip hissed but she didn't make any other move. He cleared it and then he took a needle to stitch her wound. As he worked his mind wandered. But not too good places. He saw that night when Langley darted to his room and said that he must leave. He could not believe that it was a month already. Then images in his mind changed to where he for the last time hugged his step parents. Tears welled up in his eyes as his mind wandered more. He saw his village in flames, everything and everyone were engulfed by flames and then he saw how that madman killed Langley. He finished his work on razorwhip's wing and he brought his bloodied hands to his face. Now it was razorwhip's turn to help. She brought him closer by her tail and hugged him by her patched wing because she could sense boy's discomfort. He sobbed to her scales as full realization sank in. He will never see Langley, Ylva or anyone else from his village, again. They are dead and he stayed almost alone. He has only Cami and his dragons now. With a shaking hand he pulled out his necklace and he clenches it in his fist. He has only one option now. Try to find his real family. But winter was nearly here and he would not survive devastating winter if he would leave. He must stay on that dragon killing Island. It was not a pleasant thought when his friends were dragons. Maybe just maybe, he could change their mind about dragons and maybe they would help him find his true family. But he must be careful. His face went from sad to determined. He must find his family. It was last wish of his step-parents. And he would fulfill it. And maybe he will make Berserkers pay for what they have done. He smiled at razorwhip and caress her scales on her chest as he stood up.

"Come on guys." He shouted. "We must find a way to get her out of here." He went to Toothless and jumped on his back. "We'll be back in a moment." He said to razorwhip and when she nodded they darted into the sky. Hiccup didn't know if he would have some luck but maybe gods smiled on him. He found an old ship, calmly sailing on the sea, not far from the Island where he found that razorwhip. With help of his dragons, he brought that ship to the Island.

"We are back girl." He said as he jumped from the Toothless's back. She stood up and Hiccup holds her wing in the air. Slowly the duo made their way to the ship. When they got to the ship, Hiccup's dragons pulled them towards Berk. First sunlight could be seen and soon enough will be morning. Hiccup just hoped that he will not have problems for a new dragon he brought.

* * *

Villagers were done with the task with first sunlight and they went to the great hall for a good meal after good work. They drank, ate and laughed. Only one person was quite and that person was Cami. She sat at the stairs before large opened doors leading into the hall. She sometimes glanced inside but mostly she focused on sharping her sword. She was sharping it for a long time now and she was precise. This sword was Hiccup's gift and she tends to it almost every day. But now she tried to distract her mind. She went for Hiccup into the arena but he was not there. She was just hoping that he went only fly but her mind was suggesting a lot worse things. She brought her sword against sunlights of the slowly rising sun as she examined her blade. She could hear a whistle behind her and she turned around to see a mustachios Viking with a peg leg and hook instead of his hand.

"Yes, Gobber?" She asked as she looked back at her sword.

"Beautiful craftsmanship, lass." He said as he came closer to her. She stood up with her sword still in her arms.

"Well, it's from the best smith in the entire archipelago. No offense."

Gobber chuckled "None was taken, lass. I know that I'm not a mister in my profession. Can I?" He asked as he outstretched his good hand. Cami nodded and handed him her sword. When she put her sword to his hand Gobber frowned.

"So light" he muttered. "Not a single crack on the hilt or the blade." He continued as he examined her sword. "How long..." he started and Cami cut him. "Almost nine years."

Gobber had pure awe on his face. "You have nine years this single sword?" Cami nodded and said "He is an extraordinary blacksmith. He can build you anything, craft anything and it will hold longer that anything you saw. His wares are not cheap. He gave me that sword as a gift. I would never have enough to pay him for that sword."

"But who is this blacksmith of yours? I never heard of the blacksmith with this level of skill." Cami smirked. "Well, you saw him this night." Gobber jaw dropped and Cami laughed.

"That lad?" He said in shock "Yeah, Gobber. He made me that sword. Maybe when if things would calm down a little he could help you in the forge." Cami said with a smile. "Don't be afraid to ask him. He may have dragons behind him, but he has a kind heart. He would never hurt someone who doesn't hurt him. And I'm sure that he would be happy to work at the forge."

But then Cami frowned "I hope that your village is not planning to use him." Gobber was surprised by that statement but then he understood. That lad gave himself to their village in exchange for the place for a winter.

"Well, I hope too. He looks like a fine lad." Gobber said with a smile. Cami nodded and returned smile "He is Gobber. It surprises me that he is like that after everything he was through."

"What do you mean by that, lass?" Gobber asked as he handed her back her sword. She took him and quickly said. "Nothing, I already said too much." When she saw a puzzled look she sighed. "There are some things which he told only to a few people."

Gobber seemed to understand because he nodded. "So when do you think that he will come to the Great hall?"

"When he will be ready." She said as she sheathed her sword.

* * *

Hiccup docked the ship at the port and helped the razorwhip into the arena. As he walked through the village he didn't meet anyone. He knew that village was in a Great hall. When they stopped before are arena razorwhip nudge him to his arm. He patted her head and said "Don't worry guys. I know that you don't want to be lock up, but that's my only way to protect you." He saw that his dragons understood it but he added. "I will try to make a better world. For you, for us, for everyone." And before he knew it he was hugged by his dragons. He laughed as every dragon wanted his attention even razorwhip. After a while, he managed to get them inside the arena. He went to the arena door when Toothless crooned at him. He turned around and saw a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, bud. You must be here for a while." He said as he crouched down before him and placed his forehead on Toothless's. "I must gain their trust first. Only then you could be always with me." Toothless licked his cheek and Hiccup pat his head. He went out from the arena and when he closed the gate he said to them "I will be back soon." His dragons answered him with soft roars as they looked for a place to sleep. Hiccup took a small satchel from his chest pocket as he headed to the docks instead of the Great hall.

* * *

Stoick was starting to be impatient. That boy left right after that raid and he still didn't come to the hall. He started to think, that maybe that boy left. He didn't know why but he doesn't want to see that boy go. He was snapped from his thought by hand on his shoulder. He glanced to his right and saw that Asmund was standing there and his hand was on his shoulder.

"What's going on, Stoick? You and Val are acting strangely after that boy showed up." Asmund asked. Stoick glanced to his left where his wife was sitting with Ansfrida and some other women's from the tribe.

"I don't know Asmund. Maybe we are just tired." Stoick said as he stood up. He knows that Asmund was not buying his lie so he went straight to the door. He will go look for that boy himself. As he went outside he was greeted by sight of talking Gobber and Camicazi.

"Stoick, what's up?" Gobber asked as he shook with his hook.

"Well, I was wondering Cami.." he said as he clasped his hands together "When will that boy come to the Great hall?" Cami was ready to say something when one villager came from stairs.

"Chief, that boy came back on the ship, which was pulled by his dragons. He brought another dragon on that ship, and it seemed to be wounded. Then he went to the arena where he left his dragons. After that, he headed back to the docks."

"What's the meaning of this?" Cami asked in bewilderment. "You were spying him?"

"Camicazi, he is a stranger on this Island, I must be cautious." Stoick answered but it was clear that Stoick was ashamed of myself. He spied on the person who gave his word to Stoick which meant that he doubt his words, but what was more important was that by this act he doubted the word of Bog Burglars heir. Camicazi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she started walking towards docks. Stoick knew that he will not hear an end of this when Bertha will come back.

"Are you coming or what?" Cami turned to them when she was half way down. "Spying on him and doubt his word? Yes, why not. But going after him? No.."

Stoick knew she was right, but he was angry that someone was doubting his honor, but again, he was the first one who doubts his honor, so he went after her with Gobber on his heels.

* * *

Hiccup walked to the docks with that satchel still in his left hand and staff in his right. He walked to the ship and placed the satchel in middle of the deck, near broken mast. He went back to the dock and he stared at the ship. Then he heard a sound of wooden staff clapping on the dock's wooden floor, behind him and he didn't even turn to look who it was, he just said. "I still don't understand how you guys know, where to be all the time."

A small person came to stand beside him. It was an old woman, definitely a village elder. Hiccup chuckled. Every time elders knew where to be and he still didn't figure out how they did that. He then saw how old woman picked up some sand from her pouch and threw it on the wooden dock's floor. Then she drew some runes into it and Hiccup chuckled. "So your name is Gothi?" he said as he read the runes. He didn't know why some village elders don't speak. The only thing he knew was that it was some promise or something to the gods. But then he smirked as the thought came to him. _Two can play this game_. He picked his staff and drew runes on her sand. He wrote Y _ou know what I'm going to do, right?_

Gothi chuckled and Hiccup smiled. He knew that not many people can respond her this way and he must admit that it was amusing. Gothi then rewrote his runes and wrote. _Everyone must be sent to the gods. Your Island tried to protect you from what I heard. They saw great things in you and you must honor their sacrifice. So I'm here to help you through the process._

Hiccup happy smile turned into a sad one as he muttered. "Thank you."

* * *

They came into the docks and Cami saw Hiccup in front of one old ship, probably the one he brought, and he was standing beside Gothi. She stopped a long way from them and her little group stopped too.

"See? Lass told ya that boy will come back." Goober said as he elbowed Stoick. Stoick, however, didn't felt it because he was deep in though. He knew why that boy was here.

"Bring the bows, Gobber." He said. Gobber looked at him puzzled before realization dawned on him. He went to the village armory and after a while, he came back. They heard some chuckles from the boy and village elder and then soft 'thank you'. After a moment Gobber came back with four bows and four arrows with cloth wrapped tightly behind arrows head. He gave two bows and arrows to the Cami and one bow and arrow to the Stoick. Cami slowly walked to the Hiccup and when she was at arms reach she placed her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Hiccup and Gothi stared at the ship silently when Hiccup felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw a Cami with a sad smile on her face and she handed him one of the bow's she was holding. Hiccup nodded a 'thank you' as he took that bow and an arrow.

Before anything could happen Cami start saying "My ancestors roamed the world. Their longboats charted the unknown, always pushing the boundaries. Seeking something new and exciting. Odin was their patron. A God of wanderers and explorers. Thor was their guardian. A God of thunder and lightning. Each day and each night. They looked to the sky for answers. The sun and the bright stars guided their voyages of discovery. The heavens above are a map. A chart that leads to mystery. Have faith in the sheltering sky." and with that, she set her arrow on fire and fired it on the ship, where arrow embedded in the mast and slowly the mast started burning.

Hiccup then followed her lead as the Stoick and Gobber behind him. Two more shots surprised Hiccup so he turned around to look at the origin of two more shots. He looked at the chief and he still didn't know what to think. Hiccup could swear that chief face was a familiar to him. He didn't know what to do so he just nodded and to his surprise, both Vikings nodded back to him. He then turned back to the ship which was already engulfed in flames.

He took a few step forward before he started "The days before me, fade into past memories. Life is forward motion, no time to pause or reflection. Our lives are built upon their remains. The journey must end as it begins. An eternal cycle of discovery. Someone is ready to go through pain, blood and terror, to achieve one's goal. They leave our lives with scars, fear and blood on our hands as we set a new target and string our bow once more. But life is a voyage of discovery. An exploration of the unknown. Yet as each new shore is mapped, the mystery is forever lost."

When he was saying this Cami gasped. She knew what he meant. "Hiccup don't talk like this." She said. Stoick and Goober watched them puzzled.

"Why, Cami? Give me a good reason." He said as he looked at her over his shoulder. When she was quiet he continued. "What do I have left?" He turned to her and his eyes were unusually darker. His beautiful green eyes now gave her creeps. "Nothing!" He shouted and even Stoick and Gobber flinched at the tone he used. He loudly roared and brought his head to his hands. Cami tried to get to him but he stopped her before she could come close to him. "Don't Cami!" he roared.

* * *

Villagers in the great hall were unusually quiet. After chief went out, everyone started to murmur. Astrid, Heather and other teens were sitting behind the table. Heather watched her mother as she was pacing behind her father chair.

"Your parents are acting strangely." Astrid said.

"Tell me about it. They are like this from the time that boy woke up." Heather answered with a sigh.

"Why?" Tuff asked and he got smack to his head by his sister.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ruff said and her brother frowned "No? Do you guys understand it?" He said as he turns to look at Fishlegs and Snotlout.

Three girls looked at the boys and when they saw they puzzled looks they face palmed.

"Because of his name, mutton heads! Why are men's so stupid?" Astrid spat at them.

"You think that they are acting, this strange" Fishlegs said as he pointed on Valka. "because that boy is named after their dead son?" When he finished it he mentally slapped himself because he saw a Heather flinch.

"It's not just he is named after him." She softly said as she was looking at the table. "When my parents talked they said that he has his eyes."

"You think that they are starting to imagine things?" Ruff asked and Heather shook her head. "I don't know. I never saw them like this."

"Well, they never found his body." Tuff pointed out and then everyone looked at him. "What?" He said with a puzzled look because he didn't understand why everyone was looking at him.

"You don't really think that he could be their de.." Snotlout was going to say 'dead' but he stopped himself luckily in time "lost son." He rather said.

"Am I saying it?" Tuffnut asked his sister and she nodded. "Ok, so yes I'm saying it." Astrid was ready to tell something when they heard a loud roar. Every villager was at their feet in a moment as they thought it was dragon roar but it wasn't. It was a human angry roar. Valka was first to dart out of the great hall, teens right behind her and other villagers behind them.

"Don't Cami!" Astrid heard and then they saw it. A ship in flames at the sea. That boy in front of Cami, Stoick, Gobber and Gothi. Shocked face at their face and angry face of that boy.

"I don't have anything left Cami!" Hiccup continued shouting. "I never met my _real_ parents. My step parents died because of _me_! My village died because of _me_! He said that all those years back! Do you remember what I said to you, that he said?"

Cami nodded and softly said. "You will be their death, boy. And if I will not arrange it, someone else will. You and your dragon will cause death to everyone you met."

"Exactly!" Hiccup shouted.

"But I know something else!" Cami was shouting now too. "He will go through great pain. Yet he will overcome it. He will lose almost everything. Yet he will find two times more. He has a heart of the chief and soul of the dragon. Only he can set peace between humans and dragons."

"Who.." Hiccup's voice trailed off as he brought his hand to his head. "Who told you that."

"You know who told _you_ that." Cami said as she tried to come closer but he took a step back he violently shook his head. "Leave me." He said. "I will come to the great hall when I calm down." He started walking towards the forest. When he walked around the villagers he doesn't even glance at them.

Valka and teens walked to the Stoick, Gobber and Cami who still dumb watched at Hiccup back.

"What has happened?" Valka asked.

"He tries to push everyone from his life." Cami said and everyone looked at her.

"What he meant when he said that he never met his real parents?" Stoick asked.

"No one knows where he is from and if his village knew they kept it secret. For normal visitor of their Island, he was a son of the chief. To more trusted persons he was under the care of the chief as a boy with no history."

Stoick glanced at Valka and he saw a spark of hope in her eyes. Truth to be said, thought that this boy could be his dead boy was pleasant. More than pleasant. But they don't have any way to confirm it. There was still a chance that this boy was not his lost boy. But maybe they will somehow find truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone!**

 **"HEY! What is this heresy?! Updating for two days in the row?" someone shouted and was pointing a finger at me. "It's nothing, just boring days at my part-time job." I shrugged. So yeah I was kind of bored in my job so I had time to write. (If I had that chance when I'm in school too :D ). So thanks for reviews, favs and follows. So here's another chapter. I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

Valka dragged him to their house and Heather was hot at their heels. He could not see faces of amusement on villagers faces as she dragged him. Sun was already setting and after that boy left to the forest everyone went to their daily chores. Cami was whole day sitting on the bench in the middle of the village square and she watched out for that boy. When they came to their house, Valka opened the door and shoved Stoick inside and then she walked inside. Her daughter went behind them and she closed the doors as she comes inside.

"What's the matter with you both?" Heather asked as she raised her eyebrow at them.

"Well..." Stoick started but his voice trailed off and he looked at Val for help. She sighed and said. "You know Heather, that boy looks just like your brother looked when he was a little."

"Yeah, I already figure out that you are acting this strange because of that boy. But are you sure that you are not just imagining things? That this boy is a normal boy but you want to see someone else in him?"

Stoick and Valka looked down. They knew that her daughter was more than probably right. "But what that boy said this morning, made me think. He doesn't know his parents so maybe..." Val started but Stoick interrupted her.

"No Val. She is right." Valka looked at him with an open jaw. When Stoick saw that he looked down and continued "Val, I know that you are hoping he could be our lost boy, I would be happy if that would be true even when he has dragons behind him. But we have no way to know that for sure at least not now. I let that boy stay through the winter maybe we will find out the truth."

"If that boy could be my brother then I will make sure that we will find out the truth." Heather stated as she hugged her broken mother. Valka hugged her daughter tightly and nodded. Stoick just watched his broken wife. This was his fault if he was not so stubborn he would not take his son with him at chiefs gathering and now they would not have this kind of problems.

* * *

Hiccup sat at the forest clearing as he listened to forest sounds. He sat here, almost the whole day, thinking about his situation and about the situation which happened in the docks. He was never angry at Cami, yet in that moment he couldn't help himself. Now he felt guilt for his behavior. Cami tried to help him, yet he shouted at her. And what was the worst thing, he shouted that he never met his real parents. This village was dangerous for him and his dragons before, but now it was even more. They could doubt his honor, his word, maybe even call him a bastard. Now he must be careful, not to lose himself. He looked up and saw that sun was starting to set. The whole village will be in their great hall soon. He reluctantly stood up and started to walk towards the village. He knew that he would need to go feed his dragons later too. When he came to the village it was already dark. The only light was coming from the great hall and fireplaces around the village. He slowly walked through the village, his armor shining in the light of fires. He walked straight his sword at his waist and his staff in his right hand. It was obvious he tried to impress. After that scene in the dock, he needs to improve his status in the village. When he came to doors leading to the great hall he stopped for a moment. He tried to improve his shaggy hair but to no avail. He straightens even more as he pushes open the door with such force that doors banged to the walls of the hall. And that got village attention. He walked inside and saw a chief and his family sitting in the front of all tables. There was such quiet that even his leather boots made a clapping sound on the floor. He didn't saw Cami and it was not a good sign.

He stopped in middle of the hall and said. "Look, Cami. I know that you are ready to throw a dagger on me, but I'm sorry. I couldn't hold that pressure and I..."

"You're forgiven." Came her voice behind him. He turned around and saw Cami at arms reach from him. "Brother." She said as he turned around and smiled at him.

"You are the greatest sister in the world, you know that?" Hiccup said to her as he hugged her. "And you are the dumbest brother." She said and Hiccup chuckled.

Stoick watched two teens as he scratched his beard. Valka and Heather were looking at him too, but Valka averted her sight to the table after a while.

"What's the meaning of this, Stoick!" Mildew shouted "You know nothing about that boy! He is a friend of our enemy and you let him freely walk in our dearest village?!"

Everyone looked at him and Stoick silently growled, he knew that he must put an end to this or it could go easily out of hands. "That boy promised he will help us with dragon raids if we let him stay in our village. And I don't know what are you expecting from that deal."

"I'm just saying that it's stupid deal! We can't trust that boy and his dragons! Dragons are ruthless, mindless beast and who control them must be same as them! Maybe he is already planning how to destroy our beautiful village."

Cami saw how villagers started to agree with that old piece of shit. And she felt that Hiccup stiffened beside her. She looked at the chief and his family. She saw that chief was starting to fuming and his wife was enraged. heather to her surprise closely watched Hiccup. She glanced at the crowd and saw that Hoffersons were too watching the boy while others shouted with Mildew especially Jorgenson.

"I say that we should banish them if not kill them on sight!" Mildew roared and Hiccup has enough.

"I don't know who you are, but you are doubting my word and my honor!" He shouted with a strong voice. A voice which he used only a few times. A voice he learned from Langley. A chief voice. Everyone was silenced by this and he continued "I promised that I will defend this village from the raids if you will let me here to stay in the winter! I promised! And you are doubting that?! I saved your village from the last raid and you are doubting that too?! I saved your chieftess and you are doubting that?!"

Cami knew that Hiccup as every other Viking lives by his honor and word. Even she would be furious if someone would doubt her word.

"If you don't recall your words, I demand retribution!" Hiccup continued.

"What do you want? Fight with an old man?" Mildew shouted but Cami could saw fear in his eyes. She was sure that he was not expecting that boy would use a Vikings laws.

Hiccup smirked and said "Of course not. I'm not that pathetic. You can choose who you want to fight with me."

Astrid was surprised. That boy was full of surprises. Not only that he stayed calm when his honor was at stake but even used a law instead of chopping that old idiot head off like she would do if her honor would be at stake. She just hoped that Mildew will not choose her to fight him. Not because she wouldn't want to know how that boy could fight. No, she didn't want to be Mildew's champion. The duel would be until first blood and she doesn't know why she didn't want to hurt that boy.

But Snotlout had different thoughts this could be his chance to impress the village. If he would beat a crap out of that dragon boy he would be known as Snotlout a Dragon master beater. Not that this boy was some dragon master or something like that or... whatever he would beat a crap out of him.

Mildew looked around the hall as he was looking for a good champion. He couldn't use anyone in the village because he knew that villagers wouldn't help. But he could use jealousy, someone who would like to show off. He turned to the Snotlout and said. "I chose Snotlout."

Snotlout take a few steps forward with a smirk on his face and said. "I will be happy." Stoick was not happy by this but this could be the way how to deal with this mess. If that boy could beat Snotlout, no one would dare to doubt his word. Of course, he didn't know how good that boy was but he just hoped that he was good as Heather.

Hiccup smiled widened when he saw that Mildew probably chose a village show off as he was kissing his biceps. "Fine, tomorrow at dawn at the village square. Weapon of any kind, designed for close combat."

"Prepare for your embarrassment, fishbone." Snotlout said and Hiccup just laughed and said. "Don't forget to take your brain with you tomorrow or I will be fighting against a pile of rock."

Astrid chuckled and she saw twins and Heather chuckled too. Fishlegs on other side was just standing there a bit nervous and Snotlout look stunned.

"So I will be there at dawn, we will see how it will go and then we can finally talk, sir." Hiccup said to the chief as he turned around and ruffled Cami's hairs. "Good night, sis." He said and he walked out from the great hall.

Heather watched as that boy walked out from the hall. She couldn't believe that he ruffled Cami's hairs. Everyone who would try to touch her hair would lose a limb, yet that boy just ruffled her hair. She stood up and walked to her.

"How high chance is that Snotlout will beat him?" Heather asked.

"Equal to zero." Cami said as she shrugged.

"You want me to say that he can defeat Snotlout that easily?" Heather raised her eyebrow.

"He may look like a fishbone, but he definitely isn't one. He can beat me with ease and hel he even wrestled a nightmare once."

"He did what?" Came a Fishlegs voice behind them. They turned around and saw twins, Fishlegs and Astrid coming to them. Hall has continued in their usual evening when that boy left. Snotlout was just saying to some older men's how he will beat a crap out of that boy and men's just rolled their eyes. Her parents were talking about something and Mildew was standing in the corner.

"You heard right. But it's not my place to tell a tale." Cami said.

"Will he hurt Snotlout?" Ruff asked with a devilish grin.

"Will he chop off his hand or head?" Her brother continued and Heather force herself not to groan. But she knew one thing she will watch that boy closely tomorrow.

* * *

Hiccup watched village from the cliff above as he waited for the dragons to finish their meal. He watched as villagers walked to their house and he even saw Cami with chief's family. He will spend his night with dragons. He knew that he was not welcome in this village.

The soft wind rushed to his back and he found out that his dragons have got back. He smiled when he saw that dragons brought some fishes for razorwhip too. He patted every dragon on the head and they flew back into the arena. When they get inside dragons dropped fishes before razorwhip. Hiccup jumped down from Toothless's back and came to the razorwhip. When he came close razorwhip nudge him into the side and petted her.

"You can't stay without the name." He said to her and she curiously looked at him. "What do you say about Windshear?" She made a dragon version of a smile as she nudges him affectionately. Toothless and other dragons laid around razorwhip and Hiccup laid beside Toothless with his back on Toothless stomach. He slowly drifted into a sleep.

 _He watched as the village of the Berk was in flames. Villagers laid in pools of blood and his stomach made a flip. He walked through the village and more and more bodies were there. He then saw that there were not only Berks's villagers but there were Berserkers warriors too._

 _"Kill me now you monster!" He heard Cami shouts. He started running towards her voice but when he saw a person who holds the dagger to Cami's neck he froze._

 _"Oh, shush. You will be my spare key to him." Dagur said with a devilish smirk._

 _"You will never find him." She shouted._

 _"Well, in that case, she is not important to me anymore. Kill her."Dagur said and Hiccup looked at the person he pointed. He again saw that blond girl from his dreams. But before he could react one of the Berserker shot an arrow to girl's chest._

"ASTA!" Hiccup shouted as he woke up and quickly sit up. He woke up his dragons too. they were looking at him with a worried look but Hiccup ignored them. He stood up and walked to the arena wall. He rests his head against the wall as he tried to calm down. Dragons just watched him and it seemed that they have their own conversation.

"I'm fine guys. Don't worry." Hiccup said after a while as he turned to them. He walked to them and crouched down on one knee.

"I will come back when I will be able to." He said to them and they nodded. It was still a time to go to the square but then he got an idea. He whistled on his dragons and they were immediately up. He jumped on Toothless's back and they darted out from the arena his dragons right behind them. Windshear just watched them before went back to her rest.

Hiccup and his dragons flew into a village and from the port, they took ten baskets for fishes. They flew over the sea and Hiccup told them what to do as he shook his staff a little. Toothless shot a blast into a water and other dragons fished out dead fishes from the sea into baskets. They continued this way until they didn't have full baskets. When they were finished sun was slowly rising and first rays of the sun already lighten up the village. They flew slowly towards village and Hiccup had a smile on his face.

* * *

Stoick woke up with first sun rays. He always woke up this soon so he could make his duties as soon as possible so he could spend his day with his family. As he readied himself he remembered what must to happened this morning. He was not happy with this but he has no other option. Mildew doubted that boy's honor and so that boy had a right to ask for satisfaction. He walked out from the house and he saw Asmund already standing in front of Hoffersons house.

"So Stoick what do you think of this?" Asmund asked as he came to him.

"I don't know Asmund." Chief said.

"We must send half village fishing before they will hide in the depth of the sea." Asmund said as he saw that Stoick is in no mood to talk about that boy.

"Yes, I know that. We already readied the baskets at the port yesterday. We will send them after.." Stoick's voice trailed off as a shadows loomed over them. He was ready to shout 'dragon raid' when he saw that boy's Night fury. But what surprised him was that his dragon and dragons from the arena had baskets for the fishes but what's more they were whole filled. The dragons dropped the baskets a few feet from chief and Asmund.

"You're welcome chief!" Boy shouted. "If you will need something else, don't be afraid to ask!" And with that, he flew towards the arena. Stoick and Asmund looked at each other their mouth agape. They could not believe it. They saw dragons only steal and not bring. Day by day this boy started to feel them unsure about what they think was right. When villagers woke up they were surprised by baskets in the middle of the square. But even more surprised when the chief and his second in command told them what has happened. But soon it was forgotten as fishes were put into store house and the square began to be filled with villagers as they awaited duel between that boy and Snotlout. Valka, Gobber and Ansfrida came to stand beside Stoick and Asmund.

Not a long after that a Snotlout came with mace in his hands as he stood in the middle of the crowd. Cami together with twins, Heather and Astrid climbed on the nearby roof so they could have better look. Fishlegs slowly made his way to the first row.

"Where he is?" Mildew shouted but then a black peck flew about the crowd and Hiccup landed in the fighting circle. When villagers looked up they could saw boy's night fury landing on the square torch.

"This will be fun." Cami said with a smirk. Twins were setting bets and Heather and Astrid looked a bit unsure.

"My dragon will not attack unless my life will not be at stake. This fight is to the first blood. And the winner will set the terms what will happen next." Hiccup said. His armor shining in the sunlight. Inferno on his waist and his staff in left hand. Snotlout and Hiccup started circling around the fighting circle and not long after that Snotlout ran at Hiccup...

* * *

 **So yeah... Well... I left this chapter on the cliffy, please don't kill me because of that. Because if someone is like me I know the feelings :D , I would kill because of the cliffhangers. I was furious when the last series of RTTE ended up in a cliffhanger. (I'm still furious for not making Hiccstrid official in RTTE too but I was kind of happy for a scene where Astrid was ill and Hiccup would do anything to save her. I just hope that we will see more Hiccstrid in next 13 episodes.) See you until next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I have another chapter for this story! So I want to thank you all for your favs, follows and reviews. I know that I left the last chapter with a cliffhanger so I'm glad that you didn't send dragons to hunt me down. Anyway, I want to say to those who are waiting for my new chapter for With a Fire Within that I didn't have really good motivation for that story lately. I have written half of the new chapter but didn't finish it. But I will continue that story as soon as my motivation for that story will kick in. So here's are answers to reviews:**

 **thearizona - I was so happy when you didn't want to kill me but then I continued reading and found out that I actually need my legs. You know for running and walking and that kind of stuff. Anyway, hope you will enjoy new chapter as I'm enjoying my legs :D**

 **The dragon1010 - Thanks for the kind review. I have several ideas for new stories which I was looking for, for a while, but firstly I will finish at least one of my published stories.**

 **Miti-sweets - Thank you for your fantastic review and for your fantastic story too. Truth to be told, your story inspired me to actually write my own stories. It was your story that made me grab my courage and publish my stories. Also, I would be glad if you could help me improve. You can send me PM anytime so I can learn from my mistakes (even when I'm terrible with learning from my own mistakes :D I'm better in learning from others people mistakes :D ) Also I will say it even here that your story is perfect and interesting and that I'm really** **impatient for the next chapters of your story.**

 **So I hope that you will enjoy my new chapter!**

* * *

Hiccup watched as Snotlout ran at him a when he was close enough he sidestepped and tripped him. Snotlout was not expecting that and fell face first to the ground.

"If I would be your enemy, you would already be dead." Hiccup said as he watched Snotlout getting up to his feet. Snotlout was red from the rage and embarrassment so he let out a warcry as he ran again at Hiccup. Hiccup just raised an eyebrow on him as he deflected Snotlout's mace with his staff and then the impact broke Snotlout's footing as Hiccup again tripped him and he fell to his back. Hiccup jumped back a few feet and said. "You would die twice already. Can you at least try to avoid getting tripped?"

Heather watched that boy with interest. He was calm as he fought, and he was checking his surrounding. It really got her attention and she could see that it got Astrid's attention too. Twins were just enjoying the good fight. Heather glanced at her parents and she saw that they were watching that boy closely. Villagers stopped cheering for Snotlout by the time when he was tripped by the third time.

Hiccup ducked a Snotlout's mace swing and rolled out of the way. He brought his staff to Snotlout's gut but Snotlout jumped back. "Nice, but you must improve your footwork. If I would be able to swing with my staff faster, you would not have time to jump back." Hiccup commented as he dodged another swing. They were back to back for a moment but Hiccup sidestepped and elbowed Snotlout to his chest. Hiccup forced air to come out from Snotlout's lungs and he gasped from the impact as Hiccup jumped back a few feet again.

"Oh, come on. This is too easy." Hiccup said and shouted "Cami, you could at least warned me that I should come in the state as I was when I wrestled that nightmare. Maybe he would have a better chance."

Cami smiled as she answered. "Well, too bad. For Snotlout I mean!" And as she finished that twins burst into laughter.

„Brawl with a pig and you go away with his stink." Hiccup muttered as he deflected another swing. Snotlout's mace flew away and Snotlout tried to punch him. Hiccup caught his hand and twisted it behind his back. He let go of his hand and kicked him into his back. Snotlout stood up and walked to his mace as Hiccup calmly watched him. But to his surprise, some of his memories rushed to him.

 _„Stand up." The old man said to him. That man was slim and had a long red beard and short red hair._

 _Hiccup scrambled up to his feet. They were fighting for several hours already and he had enough. He tried to win but he never won. He can't fight. He will never defeat him and he will never win over Cami._

 _„Why for? I can't fight." He said as he tossed his sword to the ground. „You are trying to train me almost a year already, Old Wrinkly. It's no use. I messed up again. I lost another fight. I still mess up and I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground." Hiccup sadly said as he turned his back to him._

 _Wrinkly sighed and picked up the boy's sword. „Let me tell you something boy. Small birds don't just fly right away. They fall down and get up several times. Nobody learns without getting something wrong."_

 _„I'm not a warrior Wrinkly. I never was." Hiccup answered as he turned back to an old man._

 _„You know something, my boy? My daughter's husband claims that in the battle it is wise to keep a sharp blade." Wrinkly said and Hiccup answered with a scowl. „I know. Langley says it too."_

 _„Yet, they are both wrong." Wrinkly finished and Hiccup looked at him shocked. „You see in the battle there are so many ways to loose, but twice as many to win. In the battle, it is wise to keep a sharp blade but it is far more important to keep a sharp your mind. And your mind is sharper than hundreds of swords. So will you try it again?" He asked as he handed him his sword back. Hiccup stood there for a while before the smile crept across his face._

Astrid must admit, that boy was good. Really good. He used his reflexes, agility and cunning against brute force and anger. Snotlout fought with his raw strength and his anger blinded his vision. He was not focused on the fight. But that boy was calm and he thought about every move he did. She was excited to spar with him because maybe she found a worthy competitor. But something was off. It was not Cami's style of fighting and she said that she taught him.

„Cami did you really taught him to fight?" she asked and Cami looked at her.

„Well as much as I know yes. But maybe he was practicing with someone else too." She answered her and Astrid nodded. She knew Cami's style and this definitely was not her style.

Snotlout's anger started to fade as he knew that maybe he will not be able to win this. He underestimated that boy and he would need to pay the price. But he would not go down easily. He said to himself as he launched another series of the blows which that boy easily dodged.

Hiccup was starting to be bored. "Snotlout! You are fighting with a raw force. It's good against normal Viking because they like to fight with raw force but it's no use against a good fighter."

Stoick watched how that boy easily fought against Snotlout. "That boy is good." Asmund said beside him. "Yeah, Jorgenson is starting to fuming." Ansfrida laughed and Stoick looked at the fuming Spitelout. "Snotlout made a big mistake by agreeing to fight with that lad." Gobber said with amusement in his voice. Villagers were enjoying the fight and they were now cheering for that boy.

"Okay, you had your training. We can't waste time like this." Hiccup said as he brought his staff to Snotlout mace. Snotlout parried and Hiccup was forced to jumped back. He must admit that Snotlout was good at defense.

 _„Watch your opponent closely, boy. If you will know enough about your opponent you can surprise him in the best moment. And remember, if you want to stay focused recite something and your mind will be sharper."_ Voice of Wrinkly said in his head and Hiccup smiled.

„Courage. I face my fear and defend my family and kindred from all dangers." Hiccup said as he parried another blown.

„Discipline. I do what is necessary and right of my own accord, without bribe or threat." He continued as he rolled away from an angry swing of Snotlout's mace.

„Fidelity. I am true to family, friends, kindred and those to whom I pledge my service." He brought his staff to Snotlout's chest and sent him to the ground.

„Honor. I stand by my oaths and honor my ancestors by keeping my name pure among the kindred." Hiccup barely missed another angry swing from Snotlout.

„What is he doing?" Astrid asked as she heard him.

„He tries to be focused. It's his personal code. He needed it after some terrible..." Cami gulped and continued „..events."

„Hospitality. I share my hearth, food, and drink with my friends, my kindred, and the weary traveler at my door." Hiccup was starting to feel tired. He was fighting with him longer than he anticipated.

Stoick knew that boys were starting to be tired but sadly he couldn't intervene. He glanced at Mildew and he saw that old man was nervous as if he was hiding something. Something was off with him lately. „Asmund." He whispered and his second in command leaned closer. „Sent someone spy Mildew. I don't like his behavior lately." Asmund was shocked at first but then he glanced at the old man and saw the same as Stoick. He narrowed his eyes and nodded.

„Industriousness. I take joy in labor and hold nothing back from the work I pledge to do." Hiccup jumped back, but as he jumped back he saw a nice opening in Snotlout's defense he could use to surprise him.

Something was off even with that boy's fighting. Valka recognized that fighting style. It was her father's style. She could clearly recognize it. Her father... How funny. She didn't saw him for nearly ten years. Another question she had for that boy. Could her father know that it was maybe her Hiccup? She still hoped that this boy was her's even when Stoick and Heather tried to tell her otherwise. Mother never forgets, especially her own child.

„Self-Reliance. I learn skills and grow strong so that I may earn my way in the world and be no burden to others." He switched his staff to his right hand and his left hand hovered over his waist. He ran at Snotlout and he didn't notice that Hiccup change his stance.

„Truth. I seek the truth even when it may be a hard truth. I speak true words or stand in silence and I defend the truth from those who do not honor it." Snotlout was so focused on his staff so he didn't saw how Hiccup unhooked his sword from his waist. Hiccup, to Snotlout surprise, throw his staff on him as Hiccup spin around, activated his sword and made a large gash on Snotlout's right arm. Snotlout screamed and dropped his mace from his hand. Blood instantly started to soak his sleeve and he brought his left hand to the gash.

Snotlout gripped his wound as he cursed to himself. Why he was so stupid to fight with this guy. Why his ego blinded his mind. That guy could now even demand to banish him and Mildew. But to his surprise that guy crouched before him and reached to his arm. He flinched back and that boy sighed.

„Snotlout is it?" Hiccup asked and he nodded. „We must stop that bleeding and prevent infection. I can help you with that. I don't mean to harm you. I want to help you." Snotlout though about it but was interrupted by powerful pain shot from his arm. He screamed and he barely knew that boy shoved off his other hand.

It was clear that boy won. But no one cheered. Stoick didn't know why. Until now, villagers were enjoying the fight but now as that boy showed so much kindness to his opponent they fell silent. He saw how that boy took some vial from his pouch and pour sticky liquid to the Snotlout's arm. Snotlout's screams died down as that boy massaged that liquid into his arm. He saw how his brother Spitelout made his way to the duo.

Hiccup massaged Snotlout's arm and he saw a confused look on his face. He would chuckle on his face if he would be in his own village. He saw how someone from the crowd made his way towards them. Probably Snotlout's father he guessed.

„What are you doing?" He spat at Hiccup but he just smiled.

„Night fury's saliva has healing properties. It stops bleeding, prevents infection and eases the pain. By normal medicine, his arm would heal in a month but with this, his arm will be good as new in a one week."

„How.." That man started but was interrupted by Snotlout. „It's fine dad. He speaks truth. I can feel it. The pain just left."

Hiccup smiled and patted his shoulder as he stood up. „Why?" Snotlout asked.

„I didn't want to fight with you." Hiccup said and he turned to Mildew who had fear written on his face.

„Now do you still have something to say, old man?" He asked with dark voice and Snotlout shivered. His voice was so dark that his spine froze. He glanced around and saw that he was not the only one affected by his voice.

„Shit.." Cami cursed to herself and Heather and Astrid looked at her. But before they could say something she jumped off the roof and made her way through the crowd. Both girls were following her. When she made her way through the crowd Hiccup was dangerously close to the scared Mildew.

Valka watched as that boy had his death glare focused on Mildew. She knew that something was off but when that boy spoke with his dark voice everyone froze. But then she saw how Camicazi made her way through the crowd and she walked to the boy. She stopped a few feet behind him and to everyone's surprise, she started singing with beautiful, soft voice.

„Ask veit ek standa, heitir Yggdrasill, hár baðmr ausinn hvíta auri, þaðan koma döggvar, þærs í dala falla, stendr æ yfir grœnn Urðar brunni."*

Hiccup was snapped from his dark thoughts by Cami's soft voice. He was in that state again. And again he was not able to stop it. „Hey, it's fine." She said as she came closer and placed her hand on his shoulder. Hiccup took a deep breath as he turned to the chief. „I will be in the great hall by nightfall, sir. We will talk there." Stoick nodded and Hiccup whistled. Toothless flew down, grabbed Hiccup by his collar and flew towards the arena.

„Hiccup..." Cami groaned as Hiccup again tried to push her out of his life. She brought her hands to her head. Then she glared at Mildew and half shouted at him „You better watch your mouth because next time, I will not save your fucking old ass. I will let him kill you. For my _own_ pleasure."

Snotlout stood up with some problems and placed his good hand on Cami's shoulder. She glared at him and he retracted his hand. "I think he got it." He said. She didn't look convinced so he added. „Everyone got it, right?" There were some murmurs but villagers mostly nodded.

„Snotlout are you alright?" Valka said as she and Stoick came closer to them. „Yeah. That guy definitely knew what he was doing. I don't feel almost any pain."

„That's good." Stoick said and looked at Camicazi. She looked at him for a while before she headed to the great hall. „Fine. Everyone back to your duties!"

* * *

Toothless dropped Hiccup in the arena and Hiccup greet his dragons. „Hey, guys." They roared as they demanded his attention. Hiccup could suppress the laugh. Dragons were more honest and caring than humans. Hiccup after a while came towards the Windshear and she lifts her head and yawned. Hiccup smiled as he caresses her scales. „You are looking a lot better than yesterday, girl." She answered him with nuzzling his chest. „We will bring you something to eat. We will be back in a minute girl."

He stood up and walked to the Meatlug and Barf and Belch „Guard her." He said to them and they nodded. He still didn't believe villagers of this village and he couldn't leave her here alone. Then he jumped on Toothless back's who crooned and looked at him. „Don't worry bud. Maybe things will be better soon." He said and with that, they flew with Hookfang and Stormfly to catch some fish.

* * *

Sooner than later came a sunset and villagers were slowly gathering in the great hall. Stoick and his family with Cami sat behind chief's table. Beside the chief's table was seated Hofferson's family on the right and Jorgenson's family on the left. Astrid was watching the door, waiting for that boy. She hoped that today she could finally meet him. She was day by day more curious about him, not that she would admit it. She was snapped from her thoughts as he opened both doors at the same time. Now for a first time in past few days, she could closely examine him. He had a sharp jawline and just right big nose. And his green eyes were. She could just say beautiful but somehow familiar too. He could be a bit taller than her and he had kind of cute unruly auburn hair. Wait?! Cute? No, no, no Hoffersons are not looking for cute things. And what was another thing he doesn't have his armor on. He had black leather pants and red-orange tunic. But what was even more important, he had a tunic with the right size. He definitely didn't seem to be as bony and skinny as his armor led to think. He wasn't overly muscular but he had a lean, muscular body which was just right and she liked it that way. Bulging muscles weren't her type but this was another level and she liked it. What? No, she was starting to sound like Ruffnut. She just hoped that her staring was not so noticeable, but she heard a silent chuckle coming from Heather and Cami. She snapped her head to their direction and saw that both girls were looking at her so she blushed a bit and averted her gaze to the table. But she was still taking glances at that boy.

„You look terrible Hiccup." Cami joked and Hiccup chuckled. „Geez, thanks Cami for the compliment."

„Sir, can I stay here for the winter or not? It's your choice. Tell me now. If you want me to leave I will leave. If you will ask for my help I will help." Hiccup asked with an unreadable face. Everyone looked at the chief who nodded. „I don't see why not. You prove that you can help us and you saved my wife's life. But I want to ask why you didn't ask to stay at Bog-Burglars. Why you asked us?"

„Well, last time I was there for a few days... Let's just say that it didn't end well." Hiccup said as he scratched back of his neck. Valka raised an eyebrow at him and Cami laughed.

„He ended up running before a bunch of the girls." Cami said and hall burst into laughter.

„Cami! You promised that you will not say that to anyone!" Hiccup said with a sheepish grin.

„Oh, sorry." Cami said with grin „But that was just great how you.."

„Cami! Shut! Up!" Hiccup said slowly with that sheepish grin still on his face.

„Oh, whatever." Cami groaned.

„Will you, sit to our table? Eat up, drink up and tell us about yourself?" Stoick asked and his plan was to find out if this boy was his.

Hiccup nodded and he went to sit to the chief table. He still didn't look around because he studied the face of the chief and his wife. He tried to figure out why they were so familiar.

„So, Hiccup. Tell us about yourself." Valka said as Hiccup started to eat. Hiccup gulped and glanced at Cami for help. He hated to talk about his past. For many different reasons. He saw her sighed and shrugged.

„I'm sorry ma'am, but I hate to talk about my past. Maybe if I knew you better I would tell you but I don't know you. There are things in my past that I said only to a few people." Hiccup silently answered.

„Fine by me. We can talk about something else." Valka said with smile and Hiccup could swear that he knew that smile. „So when did you met my father?" She asked and the whole table gave her puzzled look.

„Oh, your fighting style. It was familiar to me and I knew that only one person could teach you. How is Old Wrinkly doing, my dear?" Valka continued but now all eyes were on Hiccup.

„Well, I hadn't seen him for about two years." Hiccup said. „He said that he is heading on the journey and he didn't tell me if he would come back."

„When did you meet him?" Valka questioned.

„When I was nine. He came to our village to gather supplies on his journey but when he saw me he decided to stay for several years." Stoick and Valka glanced at each other. Could that mean that he knew who that boy was? „He started to train me when he saw how terrible I'm in my fights with Cami."

„Wait, so you did train with someone else?" Cami said as she glared at him.

„Well, yes Cami." Hiccup glanced at her with a smirk. „It was our little secret and it was worth it. Your face, when I defeated you, for first time, was priceless."

„I don't understand how can I call you my brother." She said as she shook her head.

„Thanks, I can feel the love." Hiccup sarcastically said.

„How did you get your dragon?" Heather asked and he smiled at her. She must admit that he was not definitely bad looking with his adorable smile.

„I found him when he was still in the egg. He hatched to me a day after I found him. I persuade the villagers that I can train him and I did. We helped our village with daily tasks and we repelled every dragon attack with no losses on both sides. Later I started exploring and teaching about the dragons. I found out that dragons are not aggressive from their nature. They are complex creatures and we have more in common with them then we knew. Also, they eat mostly fishes."

„If they are not aggressive and eat mostly fishes why are they attacking us?" Heather asked with raised eyebrow.

Cami knew that Heather hit the painful spot. „Hiccup, you didn't must to tell them." And when she told that chief family looked at her before they looked back at Hiccup.

„Because she is there." He said with venomous voice. When they were silent he continued. „Dragon more ruthless then she is big. And just imagine how big she is when only her head is big as this hall."

„By there, you mean nest?" Stoick asked.

„Yes. She is is the queen of the hive. Ruthless tyrant. The Red Death. Most dragons in the archipelago are under her command." Hiccup continued and his voice was unnaturally dark. „Even one of my own."

„Hiccup you will get him back. Look you have now.." Cami tried but he interrupted her „I will not put more of my dragons at stake. I will kill her myself. The Dragon which kills without reason cannot be reason with, Cami."

„But you could die!" Cami shouted and the whole hall went silent.

„Then I will die by protecting my own! I will die when I will be protecting the whole archipelago, but what is most important I will die by protecting my own!" Hiccup shouted too as he stood up.

„Hiccup.." She tried but he interrupted her.

„No, Cami. If he would manage to persuade her, we would be dead. All of us. And he is coming. I know that he is. Dagur will make chaos in the archipelago and he will use that chaos. I can't protect the whole archipelago even with _his_ help." He then walked off towards Jorgenson's table and looked at Snotlout.

„How is your arm?" He asked and Snotlout didn't understand how in one minute he can be angry and in another, he cared about someone else.

„Fine. I didn't feel almost any pain." Hiccup nodded. And walked into the corner of the hall. He stood there and watched the ground. He didn't know that Cami gave him a concerned look. He didn't know that chief's family was watching him. And he didn't know that Hofferson's were walking towards him.

„Greetings young boy. I'm Asmund Hofferson. Stoick's second in command." Asmund said as he came closer and offered his hand.

Hiccup look up and he brought his hand to shake with Asmund's. „Hiccup, but you already know that."

„Yeah, I know. I was impressed by your triumph with Snotlout. I was not expecting that. Anyway, this is my wife Ansfrida and our daughter Astrid." And with that Hiccup's head darted to Astrid direction.

It was that girl from his dreams. He gasped and took a step back. Astrid watched him in bewilderment. „Asta.." He whispered.

Now it was Astrid's turn to gasp. That was that word she still heard in her dreams.

But now that word had a meaning even to Ansfrida. It was name that used Valka's little Hiccup to address their daughter when they were little.

„Do we know each other from somewhere?" Astrid asked as she eyed Hiccup.

„I don't know, do we?" Hiccup said but then he quickly said. „I'm sorry but I must go check my dragons. Good night." He said and darted out from the hall.

„Well, that was weird." Asmund said but he didn't get any answer from his wife or daughter. Both of them were in deep thought. _What's going on here_? Asmund thought as he watched chief's family and his own family watching that leaving boy. They couldn't think that boy was Stoick's lost son.

* * *

Hiccup ran to the arena, concern, joy and curiosity has flooded his mind. She was here. That girl from his dream was here. Maybe this winter will not be as bad as he thought.

* * *

Astrid was laying on her bed as she thought about that boy. Now when she thought about him he was familiar to her. And that word ‚Asta'. He said it with the same voice as in her dream. She was snapped from her thought by hushed shouts from her parent's bedroom.

„ _I can swear to you it is that boy! It is the same name he gave her when they were a little!_ " She heard her mother.

„ _Ansfrida we don't have any proof. We can't prove that what are we saying is true."_ Her father said.

 _What are they talking about?_ Astrid thought. She knew that it was definitely about that boy. She knew one thing before she drifted into a sleep. She will found out the truth about what's going on.

* * *

 ***Translation: An ash I know it stands.** **It is named Yggdrasill.** **High tree, sprinkled,** **With white mud;** **There from come the dews-** **That fall on the dale!** **It stands always green, above-** **The source of Urdhr. Also if you want to listen you can it is Viking Pagan Folk Song - Yggdrasill.**

 **Well, everyone's** **starting to be suspicious about our little Hiccup. So how long it will take to find out the truth?**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. So until next one, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Another chapter! Yay! Thank you for your favs, follows and reviews. So I don't know what else to say so I will get to reviews answers:**

 **22ablanchard - Sorry for that. We all make mistakes :D Oh, and they will not find out in the next chapter but they will eventually. And they will feel kind of stupid too :D**

 **midnightsky0612 - Yeah, right? Why don't his parents just ask him if he is not their son? It would be easier for all of them.**

 **tom80 - Yeah, I totally know what you mean. Well, Hiccup why the heck you didn't show them your necklace already!?**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd -You're welcome. Hope that you will enjoy new chapter.**

 **DawnoftheShadows - Thank you very much and a new chapter at your service.**

 **thearizona - Thank you. I'm really enjoying my legs, don't want to lose them. And for all yours questions and questions and questions. If I would answer them it would not be so much interesting, now would it? *Evil laugh* Don't worry you will find out what happened to the poor Hiccup. All I can say it was not the nicest experience. And yeah Hiccup! What are you waiting for? Show them that damn necklace. Anyway, enjoy new chapter :)**

 **So to everyone else. Enjoy the new chapter and feel free to make a review ;) Until next chapter!**

* * *

In the next morning, Hiccup walked through the village when first sunlight touched the ground. He stopped in the square and leaned to one of the torches.

"You are awake quite early." Came a voice of the chief behind him. Hiccup chuckled as he turned around.

"Well, sometimes." He said as he turned to the chief. "But I can enjoy good sleep too." Hiccup sighed. "It just that I loved to walk through our village in the morning. Be up earlier then Langley, chief of our village. And then I made several things before him so he could spend more time with his wife."

Stoick stood there and carefully listened to that boy. He felt sad for him.

"Then when he woke up I would go with him and helped him with his chief tasks."

"You can go with me if you want." Stoick said and Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him. "What about your daughter? I don't want to push her out. She is the heir after all."

Stoick lightly laughed "Heather will be sleeping for about two more hours, even then she will rather spend her time with her friends than actually spent her time with her father. So are you coming with me?"

Hiccup's face beamed as he eagerly nodded. They walked through the village checking on the Woodstock, livestock and food storage. To Stoick surprise that boy knew almost everything about chief duties. After they passed barn with boars Stoick said.

"You know a great deal about chief duties."

"As I said. I helped a lot to Langley."

"So Langley, chief of your village, took care of you?" Stoick said as they walked towards the square. The sun was whole above the horizon and first Vikings were leaving their homes. So the duo was greeted by villager's smiles and waves.

"Yes, she and his wife Ylva took care of me when one man left me in front of their house. They didn't tell me truth until I was nine. But even after that, we stayed close. I just didn't call them mom and dad from that day on."

"I see." Stoick nodded. "So how are your dragons doing?"

"Dragons from your arena are good but it will take some time until they will start to trust your village. That wounded razorwhip I brought is healing pretty quickly."

Stoick opened his mouth to ask about that razorwhip, so that boy didn't found out that he spied on him. But he was beaten by Hiccup. "I know that you spied on me, sir. You didn't must to deny it or felt sorry for it. I was, I'm still stranger to your Island. It is your duty to protect your own even when it means to do things that we necessary don't like."

Stoick didn't say anything back. This boy would be a great chief. He was clever and knew the weight of the responsibility. Stoick then saw how Gobber walked to them with a smile on his face.

"Good morning chief, young lad."

"Morning Gobber. Hiccup this is Gobber, our blacksmith." Gobber outstretched his hand and Hiccup shook it.

"Will ya visit my shop, lad?" Gobber asked. "I heard that ya are a great blacksmith and that ya wares are wanted in the whole archipelago."

"Cami told you that, didn't she." Hiccup chuckled. "And yes I was planning to visit the forge sooner or later. I even thought about asking a permission to work in a forge."

"Well lad, if ya will not burn it to the ground, ya will be welcome." Gobber smiled at him.

"If you want, you can go with him right away. We finished everything. Only boring stuff remained." Stoick said and Hiccup nodded.

"Well, it was fine, sir."

"Thank you for your company and please call me Stoick."

"You're welcome. So can I join tomorrow morning again.. Stoick ?" Hiccup asked and Stoick laughed. "Of course. It will be great to have some company." And with that, he patted Hiccup's shoulder and walked away. Gobber then led Hiccup to the forge. They walked side by side quietly before Gobber started "So that sword ya made for Cami. It's a great piece of craftsmanship."

"Thank you, Gobber. My master said that I'm natural. He even said that everything I can make is unique. But I'm no that good, there are better blacksmiths then me."

Gobber laughed and Hiccup raised and eyebrow at him. Gobber wiped out the tear from his eyes and said. "A good one, lad. I can see a potential when I see one and that sword is in top state. Even after almost eight years of using. If only my swords could hold up at least half of that time."

Hiccup chuckled and was ready to say something but they were already in front of the forge. Hiccup whistled as he looked at the forge. "Nice forge." He said.

"It is just an ordinary forge." Gobber shrugged.

"Then you definitely didn't saw ordinary forge, Gobber. This forge is.." his voice trailed off "Can I?" He asked as he pointed to the forge.

"Be my guest." Gobber said as he tried to bow down a little. Not long after that both of them were laughing, joking and working on different kinds of stuff. Gobber taught Hiccup and Hiccup taught Gobber. It should be said that Gobber was not more happy in past few years then he was now.

* * *

Heather woke up when the sun was high, like every morning. She got dressed and went to the kitchen where she was greeted by Cami who ate and her mother as she tried to get rid of the first fish she made. Heather chuckled at that because she knew that her mother was never good at cooking. Because of that they usually went to the great hall for their meals.

"Morning mom, Cami." She said as she came closer.

"Morning, dear. Come have a seat. I tried to cook." Her mother said as she placed another plate with half roasted fish on the table. Heather glanced at Cami who tried to be polite and ate her fish, but Heather could see that she was starting to be green. Heather gulped and began to eat. As she thought that fish was terrible.

"How is it, dear?" Valka asked with the small smile. Heather not wanting to hurt her mother's feeling smiled and said. "It's.. great mom." Luckily she was saved by her father who just opened that door.

"Val, that boy is perfect!" He boomed and everyone in the house was surprised by Stoick smile. He smiled rarely.

"He was wake up when I was ready to start my duties and I asked him if he wants to accompany me on my duties and he agreed. We talked about different things. Mostly about chief duties, little about his family and little about his dragons." Stoick beamed and Heather could _not_ chuckle.

"It seems that you find someone for your boring talks." She said and Valka laughed.

"Well since you were never listening to me..." Stoick said as he sat at the table.

"I just want to know how long he will manage to not be bored from your talks about chief responsibilities." Heather said as she tried not to vomit that piece of fish she gulped. She couldn't understand how Cami could eat half of it.

"Where is he now?" Cami asked with a hoarse voice.

"Gobber took him into the forge." Stoick answered and Cami nodded. Heather knew that she must save her friend from eating more of that fish so she grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Come on Cami. You said that he was great blacksmith so I want to see if that's true." Cami smiled at her as she stood up. They bid their farewell and left the house.

"What took you so long?" Cami asked when they were few feet from the house. "I thought that it would be my death."

"Welcome to my family Cami." Heather laughed.

* * *

Fishlegs knew that he was late as he ran through the village. He knew that Gobber will kill him for coming late. He was not good for the work in the forge and now he was even late. So when he came near the forge he was surprised that he heard a laughing from the inside. Most of the time when he was late he heard only loud cursing. So he slowly walked inside and what he saw surprised him. That new boy was teaching Gobber something.

"With a classic fire, you must try to keep the temperature still. If you are still changing the temperature then the metal will not be so strong. I, for example, use a dragon fire for melting. Their fire has a stable temperature and it will also enhance the strength of the metal." That boy said as he rhythmically pushed the bellows. Fishlegs cleared his throat and Gobber and that boy looked at him.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber said with a smile. "It's shame that ya came late again. This boy know so much about blacksmithing!"

"I'm sorry. I.." Fishlegs said but Gobber interrupted him "Nah, it's fine. Wait you actually don't know each other. Fishlegs this is Hiccup. Hiccup this is Fishlegs." Hiccup cleared his hands with his apron as he shook Fishlegs's hand.

"Nice to meet you Fishlegs." Hiccup said Fishlegs was ready to say something but a roar came from the square. Hiccup in a matter of seconds put down his apron, took his staff and raced outside.

* * *

 _Astrid was lying under the stars and felt happy. She glanced to her right and saw how villagers were gathering in front of the great hall. It was Snoggletog. She felt a touch in her left hand and she glanced at her hand. She found out that she was holding someone's hand. She looked up and found out that she was holding Hiccup's hand. She didn't know why, but it felt right. But also she had little control over her own body._

 _"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Astrid said and he nodded._

 _"But not as beautiful as you." He said and she blushed._

 _"Oh, stop you." She said as she punches him in the shoulder and she jumped on him to cease his laugh but it made him laugh even louder. As they rolled on the snow she started to laugh too. She ended up on top of him, both of them stopped laughing and were just staring each other to the eyes. His beautiful eyes were like shining emeralds. She started to lean when he just vanished and the scene has changed. She was in the jail dungeon and she crept around corners. She then stopped in front of one cell and she peered in. She saw Hiccup lying in the pool of blood. His own body was almost whole covered in blood._

 _"Asta.." He whispered and her heart made a flip. She then heard a laugh and saw man above Hiccup holding up the sword. She then saw how that man brought his sword down and pierced Hiccup's chest and she just screamed._

Astrid woke up with a scream. She had it again. The Same dream for several years already. But now it was different. Now she clearly saw the face of that boy. And it was that new boy. She then turned her head to the doors where her mother darted inside.

"What is it, Astrid?" Her mother asked with worry in her eyes.

"Nothing, mom." Astrid said as she got up from the bed and made her way to the dresser.

Her mother, however, closed the door and asked. "Same dream?"

Astrid sighed and nodded.

"But now it was different." She silently said.

"How different?" Her mother asked as she made her way to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Hiccup was that boy in my dream." Astrid said as she looked through the window. "In one moment I felt ultimately happy with him and in another, I cried when I saw his tortured body. Mom, what should I do? You know that I hate to be unsure what to do. I always know what to do."

Her mother stood up and place her hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Talk to that boy. Try to know why. Try to find out who he is. Then time will tell what will happens next."

Astrid nodded as she pulls out her clothes from the dresser. "Can you leave? I want to get changed."

Ansfrida laughed and ruffled her daughter's hair as she made her way from her room. Astrid gets dressed and made her way downstairs. She says bit farewell with her parents and made her way outside. She walked to the square when out of nowhere a skrill landed in front of her. She took out her ax but as that skrill roared she took a step back. She was ready to defend herself but she knew that she can't win against the skrill. That roar alerted the villagers and they darted to the square. She could saw her parents behind her and Cami with Heather behind the skrill. Everyone just stood there and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and saw that Hiccup was the one who placed his hand on her shoulder. He slowly made his way in the front of her and skrill focused his look on him. Skrill growled and vomited something. Astrid scowled but she saw that Hiccup didn't react. She saw that chief has already made his way to the front of the crowd. Hiccup slowly with his staff brought that something to him. Astrid watched as Hiccup unrolled it and when he did she gasped as people in a front row. It was animal skin and on it were symbols written in blood. Astrid also knew that they were not written by human hand. It was written by claw.

Hiccup knew that something was wrong when that leading skrill came back so soon. And when he saw that he landed in front of that girl from his dreams, his heart flipped. But now as he unrolled that animal skin he knew that something is terribly wrong. And his worries were proven to be truthful as he started reading.

 _My dear, dragon boy. Your intolerance against my rule in this archipelago is starting to be.. Well intolerable. Firstly you claimed an Island not so important to me, so I shrugged it off. But claiming my most prosperous farm? Don't you think that it is a bit too much, boy? Don't forget that I still have your little friend here. I can send him to you in pieces if you want, but that would do no good for you or for me. But I can be nice when I want. So I will give you a deal. I will not attack your 'new' Island for whole winter. Who would want to leave his own Island in the winter, right? Never mind, so then when a spring will come, I will challenge you for a leadership. Who will win takes all. So do we have a deal my dear dragon boy? Oh, and if you want to refuse, know that I will send whole my nest to your ‚new' Island with a task to kill everyone. They, of course, cannot attack you, but of course, before you could kill all of them they would manage to kill the whole Island. And also you hate killing dragons, don't you. So until next time dragon boy, your dear queen of the nest._

Hiccup was furious. How could she? She didn't do enough to him? He roared in frustration and that alerted his dragons. They flew out of the arena and landed on the rooftops of the houses. That startled Vikings but they didn't draw their weapons. They knew better than that. Hiccup swung with his staff and punched that skrill across his mouth.

"Tell her that we have a deal!" He roared and skrill back down a little before he flew off.

Astrid watched the scene with a shocked face and she didn't understand what has just happened. When that skrill flew off Cami was first to broke the silence.

"What does she want, Hiccup?" She asked Hiccup who crouch down to the skin. Hiccup didn't answer as he lightly touched the dried blood and then he sniffed it.

"Dragon blood. That bitch. That poor joke of Loki." He muttered and Astrid's stomach made a flip. Who would write by dragon blood? She didn't know why, but she felt sorry for that dragon who was killed only for his blood. She was trained to kill a dragon but she never killed one.

"Hiccup? What has happened?" Astrid tried when she saw that Cami's attempts were vain. And to her surprise, he immediately turns his head to her.

"I signed my death sentence. That happened." He stood up and took a few steps back. "Toothless, plasma blast." He shouted and his night fury immediately shot a blast on the animal skin.

"She wants to have war? She will get one." He silently said but the whole village heard him. But what they didn't hear was "I will kill her myself. Even if I should give my own life to get rid of her."

"What is it Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"Red Death. Queen of the nest gave me a deal and I agreed." He said as he whistled and his night fury landed beside him. That dragon nudges him and Hiccup pats him.

"What kind of deal?" Cami asked and Astrid could hear a worry in her voice.

"She will leave this Island for whole winter. But then in the spring, she will challenge me and the winner will take all."

"Doesn't she had enough? Why is she like this?" Cami shouted in bewilderment.

"She is a red death, Cami. They are killing each other when they are hatchlings. Why would they be less aggressive when they grow up."

"So what will happen?" Valka asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"Life will go on. Your village will be safe for a winter and then I will kill her. What will happen after that is in hands of gods."

"And can you really kill her?" Astrid asked. If what he said was truth then he had a little chance to win. She saw a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"With a help? Yes." He whistled and his dragons flew towards the arena. His night fury glanced at him but when he saw him nod he flew off too.

"You want to ask him for help, don't you?" Cami asked with raised eyebrow. Hiccup laughed. "Cami, Cami. You know me pretty well. You know that I can be persuasive."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! Welcome please have a seat. Do you want some cookies? *grabs the box with cookies and looks inside, found out it is empty* Oh, sorry cookies run out. I probably ate them when I wrote this chapter. I planned this chapter to be around 4000 words but then my imagination said. "Screw it, we will write another 4000 words for this chapter." And here we are. Well, this is my longest chapter on the fanfiction. It has over 8600 words. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy new chapter and I thank you all for your favs, follows and reviews. So here's my answers to reviews:**

 **RushAlias: Good guesses, they are not far from the truth. You will find out some new things about 'him' in this chapter. But don't let the face deceived you. He has a bit more surprises then some think he has.**

 **22ablanchard: You will find out something more in this chapter. But there is more to come**

 **thearizona: But.. but.. I like games! Here have a cookie *give a spare cookie*. Enjoy new chapter!**

 **Until next chapter!**

* * *

"Why did you agree, Hiccup? I don't get it." Fishlegs said as he, Hiccup, Cami, Heather and Astrid walked through the village some moments later after that ‚incident'.

"It was a right thing to do. And she has resources to keep me interested in her deals." Hiccup answered as he watched the ground moving beneath his feet.

"So this is not the first deal?" Heather asked and her shocked was even bigger when he shook his head.

Astrid could saw the pain in Hiccup's face. What queen could possibly make to him? She was interrupted from her thoughts by twins shouting.

"Yeah, sis! This is the coolest and most dangerous thing we ever did!" Tuffnut shouted as they rode on the cart from the top of the hill. And what was even worse they were heading straight to them.

"Yeah! I know, bro!" Ruffnut shouted and Astrid rolled her eyes. She saw that Hiccup was deep in thoughts, so she grabbed him by his collar and pushed him out of the way. A startled Hiccup gave her puzzled look before, the cart rode past them in moments later. When Hiccup saw that he knew why she pushed him out of the way.

"Thanks, I guess." He said as he scratched back of his neck.

"You must be cautious around here when these muttonheads are around." She said as she pointed to the twins who were just standing up from their crash into the house.

"Did you saw us, guys?" Tuffnut shouted as they came closer to the group.

"You definitely saw us!" Ruffnut shouted before they could answer.

"Why the hell are they shouting?" Hiccup asked as he put his hand to his temples. His headache was starting to be unbearable. More and more troubles were on his shoulders and he knew that if he would not calm down he would snap. He couldn't figure out how he could contact him. Most of the times he found him. Now when Hiccup must find him, he was clueless.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut this is Hiccup. Hiccup this is Tuffnut and Ruffnut." Heather introduce them when they were close enough.

"The dragon boy?" Ruffnut said as she eyed him.

"Wait, wait, wait. You just told him our true names." Tuffnut whined.

"And?" Heather asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"This was a cool moment to use my fake name!"

"Fake name?!" Astrid asked.

"Yeah. The great fake name. The biggest and greatest and biggest.. Wait didn't I already said biggest?" Tuffnut asked as he scratched his chin. "I don't know now if I said.." He was interrupted because Ruff punched him.

"Hey, what was that for?" He said as he stood up.

"Duh. To stop your stupid talks!"

"You're stupid!" He shouted as he jumped on her and they start fighting. Hiccup only watched them with a shocked face.

Snotlout came and saw what was happening and Hiccup's shocked face so he came closer and put his good arm around his shoulders and said. "That's twins for you." He then saw Astrid near so he winked at her and said. "So how it is, babe?" She glared at him and start to walk towards him so he shrinks back behind Hiccup and nervously chuckled.

"Step aside, Hiccup." She said as she smiled at him.

"Uh, why?" He didn't understand what was happening around him anymore.

"Oh, just step aside." She said again and he listened. Snotlout, when his shield was away, took a few steps back and nervously chuckled.

"Now, Snotlout. Let me say it to you one more time before I will officially kill you." She said as she took her axe from her waist.

"I'm not.." She shouted as she punched him in the jaw and he falls on his back. "Your..." She punched him with a flat of her axe into the head. "Babe!" And she dropped her handle to his balls. He squealed as he curls up into a ball.

"Is that clear now?" She asked with venomous singing voice.

"As the sun." He said with a hoarse voice and put shaking thumb up.

Astrid turned around to the rest of the group watching the twins fight but two persons were missing. Cami and Hiccup. She didn't know why, but she felt a slightly weird feeling in her gut every time when she thought about Cami and Hiccup being together alone. Wait, does she now admitted that she was jealous of Cami? Why would she be jealous? She didn't like Hiccup. She didn't like any boy. So why she was feeling like that.

"Do you know where Hiccup and Cami went?" She asked and Fishlegs and Heather shrugged.

* * *

Hiccup left the group because he needed to think. He walked through the forest until he found a forest clearing. He stood in the middle of the clearing scratching his chin. I can't leave to find him and when I will not leave then I will not find him. His options ran out. There was only one option how to find him but he refused it right away.

"Hiccup, I know what are you thinking about and you don't have any other choice." Cami's voice came behind him. He glanced at her over his shoulder but then he started pacing in front of her as he tried to come up with a plan, which didn't include _them_. He swears to himself that he will never again see _them_.

"Hiccup, I know what they forced you to do, but they are your only chance to find him." Cami continued.

"How do you know? What if he is not watching them anymore. What if they caught him. What if..." His voice trailed off as he sighed.

"There you are. We have been searching for you..." Astrid's voice trailed off as she and other teens walked out from the forest into a clearing where Hiccup and Cami were standing. Hiccup groaned and went on another side of the clearing. Cami turned to the teens and Heather spoke.

"What is with him?" Cami shooked her head "He has hard times. In one moment he seems fine then in another, he is broken. Recent events claimed their prize on him." Cami then looked at Astrid. "Go. Talk to him. Force him to pour it out."

Astrid was shocked "Why me?"

"Because I saw how he answered you on that square. Where he ignored me, he didn't ignore you." Cami focused her eyes on her. Astrid wanted to refuse because she didn't want to face a boy who made her unsure. But then her mother words changed her mind. _Talk to that boy. Try to know why. Try to find out who he is._ She remembered her mother words, clearly.

"We will be in the village." Heather said as she took other teens and left Astrid stood there. Astrid stood there for several minutes before she slowly made her way towards Hiccup. He sat on the grass leaning his back against a big tree. He had closed eyes and to Astrid, he looked content.

"Can I sit down?" She asked as she came closer.

"Your choice." He said but he didn't even open his eyes. Astrid sat next to him and she sat there for a while. She didn't know how to start so she started by her way. She punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said as he turned his head towards her and rubbed his shoulder.

"You were ignoring me." She said as she narrowed her eyes on him. "Now talk." She said as she leaned her back to the trees. She felt how their shoulders were touching each other but she didn't react. Astrid heard him mutter something but she didn't hear what it was.

"Where from?" He asked as he released a shaky breath.

"Where ever you want..." She said as she shrugged. Hiccup didn't know why, but he wanted to tell her truth. Maybe it was because she was willing to listen. Maybe it was something else. Also, he knew from his dreams that he could trust her. It was stupid to count on feelings from the dream but he shrugged it off.

"When I was ten, Toothless, my night fury, hatched to me. I knew that I got a chance from the gods. When I found out that I'm not a child of my parents, I thought that Thor hated me. To that day I thought that Thor hated me. But when I found Toothless, it was like a message. Go find your true family. Find your true purpose. So I tried. I trained him. I convicted my village that he can be trained and then he gave me a gift of flying. I was flying with him almost every day. Villagers thought that everything was perfect with me. But I suffered every day, because I realized that finding my true family will not be so easy as I though. When I was fourteen, a man came into our village. I don't know how, but he found out that I was not a son of the chief and that I had a dragon. Maybe he saw me on my journeys, but it doesn't matter now. He said that I brought shame on chief's name because of my pack with dragons. I was furious. Beyond that. And I wanted revenge. So I lured him into a forest. Then I ordered Toothless to kill him. Toothless did what I asked for. When that man saw a night fury, he was terrified. He pleaded and begged, not to kill him but I didn't listen. He insulted me and people which I took as close as family. When Toothless killed him I just stood there and waited. I stood there until he breathes his last. I murdered him, Astrid. I murdered him and what was worse? I was coward. I didn't kill him myself. I used Toothless to kill him."

Astrid didn't know what to say or what to do. She was not good at this. She never was. She could just stare at him and felt sorry. But she was not angry towards him or felt disgusted because he killed a man like that. No, she knew how it hurts when one's honor is at stake. She knew it very well. She watched how tears threatened to fall from Hiccup's eyes so she started.

"I know how you felt." Hiccup looked at her and she continued as she stared into his green eyes. "When I was a six, my uncle Finn Hofferson was killed by a flightmare. People talked that flightmare can paralyze her victims with a fear and about Hoffersons were always said that we were fearless. But when she attacked, my uncle froze. People said that Fearless Finn Hofferson wasn't so fearless when he froze with fear. The honor of the Hoffersons family was destroyed. People laugh at us, taunt us, humiliate us. We became more furious. Our only communication outside our family is punching a beating everyone we meet. I would kill few people if my mother wouldn't stop me. Hate and anger are characteristic for a Vikings and killing are not foreign to us either. You didn't feel sorry for what you did. When he knew that you have dragons he should shut up and not try his luck." She saw how Hiccup was watching the grass beneath his feet.

"At least, Hoffersons are still fearless." He said silently as he looked at her. She gave him a puzzled look and he chuckled a little. "Flightmare has a paralyzing spray. She can freeze anyone or anything even other dragons. She didn't freeze him with fear. But can I ask you something? She took him, right? She didn't kill him in front of you. Am I right?"

"Yeah..." She answered as she looked at her hands. "I wish that he would be here. He always trained me and I miss his tales. Also if he would return our honor could be restored."

"Well, I can bring him back if you want." Hiccup said and she immediately looked at him.

"What do you..." she started but he interrupted her. "I bet that she didn't kill. She just took him. Flightmare would not attack anyone if she hadn't other reason but her own. And flightmares are known because of their, how should I say it, they can see scraps of the future."

Astrid was overjoyed and confused. If he could bring her back her uncle it would be the greatest thing anyone would do for her. But she was also skeptical.

"Are you sure that.."

"Astrid," he interrupted her and placed his hand on hers but he immediately pulled it back as if something kicked him. "I studied and trap..." he gulped but continued "For several years. If I could find my friend he could find your uncle. But that's the problem I don't know how to find my friend."

Astrid's heart sunk "Isn't there any way to find him?"

"Well there is one way to find him, but I would be forced to go against my promise to myself. Without him, I doubt that I can defeat queen." Hiccup said as he lies down and put his hand behind his head. Astrid just watched him as she sat there.

"I already said to you my most guarded secret, so I don't see a reason why I shouldn't tell you about how I met my friend." He said after a while as he watched the clouds. Astrid didn't do anything just listened.

"I was fifteen years old and I was stupid. After that incident with that man, I locked to myself. Only people who knew why were Cami and my step parents. I traveled with Toothless a lot. I was away from our Island sometimes for several weeks. After winter when I was sixteen, I traveled a bit more north. I was not paying the attention and bolas brought us out of the skies..."

 _Hiccup cursed to himself as they hit the deck. How could he be so careless? He glanced around and the sight made him shiver. He was on the dragon trappers ship. In all ships in the world, he must be brought down to trapper's ship._

 _"A Night Fury!" One man shouted as he came to them but when he saw Hiccup he was a shocked._

 _"And what is this? A dragon rider? What a poor joke of Loki." That man laughed and crew laughed with him. Hiccup managed to glance at him and saw a big muscular man with brown eyes._

 _"This hide will fetch the top price in the Northern markets." He said when he stopped laugh and came closer._

 _"You will not touch him!" Hiccup shouted as he started to struggle against the ropes._

 _"A feisty boy. Take them both and throw them to the cages." The crew knocked out both Hiccup and Toothless with the Zippleback's gas and chained them. Both of them were dragged bellow deck and they put them in cages._

 _"Where now?" One of the crew asked._

 _"Back to the base! We have a gift for my brother." The man said with a smirk._

"I woke up chained and they kept us chained around two weeks. They mostly ignored us. Only brought us food and water, but there was one man who was still watching us from the shadow. I didn't know who he was but I didn't really care, because I hate being on the ship. I'm always seasick and two weeks was more than enough for me. Then they docked on the round Island. It was full of dragon trappers and trapped dragons. Two trappers from the ship dragged me to the center of the Island because I couldn't even stand on my own after two weeks on the ship, and there in the center of the Island was something like a chief's tent. I didn't saw where they took Toothless and I was starting to be worried. Then they shoved me inside and I saw a man in his thirties behind the table. He was writing something for a while and he looked at me..."

 _The man behind the table stood up and walked to the front of the table. He had a black tunic with red scales on his shoulders and around his waist. He also had spiked shoulder pads and a silver belt buckle with some kind of tribal crest on it, and black wrist had short, black hair and brown eyes with a weird shaped beard._

 _"What do we have here." He said as he eyed Hiccup._

 _"We shot him down two weeks ago. He was riding a Night fury." Said a man who just entered the tent. It was the same man which Hiccup saw on the ship deck._

 _"A night fury? Interesting." Said the first man as he scratched his chin. "Anyway, welcome. Brother!" He said as he hugged his brother "You must be weary. The dragon trade is an exhausting business." He then turned back to Hiccup and asked. "So, what is your name boy?"_

 _"Why do you want to know?" Hiccup answered as he tried to stand on his legs but two trappers who dragged him here didn't allow him to._

 _"Oh, we're not animals. Let him stood on his own legs." The guards released him and Hiccup massaged his wrists._

 _"You two get some rest. There is so much to do. Brother you too."_

 _"I would rather stay here if you don't mind." The second man said as the guards made their way out._

 _"Of course. Now boy, what's your name again." The first man said as he turned to the Hiccup._

 _"Hiccup and yours?" Hiccup said as he carefully eyed the hunters._

 _"Viggo Grimborn." Viggo said as he bowed a little "And this is my brother Ryker Grimborn." And the man named Ryker growled. Viggo made his way to the box which had a cloth on the top. Viggo took away the cloth and Hiccup recognized a board game._

 _"They say there are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn't true. The other..." He said as he sat at one side of the box. "is to refuse to believe what is. Maces and Talons. Do you know that game?"_

 _"Yes." Hiccup answered and Viggo smiled at him "Son of the chief?"_

 _Hiccup shook his head "No, just someone who likes to play board games."_

 _"Oh, that doesn't matter. What matter is, will you be a worthy adversary?" Viggo said as he motioned with his hand to another side of the box. Hiccup knew that he has no other choice so he sat and they began their played for several hours and Viggo was impressed._

 _"I must say that I'm impressed, Hiccup." Viggo said as he moved some of his figurines._

 _"You are not bad either, Viggo." Hiccup said as he moved his._

 _"You see, I began playing with my grandfather when I was just a boy. I always insisted upon being the Honorable Viking Chief and I could never understand how he bested me time and time again." Viggo continued as he moved most of his figurines to Hiccup's clear trap. Hiccup used his trap but when Viggo made another move he saw that he actually fell into Viggo's trap._

 _"For years, I assumed his skill transcended mine. I believed what wasn't true. But, you see, in Maces and Talons, as in life, the line between good and evil is often unclear. Black and white can become gray so easily. What one soul considers evil, another might consider righteous." Viggo said as he managed to kill Hiccup's chief figure and then he took it._

 _"The Honorable Chief who fails to see this is found to be... the fool." Viggo said as he dropped the chief figure in the box._

 _But Hiccup knew why Viggo won while Viggo thought that he didn't. "I know why you won."_

 _Viggo was interested when he heard this "Really? Then say. Why?"_

 _"You sacrificed your own figurines." Hiccup said as he leaned into a chair and crossed his arms. Viggo was surprised and he started laughing._

 _"You are right. I must say that I'm pretty impressed. You see Hiccup, pieces, as with people, are expendable. No one is irreplaceable."_

 _"And what if you didn't have enough pieces?" Hiccup asked and Viggo chuckled "I tend not to dwell on the 'what ifs,' my boy. Leaves you barren." Viggo then stood up and said "Come. Walk with me." Hiccup was hesitant but Viggo quickly made him move "I can show you your dragon."_

 _Hiccup and Viggo walked side by side through the camp and Viggo's trappers gave them weird looks. Hiccup could also hear Ryker's footstep behind them._

 _"My brother's treated you well, I trust?" Viggo said after a while._

 _"Yeah, of course. Being chained below deck for two weeks. Nothing could be better, right?" Hiccup sarcastically said._

 _"Sarcasm. You will need it in this world." Viggo said with a chuckle._

 _"Why are you doing this Viggo? You could be at peace with dragons." Hiccup asked as he saw all types of dragons chained or caged._

 _"Peace can be such a fragile thing, I can assure you that I have no desire to rule the world like . . . some people. I'm just a simple businessman."_

 _"Are you talking about Drago?" Hiccup asked with a harsh voice._

 _"So you know him. And yes I was talking about Drago. His methods are a bit harsh and unsuccessful. But I must say that he can pay pretty well." Viggo answered as they passed more and more dragons._

 _"You are selling him the dragons?" Hiccup asked in bewilderment._

 _"I was selling him the dragons. But then one time he tried to kill me and make my hunters his own. Let's just say that I made him a few scars he made me a few scar and we parted our ways with a glare." Viggo said and when he saw a Night fury in his cage he smiled._

 _"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as they came to his cage. He wanted to run to him but he was stopped by Viggo's strong hand on his shoulder. "If you want to save your dragon, then give me some information."_

 _"What kind of information?" Hiccup asked as he looked at Viggo._

 _"Let's just say..." Viggo said as he thought about it. "What kind of impact has a dragon root to dragons?" Viggo asked._

 _"They will be aggressive. They will attack everything that would get in their way, except Gronckles. They are immune to Dragon root." Hiccup answered and then he cursed himself_

 _"Brilliant. Simply brilliant. You know your dragons, I'll give you that." Viggo then took his hand from Hiccup's shoulder and picked up the keys from his belt. He handed one key to Hiccup and said. "Go free your dragon." Hiccup didn't waste any time. In a moment Toothless was beside Hiccup in front of the cage, snarling on Viggo._

 _"Why did you did this?" Hiccup asked as he still watched Viggo's straight face._

 _"Trust is imperative, Hiccup. A man will never know how far he's willing to go" Viggo answered as he started walking towards them and Toothless started to hiss on him. "until he steps to the edge and looks down. Wouldn't you agree?" He was now on arms reach from Toothless._

 _"I suppose, metaphorically." Hiccup said. He didn't understand any of this._

 _"Now, Hiccup will you kill me with your dragon or will you trust me?" Viggo asked. Hiccup wanted to give Toothless a sign to kill him but he didn't._

 _"Toothless stand down." Hiccup said and Toothless ceased his loud growls._

 _"I've always hated the use of metaphors." Viggo said as he dusted himself "But anyway, you did a right thing. You both would be killed before your dragon could even move." Viggo said as he nodded a little with his head. Dozens of archers made their way out of the hiding. "Now, down to business. I need your assistance, my boy."_

 _"My assistance?" Hiccup asked shocked._

 _"Yes, you see our artifact got lost when our father went rogue. We had there everything we knew about dragons and we trained our new recruits with that. Now you will train our recruits for a year and then you will be free to go."_

 _"And what if I refuse?" Hiccup asked and as he finished it Viggo's archers gave him to answer as they readied their bows._

 _"Both you and your dragon will be safe and everything you need to do is train our new recruits how to catch dragons. Now if you agree to give me your word that you will not try to run away for the whole year." Viggo said as he extended his hand. Hiccup didn't have any other choice than agree. He would sacrifice his life to save dragons from his knowledge, but he couldn't sacrifice Toothless._

 _"I agree with your deal and I'm giving you my word that I will not try to run." Hiccup said as he shook Viggo's hand._

 _"Excellent, Hiccup. Accepting defeat is the most difficult, but necessary part of the competition and you passed."_

"And I ended up practically as their prisoner." Hiccup said as he watched slowly descending the sun.

Astrid was shocked. Hiccup went through so much at that young age and yet he was still standing. She now saw this boy in totally different light. She saw him as unassuming and heroic. But she didn't like him, right? Or did she?

"So how did you met that friend of yours?" Astrid asked.

"Are you sure that you want to hear it? It is quite late and I wouldn't.." She interrupted him with a punch to the shoulder. "Talk."

Hiccup sighed and started talking.

"It was six months after I agreed to Viggo's deal..."

 _Hiccup walked through the trappers camp with Toothless behind him. He was stuck here already for six months and he hated every single day. When he didn't train the recruits, he must play Maces and Talons with Viggo and lose every time because he refused to sacrifice his figurines, but to Viggo's enjoyment, he managed to find out new ways how to hold on longer every single game. Once he was even close to a victory. He could win that, but he would need to sacrifice one of his figurines and he refused that. He watched sad eyes of trapped dragons and he felt horrible. He didn't know how he will manage to keep his mind together for another six months. He decided that he will take a flight with Toothless. It was only way how he could clear his mind in his ‚prison'. He jumped on his back and flew off. He can't leave the trappers because he gave them his word. And what else he would have left in his life if he lost even his own honor. As Old Wrinkly once said to him ‚Your honor is your life. If you will lose your honor, you are a dead man.' No, he must hold on for another six months. What was worse than training new recruits was that he practically needed to show trappers how to catch dragons. But he never showed them how to catch dragon without a fight. No, he couldn't do that. If he would do that they could catch every single dragon in the world. And because of that he received quite share of scars. Hiccup was snapped from his thoughts by something shiny in the distance. In a moment it was gone. He looked around and now he saw that shining thing above him. Toothless beneath him growled and Hiccup pats him._

 _"Easy, bud." He said and that shining thing vanished again._

 _"Ok, I think that it is time to head back. " Hiccup said but that was the last thing he remembered before he was knocked unconscious and threw from the saddle. Toothless roared at him and tried to catch him but then hew was seized by several different dragons and he stopped struggle when he saw that other dragons catch his rider too. He just watched as the dragon drag him and his rider to the big ice mountain._

"...You are sure that you want to sit here and listen to me?" Hiccup asked as he saw that the sun already set and a forest around them started to be full of life. Astrid glared at him and he scowled.

"What? I just don't want to anger your parents or chief or some boy you are wit.." He was again interrupted by a punch.

"First of all, I'm an adult so my parents will be fine also chief will know where am I because Heather surely told him and I don't have a boyfriend. Now talk or should I punch you again?" Astrid spat at him and to her surprise, he chuckled.

"As you wish, Milady." Astrid was surprised for a moment, but she didn't protest.

"I woke up in the dark cavern with Toothless lying behind me..."

 _Hiccup groaned as he sat up while he holds his head with his hand. He tried to remember what has happened but all he knew was that something hit him to the head._

 _"Toothless what happened?" Hiccup asked but the only answer he got was a loud growl. That got Hiccup's attention and he glanced around. He saw in a dim light that he was surrounded by dragons. He quickly stood up and that received him a share of angry Hiccup heard a loud growl and dragons back away a little and they lit their flames in their mouth. Hiccup dumb watched when the light of the fires lighten up the cave. There were more dragons than he ever saw but what shocked him, even more, was a boy in his age sitting on one stone in front of him petting small terrible terror._

 _"Um, hello?" Hiccup said but it sounded more like a question. That boy had a long silver like hair tied up in the ponytail, gray eyes and three silver scars starting on the forehead which continues through the right eye and ends up on the right cheek. He was wearing basic dark blue tunic and leggings, black fur boots and everything was covered by a leather armor plating along with shoulders pads, also with arm bracelets and leather pants and whole armor was covered with silver dragon scales and he had white fur hood on his shoulders._

 _The boy didn't answer just motioned with his hand to stone in front of him and continued to pet the terrible terror. Hiccup understood and he sat down on the stone. He was nervous because they sat there for a while in embarrassing silent and that man was still watching him with a straight face. Hiccup shifted a little to Toothless who sat on his right watching that stranger closely._

 _"What should I do with you?" That stranger spoke which made a Hiccup jump a little._

 _"What do.. you.. mean?" Hiccup cursed to himself for his stuttering._

 _"You know what I mean, Hiccup. I'm watching you for several months already. It was hard enough to rescue dragons from trappers before, but now it is even harder when you are training their recruits. I spent a lifetime to change their father's mind. He stole dragon eye from them so they wouldn't have a way to train their recruits and what you did? You came and destroyed everything." That stranger sounded angry and Hiccup knew that he was a source of it. He knew that if he was paying better attention to his surrounding six months ago, he wouldn't be in this mess._

 _"I'm sorry.. I didn't want.." Hiccup started but he was shaking. The thing he did now truly sunk into his heart. "I never wanted to hurt dragons especially catch them but they forced me. They wanted to kill Toothless so I agreed that I will help them train their recruits for a year and then they will let us go." Hiccup said with a silent voice._

 _"Typical of them." Stranger spat. "So tell me everything about you and then we will see what should we do with you because of your crimes against dragons." The stranger continued with a calm voice which surprised Hiccup. When Hiccup saw that he had no other choice, he told that stranger everything. Even his own darkest secret. Stranger listened to him with a straight face, occasionally he raised an eyebrow or frowned. When Hiccup stopped talking a silence fell upon them for a while._

 _"Hard life, you have my friend. But I can see that you didn't mean to harm the dragons. I know Viggo and when someone falls to his trap then he has no other choice then agree to his deals." The stranger stood up and put his terror on the shoulder._

 _"Follow me." The stranger said as he starts walking to one of deeper caves. Hiccup followed as he tried to figure out who is this boy in his age._

 _"What is your name?" Hiccup asked as they walked passed more and more dragons who was curiously watching him._

 _"You can call me Dragon child. If you want to know my true name you must prove that you are a true friend of all dragons and that I can trust you." Dragon child said as they entered a wide open space. Hiccup looked around and was astonished. Thousands of dragon were flying in open space. He glanced around and saw various herbs growing there on the hexagon and polygon basaltic formations and whole ceiling were made out of ice. It was warm inside and the mountain holds many hot springs, caves, cliffs and waterfalls._

 _"This is... incredible." Hiccup said with his mouth wide open._

 _"This is my home." The boy said as he gestured with his hand around. "Also it is home for every single dragon who want to live in peace and harmony. In this place every dragon has protection."_

 _"Why are you showing me this? What if I deceived you? Why do you trust me?" Hiccup asked while he still admired the place where he was._

 _"I don't trust you, yet. I'm showing you this because he trusts you." The boy said as he pointed behind him. Hiccup turned around and saw Toothless watching whole nest._

 _"You have a trust of the night fury and that says something about you." The boy continued as he watched both Hiccup and Toothless. He would even chuckle on their faces if the situation was not so grave. "Also I want to thank you for taking care of him. I thought that the night furies are extinct by now but your dragon gave me hope that maybe there is more of them, somewhere."_

 _"You didn't saw any other night fury?" Hiccup asked and when boy shook his head, his heart sunk. He knew that something was off when he didn't saw night furies on his travels._

 _"Sadly, no." The boy said as he started walking to the cliff where he roared like a dragon. Hiccup jumped back a little but Toothless was now really curious. Hiccup heard splashing of the water as Toothless slowly walked to the cliff. But before Toothless came to the cliff that boy knelt down. Shortly after that, every dragon in the nest did the same. Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other because they didn't understand what was happening. But then they saw how big dragon head overlooked the whole cliff, where they were standing. Hiccup saw that dragon was very large and spiky with two big horns protruding from the sides of its head and huge multiple wings. The front side of its body is covered with burr-like spikes, along with two lines of spikes along the eyelids, giving an impression of eyebrows. Hiccup saw that even Toothless bowed his head while he didn't know what he should do._

 _"This is king of all dragons." That boy said as he stood up while other dragons were still bowed. "Welcome in his nest. The home of the great Bewilderbeast."_

 _"What.." Hiccup tried to say something, but his voice trailed off while he watched the dragon's big blue eyes._

 _"He is our Alpha. As with all living things on the Midgard, dragons too must follow a hierarchy of power and leadership. He is one of the very few that still exist." The boy continued as he came to stand beside Hiccup._

 _"He is the reason why the dragons are attacking us?" Hiccup asked but as he said it the king of all dragons growled, aloud. Hiccup heard how that boy growled like dragon before he turned to face him with a scowl._

 _"No, he is not the reason. The reason why they are attacking you is that they serve the queen."_

 _"The queen?" Hiccup asked. He didn't understand._

 _That boy sighed and rubbed his face. "As I see I must say to you everything. Come walk with me. I want to see dragons reactions in your presence." They walked around the nest in a silent for a while and Hiccup saw how the Alpha watched him._

 _"The reason why dragons are attacking Barbaric Archipelago is a self-appointed dragon queen in Helheim gate. From her birth, she didn't know anything else then cruelty and as she grows up she managed to enslave other dragons. She built her nest in the middle of the active volcano. Now, most of the dragons in the archipelago are under her command. They do what they must to feed her. If they wouldn't follow her orders she would eat them alive." As he said that Hiccup gulped on the thought of it. "She is ruthless ruler and suffering is her entertainment. But our king is different. With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest, a safe haven for dragons everywhere. He protects us. We all live under his care and his command." As he said that, the king brought his head inches from them. He then blew a small icy breath towards them which made their hair froze. That boy chuckled as he ruffled his own hair. "He likes you."_

 _"This is.. Perfect." Hiccup said as he watched the king lying back to the water pool in the middle of the nest while hatchlings started to jump on him._

 _"I lived with them my whole life. They mostly raised me, taught me. They are my family." The boy said with a sad voice._

 _"You was raised by dragons?" Hiccup asked in that boy nodded Hiccup couldn't resist._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"When I was six years old a man named Drago came to our village." When Hiccup heard name Drago he knew what happened. He met that man and he knew what happens to those who cross his path._

 _"We welcomed him as we did with every visitor. You see our village had peace with dragons. And some were even... different. But we didn't expect treachery. He stayed with us for several days and then his army came and he razed our village to the ground. After that day we stayed alone, me and my aunt. Later on, our dragons, which survived the attack on our village, brought us here. And king let us stay."_

 _"I'm sorry to hear it." Hiccup said as he watched the sad boy. "Where is your aunt now?"_

 _"She is dying." The boy said and Hiccup was shocked. "I should take you to her."_

 _Hiccup didn't say anything as they walked to one of the caves. When they entered Hiccup saw a simple bed. On the bed lied a woman in her fifties. She had long black hair and she had the whole abdomen wrapped in bloodied bandages._

 _"What happened to her?" Hiccup silently asked._

 _"Drago's trappers. They hit her with the poisoned arrow. Sadly I don't know anything about poisons and I can't move her because she would die right away. And she wanted to wait. For you."_

 _"For me?" Hiccup asked in bewilderment. That boy didn't say nothing just went to the bed and knelt down. He placed his hand on woman's forehead and said. "Eira, it's me." The woman opened her eyes and she slowly moved her head to the side. When she saw that boy she smiled. "You are back my boy." She said as she brought her hand to his cheek. "Did you find him?"_

 _"Yes, I found him." That boy then stood up and brought reluctant Hiccup to her._

 _"My two precious boy are finally together." She said as she watched them. Hiccup glanced at that boy, but he only shrugged._

 _"You're still learning to trust each other but don't be afraid of each other. You both have a difficult life and a lot of enemies, but together you are stronger than anyone. Did you told him at least your own name?" She asked and that boy shooked his head._

 _"Ah, young ones. I don't have much time to talk to you so listen to me closely. Hiccup, you will go through great pain. Yet, you will overcome it. You will lose almost everything. Yet, you will find two times more. You have a heart of the chief and soul of the dragon. Only you can set peace between humans and dragons." Hiccup watched her in bewilderment. He didn't understand what was she saying._

 _"And you my dear little boy. You must help him. You must be his friend, his ally. She will try to destroy your friendship but you must be vigilant. A life where you lock yourself in and anything or anyone out is not a life. It is a prison. You are a guardian of peace, my dear. To be who you are, you need to forget who they told you to be. Your parents and Drago were wrong about you. Use your gift to save lives, do not think that it is a curse. You have a path and a purpose. Regardless of what anyone says, it's time to find it. Your paths just crossed. If you will walk together you will make this world a better place. I'm just sorry that I will not see it." She finished as she breathes her last._

 _Hiccup still didn't understand what happened while that boy shrunk to his knees._

 _"I'm sorry for your lost." Hiccup said as he watched the boy._

 _"I will miss her wisdom." The boy said as he watched still body of his aunt. "Taramis."_

 _"What?" Hiccup asked because he didn't know what that word meant._

 _"My name is Taramis."_

"...After that, I helped him to free dragons from the trappers. Of course, I tried to be with Viggo while he freed dragons so he couldn't think that I helped with freeing dragons. We became good friends, he thought me a lot of things about dragons and he even made me this." he said as he gestured to his staff "He thought me how to use it, then after six months, I was free to go from the trappers. Viggo kept his word and he let me go, but I swear to myself that I will never meet them again. Taramis visited me on my Island and he was always welcomed and even Cami was quite fond of him. But he was a loner. After his aunt dead he stopped live in that nest. That is even a problem why I can't find him now. But he always watched Viggo. So to find him I would need to find Viggo."

"It's a mess." Astrid said as she looked to the sky. Moon was already high and she should probably go home. But she didn't want.

"Who is this Drago person and where did you meet him?" Astrid asked.

"Drago Bludvist. A madman without conscience or mercy. He was building dragon army outside of the archipelago when I first met him. Let's just say that only thing that saved me from him was that I was twelve and another reason was Toothless. He told me that I and my dragon will be death to my village and he was right. He forced my hand when I fought with his men's. I killed my first man when I was twelve and believe it or not it left its marks on you. But it doesn't matter now. I must deal with Red death first, then I will take care of that madman."

"And what about that time you wrestled that nightmare?" Astrid asked and she saw him flinch.

"I would rather not talk about it. Maybe some other time." Hiccup said and Astrid nodded. She had so many questions but she knew that if she will force it she will not achieve anything. They sat there in comfortable silent but then Astrid spoke.

"You don't have anything that would help you to find your true family?"

"Actually I have." Hiccup spoke as he pulls out some kind of necklace from under his tunic. "Ylva, my stepmother, gave me this before Dagur came. She said that I wear it when they found me. They said that they tried to find my true family but they didn't succeed. Now this necklace is my only lead to my true family. And my only memory for my Island."

"Can I see it?" Astrid asked and Hiccup went to give it to her but he was interrupted.

"Astrid! Are you still here?!" The duo heard Heather's shout as she stepped out of the forest. "Yeah, still here!" She shouted back while Hiccup sat up.

"Now you know most things about me." He said as he put his necklace back under his tunic and watched Heather walking towards them. "What would you do?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But if you decide to look for that Viggo I have an idea." Astrid said as she stood up and dusted herself.

"You do?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, Heather your father will be sending invitations for Thing* am I right?" Astrid asked when Heather came to them.

"Yes, why?" Heather asked as she crossed her arms.

"Only thing you must to do is talk to the chief. If you told him the truth he would definitely agree, Hiccup. But it is your choice." Astrid said as she stood beside Heather.

Hiccup watched the grass beneath his feet. "I will think about it."

"Astrid, your parents are looking for you so we should head back."

"I will stay here for a moment then I must go feed my dragons so you can go." Hiccup said as he stood up.

"Good night, Hiccup." Heather and Astrid said as they turned around.

"Good night for you too." Hiccup said as he watched them leave "And Astrid!"

"Yeah?" She said as they turned to him.

"Thank you. You know. For hearing me out." Hiccup said as he scratched his neck.

"I should thank you too. You know. For telling me the truth." She said and Hiccup smiled at her. She couldn't resist smiling back.

As they entered the forest Astrid still had a smile on her face and Heather couldn't resist.

"Someone crushed hard, am I right?" Heather asked with a grin.

"What? Um.. No.. I don't like him or anything.. We are just friends.." Astrid blushed and cursed herself for stuttering.

"Uhm, I see. And that blush is a light of the moon." Heather said and Astrid punched her into the shoulder to which Heather replied with a silent laugh.

* * *

Hiccup was standing in the clearing for a while before he went to his dragons. He took Toothless, Hookfang and Stormfly to get gather some fishes for Windshear, Meatlug, Barf and Belch. Not long after that he lied beside Toothless, his other dragons around them, and thought about his plan. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

When Astrid and Heather came back into the village it was already midnight. Astrid bit a good night to Heather as she entered her house. She heard her father's snores from her parent's bedroom but she saw her mother sitting at the table. She was watching Astrid so she sat across the table.

"Where were you, young lady?" Her mother asked when she sat down.

"In the forest clearing. Talking with Hiccup." Astrid answered and her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah. He has one hel of the life. I'm surprised that he manage to keep walking. Also, he is nice and caring but also kind of broken. He told me about..." And Astrid tells her everything. She knew that she probably shouldn't tell anyone but she trusted her mother and also she needed help with strange feelings which were becoming more and more powerful. But she didn't tell her about the possibility of bringing back her father's brother. She didn't want to give her false hope.

"Well, he has indeed a hard life." Astrid mother said when Astrid finished. "But off to bed, you go. It is late." Astrid nodded as she went into her room. But her mother stayed there for a while. When she heard that boy met Drago and that Drago is building a dragon army her heart almost stopped. She will warn her husband and Stoick about this threat. With that, she went to bed.

* * *

Next morning was Hiccup again standing in the square waiting for the chief. Stoick was happy for company and Hiccup put Astrid idea into motion. He told him the truth and that he would need to invite Viggo for the thing. Stoick thought about it for a while before he agreed. Hiccup's plan was set into motion and his first and easiest part was completed. Now he just needed to wait for.

* * *

 ***Things, from the Old Norse þing, are the early assemblies found throughout Northern Europe as a result of our shared Norse heritage.** **They have been described as the Viking cradle of democracy because their establishment was an early attempt to introduce a representative system, allowing disputes to be settled in a neutral forum rather than by blood feud and violence alone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! I have a new chapter for you. So at first, I want to say sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't publish new chapter for two-three weeks (Don't know exactly) because I have so much on my hands now... As some of you know I have last year at my high school and half of school year is already behind me so I have so much work to do, so I can finish my school and hopefully get into a university. Also, as you can know in the last year in high school is a thing called prom.** **In Slovakia (my country), the closest thing to a prom is Stužková, an occasion when the seniors get together with their parents, partners, and teachers to celebrate their upcoming graduation. It takes place in November or December. Each of the students receives a green ribbon with their name on it (thus the name Stužková, the Ribbon Ball). The principal and the class teacher are given big green ribbons as well. Many of the students wear this ribbon on their jackets or shirts until graduation. Stužková typically includes a banquet, skits and songs prepared by students, and, of course, dancing. Men wear formal suits and women formal dresses. One week before Stužková is a ceremony of Pečatenie triednej knihy (Sealing of the Class-register) so that teachers will not give bad marks to students before Stužková. It is connected with some story and recorded by a cameraman and then put on a DVD of Stužková. It usually starts at 6 p.m. and ends in the early hours of the next morning (4 a.m.). I have this thing 9 December and thus I have a lot of things for that matter too. Also by tomorrow, I'm starting to go again to a part time job besides the school, so maybe I should be able to update more often. So thank you for your patience :)**

 **Also, I want to thank you all for your reviews, favs and follows. It really makes me happy. But enough of me, you want to read a new chapter. So here are my answers for reviews and I hope that you will enjoy new chapter!**

 **thearizona - *nervously chuckled* No, no, no, you don't have to worry. It's not a poisoned cookie. Why would I try to poison you? I would miss your great reviews. And you know even when I ate all my cookies I still have a spare cookie just in case.. You know... Anyway, you will find out more of back story in this and next chapters. Also, thank you for your feedback about grammar. I will look into it as soon as I can, I promise :) Ahh and family reunion... well... ehm... you must wait a bit more.**

 **22ablanchard - Well he knows how to keep going... And knows the right people which helped him.**

 **Aadya845 - Thank you very much for your fantastic review and I'm glad that you like my story. Anyway, for a proper family reunion, you must wait for a few chapters more :)**

 **So enough of me! Enjoy the chapter and until next time!**

* * *

The boy was watching Viggo's trappers from the cliff while they marched through this Island. Viggo and Ryker were in the front, while his captured dragons were in the middle of his troops. Behind that boy stood a big four-winged dragon and he growled.

 _"We are ready, Taramis."_ Taramis smiled while he growled back _"Be ready to attack on my signal, Cloudjumper."_ And with that Cloudjumper went back into the forest behind them.

"My time has come." Taramis said to no one in particular. "For past two years, we prepared. We grew stronger. While you rested in your illusion. Believing that I was already dead." He raised his hand above his head and he clenched it into a fist. He saw how many dragons flew out of a forest and they were now hovering above the tree line. "But you were deceived. As I set my plan into motion. You assumed that with my death, no force could challenge you. And now... I... Have... Returned..." He brought his fist down and with that signal his dragons attacked with ruthless force. He watched as some of Viggo's men fell by his dragons. Some were shredded to pieces in an instant while others screamed in agony.

"Run! Run to the forest!" He smiled when he heard Viggo's shouts as Viggo, Ryker and most of his men ran into the forest. When they started running dragons killed wounded soldiers and freed trapped dragons. When they were done they flew off leaving dead dragon trappers lying on the ground covered in human and dragon blood.

Taramis smile faded as he saw that few of his dragons didn't survive the attack. He then made his way towards the forest. He walked through the forest and after a while he came to the forest clearing where was waiting dozens of different dragons but two were in the middle. One was Cloudjumper and the other one was Tripple strike. The most notable feature was its thick, braided tail.

 _"Thank you for saving us, dragon child."_ Tripple strike growled when Taramis came closer.

 _"It was a pleasure to help you."_ Taramis growled back.

 _"You were from Fagravik, weren't you?"_ Tripple strike asked as he came to Taramis to sniff him.

Taramis nodded and Tripple Stryke continued as he circled him. _"What happened there?"_

Taramis took a deep breath and said. _"For decades, Fagravik stood as a beacon of peace for both dragons and humans. But then Drago came.."_ With that name, most of the dragons shrunk back and hissed even Tripple Stryke. _"And with one savage strike, he brought us to our knees. And now the time is running out. He almost finished his slave dragon army. And I'm the only one, who left to face him. For me, there is only one choice remaining. I must fight. To victory! Or Death! Who is with me?!"_ He roared and dragons around him roared too. " _Everyone who wants to fight head to the king's nest and I will take you from there!"_ With that, Tripple Stryke and most of the dragons from the clearing flew off.

Taramis came towards Cloudjumper and he nuzzled him. _"We lost a few friends, Taramis."_

 _"I know, my friend."_ Taramis said as he patted Cloudjumper on his nose _"Even when our sacrifices are heavy. We fight knowing that a single spark of courage, can ignite the fires of hope. We will restore peace across this land."_

 _"What about your friend and your mate? Why you don't ask for their help?"_ Cloudjumper warbled at him.

 _"I don't have friends among humans, Cloudjumper. Also, he chooses his own path two years ago. And she was not my mate, I already said that to you hundred of times. "_ Taramis growled as he looked to the sky.

Cloudjumper looked to the ground. How he wished to bring old Taramis back.

* * *

Viggo's mind raced. He was sure that he killed him two years ago. But this attacked proved him that he was wrong. Terribly wrong. And because of that, he lost a lot of good men.

"What was that, brother?" Ryker asked when they slow down and walked towards the camp.

"A blow from the past." Viggo said as he looked back to check his trappers. He found out that he lost half of his original group.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that our business will suffer. Again. Because of him." Viggo growled and their camp was at their sight now.

"Sir! Sir!" One of the soldiers shouted when they walked into the camp but when he saw their bloodied clothes and no trapped dragons he halted and asked. "What happened to you, sir?"

"Ambush," Viggo growled. "but what did you want?"

"Oh, right. A messenger from Barbaric Archipelago brought this." The soldier said as he handed a sealed scroll to the Viggo.

"A Berk's seal?" Viggo said as he looked at the seal.

"Last time I remember their chief didn't want to have anything with us." Ryker said as he came to his brother. Viggo then opened the scroll and read it.

"Interesting." Viggo said as he closed the scroll.

"What?" Ryker asked.

"A great chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast himself, is inviting us to the tribals meeting of the Barbaric Archipelago." Viggo said as he started walking deeper into a camp.

"What for?" His brother asked as they entered they command tent.

"I don't know, but I can feel the coin." Viggo said as he placed that scroll to his desk. When he saw a puzzled look on his brother's face he chuckled. "Think, brother. They know that we are the best dragon trappers inside but also outside of the Archipelago. They have a tribals meeting and what else they would want from us if not help with the dragons? And Berk has the biggest treasury than any Island in the Archipelago. And our help will not be cheap. Go, brother. Rest a little. We will leave tomorrow at daybreak."

Ryker made his way to the tent door but then he turned around "With the whole army?"

Viggo sat in his chair with a devilish smirk on his face "With the whole army."

* * *

 _Hiccup was standing in some sort of square. He glanced around but he didn't recognize that place. He then heard shouts of some boy. He turned around and saw how Drago dragged a six years old boy by his arm._

 _"What do you want from me?" The boy shouted as he struggled against Drago's grip. Hiccup saw tears in boy's eyes and he wanted to jump on Drago, but sadly he couldn't move. Drago then shoved that boy to the ground and he fell on his face. The boy sobbed as he tried to stand up. Hiccup's blood boiled and he clenched his fists. But then when he focused on that boy's face he gasped. He knew him. It was his friend. It was Taramis. Then he was snapped from his thoughts by dark laugh coming from Drago._

 _"A man can have everything." Drago said as he circled six years old Taramis. He tried to stand up and run but Drago catches him by his collar and sends him again face first to the dirt._

 _"Dad!" Taramis shouted through his sobs. Hiccup then heard a sound of the fighting somewhere near the village._

 _"If he is willing to make a sacrifice." Drago continued as he circled Taramis. Taramis curled into a ball as he sobbed. Hiccup tried to move or do something but he couldn't._

 _"With your birth came a vow. You will have nothing!" Taramis curled even more "Please, stop.." He pleaded._

 _Drago grabbed him and raised him from the ground. "Your privilege is the dirt." He said as he throws him into the wall of a nearby house. Taramis landed to the ground with a cry of pain. "In this world, only I can help you." He started to walk towards him and Hiccup tried to shout or scream or just do something. "The oaths you will swear, the promises you will make, they will be yours alone." Drago again grabbed him and throw him to the nearby square torch. Taramis screamed and with a sound of snapping, he landed to the ground and his crying was heard all over the square. "Your freedom will be wars I wage." He started to walk towards him again. "Your gift will be your curse. And when you will win my wars, you will face the world's hatred towards you alone!"_

 _"Taramis!" Came a shout and Hiccup snapped his head towards that sound he saw a man in his thirties with long braided red hair. His face was somewhat familiar but Hiccup couldn't place it._

 _"Dad!" Taramis shouted as that man made his way to him. Meanwhile, two men attacked Drago with swords while he parried with his bullhook. Taramis's father knelt down to his boy and he brought his hands to his face. His face was messed up with blood and dirt and fresh blood was coming from his lips and nose. He brought his hand to boy's chest and he could feel that he had a few ribs broken._

 _"Oh, Tari. Don't cry, Tari." He cradles him but he saw that Drago is winning his fight. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to his ear as he stood up and with a war cry and ax in his hand he launched on Drago._

 _"You will not have him!" Taramis father shouted as he attacked Drago._

 _"When I will kill you, he will have nothing! And then he will be the whole mine!" Drago said as he parried the blow._

 _Hiccup then saw how Taramis was carefully raised from the ground by a woman which Hiccup recognized. It was Eira. Taramis struggled before he let out a sound like a roar and Hiccup recognized one word. And that word was ‚dad'._

Hiccup woke up with a scream and he found out that it was a night time already. He was sitting on his chair in a forge where he fell asleep. He brought his hands to his face and whispered. "What have I done."

* * *

Cami was looking out from the window in the guest room in the Haddock's household. Her nightgown flits around her body in the cold winter breeze. She saw a light of the fire in the forge and she smiled. Hiccup was definitely there like he was for a past week, but she didn't know that he was experiencing his worst nightmare. It was already a week after Hiccup talked to the chief about Viggo. Finally, things were calm here. She received a letter from her mother that she will arrive in two weeks and village started to like Hiccup. They still didn't trust dragons to let them into a village but Hiccup and his dragons worked tirelessly to help the village. They helped to catch boars and fish and also cut down the wood and bring it back to the village from the forest. Teens were enjoying Hiccup's company and everyone wanted to work with him so they would hear his different stories. Even twins and they hated any job. All teens except Astrid. She tried to avoid him for a whole week. Cami knew why. Heather told her but even if she didn't tell her she would have noticed it. Even Astrid's parents noticed it. Every time they accidentally met they smiled warmly at each other when a moment of awkwardness fell off of course and Cami could see how they took glances at each other. Cami and Heather made bets on how long it will take to the duo to became a couple. Cami, however, was not able to calm down for a whole week. She hated to feel this way but she was wondering how it will be if she met him again. She doubted that he will be happy to see her again after their last meeting. She regretted every day after that meeting.

She shook her head as she tried to disperse her thoughts. She sighed and went to her bed where she slowly drifted into slumber.

 _Cami woke up in her own bed in her own house at her own Island. She didn't understand. She was sure that she fell asleep on Berk. She was snapped from her thoughts by sounds of a fight outside of her house. She ran outside to find her own village burning and overwhelmed by dragons. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but her tears weren't because she saw her village devastated. No, she was brought to tears because of the man who was growling orders to the dragon._

 _Then his face turned to her as he said. "Cami..."_

 _She took a step towards him "Taramis I..." Her voice trailed off as he continued "Cami.. Why did you leave?" As he said that she took several steps back and her heart ached as if she took an arrow to her chest. His voice was calm but in his eyes, she saw hatred. She_ _gulped and he continued "Where were you when I needed you?"_

 _"I made a choice. I couldn't stay." She said as she took a step towards him._

 _"You were selfish." He said and she halted "No..." she shook her head._

 _"You abandoned me!" He shouted and tears fell from her eyes. "You ditched me!"_

 _"Do you know what I have become?" He said again with a calm voice as he gestured around himself._

 _"No.." she whispered as she took a few steps back. Then images changed and she saw different villages being razed by dragons and then the last image broke her heart. She saw how he knelt in front of a very dark looking man and when she recognized who that was she gasped._

 _"You are mine now." The man said with a dark chuckle. "Go wreak havoc in hearts of man."_

 _"As you say, my master." He said and Cami couldn't take it anymore._

 _"NO!" She shouted as she clasped her head. "NO!" She screamed as different memories rushed to her._

* * *

Heather woke up to the Cami's screams. She jumped from her bed and she saw that her parents woke up too. Cami darted upstairs with her parents hot on her heels. When she opened the door she saw thrashing Cami on the floor. Valka immediately reacted as she tried to pin down thrashing Cami.

"Heather, get a Gothi here. Stoick, help me." Valka shouted. Heather ran from their house straight to the Gothi's house. It was a bit long trip so when she came to her house she couldn't catch her breath. She bashed on the door and after a moment Gothi opened with a scowl on her face but when she saw Heather her face softened.

"Cami... is.. thrashing... on.. the.. floor.." She tried to say as she tried to catch her breath but then a loud scream could be heard through the whole village. Heather's spine froze when she recognized that painful scream. Gothi didn't wait and she darted from her house into the village. When they arrived into the village, villagers were gathering in front of her house as they tried to find out what was happening. Gothi ran into the house but Heather was looking for the Gobber. When she saw him she shouted. "Gobber go into the house! We need someone to translate."

"Aye!" He shouted and ran into the house.

"Heather, what is happening?" Astrid came to her. Heather looked at her and she saw that she had a big fur coat wrapped around her. She probably had only her nightgown so she took her father's coat. That reminded Heather that she too had only her nightgown on her and it shows more of her body then she wants to show.

"I don't know... Something is wrong with Cami... I'm going inside if I found out something, I will come to tell you." Heather said and darted inside. She ran upstairs and she saw that her parents were trying to pin Cami to the bed as Gothi tried to examine her. She then took some kind of herb from her waist pouch and tried to hold it close to the Cami's nose. After a moment Cami's thrashing ceased. Gothi then left that herb on Cami's face as she took a few steps back from the bed. She took some sand from her other pouch and dropped it to the floor. Then she started writing with her staff.

Gobber came to her and started reading. "She says that she had a big flying fish." When he said that she whack him with her staff to his head. "Ah, big emotional shock." He corrected himself. "But it looks like a flying fish." He muttered and she whacked him again.

"Emotional shock?" Valka asked in bewilderment. Truth to be said Heather was in the same shock like her mother. Gothi continued with her writing and Gobber translated. "She says that in her dream she saw something like a memory which was extremely painful to her. And that memory led into a powerful nightmare which later resulted in the shock. We need to know which memory was so painful to her so when Camicazi will wake up we can calm her down."

"Heather you are her best friend along with Astrid. Did she said something about her most painful memory?" Stoick asked as he looked at his daughter.

Heather shook her head and said "No.. but there is someone who could know."

"Hiccup." Valka said and Heather nodded.

"Heather go, bring him here." Stoick said and Heather darted out from their house. She saw Astrid and her parents standing in front of her house as rest of the village waiting for the news. She came to them and when Ansfrida saw her she asked.

"Heather, what's going on?"

"Cami had an emotional shock." She said and Hofferson family looked at her in shock. "We need to know what was a cause of that and only one who could know is Hiccup. Do you know where he is?" As if on cue Heather, Ansfrida and Asmund looked at Astrid.

"What?" She asked puzzled. "I don't know where he is. I'm spending a little time with him, not like everyone else."

Heather shooked her head. "We must find him and quickly."

* * *

When Hiccup woke up from that terrible dream he went straight into the forest. It was the only place where he could calm down. But now it was nearly impossible because his memories rushed to him and they were hitting him like a hammer.

 _"Choose what is right, not what is easy Hiccup!"_ Taramis's voice shouted in his head. Hiccup shook his head as he tried to get rid of his memories.

 _"When you surrender hope, you surrender life!"_

"Why was I so stupid!" Hiccup groaned as he brought his hands to his head. He came onto a cliff overlooking the whole village. When he saw a big crowd in front of chief's house he knew that something was wrong. He turned around and darted back into the village.

* * *

Mildew watched big crowd in front of chief's house and he knew that this was his only chance. He went silently into the dock with his sheep on his heels. When he arrived at a dock he threw a satchel onto a small ship and untied a rope holding that ship. He picked up his sheep and stepped onto a deck. When he was a quite away from the Berk he turned around and muttered. "You will pay for this treachery Stoick as your whole village." And then he set his course towards Outcast Island.

* * *

Astrid, her parents and Heather were looking for Hiccup around a village. When they didn't found him in the forge they started looking for him around the village.

"Nothing?" Heather asked as she came to the square where Astrid and her parents were standing. Astrid shook her head and Heather cursed.

"Where he could be?"

"Was someone in the arena?" Ansfrida asked and Heather with Astrid glanced at each other. Hiccup said that it would be good if no one from the village would come close to the arena because dragons still didn't trust them either.

"What's going on?" Suddenly Hiccup voice came from behind them. They turned around and saw Hiccup stand there and Astrid could see dark circles under his eyes. She could tell that he didn't sleep well.

"It's Cami. We found her thrashing and screaming on the floor. Gothi said that she fell into an emotional shock because of her painful memories or something like that. Do you know what could cause that?" Heather didn't hesitate to say. Astrid saw how Hiccup frowned and she could clearly saw the pain in his face. But she didn't know why.

 _Oh, Cami._ Hiccup sighed. He knew that she was a bit restless when she found out that she would meet Taramis again, but he didn't expect this.

"Yes, I know what could cause that." He said as he starts walking towards chief's house. They asked him what he meant, but he didn't answer them, so they started following him silently. When they arrived at the house, villagers made a way for them and they went inside. When Hiccup went upstairs, he saw how Valka was holding the wet cloth on Cami's forehead, Stoick standing behind her and Gothi with Gobber made some kind of ointments in the corner.

"Finally." Stoick said when they entered. "She woke up a long time now, but she didn't say or did anything."

Hiccup shook his head as he came to the one side of the bed where he sat down. Everyone in the room was watching him as he squeezed her right hand.

"Cami.." He softly said and he saw her eyes twitch behind her eyelids. "Don't torture yourself. You couldn't disobey your mother." Hiccup said and everyone was looking at him in bewilderment.

"But I could tell her the truth. I could do so much but I was a coward. He needed me and I abandoned him." Cami said with shaky breath and she still didn't open her eyes.

"Cami, you know that he..." Hiccup tried to said but she interrupted him "We both abandoned him. He had no one, only us and we practically ditched him, only because we both were cowards. He was ready to put his life for us and what did we do? When he needed us we said no." She opened her eyes and took her hand from his. She then sat up and hugged her knees not caring that she looked so weak in front of other people than Hiccup, Taramis or her mother.

Hiccup looked down because he knew that she speaks truth.

"You know what he always said? ‚When we are surrounded by war, we must eventually choose a side.' He kept saying this. But we didn't listen. He taught you so much about dragons and he wanted nothing in return. But when he asked you for help with the queen you turn him down. You said that peace is more important. When he asked for your help with Drago's trappers, you again turn him down. You said that he will never be able to take the whole archipelago and you know what he said?" She asked and Hiccup silently said. "Overconfidence is the most dangerous form of carelessness."

"Exactly.. And he was right. And me? He loved me and I failed him. Do you know what he said when I kissed him for the first time? He said ‚It's funny and sad at once, how this world works. For everything you gain, you lose something else. I got you and Hiccup, yet I lost Eira at the same time.' But then he lost everything, again. You refused to help him and I ditched him. Only because I didn't say, my mom, the truth. I was afraid that I will lose him if I say, my mother, the truth, but in the end, I lost him because I didn't say her truth. Do you know how he must felt?"

"No..." Hiccup said and it was truth. Even when he had a hard life.

"What if he hate us?" Cami asked and Hiccup couldn't look into her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised and neither would you. Think twice what will you do when you meet him again. Now leave me all of you. I want to be alone." She said as she hid her head behind her legs.

For a while, no one has moved but then Gothi started to push everyone out from the room. When they were out she waited for Hiccup. He sat there for a while but then he stood up and went out of the room. Gothi left as last. When Hiccup came down he said. "I'm going back to the arena." And darted out from the chief house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, all! I have a new chapter for you. Thank you all for favs, follows and reviews. Well, yes I started to go on a part-time job so I have time to write more :D Anyway answers to reviews:**

 **Guest - It may seem like OOC but Hiccup didn't say the whole truth to her. You will have to wait to find out why he did that.**

 **thearizona - Thank you! I will! I hope that you will enjoy that cookie too! You will find out later why they did what they did.. But they actions were forced so they maybe find the way to repair their relationship. I hope that you will enjoy the chapter!**

 **22ablanchard - Updated as soon as possible! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Miti-sweets - Another chapter *yay* :D**

 **Until next chapter guys!**

* * *

Hiccup knew that Cami was right. He should help him when he asked him for help. He would not be in this kind of trouble now. But he believed that he could live and let live after that last experience. Sadly the Red Death neither did Drago respected that rule.

It was the evening after that Cami's collapse. She didn't leave her room for the whole time ever since then. He watched as the sun was slowly setting. He knew that winter has come. Today fell the first snow and his life will only get worse.

* * *

Ansfrida walked towards the arena. She talked with her husband and they decided. She still believed that Hiccup is the Hiccup. Not only because she liked Valka's and Stoick's shining faces ever since that boy showed, but because of her daughter. She was in the time when she should be married and if that boy would be Haddock it would be great. But not only because she wanted to have her daughter marry chief's son. She never wanted anything else than her daughter happiness and the way they looked at each other, well she couldn't notice. But there was still a problem she couldn't let her daughter marry a stranger. She must prove that Hiccup is the Hiccup and that was the problem too. But this plan could help her and Asmund to prove it.

She saw Hiccup standing in front of the arena his night fury curled around his legs. She saw that he had his staff behind his back in his right hand and his sword at his waist. She rarely saw him without these. She was still wary of the dragons like rest of the village but now, she saw them in a new light. She started to doubt everything she knew about them. She never believed Valka, that it was possible to have a peace with dragons but now... When she came closer she saw his other dragons in the arena. That razorwhip he brought hurt was now completely capable of flying and to her and village utter surprise she stayed with him.

His night fury growled as he turned his head towards her, but when he recognized her he purred and put his head back down again. It still didn't stop surprise her.

She saw that Hiccup had closed eyes and he breathe deeply. He stiff a little when his dragon growled but then he relaxed again. She didn't know how but he always knows who came to him even without looking.

"How can I help, ma'am?" He asked his eyes still closed.

"I don't need help. I just came to talk with you. Can I..." Her voice trailed off and he chuckled as he turned to her. "Ma'am, you were always good to me, how could he hurt you? He is more grateful to you than I and I'm a really grateful to you." She came closer and as if his dragon sensed her discomfort he stood up yawned and walked to the arena.

"It is quite a cold here." She said as she tried to put her plan into a motion.

"Yeah.. I should probably make some sort of shelter in a cage." He said as he looked down. She smiled and said "Well you know.. You can stay at our home for a winter."

"No, I can't. You already made a too much for me and I can't pay it back for you." He said as he shook his head.

"Oh, please.." She waved her hand "You are protecting our village. You made preparations for Thing and winter as easy as picking the flowers. We can't pay it back to you so please, agree with this." She felt weird when she said please, but she felt kind of relaxed around this boy. Their hard Vikings' nature was softened up by this boy. And she was not only one affected by him.

"Well, if you insist. It would be rude to refuse." Hiccup said and Ansfrida smiled. "So come on, it will be dark soon." Hiccup smiled and whistled and showed him to stay at the arena. Night fury huffed and made his way to the arena. She almost chuckled on the face of that dragon.

"Sorry.." Hiccup smiled "He is a bit irritated by how he must to stay here while I'm in the village. He hates that." Then they start to walk towards the village.

* * *

Taramis watched how his new dragons landed in his nest. It was weird to say his nest. He never saw himself as leader of the nest. When the king found out that Drago has more than six hundred slaved dragons, he gave him a half of his nest as the first line of defense, so he had over thousand dragons. But it was still not enough against Drago's dragons and army. And not enough against queen too. The king was starting to get too old and fighting was not a good thing for him. But he tried to help as he could.

Taramis made his way towards grass field, where Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher were lying. Yesterday was his first attack after two years. He prepared for this. He knew that he was vulnerable to mind control of the leading dragons. So he spent two years with a king and he forcefully tried to take control of his action, but now he was completely able to resist it. At least he hoped. Yesterday attack was surprising for Viggo because he thought that he was dead but he would be more ready next time. But something made him nervous. His dragons spies which were watching Viggo's fleet told him that he headed inside the archipelago. He didn't know why. He never went to the archipelago.

 _"Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher!"_ He roared as he came to them. They were on their feet instantly. _"I'm heading to spy on Viggo. I want to know what is he planning."_

 _"Do you think that it is wise?"_ Cloudjumper asked. He didn't like this plan.

 _"I must find out what is he planning. If something happens, you know what to do."_ He growled and with that, he started walking towards the cave exit.

 _"What will we do?"_ Skullcrusher asked.

 _"We can't do anything. But I don't like this. Ready the nest. We will go behind him just in case."_ Cloudjumper growled and Skullcrusher nodded.

* * *

Alvin watched how his ships made a blockade for trappers ships. He couldn't believe that old fool was right. His ship really intercepted that trappers ships. But he was not looking for a fight. He just needed something from them. Even if he was looking for a fight he would probably lose because while his fleet was made from twelve drakkars and twenty longships the trappers fleet had at least twenty ships bigger than his own drakkars and he could see that they were loaded with troops.

"What do you want!" Came a shout from the first trapper's ship. Alvin saw a big muscular man standing there.

"I want to talk to your commander!" Alvin shouted and he saw a smirk on man's face. "Viggo! They want to talk with you."

Viggo then walked to the front of his ship and looked down. "How can I help you, rude man?" Viggo asked with a smirk.

"I want to bargain!" Alvin shouted.

"Bargain, you said?" Viggo asked. "Very well."

* * *

Hiccup and Ansfrida came to the village right in time. Snow start falling when they arrived at the village. She quickly rushed him into their house.

"Asmund, Astrid! We have a guest!" She shouted when she closed the door behind them. Asmund was first to show up. "Hiccup, welcome. So you agreed to my wife's request?"

"Well, truth to be told I didn't have a choice." He chuckled a little and they started laughing.

* * *

Astrid went down reluctantly when she heard Hiccup's voice. She still was not sure about her feelings.

"Hey, Hiccup." She said as she came down. She had pretty clear image why her mother brought him here. She didn't want to left him outside, herself.

"Hey, Astrid. How are things?" He asked with a smile.

"Fine.." All of them stood there in awkward silence before Asmund burst into a laugh. "This will bring something interesting to this house."

* * *

Viggo's fleet continued on their course towards Berk. They should arrive in the week.

"Why did you agreed? It was kind of weird." He heard his brother's voice behind him. "I know that they will prove useful." He chuckled darkly. "Very useful."

Even when Ryker was stronger than his brother, his spine froze when he chuckled like this.

* * *

Alvin smirked. With arrows from the trappers, his archers had a way to bring down the dragons and knock them off. It was so easy. But he didn't trust that trapper which must stay on his ship because of their deal. Also, he didn't like that he was dressed as one of his own men.

"Put them in the cages!" Savage shouted as they shot down another two nadders. But then they were interrupted by a loud roar. "Yes..." That trapper said as he emerged beside him. Alvin growled because he really hated that guy. But then he was snapped from his thoughts by same but louder roar.

"What it is?" He asked.

"The reason why Viggo agreed to your deal. Don't move the nadders!" Trapper shouted. Alvin's men looked at him and then at their leader who nodded. He didn't know why this was so important but if the trappers wanted it, he wanted it more.

"Half of the men! Hide under the deck and ready your darts. Others crouch at both sides of the deck and ready to fire." Trapper said and men listened to him without the thought because that roar was heard again and it was closer. Then he took his own bow and was ready to fire. Then, out of nowhere, flew over their ship a big shining dragon. It circled them and was ready to fly past them again when that trapper released his arrow. To his utter surprise that dragon roared and crashed on the deck. He gasped at the sight of that dragon. He never believed that he will meet this kind. Yet, Viggo was right as always. His color was as they taught him "the purest silver" and he resembles the Night Fury. He had four legs and wing-like appendages on the back of his head and pair of pointy ears. He had a pair of gray eyes and sharp teeth. Unlike the Night Fury, however, he had a long, Monstrous Nightmare like, neck and lack any kind of horns. Like the Night Fury, he had a bit larger spines, from his nose to his tail tip. The dragon was about 32 feet in length. His wingspan at least approximately 50 feet. Also, he used his tail fins on his tail to help steer and maneuver like Night Furies.

"Release the darts!" He shouted and men from under the deck rushed out and released their darts. That dragon roared in agony before he went limp. He went closer and smirked. He did it and Viggo will reward him for this. The Alvin came next to him his mouth wide open. "I never saw dragon like this." He said and trapper smile widened.

"Silver Furies are very rare, as rare as Night Fury, and highly prized dragons amongst dragon trappers." Trapper said as everyone came look at that dragon. "They are known to be the fastest and highest-flying dragons around. Silver Furies are the fastest flying dragons known to anyone, even faster than the Night Fury. They can also fly at the highest altitude, so high the air starts to thin. They are very, very rare and very, very dangerous. As per their name, Silver Furies are the color of "the purest silver" and they resemble the Night Furies. Also, this rare species has a small amount of dimorphism amongst the genders. Females sport a single horn sprouting from their muzzles. As you can see this is a male. They also have excellent sight, hearing, and sense of smell. His wings allow him to fly faster, longer, further and higher than any of the other dragon species. Silver Furies also produce a lethal fire to which my teacher referred as 'And as the dragon screamed, it poured out a jet of bright blue flames that blasted the trees in front of it, burning the leaves as bright as green stars before they dropped to the ground in powdery black smithereens.' I cannot believe that it worked. Viggo will generously reward me for this dragon."

"No, he will not." Alvin said and before that trapper could even react his heart was pierced by Alvin's sword. "Your greatest dragon will be mine." He whispered to man's ear. He gasped and blood was rushing from his mouth "We.. had.. a.. deal.."

"Yes, but I changed that deal." Alvin said and he grabbed that man and throw him into the sea.

"Chain him! And put extra restraint on him! We don't want to let him go." Alvin said and his men's cheered. "And set sail towards the outcast island."

* * *

"Come on, Astrid!" Hiccup pleaded. "I'm promising you, that you will enjoy it!"

Astrid laughed at his adorable face expression. Not that she would admit it, just yet. "No, Hiccup. No matter, how many times you show me that Toothless is just an overgrown puppy. I'm not going to fly on him with you."

It was three days after her mother invites him to their house. A lot of things has happened after that. Hiccup helped her father and others with chopping the firewood while his dragons brought as many fish as they could to the storehouse. She never saw so many fish in there. Stoick, as thanks to dragons, made from a previous arena, stables for dragons. Every weapon was removed, every inch of barbed wire was removed and their previous cages were repaired, so the dragons could hide from a bad weather. Dragons still didn't trust the villagers, but Hiccup said that this kind of gesture was the first step. Toothless was a first dragon who put his trust in the village and also the first dragon who had the trust of the village. He followed Hiccup where he went while he behaved like a puppy. Children like to play with him and Toothless likes to play with them. Parents, however, were a bit skeptic at first but when they saw their children, they couldn't stop them from playing with Toothless.

However, there were a few problems too. The first and greatest problem was that Mildew ran away with every Berk secrets. In his hut was found compromising material about his treachery with Alvin. And not only that but he stole a ship from the port, too. The chief and the elders declared, that Mildew is a traitor to Berk and he must be brought to a justice. So Stoick sends a message to every Island in the archipelago that Mildew is wanted alive for his treachery.

Their second problem was Cami. She didn't leave her room for an entire time. She refuses to eat and she drinks only a little. No one was successful in cheering her up. Not even Valka, Hiccup, her mother, she and other teens. She said a few words and then she fell silent. Her mother should come today and Astrid thought that this will not end well. Yesterday she had another dream and she almost fell into a shock, again. Gothi said that she is getting unstable and that it could really hurt her. After her last dream, she said that Taramis is in danger. Astrid only now fully understood it. Cami truly loved him.. Wait not loved, loves him.. She didn't believe in true love, but as she spent more of her time with Hiccup she knew that she is falling for him, even when she tried to ignore it. Every day, it was harder to ignore her feelings. She tried to calm down with training but yesterday she spar with him and he was good. As good as her. They fought for an hour before they collapsed to the ground tired. The whole village came to look at them and they were surprised with Hiccup fighting style. And now when she trained in the forest she could not stop to think of Hiccup. She never met anyone who could be as good as she in one against one fight.

"Come on Astrid. If you will go up there with me you will never want to touch the ground again." Hiccup continued as they walked to the arena or the stables or how she should call it.

"Is that so? I like it down here." She smiled and Hiccup takes the bait. "If you like it here, you will love it up there."

"I will never hear an end to this, will I?" She shook her head and sighed.

"No. Your only choice is to agree." Hiccup smirked.

"Fine..." Astrid groaned.

"Yes!" Hiccup jumped and Astrid couldn't contain her laugh as they just arrived near the arena. Hiccup whistled and Toothless instantly rushed to him from the arena.

"What do you say for a flight with us, bud?" Hiccup asked and Toothless started to jump around them. Hiccup quickly calmed him down and jumped to the saddle. He gave Astrid a hand and she took it. She reluctantly hugs him around the waist and Toothless took off in a rush, flapping furiously with his wings. Astrid closed her eyes and dig her nails through Hiccup shirt quite painfully but luckily he didn't say anything about it. After a while, Toothless leveled out and she slowly opened her eyes. The view was absolutely breathtaking. She loosens up her death grip a little bit, while she gaped at the view. There was certainly a lot of things to enjoy. Astrid could see Berk below them. The village that seemed quite a big was now, from the air, small. The villagers were like a small black dots spread all over the village. She knew that Berk was beautiful but from here.. It was even more magnificent. The clouds, which were softly flying in the sky, were white with orange and pink tinting at the edges. Astrid was always curious about the clouds, sometimes she even got lost in her thoughts while she watched them. Before she could stop herself, she reached for the closest one and run her hand through it. Astrid expected to feel something soft like wool or something like a feather. Instead, all she felt was water. She laughed. Really, openly laughed as she held up both of her hands in the air.

"I hear that you're enjoying the flight." Hiccup said smiling as he turned his head to her. "I love being up here. I just feel so…"

"Free." Astrid finished knowingly and Hiccup let out a chuckle. He was right, she could stay in the air and she wouldn't miss the ground. Here, high up in the air, she was free. Astrid didn't know what made her do what she did next. She threw her arms around Hiccup's middle and put her head on his shoulder. At first, Hiccup went completely stiff, as if not used to that kind of contact at all. Astrid almost pulled away, suddenly aware of what she had done, but then she felt Hiccup's muscles relax.

"You are amazing." She said but she quickly placed her hand on the Toothless's head so Hiccup didn't know that she said it to him.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, Astrid?"

"What will we do with Cami?" She asked and she could feel him twitch a little, as she still hugs him while she had her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. She loves him and if he doesn't forgive her or return to her... Well, I fear the worst. She doesn't show it much, but she is very emotional." Hiccup answered her. While they talked Hiccup didn't realize that Toothless is not himself.

"Toothless?" He said when was already too late. Four nightmares came to them and circled them. "Oh, no..." Hiccup said and Toothless dived down into a mist.

"Hiccup, what is..." her voice trailed off when she saw more and more dragons around them. She clung to him as they continued their way through a misty labyrinth made from sea stacks. Not long after that Astrid saw a big volcano in front of them.

"Oh, no, no, no... Toothless snap out of it." Hiccup said but Toothless didn't react. They flew into the volcano and after a while, they emerged from the cave and landed in the middle of the volcano. In front of them was enormous red crater filled with lava. Then they heard a growl which shook with whole volcano and every dragon shrunk into a shadow. Then from the crater came queen's head. She looked at them and Astrid could swear that monster was smirking.

"Astrid, stay with Toothless." Hiccup said as he jumped down. Astrid unable to talk only nodded. Hiccup walked closer to the queen and she lowered her head to him. Hiccup bowed a little and she fumed on him from her nostrils. She then showed her paw and Astrid screamed. "Hiccup, look out!"

Hiccup, however, didn't react. But to Astrid's surprise, she started writing something in front of Hiccup.

 _Welcome my dear dragon boy. I didn't expect you. Did you come to beg for your life?_ She wrote and made her version of the laugh.

"No, I didn't want to come here. You forcefully took control of my dragon and you know that it is against the rules." Hiccup screamed and then Toothless snap out of his trans. He shrunk back a little from the queen. She growled and begun to write again.

 _Well, you came to my territory. I control dragons here. You shouldn't have come._

"I didn't want to!" Hiccup shouted.

 _Watch your mouth, boy!_ She wrote after she roared.

"Why! Why should I? What are you going to do." He shouted and then she snapped her mouth inches from him.

Astrid watches them terrified. When she snapped her mouth in front of Hiccup her heart almost stopped. But then something cached her eye. Some kind of blue light behind her. She turned around on Toothless and he silently growled. He saw something too. Then out of nowhere a flightmare jumped in front of them and paralyzed Astrid. Then she flew away.

Hiccup watched as queen loudly roared, he turned around and saw how flightmare paralyzed Astrid. Then she flew away and queen's sight followed her. Hiccup took that chance and ran to Toothless. He jumped behind Astrid and hugged her around the waist.

"Now or never, bud.." He said and Toothless understood. He flew off while queen roared behind them. After a while, they were out from the volcano and they tried to get out of there as soon as possible.

Hiccup felt Astrid's arms shaking and he hugged her tighter. He knew that she was shaken up by the whole experience.

"Astrid.." He said softly into her hear. "Astrid, what did you saw?" He asked.

She was shaking as she said "I saw Alvin. I saw some kind of dragon but he was whole covered by a silver. Alvin caught him. He suffered because Alvin tortures him. Then I saw... Thousands of dragons overwhelming Berk. One was leading them and he had four wings. They were angry because they thought that we hurt that silver dragon. And.. and.." She tried to said but Hiccup calms her down.

"Shh, Astrid. Nothing is wrong. Calm down." Hiccup said and Astrid started to take a deep breath.

She was terrified by this whole experience. She couldn't clearly think and all she wanted was to stay in Hiccup's embrace. She didn't understand what has just happened. In one moment she was terrified by the queen in the next flightmare attacked her and in another, she was experiencing some kind of terrible dream.

"I'm…not going to let anything happen to you, okay?" Hiccup said and Astrid's eyes widened. The guys always told her that they were going to protect her, but it was never because they actually wanted to protect her. It was always just show off how strong they supposedly thought they were. But, Hiccup, he said it with such sincerity and it almost made Astrid's eyes water. She moved her face so she could look into his eyes and they both smiled.

"What did I saw when that mist from Flightmare hit me?" Astrid asked while she watches him into eyes.

"Future.." Hiccup said as he looked away. She then remembered his words about flightmare when she truly talks to him for the first time.

"Do you know that silver dragon?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, he is a friend. But I don't understand how Alvin could catch him. I must think about it." Hiccup said and Astrid nodded and rested her head against his chest. Astrid's inner voice was screaming not to get too close and too comfortable up in the air with him, but she couldn't help herself. The atmosphere was just too inviting, it would almost be impossible not to have a romantic moment up there with him.

* * *

Meantime in Berk, a ship docked at a port. Bertha left her ship and was greeted by Stoick, Valka and Heather.

"Bertha! Welcome!" Stoick laughed and embraced her. She laughed. "What happened, Stoick? I haven't seen you this kind of happy several years."

"That boy and his dragons happened." Stoick said as he released her. Bertha raised an eyebrow at him and then Valka came and hugged her as she said. "That boy helped us immeasurably. This will be the greatest Thing for a long time."

"So he doesn't make problems?" Bertha asked.

"Oh, gods no." Stoick laughed but then Heather came and elbowed him in his gut.

"Oh, yes..." Stoick reacted and his happy face quickly changed into a serious one.

"What?" Bertha asked.

"First of all, I invited brothers Grimborn to this Thing..." He said and Bertha was shocked. She knew Stoick hated them.

"And the second problem is.. Well.. Your.. Daughter.." Now she was shocked even more.

"What happened?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Come with me." Valka said and Bertha quickly followed her.

* * *

They flew in comfortable silent. "Astrid..." Hiccup said softly, making her head come up so their eyes met and duo noticed just how close their faces were. Astrid blushed while Hiccup swallowed roughly and the two of them were completely silent. Their eyes drew each other in green met blue and every color in between while their faces inched closer in a thick air that almost begged for them to close the distance. Astrid became just as bold and brought a hand up from her leg to cup his cheek, a gesture that was pure and foreign instinct to Astrid. Her eyes fluttered closed and she just waited for him to close the distance but then, they felt a thump.

They landed.

Astrid sighed and let her hand drop from Hiccup's cheek and down onto the saddle. But, Hiccup wasn't going to make it that easy for her. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together in a fashion none of them were used to but they weren't complaining.

Their eyes stayed closed as they drank what was left of the moment and they leaned their foreheads together in unison, breathing almost in sync.

Toothless was the one who sadly put an end to it when he let out a growl for them to get off of him since they landed. The night fury was flying for a while and wanted to rest.

Hiccup smiled in a nervous relief and sadness and he suddenly remembered how he tried not to laugh when he saw Cami and Taramis together. He allowed her to get off the saddle before following her. Toothless made his way over to the arena and left them to stood there in silent. Astrid knew that they should've been heading home, but, for whatever reason, she couldn't bring herself to get moving until she felt satisfied with what had happened. She turned towards him.

"Hiccup?" She said and his eyes snapped up to her immediately.

"Yeah?" He asked before she punches him hard in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked in bewilderment while he massaged his shoulder.

"That was for forcing me into this crazy flight." She smirked.

"What!" Hiccup exclaimed. "But-but I thought that-" She placed a finger to his lips effectively hushing his rant before grabbing his collar and kissing his cheek tenderly. She felt his skin burn beneath her lips before she pulled away and she was lingering a little longer than she needed to.

"That's for…everything else." She said before she made her way towards the village. She halted several feet in front of him as she called. "Are you coming?"

Hiccup snapped from his trans and ran after her while he drank her beautiful laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone! Thank you all for favs, follows and reviews. We are almost at half way through the story "And still no, family reunion?" Well, sadly no they have other problems just now... Anyway here are my answers to reviews.**

 **Guest - You just heard some information about him from the trappers, you didn't saw them in the fight or in the race so you don't know who is stronger or so... I'm not making my own OC as someone who is best or greatest or most powerful. You will never find a character in my story who isn't without flaws. As for the rarest you will find out why are Night furies and Silver furies so rare in my story also Silver furies are not as agile as Night furies because of their wingspan and their neck, but you will find that out in the story :) But thank you for the review and be at ease because you will never see me making my own OC behave like gods :)**

 **thearizona - I'm glad that you liked that cookie :D No I don't have spy network made from terrible terrors *try to hide several terrible terrors from my table* Absolutely no terrors.. *** **cough nervously** *** Anyway, thank you for the review!**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys and until next chapter!**

* * *

Cami knew that her mother arrived. She heard commotions outside of the chief house. She made herself a presentable in front of a small mirror. She gazed at her sword from Hiccup and then she opened her hand. There, in her hand, was a silver, round like dragon scale. Last material memory of Taramis for her. He gave it to her when she let him go. She hid it into her pocket as she tried to hold her tears. She made her way out of the house. Stoick put two guards in front of his house so she wouldn't do something stupid. How foolish they were to think that two guards would stop her if she wanted to do something. When she opened the door, she startled the guards.

"You should stay in the house. Your mother is coming." One of the guards told her. She laughed at that which surprised guards. "Your wish." She said with a devilish smirk before she drew her sword and punched one of the guards with her fist. He did not expect that and he fell to the ground. Before the second guard could react she spun around and brought hilt of her sword to his face, and that knocked him out immediately. She came back to the first guard who tried to stand up but she placed her foot on his chest. "What are you doing?" He asked her with a shocked face. She leaned closer and silently said. "What my heart says me to do." And she knocked him out with a hilt of her sword.

She looked around if no one saw her and then she made her way towards the dock making her way stealthy as possible.

* * *

Stoick, Bertha, Valka and Heather made their way towards chief's house. When they saw knocked out guards they rushed there.

"What happened!?" Stoick shouted with a scowl on his face. Valka ran to the limp men's and she checked them. When she found out that they were alive she sighed.

"Cami..." Bertha whispered as she ran into the house. When she didn't found her there she went out. "She is not there!" She said and panic could be heard in her voice.

"Calm down, Bertha we will find out what happened." Stoick said while he tried to figure it out. He didn't understand what happened.

* * *

Snotlout, Fishlegs and twins walked through one of the sideways leading into a dock when Cami almost collided with them.

"Whoa, sister. What are you..." Ruffnut started but she was cut short by Cami's sword on her throat.

"Shut up..." Cami growled in a way that made female twin went white.

"Babe, what are you..." Snotlout started and it was almost a deadly one mistake. Cami brought one of her daggers to her left hand and throw it inches from Snotlout's head and it embedded in a nearby house. Snotlout paled as did Fishlegs, who raised his hands above his head. Cami shook her head with a sigh. "Why you idiots must get into my way?" She growled.

"Um, and that way is?" Fishlegs nervously asked and she sends him a death glare. "Turn around and may your way, silently, to a lookout. You will be silent or I will make you silent by my sword." She threatens and they gulped. They knew that her threats were not misplaced. They knew her very well. They turned around and made her way towards the lookout. Cami walked behind them her sword in her hand.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were surprised by the commotion in the village. They walked closely beside each other with a puzzled look on their faces. Then they saw how Bertha ran to them "Hiccup, boy didn't you saw Cami?" She asked and Hiccup answered. "She was in chief's house."

"But she is not there and guards are knocked out." She said and Hiccup with Astrid glanced at themselves. "Dock.." Hiccup whispered. Astrid and Bertha looked at him but he just ran towards the docks. Astrid and Bertha ran after him. And after a moment Stoick and his family were hot on their heels.

* * *

Viggo smiled. Berk was at sight. They caught the great wind and they arrived three days before the schedule. They were nearing the Island in high speed and they must start slowing down or they would not be able to dock unharmed.

"Put down the sails!" His brother shouted and their fleet slowly approached the dock.

* * *

When Hiccup ran to the dock he expected to find Cami and not Viggo's army.

"What happened to look out?!" Stoick asked in bewilderment as he watched trappers enormous fleet closing in.

* * *

Cami watched how Viggo's fleet was closing in, she was glad that she calculated it perfectly. She had several past days to prepare herself for this. She knew that this was a mistake but she couldn't help herself. She knocked out the lookout scout and was now standing in front of the shocked teens.

"Why are you doing this?" Snotlout asked.

"You wouldn't understand that, Snotface." She growled but then something caught her eye in the distance. She furrowed her eyebrows and when she recognized that black dock above Berk she almost jumped with joy. She roared, and that startled teens. They could hear how something answered her with the same roar. "Stay here and don't move." She said to teens and then in another moment, she ran back to the docks. Teens were at first watching her with shocked faces before they ran after her.

* * *

Toothless sniffed the air and sensed troubles. Big troubles. He roared softly and that woke up other dragons. He roared again and they made their way out of the arena.

* * *

Hiccup hid behind the large figure of Stoick as he whispered to him. "Talk to him. He can't find out that I'm here just now." Stoick nodded and watched as Viggo's commanding ship docked. Hiccup could saw how Viggo and Ryker jumped on the dock.

"The great Stoick the Vast." Viggo said as he came closer "Valka Haddock, Heather Haddock and Big-Boobied Bertha what a pleasure."

"I'm glad that you agreed to arrive on the gathering." Stoick said as he eyed Viggo and his fleet. "But I didn't expect that you would bring whole your army."

"Fortune favors the prepared.." Viggo said but he was interrupted by very messed teens.

"Chief!" Tuffnut shouted. "Not now, Thorston!" Stoick shouted.

"But Camicazi!" Ruffnut said and that brought her attention of her mother.

"Where is she?" She asked and Fishlegs blurred out what happened. After that, a shock was written all over their faces.

"Watch them, brother." Viggo whispered. "Barbaric. Just Barbaric."

"Think again." Ryker said as he pointed behind the chief.

"Hiccup!" Viggo shouted and that immediately made them silent.

Hiccup cursed to himself as he made his way to the front. Astrid tried to stop him by catching his hand but he smiled at her and continued his way.

"Viggo.." Hiccup said and he almost growled his name.

"I'm glad to see you. I'm so sorry, by the way. I heard about what happened to your village." Viggo said and Astrid could see Hiccup falter.

"You give a shit about it." Hiccup said and Viggo made a hurt face. "Oh, Hiccup you are smashing my poor heart."

"But there is a small problem," Hiccup said. "You don't have a heart."

"Maybe..." Viggo said with a smirk.

"What are you doing in this rat hole?" Ryker asked "Last time I saw you, you hated every Island in the archipelago. Dragons killing Islands especially."

"Well, times has changed." Hiccup answered.

"Hiccup, my boy..." Viggo started but then Cami landed in front of him, a tip of her sword on his throat.

"Where is he?" She loudly growled.

"By now caged. Why do you ask?" Viggo said with a smirk.

"Camicazi, what are you doing!" Her mother shouted and Cami shivered. Her mother mostly didn't use her full name. But now she didn't care. She saw in corner of her eye that Hiccup tried to get to her.

"Don't!" She shouted as she pointed her dagger at him.

"Cami, what are you doing?" He asked her with a puzzled look. He knew that it was dangerous to come near her now.

"Start talking or else..." Cami threatened and Viggo chuckled. "Or what my dear? I know who you are. His dear Cami. Your name was the only thing he kept saying when I torture him or caged him. And then I heard that Drago captured him and that he fueled his hatred towards both of you." Cami's hand was shaking now and tears threatened to fall. "You bastard. You sick, fucking bastard. You and Drago are same bastards."

"Oh, I call myself a businessman." Viggo said. "While Drago is those things. But with Taramis, well he got into my way to many times. I couldn't let that go. But then he died. He died with your name on his lips. And in his voice could be heard his hatred towards you."

"He didn't die!" Cami shouted. Villagers as for Viggo's men and his brother just stood there watching. "Yes, I know that already," Viggo growled. "But as I see, he told you his plan along ahead before he completed him. He killed too many of my men already."

"Tell me where he is or you will die as well. With your whole army." Cami said and trappers started laughing. Cami's nerves cracked down. Hiccup didn't know what was she planning but he knew that whatever it was it was not good. For her or for trappers, but he knew that it was not good for her. But then to his surprise, two seashockers emerged from the water on both sides of Viggo. But not only them, in a moment a swarm of dragons was circling them and dozens of thunderdrums, scauldrons and seashocker surrounded Viggo's fleet. Villagers as trappers stared wide eye at a sheer number of dragons.

"What? How?" Viggo asked and Hiccup saw him for the first time shocked. And then a big four-winged dragon started hovering above Cami.

"Cloudjumper..." Hiccup said in awe.

"I will ask for last time! Where is he!" Cami shouted and everyone flinched at the tone she used. When Viggo didn't answer she continued. "That dragon above me is his brother. If you don't tell me now I will let him shred you piece by piece, until you will talk!" Cami said and Hiccup's spine froze. He never heard her talk in that tone.

"Outcasts." Viggo said. "Someone with name Alvin has him. I left there one of my trappers but I doubt that he is still in the world of the living. I had a plan and it was perfect if you didn't mess it up."

Cami's heart sunk. "Cami, what is going on?!" Her mother shouted as she couldn't hold her nerves now. Cami turned her face to Hiccup and he could saw a deep sorrow in there.

"Do you remember Taramis, ma'am?" Hiccup asked instead of Cami.

"Yes. Kind boy, he showed on your Island around three years back. He was in your age and spent a quite a time with you and Cami..." Bertha stopped as the realization hit her "Oh.." She said and turned to her daughter. "Why you didn't say anything?"

"How could I, mother? He was a stranger. You want me to say, that you would let me be with him when he was a stranger? You want me to say that you would want to hear all the complaints about your daughter dating a stranger?" Cami asked and Bertha looked at her in bewilderment.

"My dear daughter.." Bertha said as she shook her head. "You should know that I want nothing else than your happiness. Also, you should know that Bog woman can choose, whoever they want. Stranger or no stranger. And if someone would tell only a one complain about it to me, he would be punished by Bog's law. But you are not saying something to me." Bertha said and Cami looked a bit unsure now.

"What it is, daughter? No, secrets. They never brought us anything good." Bertha continued.

Cami murmured something but nobody heard it.

"Cami, are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"She has right to know." Cami said.

"But in front of everyone?" Cami didn't answer.

"That boy she fell for is a half dragon." Viggo said and everyone looked at him in shock.

"What?" Bertha asked.

"How do you know about it?" Cami said and the tip of her sword now made a small cut on his throat.

"Persuasion, my dear. We are adversaries. You will learn enough with that." Viggo said with a smirk.

"By that, you want to say that you tortured him.." Cami growled but she was cut short when Cloudjumper jumped at Viggo and pin him to the port boards. Hiccup was sure that Cloudjumper will kill him and honestly he didn't mind, but he couldn't allow it. He was their only chance to get Taramis back.

"Cloudjumper, no!" He shouted but he didn't listen to him. Cloudjumper raised his fang an everyone froze even Ryker. He wanted to save his brother but if he tried anything dragons would kill him, too.

"Cloudjumper..." Cami said and Cloudjumper lowered his fang and back down. He came to her and nuzzle her. "He takes orders only from him, Hiccup. He is not part of your flock."

"But then why.. Oh.." Hiccup said as a realization hit him. When everyone looked at him for the explanation he said "Well she is his mate, theoretically. So when he is not around, she is in charge."

"And that means?" Stoick asked.

"It means, that if this son of a bitch will not help us to bring Taramis back he will die." She said as she came to the Viggo. He looked at her and Hiccup could saw that his position didn't please him. Not at all.

"What do you want?" He asked his head down.

"You will bring him yourself." She said and Viggo stood up.

"Then we can leave?"

"You can leave but you will drop your trapper's career." Cami smirked at him and Hiccup didn't believe that he will agree.

"We have a deal." Viggo said and they shook their hands.

"We are heading right now." Viggo said and he turned around and went to his ship. Ryker hot on his heels with a shocked face. When they get to the ship Ryker said. "Why did you did that?

"Because they didn't leave me any other choice. Anyway, I'm not going to finish this deal." Viggo said and Ryker watches him puzzled.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryker asked.

"I will agree to Drago's deal." Viggo said.

"So we are not heading to the Outcast Island?" Ryker asked.

"No... Set curse outside the archipelago."

Cami watched how Viggo's fleet turned to the north.

"They are not heading to the outcast Island." Hiccup said behind her.

"No, they are not. I didn't even expect them to head to the Outcast." Cami said as she petted Cloudjumper's head. Villagers were still standing silently behind them as they were the whole time. Water dragons were not seen anywhere. A flock of dragons which were circling them now turned to the other side of the Island.

"What are they doing?" Astrid asked as she came to them.

"They are going to wait at another side of the Island." Cami answered.

"Wait for what?" Stoick asked. Cami glanced at Hiccup and he nodded as he said. "Wait for our rescue mission."

"Wait, you are not planning to go at Outcast Island?" Heather asked in bewilderment.

"Well, are we Cloudjumper?" Cami asked and he nuzzles her. Then a roar of night fury startled them as he landed on the front of Cloudjumper and started jumping around him and port board painfully cracked. Hiccup and Cami laughed at him and Cloudjumper just turned his head watching overjoyed Night fury.

"Now, Camicazi. Let's talk about today's events." Stoick said with a serious voice and Cami gulped.

* * *

The next day it was calm in the village. Cami had several problems because what she did, but her mother got her out of it. But she needed to pay Berk a lot of gold. And that couldn't go without notice to Bog's elder council. Cami will need to face trial at Bog's and bear her punishment. But she is decided to break the rules again. It was quite early in the morning when she crept towards the docks. When she came to the dock she was caught by Astrid.

"Cami what are you doing?" Astrid silently shouted.

"What I must Astrid. This is all my doing." Cami said as she was ready to free the ship.

"I don't get it. You are ready to throw everything because of one man? You of all people?" Astrid asked in bewilderment.

"I know that you feel why I'm doing it. i know how are you feeling, Astrid I felt same when I was with Taramis at the beginning. I hated boys like you but then he changes my point of view. As Hiccup is changing yours." Cami said as she turned to Astrid. "You know what Taramis once told me?" Cami asked and even when it was rhetorical question Astrid shook her head. "He said 'I used to be afraid of the dark because I thought that monsters would get me... Then one day I said to myself that maybe not all of the monsters are bad.' I didn't understand what he meant until I fell in love with him. I was afraid to fall in love, but then I understood that it's the best thing one could get in his life."

"What about your saying 'Don't be the girl who needs a man?' " Astrid asked and Cami smiled. "Remember this Astrid." Cami said as she jumped on the ship and let it free. "Don't be the girl who needs a man. Be the girl a man needs."

"What should I tell the others?" Astrid asked but Cami didn't answer she just set her course towards the Outcast Island.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys! This is my birthday chapter for you! Well almost... It should be published twelve December but I didn't manage to finish it. So anyway I hope you will enjoy it! Also, I want to thank you all for favs, follows and reviews. Also, I think this will not be my last chapter this year, so I hope this new will pleased you all! :D Also feel free to write a review- And also here are my answers to reviews:**

 **midnightsky0612 - Well, maybe they will become even more intense...**

 **22ablanchard - Thank you :)**

 **thearizona - Hey! That is only my... *embarrassedly scratching neck* Um... You.. Well... You know... My brother's terror... Yeah, my brother's terror! Will you give it back, please? He definitely shouldn't spy on you... Um, actually I meant.. Fly on you.. Ahh.. Anyway thanks! And yeah, kill those outcast! Enjoy the chapter ;)**

 **Miti-sweets - I don't how you managed it... Anyway, things will kick in... and Haddocks reunion.. well it will be great and a bit of unexpected :D And we are closing into it :D Hmm... maybe next chapter? Who knows? :D Anyway enjoy the chapter :D**

 **Tim46billion- Thank you for letting me know! I appreciate it and I also repaired it already! :)**

* * *

Astrid didn't know what she should do as she watched how Cami was heading away. She wanted to tell it to the chief and Cami's mother but at the same time, she didn't. She turned around and quickly walked into a village. She came to her house and she quickly climbed to her window. When she was up she looked towards the rising sun and hoped that she will not regret her decision.

* * *

When the sun was up in the sky, villagers were at their feet as they were making their final preparations for Thing. No one has found out that Cami was missing until noon. The villagers gathered in the Great hall for lunch. Hiccup and other teens were sitting behind one table eating.

"Did you saw Cami, today?" Hiccup asked and Astrid flinched a little. Fortunately, no one has noticed it.

"No.." She quickly said and other teens replied the same. Hiccup glanced around and frowned. "This is weird..." He murmured. Astrid on other hand was nervous. She was not good at this. Sadly, Hiccup sat next to her and he found out that something was wrong.

"Is something wrong, Astrid?" He asked and she quickly shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong. Everything is fine."

"Okay..." Hiccup said but he didn't look convinced. "Okay, I can't hold it. Cami went to save Taramis." She blurted out.

"She, what?" The whole table asked in unison. She told them what happened in the dock. But she didn't tell them about their other conversation and what is more important she didn't tell them what Cami told her.

"This is bad, really bad." Hiccup groaned.

"What will we do?" Fishlegs asked.

"Nothing.." Hiccup said and everyone looked at him in bewilderment.

"What do you mean by that?" Heather asked. "We should tell my parents or Bertha..."

"You don't know Cami. If we would try to stop her, it would be bad. If someone asks, we don't know where she is. I will send Cloudjumper to watch her. He will know what to do." Hiccup said.

"Are, you sure about that?" Heather asked.

"No, but we can't do anything else to help her." He answered to her and they nodded.

* * *

At twilight, Cami was near the Outcast Island. She had a plan. A good one too. Two drakkars crossed her way and one man shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Cami shouted back "I know that Alvin betrayed Viggo! I want to talk to him! And say to him that I can train his silver dragon!" She could hear murmurs from the drakkars before that man shouted. "Very well. We will escort you to him."

She was escorted by two drakkars towards to the port. She felt nervous but her determination was stronger. After some time they docked.

"Escort her to Alvin. Tell him that she can unlock the silver." One man from the drakkars shouted to two guards. They nodded and one was leading the way and the other one walked behind her. As they walked she got a too much attention. She heard only stories of this tale, but now she saw that every bit was true. Men as women were watching her as the guards were escorting her. Soon they arrived at some kind of stone shelter.

"Wait here." The front guard said and he walked inside. Cami stood there her hair were getting to her face. She undid her two braids at the ship so Alvin wouldn't recognize her that easily.

"Well, well, well..." Came a voice and she nearly jumped. "What do we have here." Alvin walked out from the stone shelter.

"I heard that you captured silver." Cami said, her voice as deep as she managed.

"Silver?" Alvin asked with raised eyebrow.

"Silver fury."

"Ah, yeah. You heard right. But I'm curious. Who told you that?" Alvin asked as he came closer.

"Viggo." She said and several outcasts took a few steps back.

"Tell him that silver is mine!" Alvin growled but he was surprised when that girl laughed.

"Oh, come on. You did great when you betrayed him. He didn't deserve that dragon. He doesn't even know how to use him without me."

"What do you mean by that?" Alvin asked.

"Imagine, dragon-like Silver fury at your command. I can train him for you." She said with a smirk and she saw how Alvin smirked too.

"And what do you want in return?" Alvin asked.

"Stay with him." When she said that a murmur could be heard from them.

"Well, I will try something before I agree to this." Alvin said. "Grab her and throw her to that dragon!" He shouted and two men catch her arms and lead her. Her plan worked for now. She could hear how Alvin and several others men walked behind them. But then her heart sunk when she saw him. He was placed in a large stone cage. His always shining silver scales were now covered by blood. A lot of blood. Fresh and dried.

"He gave a bit of a stir, but now he is silent like a mouse." Alvin said as they stood in front of the cage. He then opened the door and shoved her inside. "Let's see how he will react."

She was afraid how he will react so she stood there like a stump. He slowly opened his eyes and when he saw her he narrowed his eyes and growled. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head as if he didn't believe that she was there.

"Walk to him!" Alvin growled. And she did. But when she came closer he jumped to his feet and he hit her with his tail. She fell flat on her back and he pinned her there with his paw, still growling. She didn't react. She was just looking into his narrowed eyes.

"And that girl is dead." She could hear how one guard said. She already saw it how he killed her and if he did, she knew that it was her fault. But then she saw how his eyes dilated and he purred a little. He then let her go and went to another side of the cage. She saw that he was limping on his rear right leg. And by limping she meant that he didn't pull any weight on it. He then sunk to the ground and she heard him whimper. She never heard him whimper. She slowly stood up and Alvin whistled.

"Very well, I'll give you several days and you can begin now, Camicazi." Alvin said and that shocked her. She turned to him and he had a smirk on his face. "You should know that I cannot be deceived that easily. I will come to visit you in the morning. Good night with your dragon." Alvin laughed with guards as they left them.

She turned and made her way towards him. He had closed eyes and breath heavily. She knelt down to him and she placed her hand on his snout. "I'm so sorry." She whispered and he snorted. "I... I.. didn't know... Tari.. I.. Was..." She tried to say but couldn't find words how to express herself and so she just sighed. Suddenly he raised his front paw and started writing to the dirt. After a moment she could read it. W _hat if I told that if you simply mix starlight, solitude, silence and softness, you may learn everything you've ever needed to know about everything you hadn't known?_ When she finished, she chuckled as tears fell from her eyes. She missed this. She missed him. But suddenly he roared from pain and she saw how blood rushed from his rear leg.

She didn't know what to do, so she starts whispering. "Thor, son of Odin and Earth, god of thunder. My friend and guardian of my family. Please help us in our darkest hour. Please help us survive this trial. Please watch over me and my second heart. Friend Thor, grant him your strength."

He touches her with his paw and she looked at him. He pointed to the ground with his head and she started reading. _He who want to learn to fly one day, must first to learn to stand, to walk, to run, to climb and dance. One cannot fly into flying._

"What do you mean by that?" She asked and she could swear that he chuckled. But then something hit her. "Why didn't you turned back to your human form when we are alone?" She asked him and he started writing. _I can't. Too much pain. Can't focus._ _It is the same like with any other strong emotion._ She felt so sorry for him and suddenly she felt tired and he saw that. So he brought her to his chest. She lied her head on his front paw and he covered her with his wing. It was painful but he endured it.

"Will you forgive me and give me second chance?" She asked but the only answer she got was that he wrapped his other wing beneath her and brought her closer. She smiled as she snuggles into his warm wings and chest.

* * *

Hiccup knew that it was only a matter of time now. No one saw Cami for the whole day. Bertha was looking for her everywhere as most of the guards. she asked them if she didn't saw her but luckily no one said her the truth. He just hoped that he is not making a mistake. When he tried to find Cloudjumper he was already gone. And Hiccup knew that he went with Cami. At least that gave him a little peace.

He was snapped from his thought when he tripped. He looked around and saw that he wandered deep into the forest. He didn't know forest life on this Island. He didn't know where wolfs set their borders. He looked around and saw nothing because it was quite a dark now. His dragons spent most of their time with Taramis's dragons and Toothless was spending a great amount of time with that blue nadder. Hiccup didn't want to call them when he didn't need them. So he tried to find his way back into a village. Unfortunately, snow started falling heavily. He groaned. He tried to find out by which way was the village. But as he tried more he started to realize that he got lost. He didn't have any other choice then call his dragons so he whistled. He hoped that he wasn't so far but no one came. He tried to find out how to get back into a village before he will freeze to death. Then an idea hit him as he remembered Taramis's lessons.

 _Navigating at night mostly requires being more careful about everything, Hiccup. In the daylight, it is much easier to see features and repair your mistakes. In the dark, little errors can quickly add up leaving you in an unknown spot. In the night, believe the terrain, not your pace count! You move much slower at night, Hiccup. And remember that. You move much slower at night. So if you get lost in the forest at night, try to look around you. Try to find some kind of lead. If you can't find any, that's bad. But try to scan your terrain more than one time._

And Hiccup did. Then, he heard a sound of a river. He knew that with river he has a better chance to find his way back. After a moment he found that river. He silently thanked Taramis as he made his way against the flow because he knew that village was near a river and that village was placed higher. As he walked he lost himself in thoughts again. Taramis taught him so much and yet, he didn't even go after Cami to help her save him. He now understood what Eira meant by "She will try to destroy your friendship..." He now understood much more than a first time. By one way or another, the queen must die. It was stupid to think otherwise. Hiccup now knew exactly where he made a mistake. He thought that if they will try to kill her, she will kill _him_. But now he knew that it was another way around. He saw lights of the village sooner than he expected and he knew what he has to do. He started running straight into a chief house. He quickly knocked on the door and waited there. He was now whole covered by the snow. Soon chief opened the door and he was surprised to see Hiccup, standing there, his cheeks red from the winter.

"Hiccup, what are you doing out this late?" Stoick asked as he shoved him into his house. Valka was sitting in front of the hearth and soft snores could be heard from Heather's room.

"Chief, I must tell you something." Hiccup said and both looked at him worried.

"What it is?" Valka asked and Hiccup took a deep breath. "Cami went to Outcast Island." Stoick frowned as soon as heard it. "She did what? What was she thinking?" Valka asked as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "How do you know?" Stoick asked and Hiccup gulped. "She left in the morning. I was on the walk and I couldn't stop her. She said that she will be fine, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why didn't you said it earlier?" Valka asked as she came to stand next to his husband.

"We have a promise. We can't betray one another. I was silent because of that." Hiccup said and Stoick's face softened. "And why did you decided to tell us then?"

"Because I have the plan to help them and bring them here." Hiccup said. "But I will need your help and one ship because I can't use dragons."

* * *

 _Perhaps you have seen it. Maybe in your dream. You will always be less than human. Death will follow your journey. You will become death itself. And when the darkness fully consumes you. You will be the whole mine!_

Taramis's head shot into the air as he tried to catch his breath. It took him quite a while to calm down, but when he calmed down at least a little, he looked down to his wings, which were wrapped around Cami. _It was just a dream. Just a dream._ He kept repeating it to himself. He glanced to his wings again. He couldn't believe that she came for him. Even when he doubted that she had a plan to save them, he was utterly happy that she came when he needed her. His thoughts were interrupted as pain shot from his rear leg and he tried not to roar, so he wouldn't wake up Cami.

 _"Why didn't you kill her? Why are you letting that human to sleep in your wings?"_ Taramis heard growls and he glanced across the prison. He saw how Changewing was watching him closely.

 _"Because she is not dangerous."_ Taramis growled back and changewing tilted his head in confusion.

 _"Viking? No, dangerous? For dragons?"_ Changewing asked.

 _"You never were at, Fagravik did you?"_ Taramis asked and Changewing shook his head.

 _"At Fagravik, humans and dragons lived at peace. We hunted together, sat together, slept together. Dragons and humans are not so much different as some may believe."_

 _"What happened there?"_ Changewing asked. _"Drago happened."_ Taramis said and Changewing growled.

"Be quite there!" Taramis could hear how one guard shouted. he silently growled at that guard because he didn't want to wake up Cami.

 _"You are Taramis? The leader of king's army?"_ One of the whispering death asked.

 _"How did you recognized me?"_ Taramis tilted his head.

 _"Well, not many of your kind left. So I guessed. Did you met that night fury with his boy, too?"_ Whispering death said.

 _"Actually, yes. I spent some time with them. It was nice to meet one of my own."_ Taramis said.

 _"And?"_ Changewing impatiently asked.

 _"They both have great potential. But they are both afraid to use him. Once I raced them. In the same height, I barely kept their speed. And he had a raider. I could outrun them only when I was in much higher height than them. And I bet that he would win even in a fight. He has some kind of hidden power."_ Taramis said and now every dragon in that jail was listening to him.

 _"So, why they didn't help you for past two years?"_ Scauldron asked.

 _"They were young and afraid. They didn't understand what was at stake. But I have a feeling that time's changed because..."_ Taramis was interrupted by a loud growl and snap. Taramis brought his head to the door and he saw how Cloudjumper stood above the dead guard.

 _"Cloudjumper!"_ Taramis silently roared and that woke up Cami.

"What? Where?" Cami silently asked and Taramis nudge her with his head. Cloudjumper in meantime freed dragons in cells and freed dragons freed other dragons.

"Cloudjumper?" Cami asked as she stood up and he stood in front of the doors. He tried to melt the lock on the door but it didn't go well.

 _"Let me.."_ Changewing said and Cloudjumper took a step back. Changewing shot several shots of acid and lock finally melted.

"What is happening?" Cami asked, but Taramis only nudge her.

 _"Did they hurt you?"_ Cloudjumper asked but it was a pointless question. His bloodied scales and fresh blood from his rear leg were answering that question right away.

 _"Forget it. We must get out of here."_ Taramis said and Cami was standing still next to him. She didn't trust so many strange dragons.

 _"No, we can't forget it."_ Cloudjumper growled.

 _"Cloudjumper, lead the way out."_ Taramis growled back and Cloudjumper nodded. Cloudjumper walked in the front while behind him went two whispering deaths, five changewing and two monstrous nightmares. Behind them went limping Taramis and Cami while four nadders guarded their backs.

Taramis with every step tried to hold on his painful roars. The last thing he wanted was to alert the outcasts. After a while, Cloudjumper sent Changewings to the front so they could clear their path. All in all, they were successful. Their acid was strong and outcast didn't have time to react when they attacked from the shadow.

 _"Cloudjumper... How long... To... Get out..."_ Taramis tried to say but his pain was still harder and harder to ignore. Two nadders now walked under his wings as they tried to help him walk and Cami walked beside his head. And she didn't like his state.

 _"A little longer until we leave this cage system. Then we must get into the air and flew back to Berk."_ Cloudjumper said.

 _"Berk?"_ Several dragons asked, clearly knowing the Island's history. Taramis truth to be told couldn't even think now. His pain was starting to be unbearable.

 _"Don't worry. There is around a thousand of us and Vikings will not attack us because Night fury and his rider changed their minds."_ Cloudjumper explained as they passed two more dead guards. Dragons didn't believe much the last part of the sentence but they kept silent about it.

It didn't take a long while to get out of the cave system into a misty night.

 _"Great, now what?"_ Monstrous nightmare asked. _"Taramis can't properly walk. How can we ask him to fly?"_

 _"Go.."_ Taramis growled and dragons looked at him in bewilderment. _"Take her and go..."_ He repeated.

 _"Taramis, I came to..."_ Cloudjumper started but he was cut short by Taramis's silent but commanding roar.

 _"We will return for you."_ Cloudjumper said and Taramis chuckled. _"I bet you will. Now go."_

"Taramis what's going on?" Cami asked as she tried to understood what was happening between them.

 _"Cloudjumper..."_ Taramis growled and he nodded. He took her to his paws and flew up.

"Cloudjumper! What are you doing!" She screamed but she was ignored. Every dragon flew up, but two nadders, blue and red, stayed.

 _"Go, both of you."_ Taramis said but they didn't move.

 _"No."_ Red one growled.

 _"We won't leave you. Not for the time being."_ Blue one said as they move under his wings again.

 _"You both are impossible..."_ Taramis sighed but they only chuckled.

 _"Where do you want to go?"_ Red one asked.

 _"Beach.."_

 _"Okey dokey."_ Blue one chirped and it made Taramis chuckle.

* * *

Alvin was furious. Half of his guardsmen's were killed and he even could recognize them.

"SAVAGE! Status!" He shouted.

"We lost nearly all our dragons. Even the silver one." Savage nearly whispered.

"Blast it! I want to know what happened. And I want to know it now!" He punched him in his jaw.

"Yes, sir..." Savage said as he held his jaw.

"And sent patrols to search the Island. I bet that his wounds didn't allow him to make it into air."

* * *

"Cloudjumper what are you doing.." Cami was screaming as she tried to get from his paws. "We must get back for him! Come on!" But only response she got was that he tightened his grip. He hated it as much as she but he got the order from him. He just hoped that he will not be late to come back for him.

* * *

 **A bit of cliffy.. Sorry, couldn't help myself :D Until next chapter! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys! Merry Christmas time for all of you! I have a pre-Christmas chapter for you! I don't know if I will be able to update on Christmas so take this as my gift for all of you. If I will post another one for Christmas take it as a second gift. Anyway thank you all for favs, follows and reviews. Anyway here are my answers:**

 **TheNightFury - Thank you so much for your review. It really makes me happy that you like my story!**

 **Miti-sweets - Yeah, there is so much what must happen. So why it isn't happening? It is! Already in this chapter new things will kick in! And sorry for that cliffhanger. It will not happen again.. *** **coughing** ***MAYBE*coughing***

 **22ablanchard - Well it's up to them.. But will they be able to save him? Who knows..**

 **thearizona - *nervous chuckle* Well he will not say you a thing... I hope at least... Ehm.. Well... Something will happen in this chapter too.. So I hope that you are ready for it..**

* * *

Astrid was a bit surprised. Hiccup told the chief truth. And what was even more surprising he didn't even mention her. He took it all on himself. She felt quite sorry for him now. Chief immediately called a meeting and there he told what has happened. Bertha then for a really long while was screaming on Hiccup about how stupid he and Cami are and if Heather's mother didn't intervene she would probably continue longer. After that, chief immediately took his wife, Bertha, teens, and a dozen of village warriors alongside her parents to the docks to ready one of their drakkars. When someone asked him what plan he has, he didn't answer. Astrid then saw him talking with Hiccup and she knew that it was not Stoick's plan it was Hiccup's. But she didn't understand why he didn't use his dragons. They were a bit busy so she couldn't even ask. But before they could set sail, his night fury and that blue nadder came onto a deck. Hiccup was for a moment surprised because that nadder moved around them relaxed, but what happened after that made her nearly giggled.

"Bad dragon, really bad dragon. Go back to the port." Hiccup was saying as he moved his finger in front of Toothless's annoyed face. He just ignored him and went around him to lie down on the one side of the deck, but not before her whacked him with his tail. Nadder just chirped and lied down next to him.

"They will not leave, I guess?" Valka chuckled as he came to Hiccup. "Yeah, he is a stubborn dragon." He said as scratched back of his neck.

"Set sail!" Stoick roared and Astrid could hear how Valka whispered to Hiccup.

"Are you sure about this? We will be an easy target."

"I know Cami. This is at least what we can do now." Hiccup whispered back and Astrid couldn't help but wonder what he meant. She turned to the horizon and saw that it will not take long to see first sunlights.

* * *

" _You have really great nature._ " Taramis said as blue nadder tried to ease their situation.

" _You put that mildly._ " Red one commented and Taramis look under his right wing where he helped him walk. " _When they caught us she said that at least she didn't must to hunt for herself._ "

" _Yop, even when I think about it now. It's better to be out._ " Blue one chirped and they chuckled.

" _What are your names? You, both look familiar. I know so many dragons and my memory for features and names is so terrible._ " Taramis asked and he was not sure how long he will be able to ignore his pain.

" _Well, truth to be told you gave us names when trappers killed our parents._ " Red one said and Taramis looked on him before realization dawn on him.

" _Blaze?_ " He said to him and he turned his shocked face to blue nadder under his left wing " _Bliss?_ " And she nodded too. " _How is it possible? I left you in a king's nest._ "

" _Well, you never came to see us and we wanted to see you._ " Bliss said and Blaze continued " _So we started looking for you after a year._ "

" _And you got captured in the process.._ " Taramis finished.

" _Yop, now you know why we didn't leave you here alone._ " Bliss chirped and Blaze nodded " _You saved us, we are your nadder family now._ "

" _I can't.._ " Taramis said as he was unable to move. " _Come on!_ " Bliss pleaded. " _The beach is not far away.._ " Blaze said as he nudges him a little.

" _Bliss... Blaze..._ " Taramis tried to say but he started to lose his conscious.

" _No, you are like our dad. Stay with us._ " Bliss said when his head started to falling down.

" _I... cannot... hold... so... much..._ " He tried to say but then his head fell the ground.

" _Taramis!_ " Both roared in unison.

" _Bliss what will we do?_ " Blaze said to her as they got out from under his wing.

" _Let me think.._ " She said with calm voice but she was anything then calm.

" _The sunlight..._ " Blaze said as the sun started rising.

" _We must do something..._ " Bliss was now panicking.

* * *

Mildew walked around cave entrance and he found what he was looking for. "Alvin!" He shouted and after a moment Alvin came to him.

"What it is?" He asked and Mildew motioned with his staff into a dirt. There were many dragons paw prints, but then many of them ended and only two nadders and silver fury paw prints remained.

"Guess who stayed on our Island." Alvin said with a large smirk. "Everyone! Follow me!" He shouted and they started following the paw prints. "And you." He said to Mildew. "Stay here and stay out of my sight. You should guard them."

* * *

With first sunlights, Cami finally stopped trying to get away from Cloudjumper. She knew that it was pointless. She didn't know what he was planning and image of Taramis being again tortured by Alvin was unbearable. But what she saw next made her heart skip a beat. She saw how lonely drakkar was heading their way. And it had a Berk sail. She was overjoyed.

"Cloudjumper!" She said but he already saw it, because he started to descent. But as they closed in her joy faded when she saw her mother's furious gaze. Cloudjumper dropped her right in the front of the ship, while he hovered over her. Other dragons were circling the ship.

"Camicazi!" Her mother shouted and angrily walked to her but before she could reach her, Cloudjumper roared so loud that they must to covered they ears. Right after that Toothless jumped to his feet and roared back.

"Okay, calm down everyone!" Hiccup tried but it was clear that dragons were anything than calm. "Cami, what happened?" He continued.

"Taramis... I found him... In Alvin's jail..." She tried to say but she was stuttering so she gulped and continued "Alvin throw me to him when he recognized me. Taramis was wounded. He couldn't stand on his rear leg." As she was saying this Toothless was growling more with every word. "Cloudjumper freed us and other dragons. With their help, we got out. But Taramis was weak and couldn't fly. And I think that he ordered them to take me away." When she said that Toothless roared to Cloudjumper and he roared back.

"Whoa, bud what it is?" Hiccup asked as he tried to calm him down.

"Please, we must hurry." Cami pleaded and that shocked whole ship. They never heard her plead.

"Tell the dragons to lead a way to him!" Bertha shouted and Cloudjumper did what she said while nightmares and Toothless tried to speed up the ship.

* * *

" _Come on, Bliss. One more time._ " Blaze told her. They softly dragged Taramis's body to the small cave nearby them. They were tired but they didn't want to abandon him. They can't.

" _Finally.._ " Bliss told when his big body was whole in the cave.

" _Do you think that he will survive?_ " Blaze asked and she could hear worry in his voice.

" _We will make sure of it, brother. We must make sure of it._ " But then a sound of landing dragon could be heard outside of the cave. Bliss and Blaze were ready to attack anyone who would try to hurt them. They moved slowly in front of Taramis.

What they saw next surprised them. A man, clearly a Viking walked to them unarmed and flightmare walked behind him clearly relaxed. Bliss eyed him carefully. He was tall and buff Viking and he had long and neat blonde beard and mustache and blue eyes. He had a double-horned helmet and stern face. He was wearing a dark grey tunic with a layer of chain mail from below his belt. Her tail twitched a little and he quickly placed his hands in front of him and spoke "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you. Or him. I want to save and help him as much as you."

Bliss and Blaze slightly tilted their heads and he chuckled "I know your confusion. Not a many Vikings want to help dragons, but she," he gestured behind him "she opened my eyes." They switch they look on her and when she nodded they looked back at him. "I met him years ago. He is a good boy and at the same time a good dragon. Will you let me, help you? Help him?"

Bliss and Blaze looked at each other and then they put down their tails. He in return placed down one of his hand and turned his head away. And they returned the sign of trust by placing their snots into his palm.

"Good. He would be proud of you." He said and made his way to Taramis. "Friend... How could they did this to you?" He said as he checked him. It was not good. No, it was bad. A really, really bad. His rear leg was infected and some of his scales started falling down from their places. He would be able to do something if he was in his human form but like this he was clueless.

"Light. Go on the lookout. For enemy... Or help..." He said to flightmare. She nodded and went outside. He placed his hand on Taramis snout and said "Hold on a boy. Your family will surely come for us. And they will help."

* * *

"They are heading to the beach!" Savage said to Alvin as they followed the trail.

"Good, we will catch them soon enough." Savage said but then they heard so loud and aggressive roar that they all flinched.

"There is something fishy about this. Better be ready for a fight." Alvin said after the initial shock and started walking in a direction of that roar.

* * *

She felt how his life essence was failing. His body suffered from every weak heart beat. Her senses were on fire. She couldn't let him die. Not now. They are so close. But then voices in her head were so powerful that she lost her control of her body for a moment. " _You are asking him, to sacrifice everything for them. Is he prepared to bear that burden and that responsibility? Do you think that he can live for that? Because no one can escape death!_ " She was so helpless that she roared as loudly as possible.

* * *

Everyone on the ship was startled by that loud roar. Even dragons. They had outcast Island at sight when they heard it and they were closing in pretty fast, thanks to dragons.

"What was that?" Asmund asked when it quieted down. Everyone was clueless about it.

"I know what it was..." To their surprise, Astrid answered after a while. "Flightmare." She said when everyone looked at her.

"Flightmare? What would she do on..." Hiccup's voice trailed off. "Oh, no..." He said and then Toothless answered with a loud roar.

* * *

Bliss and Blaze jumped as they heard her roar. "I hope that she is fine." The stranger spoke as he tried to stop bleeding from Taramis's abdomen. His leg was infected and that stopped bleeding but if help will not come soon it will be pointless. But then, to his surprise, she flew straight into a cave. She nudges him and nadders and they understood quickly enough. Nadders took their places under his wings while flightmare crawled under his stomach and that stranger picks up his tail. They managed to drag him softly trough rocky Island and after some time they saw a beach. But what was more important they saw a ship heading to them while several dragons were flying in front of it.

* * *

"There!" Cami said as she pointed to the Island. She would recognize his scales everywhere even when they weren't shiny like most of the times. Right after that Toothless along with other dragons flew straight to them. Hiccup didn't blame Toothless for not waiting for him. He knew how much he likes him.

Bliss saw how dragons were coming back from the ship and after a moment they landed in front of them.

"What happened?" Toothless asked as they landed.

"He doesn't respond to us for a long while." Bliss said and Blaze continued. "Also these two are trying to help us."

Only now they saw flightmare and that Viking. They tilted their head at them but soon they were interrupted.

"There they are! On them, boys!" Alvin shouted and his men's ran at them with warcries.

* * *

Berkians soon docked at the beach and then they heard a roar of warcries.

"No, no, no..." Cami said as she unsheathed her sword and started running but quite soon everyone was on her heels. A few moments after they arrived at the sounds of the fight. They saw a few dozens Alvin's men's fighting with Cloudjumper, Toothless, three nadders, two whispering deaths, five changewing and two monstrous nightmares. They were positioned in the defensive circle where was a limp body of Taramis. They could clearly see flightmare circling his body. Dragons stood their ground while Alvin's men's were trying no to be fried but also deplete shot limits of the dragons.

"They will get him over my dead body." Cami said and took a step forward.

"Cami we are together at this." Hiccup said and she turned to him.

"Daughter, he couldn't tell that clearer. Together." He mother said to her surprise.

"Let's beat a crap out of them!" Snotlout said and he ran at them first. After a moment of shock from Snotlout, they ran after him. Some of the outcast heard they roar and they were startled.

"Alvin! Leave them!" Stoick shouted on Alvin who tried to cut a red nadder. Alvin quickly turned and was surprised to see Berkians here. Berkians and dragons combined their strength against Alvin and his men's and soon they were on defense with half of Alvin's men dead on the ground.

"How much pathetic you must be to take Mildew as an outcast, Alvin?" Stoick said as he parried his attack.

"Well, he was useful. Now, not so much." Alvin growled and glanced a little around him. He saw that only a few of his men's survived. "Retreat!" He shouted as he jumped away from Stoick.

"Hiccup get your dragons to catch them!" Stoick said as teens and several villagers stood next to him.

"Leave them and come here if you want to help! If not get out of here!" Someone shouted behind them and they turned around they saw a man kneeling in front of Taramis's body while every dragon stood around them. Cami quickly sheathed her sword and ran to them while others stood there. The stranger stood up and turned around just in time and Cami hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much that you came." Cami said as she still hugs him.

"Well, lass I couldn't let him here. But I'm glad that you came too." The stranger said as she let go of him.

That voice. It was his voice. Astrid was stunned beyond everything. How could that be?

"Uncle?" That one word she thought she will never say again. When she said that word Cami took a step back and turned to her shocked.

"Well, hello little warrior." He said with a smile. "Well, not so little now."

Hiccup stood there and watched shocked faces of Berkians. He knew that Taramis knew some people but this was quite unbelievable.

"You are not dead?" Ansfrida asked and her husband continued "How? Why?"

"We don't have time for questions like that now. We must take him and leave this damn Island." He said and they look focused on the limp body of Taramis where Cami was now kneeling and caressing his scales.

"How bad it is?" Bertha asked.

"Take two worst wounds you saw and triple it." Finn said and they paled "If we don't help him as soon as possible. He will not survive another sunrise."

They didn't wait another moment. Vikings with dragons together dragged Taramis's body to the ship. When they were there dragons lifted him to the deck and they set sail back to Berk while dragons speed them up.

* * *

Cami sat next to his head and tried to hold her tears while Bertha and other watched her. Hiccup stood next to worried Toothless and they watched how Finn tried to clean some wounds. Hofferson were restless and they watched how supposedly a dead member of their family was relaxed near a flightmare.

"Hiccup come here." Finn said. "Did you ever saw this scale?" He pointed out one scale on Taramis's neck. Hiccup came and looked closer. It was small scale were where two crossed axes engraved in it and under them was a name which said ‚Taramis'.

"It is just like my necklace!" Hiccup said and Finn nodded with a smile. He stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "Stoick, Valka, Heather Haddocks and rest of you. Let me introduce you Hiccup Haddock and his cousin Taramis Haddock."

* * *

 **Well, long awaited moment.. And it ended with a cliffhanger... Again.. Well, hope you like it and until next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, everyone! I know that it was too long since I updated my stories but with my finals exams on my high school closing in (First part of my finals will take place 14 and 15 march) I have too little free time and when I have a little free time, school will usually leave with no mood for writing. Another problem is that I am planning to go onto a university so another exam there. So I hope you will all bear with me... Also, I want to thank everyone of you. I want to thank you for every single fav, follow or review! All credits for my stories are yours as well because without you guys I would never continue this far. It means the world to me. But enough of me. We had another season of RTTE! And it was glorious, amazing and gloriously-amazing! And Hiccstrid became official too! (Little sad for Viggo but I have a feeling that we didn't saw him for the last time.) Anyway, I will not rant about it because I don't know if every one of you saw it, so I don't want to spoil you anything! And also you are waiting for the chapter and not for my rants. So feel free to leave a review because I really love to read them.**

 **Also, special thanks** **for new chapters** **goes to the** **Miti-sweets who is the most wonderful and amazing person I know and if you didn't already read her story Never stop dreaming, you should give it a try!**

 **So I hope you will enjoy new chapter and until next time guys!**

* * *

" _Taramis..._ " That whispers were driving him mad.

" _Taramis, come..._ " He didn't want to come, he was happy in this state.

" _Taramis, as your queen I command you to come!_ " Queen? He doesn't have a queen. No one was good enough. He couldn't pledge his services to anyone.

" _Only I can save you Taramis! Only with my help, you can save everyone._ " Oh, come one this is an old trick. No one ever helped him in his life. Ok, maybe his friends helped him but he was mostly alone.

" _I can save them. I can save your dearest. I can save your family._ " Family? He doesn't have a family or better be said he never had a family. His mother never liked him and his father was dead. Eira was dead too. He had no one alive from the family. Drago took care of it.

" _Your family finally found you. You want them to disappoint? You can be far stronger if we join our forces. You can even kill Drago with my help._ " What was going on? He wanted to sleep. But she was still whispering.

" _I'm the one who keeps you alive._ " No, you are the one who doesn't let me sleep.

" _You cannot.._ " There. It is better now. Silence, beautiful silence. He could sleep now.

* * *

Everyone froze. No one moved for a really long while. Every eye was focused on Hiccup. Taramis in that moment was forgotten. Even Cami was watching Hiccup wide-eyed.

"Son? Is that really you?" Valka asked first with tears in her eyes. Astrid watched as tears threatened to fall from Valka's and Stoick's eyes while Hiccup and Heather were staring at each other. A long after that no one has moved or spoke.

* * *

No one has ever seen queen mad like that. She was furious.

" _How could that little wretch, ignore my calls? How can he resist? DRAGONS!_ " She roared and every dragon was shaking in fear.

" _Bring him here or don't come back at all! Kill everyone who would try to stop you! Leave none alive!_ " She roared and dragons flew away from the mountain. They never went all together on one hunt but now she gave an order. They didn't like this but they didn't have any other choice.

* * *

Valka couldn't hold it anymore. She ran to him and engulfed him in a hug. Hiccup at first didn't know what to do but then he closed his eyes and hugged her back. They both didn't hold their tears. After a moment Stoick came to them and hugged them both. And at last overjoyed Heather hugged them all.

"Family hug. It is nice to see them together again." Finn said as he came to his own family. They looked at him and Asmund spoke first. "Why didn't you came back when you survived?"

"I couldn't." Finn answered.

"That's not the answer." Ansfrida said. Astrid paid a little attention to her own family. She just watched the Haddocks. She felt happy, utterly happy. Not only that her uncle is back but Hiccup is her Hiccup. Her mother told her how close they were when they were a little and how ruined she was when they thought that he is dead. "I have a cousin?! Not just one but two cousins?" She could hear Snotlout's rant to other teens and she smiled a little.

"I couldn't leave from Flightmare for five years, Ansfrida. For five years she held me in one of her caves. Then one day she brought him." Finn said as he pointed to the silver dragon. Bertha was behind Cami as she tried to be her support.

"I took him at first as a dragon. He was so little and almost defenseless. At first, he was hiding behind Flightmare and watching me only from a safe distance. But after some time he tried to get closer to me. He tried to play with me but I was not interested. I was still angry that she was holding me there. But then I realized something. I saw the behavior of ten years old in him, he behaved just like a human. Sometimes she brought other hatchlings so he could play with them. Then one day when he came to the cave but he had an arrow in his wing. I couldn't stop imagination a human boy in his situation. A boy who is terrified because he has an arrow in his arm. Something broke in me in that moment and I helped him while Flightmare only watched me. After that he surprised me so much, he was a curious little creature. And then one day he changed to his human from in front of me. I was shocked beyond reason, to say at least and he quickly turned himself back and tried to ran, but I stopped him. He turned back and with sadness, in his eyes, he asked me "Will you kill me now?" and in that moment time froze for me. I finally understood what was she trying to show me and I felt stupid for not seeing it sooner. After some time..." He stopped when he saw how Haddocks release themselves.

"Finn!" Stoick shouted with a smile. "We have so much to talk about!"

"We have, but our priority is keeping him alive. And I think that queen will take this as an advantage. We are at open sea and she can attack us anytime. We must protect this ship along with everyone who is aboard." Finn said and their smile's faded.

"Do you think that she knows that he is here?" Hiccup asked still holding his true family.

"No, I know that she knows. We must get him to Berk or we are all doomed." Finn said as he came to Taramis.

"Fine, some of you help Finn. Get him everything he needs. Other prepare to defend this ship!" Stoick took command of his ship and everyone got into a motion.

* * *

" _Taramis..._ " Again?! He was tired of this. Why she didn't let him sleep. He wanted to sleep.

" _This is not your destiny, Taramis.._ " Destiny. Have I a destiny? Eira told him that he has a path and a purpose, but has he?

" _You can have your revenge on Drago. I will help you with that. MY whole nest will help you with that._ " Nah, he wanted just sleep. Why she could talk to him later.

" _Taramis, listen to my call!_ " Why should I? It was pointless. He could feel how his life was leaving him. He will not survive long. Only if he could saw his Hiccup and Cami again and tell them that he was sorry.

" _I can tell you why your mother left and what happened to her._ " His mother? She knows his mother? No, he can't die now. He must know the truth. But soon darkness consumed him.

* * *

"He has a fever!" Cami was now panicking. "Can dragons have a fever?"

"I don't know, lass. There is so much we don't know about them." Finn answered trying to stop his temperature from rising. He was clueless what to do. Meanwhile, Bertha walked to the Stoick and Valka. "How is he?" Valka asked and Bertha just shrugged. No one had an idea.

"We are not far from Berk." Stoick said. He had so much question for that boy. How could he be Hiccup's cousin? It would mean that... No, he it was not possible. "Maybe Gothi.." He tried to say but he was interrupted by powerful roars of dragons. Everyone turned to the source of roars and what they saw made them froze.

"Gods, help us all." Valka whispered at the sight of so many dragons. "That's the whole nest!" Hiccup shouted. "She never sent the whole nest anywhere!"

"She wants him, Hiccup! There is nothing she wouldn't do!" Finn shouted back to him.

"Everyone to their posts!" Stoick shouted but it was too late. Dragons flew down to the ship and started firing. Many of the Vikings, teens included, were forced to jump into the water so they would not be killed by the blasts. Hiccup quickly got on the Toothless and tried to fighting side by side with dragons from the outcast Island, Cloudjumper and Flightmare.

Soon the ship was almost engulfed in the fires. Hoffersons and Haddocks were trapped at the bow of the ship, while Finn, Cami and Bertha tried to defend Taramis. Things didn't look good at the ship but it was even worse in the air. Hiccup and their dragons were trapped in the cloud of the queen's dragons. Changewings and Whispering deaths fell to the sea first and soon after that Nightmares and Nadders followed. When only Hiccup, Toothless, Cloudjumper and Flightmare stayed in the air, dragons stopped their attacks. But soon the Nightmare launched herself on the Toothless and Hiccup. Toothless was not quick enough to react and Nightmare tore off his left tail fin with a fang on his right wing. Toothless roared from the pain as they were falling down to the sea.

"Toothless! Come on, buddy." Hiccup tried but he didn't know that he lost his tailfin. When they crushed on the water surface, Hiccup fell unconsciousness. Before Toothless could get to him he was caught by a skrill. Toothless just watched how skrill took his brother to the cloud of dragons.

* * *

There was too many of them. They couldn't hold them back. Cami knew that queen was ruthless but this was.. She couldn't even found right words. She never liked to kill dragons and now it was even harder when she saw in their eyes how sorry they were. She heard painful Toothless's roar and saw how he was falling to the water surface. Then she heard snapping of the wood planks beneath her. She knew that ship will not hold on much longer but then a lighting shot at them and she was forced to roll out of the way. Dragons took that opportunity and jumped right between Finn and Bertha. They were both forced to jump back and dragons took another opportunity. Four Nightmares took Taramis to their claws and flew away from the ship with him in their claws. When they had him every dragon retreated but for Berkians it wasn't an end. The fire was now almost everywhere and there was no way to put it out.

"Jump.. to the... water!" Cami could hear Stoick's voice through the fire. Cami quickly found her mother and with her help, they found unconscious Finn who had a large wound on his left leg.

"It might get infected!" Cami shouted to her mother and she answered back. "I know but we have no other option!" With that, they picked him up and made their way to the side of the ship.

"On three." Her mother shouted and Cami nodded. They stood up on the railing and looked down. "Two." Cami said. "One!" And they both jumped down as they tried to hold Finn's limp body.

* * *

"Quickly!" Stoick shouted again to his and Hoffersons family. They were trying to get into the water but there was just too much fire around them. Then they heard a loud snap and main mast fallen in front of them. "That was... Our only way.. Through the fire!" Asmund shouted while Stoick and other tried to find another way to the sea. Heather was first to fell unconscious. But soon after that other followed.

"It cannot.. End like this..." Stoick tried to say through his coughing. "Not when.. I found.. my son..." The last thing he saw was the light of the fire ready to consume them.

* * *

Cami tried to stay awake but the sea was just too cold and she wanted to sleep. She couldn't even turn her head, the only thing she saw was a shining blue dot at the burning ship. Then the last thing she saw was a dark blue Nader hovering in front of her before darkness consumed her.

Hiccup woke up and opened his eyes and for a moment he couldn't remember what happened. He tried to look around but something was holding him. Only then he realized that he was flying. Then memories rushed to him and he panicked for a moment. He looked up and found out that he was in claws of Skrill. He looked to his left and saw how several Nightmares were caring Taramis's limp body. Then he heard a buzzing sound which got louder every moment. He looked back and saw Helheim's gate in front of him.

"Oh, Thor." He whispered and closed his eyes as dragons crossed the borders of the queen's territory. He tried to not to think what she will do with them but it was difficult as they continued through the stone maze. After some time he could saw Queen's mountain and dragons flew inside. He saw how nightmares placed Taramis in front of her crater and soon Skrill placed him next to him. Then she growled and dragons quickly tried to hide. Soon after that, her head was out of the crater and Hiccup froze like every time he is in front of her. He looked down at them and Hiccup could swear that she smiled at them. She brought her head to Taramis and tried to nudge him. When he didn't react she took him to her jaw and disappeared into the crater. Hiccup knew that he has a chance to run but he couldn't. He can't leave Taramis. Not again. She soon again emerged from the crater and she looked at him.

"What do you want now?" He asked and she chuckled. She brought her paw up and wrote to the dirt. _I got what I want. Now I must save what I have. You will help me save him._

"And what if I won't help you?" Hiccup asked and she clicked with her teeth in front of him. She wrote again. _Don't play with me dragon boy! You will help me no matter what. You wouldn't let him die. And because of that, you will help me. Now, skrill knows what we need so he will take you and show you. Don't try anything stupid boy because if you do I will kill everyone you know and hold dear, while you will watch their destruction. Am I clear?_

Hiccup looked to the ground as he said: "Yes, my queen." She smiled a little. _Now go. You have a friend to save._

* * *

The first thing a Stoick felt was a pain. Strong dull pain in his head. He tried to remember what happened but he was unable. He opened his eyes but quickly closed them again because a light was too strong. He let out a moan as he tried to sit up. He then again opened his eyes and saw that he was in a healer's hut on the Berk. Next to his bed were sitting sleeping Bucket and Mulch. To his surprise, it was quite dark around him. He looked out of the window and saw that it was a night.

"Finally, you are awake." One of the healers said as she came to him. That woke up Bucket and Mulch and they were surprised that Stoick was sitting in front of them.

"What happened?" Stoick asked as he brought his hand to his head.

"We hoped that you will tell us that." Mulch said and Bucket nodded.

"Go, tell the village that he is awake while I will check him." The healer said and they nodded. They stood up and walk away from the healer's hut.

"You don't remember anything?" Healer asked as she came closer. Stoick's face turns into a scowl as he tried to remember, but it would be good if the memories didn't rush to him all at once. He saw the burning ship. Valka, Heather, his son, silver dragon, Flightmare and Johann's ship?

"I.. Valka.. Heather and others.." Stoick tried to say but Healer calmed him down. "They are alright still unconscious but alright. You are the first who woke up, so we hope you could tell us what happened and why the Trader Johann brought you all half dead and why is he saying that dragons rescued you."

"How long we have been out?" Stoick firstly asked. "Three days.." The healer said and Stoick gulped. In that moment Spitelout opened the door and he was relieved to see his brother alive. "What happened, Stoick?" He asked and Stoick told them everything he knew.

* * *

Three days. He was out there for three days. Gathering every plant that skrill pointed. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, but it was the only way he could save Taramis. He bends down for a flower with blue petals. He knew that flower was Blue Oleander why would she need it? When he picked it up he turned to the skrill and asked. "Do we have finally everything?" When skrill nodded Hiccup was finally glad.

"Fine, let's head back to the nest." Hiccup said and skrill nodded. He took him to his claw and flew back. This was another problem. That skrill wouldn't allow him to ride on his back. He was forced to travel in his claws and his shoulders ached more like hel. As they flew back he wondered if is Taramis still alive. He knew that queen wouldn't let him die but he was in terrible condition. He just hoped that somehow they will get out of there when Taramis will feel better.

* * *

Soon after Stoick, others from the ship woke up. Only one who didn't woke up was Finn. He lost too much blood from his wound before they stopped the bleeding. Stoick looked around and saw how his brother was talking to Snotlout. He didn't show it much but he cares deeply for his son. In same situation was Fishlegs and twins. He looked on his left where Valka sat broken with Heather next to her. He knew why was she so sad. When they finally found Hiccup they lost him again. He looked on his left and saw how Asmund and Ansfrida sat next to the Finn. Astrid left the Healer's hut as soon as she could because she hated to see her uncle like that and Stoick didn't blamed her. As for a Cami no one saw her for long time. She left as soon as she woke up and headed to the arena where dragons went after they arrived to the Island. Bertha went look for her but they didn't come back. Trader Johann told him what happened. He went around when dragons attacked and when the Helheim's gate dragons left, the others dragons saved everyone from the water or the fire. He didn't knew what to think anymore. He never saw a dragons to fight so carefully as they were on the ship. If they wanted they could killed them all but instead they went only after his son and that silver dragon. His son. It was like a dream becoming a truth. But he left his life again as quickly as he came to his life. He was furious and sorry at the same time. He knew that dragons were ruthless creatures and that last attacked proved it. But then again he was fighting side by side with dragons against other dragons and he was even saved by dragons. Not only him but whole ship. If not for dragons he would burned alive as his wife and daughter.

He was snapped from his thoughts as the door's opened. Bertha walked inside with sad face.

"What happened?" Stoick asked and Bertha shook with her head and said. "Nothing, Astrid and Cami are in the arena with dragons and I just can't..." She didn't finished it. He knew why. She was afraid of the dragons. Vikings don't say it often but they are afraid. Many times. Even he was afraid of dragons when he was a little. But then he started to hate them and because of that hate he killed so much dragons. But now he didn't knew what to think anymore. He was lost. Are the dragons really that bad? Or are they good? Or are they as humans, some good and some bad? He had so much questions in his head. He though that there is only one option. To kill dragons before they will kill them. But could dragons and humans coexisted? His son was proof of that. Or is he only exception that proves the rule.

"We must gather an elder council." Stoick finally said and everyone looked at him. Asmund immediately nodded and went outside.

"What are you planning, Stoick?" Bertha asked with her look focused on the broken Valka. He followed her look as he said. "Nothing. First time in my life I don't know what to do."

Soon everyone left the healers hut as the healers went to change Finn's bandages.

* * *

Cami stood in front of the arena watching Toothless. He was pacing around the arena. Berk's dragons with Windshear were watching him with sad eyes. Toothless after a moment stopped pacing and lied down in the middle of the arena. She knew how he must be feeling right now. He was not able to protect Taramis, he lost Hiccup and to add to that he lost his left tailfin. He will never be able to fly again. He was hopeless as was Cami. She didn't knew what to do. Rescue Taramis from the Outcast was one thing but save Taramis and Hiccup from the queen's nest? That was impossible. Only thing that gave her hope was that Queen will keep Taramis alive. She will not let him die. She was snapped from her thoughts because of the shadow blocked the sun shining on her back. She turned around and saw that it was a Cloudjumper. He left on the other side of the Island probably to tell others what happed. He soon landed beside her and he tilted his head on her. That small gesture made her smile a little. He was good at this. He knew how to make people smile even when they were sad. She turned back and focused her look on the Flightmare. She was laying on top of the arena. She looked awfully tired and out of breath. She looked back into the arena and saw that Berk's dragons and Windshear made a circle around Toothless. She started walking to the arena and Cloudjumper followed her. She came to Toothless and she knelt down in front of his face. He looked at her and she could saw a deep sorrow there. She put her forehead on his snout as she said.

"I know Toothless. It's a mess." He nudged her a little so she sat beside him and put her back against his belly. Toothless lied down behind Toothless and they just stayed there feeling hopeless. After sometime Cami could saw that Astrid was walking to the arena. She had unreadable face and what she did next surprised her. She came to her and sat next to her. She too put her back against Toothless belly and Toothless wrapped his tail around them.

"What are we going to do?" Astrid asked after a while.

Cami just shook her head and said. "There is nothing we can do. You saw what we are up against."

Astrid didn't answered her. If she didn't saw the queen on her own eyes she wouldn't believe that she can be so big. They sat there in silent before a voice could be heard from above them.

"Can we go down there too?" It was Fishlegs and judging by his voice he was a bit scared. Astrid was first to answer. "Don't be stupid and get your ass over here." By her tone she was irradiated. And truth to be told Cami was too. That inactivity was just much to take. Soon Fishlegs and Twins emerged in the arena gate. Berk's dragons looked at them but then they lied down again.

"So does it mean that we can enter?" Fishlegs asked and both girls just shook her heads.

"So what are we going to do?" Ruffnut asked and Astrid with Cami looked at each other. They wanted to do something but there wasn't anything they could.

"I know!" Tuffnut said and everyone looked at him. "We can grab our weapons and march to that nest!" Astrid and Cami groaned while Ruffnut punched him.

"Hey, what was that for?" He shouted on his sister while his massaged his sore spot on his arm.

"For being stupid!" Ruffnut said and Tuffnut was to say something back before Fishlegs got between them.

"So what are we going to do? We must save them!" Fishlegs said.

"What if we would all train our own dragons?" Tuffnut again said and Ruffnut wanted to punch him again before Astrid quickly stood up. "That's great idea!" She turned to Cami. "Hiccup or Taramis surely showed you how. Will you help us?"

Cami were just looking to the ground. It was truth that they showed her how to train most of the dragons but what would help them to ride on dragons? It would be a pitiful attack on the queen and she would be able to repel it even by herself.

"Cami we didn't must to fight with her! We could only save them!" Astrid continued and Cami stood up. She whistled and only one dragon reacted. It was Zippleback. He stood up and went to her. When he came she petted him.

"This is Barf and Belch. I bet that you know a lot of things about them so I will tell you only a one thing. Forget everything and tried to learn from your eyes." Cami said as she circled him. He watched her with curious eyes. "They are not a ruthless animals. They can be more loyal then humans. Ruff, Tuff come here." When she said that Fishlegs and Astrid looked at her like she went mad. Twins, however, looked excited.

"You want to learn twins how to control Zippleback?" Fishlegs asked and Cami shook her head.

"I don't want to learn twins to control Zippleback." As she said that Astrid and Fishlegs let a breath out. "I want them to teach how to befriend him."

"Yay!" Tuffnut shouted and they looked at him. "That's a good thing right?" He then asked and Astrid facepalmed.

"Isn't that practically the same thing?" Fishlegs asked and Cami shook her head with a smile.

"If Hiccup and Taramis would heard you, you would have a long and boring lecture about the difference." Then her smile faded and continued. "But you have me so I will tell you only this. It's big difference and you don't want to meet a man who is controlling dragons for terrible things. So Ruff, Tuff come here." She said as she stood in front of the Zippleback. Normally brave twins for every madness now gulped hard from the nervousness. They slowly came to her and Cami take their hands.

"Don't worry, they will not hurt you. The only thing you must to do is to extend your hand and turn your head away."

"And they will tear out our arms." Ruffnut said.

"Fine, don't take them as dragons. Consider them as a new human you want to meet. First thing you do is greet them and gave them your hand to hand shake. So do this with a dragon." Cami tried and Twins looked puzzled.

"So I'm supposed to shake their claw or what?" Tuffnut asked and Cami groaned. She had no patience for this unlike from Hiccup or Taramis.

"Just do this." She said as she extended her hand and turned her head away. Zippleback looked at her and after a while he tried to put his both heads to her palm. When she looked at the other teens she saw awe in their faces.

"Ruff, Tuff.." She said and they were now braver. They extended their right hands and turned their heads away. Zippleback's head looked at each other but after a moment they put their heads to their hands. When they did that, twins looked at them shocked.

"What are you waiting for? Get on them." Cami said and twins looked at her in bewilderment. She smiled a little and said. "Trust them and they will trust you." Reluctantly twins went closer to the the Zippleback and he put his head lower so they could jump on his neck. They looked at each other as they jumped on his neck. Then he slowly lifted his neck and Cami could see smiles on the twins faces.

"This is awesome." Tuffnut said as he dried a tear from his eye.

"Guys!" That shout startled them a little and everyone turned to the arena gate. Soon enough Snotlout raced inside trying to catch his breath. A moment later he said. "I must to tell you..." but he stopped when he saw twins at the Zippleback's neck. "What are they doing there?"

"I showed them how to train a dragon." Cami said and he turned to her. "Without me?"

"Well, you were not here.." Cami tried to say but Astrid interrupted her. "What did you wanted to tell Snotlout?"

"Oh, yes..." He said and his face went pale a little. "Council outvoted the chief."

"What do you mean by that?" Cami quickly reacted, because she knew what that meant.

"Our tribe will not try to save Hiccup." When he said that everyone besides Cami gasped. She didn't react.

"What are we going to do Cami?" Astrid asked and she turned to her with a smirk.

"Train."

* * *

He finally landed in the lower part of the nest. Queen forced him to work with that human to get those herbs. Three days he was forced to carry that human. And that smell of blue flower was driving him mad.

" _We are back my queen._ " He said as he dropped that human to the ground and landed near her inner crater. He didn't knew what was she planing but he learned not to question her orders. Soon queens head emerged from the crater and they both knelt down.

" _You may go. Ready the nest. We don't need to lose our prize do we?_ " She growled at him. He nodded and flew away.

Hiccup didn't know what he should do. Taramis told him little about how things are in the queens nests. His thoughts trailed away as she look at him with her icy stare. She brought her paw to him and placed it in front of him. He looked at her and she gestured to her paw. He understood. Reluctantly he made his way on her paw. When he was there she raised her paw and went down to her inner caves. Hiccup knew that in queens nest was hot but in here it was too hot. As he looked down he saw rivers of lava flowing under queens rear legs. In fact only now he could saw queen in her full size and she was enormous. He just hoped that she will not go lower because he would die from the heat. Luckily she stopped and placed him on one large overhang in a stone wall. Only when she stopped moving he saw Taramis's limp body. His scales were now almost grey with black spots on them. He run to him immediately, knelt down and placed his hand on his snout. When he felt his slow but steady breathing he breath out. If he turned to the queens eyes in that moment he could saw spark of sorrow in her eyes. But as soon as he turned to her, her icy stare was back.

"How? He was almost dead when he was at our ship." Hiccup asked and she started writing in front of him.

 _Heat. He can have human form but he still is a dragon for the most part. Heat like this can keep wounded dragons alive several months without treatment._

"But he is an ice dragon!" Hiccup protested and she continued.

 _Oh, dragon boy. You don't know so much about us. He may be an ice dragon but in his heart is fire. Only a few dragons have ice in their hearts._

"So for those who have ice in their hearts works cold and for those who have fire works heat?" Hiccup asked and she nodded. As he was looking at her he couldn't stop admire her, she was beautiful. In destroy and rule everything king of way.

"So what now?" Hiccup asked and she started writing.

 _Mix Blue Oleander with water and force him to drink that._

"I thought that Blue Oleander is poison for most dragons." Hiccup said as he did what she said.

 _It is, but it can also stop infection in dragon's blood. Dragon's body will be able to get rid of the poison from the Blue Oleander only if that dragon is badly wounded._

Hiccup stood up when he was done and went to Taramis. He opened his mouth and pour the water with Oleander in.

 _Excellent, now we must continue. Quickly._

* * *

"Why, Stoick!" Valka shouted to him. They were at it for hours now. Heather was getting a headache from them. She wanted to save her brother too, but screaming at each other will not help their situation. She understood her mother, but she understood her father too. He couldn't go against council even when he was a chief. And especially before Thing.

"Mom! Dad! Stop it!" She shouted. she had enough of it. They looked at her surprised and she breath out. "When you will shout on each other you will not achieve anything. Mom, I am too afraid about Hiccup, but if what he said about queen is truth then we could do little about it even if we went to the nest. Dad, our only chance to save Hiccup is to ready ourselves for the Thing. If we could get help from more tribes we could actually have a little chance to save him. But if the tribes will take us as a traitors because of our dragons we will be in the big trouble."

They didn't know what to say back. She was right about it.

"And first of all thing. To save him from the dragons we will need help from the dragons. And only Camicazi can help us with that." Heather was sure only about one thing. She would do anything to bring her brother and unknown cousin home safe and sound.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys! Here is a new chapter. I was lucky to write beside school last week, but this was one hel of the chapter. I was forced to rewrite several parts because my mobile played his pranks on me and more than a one time he deleted everything I wrote without the possibility of bringing it back. I was tempted to throw him against the wall several times too. So I just hope you will enjoy this chapter and also it gives a few big pieces to the puzzle too. I want to thank again for a fav, follows and reviews! I don't know when I will be able to update again but I promise you that I will try. So until the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup took a bottle of the water and pour it into the bowl. He looked at the queen and she wrote.

 _Last medicine is for his scales. Without proper healing, he would never have his shining scales and that would be a shame. So, combine six flowers of the purple oleander and small piece of bitterweed and mix it together._

Hiccup did as she told. He took six flowers of purple oleander and a small piece of bitterweed and put it into the water. Queen then brought her head to the bowl and with really small flame she cooked it for a few minutes. When she was done she retreated.

 _Mix it one more time and then use it to oil up his scales. Few drops on each scale._

Hiccup took a small twig and mixed it one more time. He then took the bowl and stood up. He didn't know how long was he taking care of Taramis but he was starting to be tired. At least Taramis's fever was gone and cuts on his body were starting to heal, thanks to the Queen's knowledge.

It took him quite a long time to oil up Taramis's scales and when he was done, he was quite tired. He put the bowl near his bag and then he went to sit down in front of Taramis, his back against the surprisingly cold stone wall.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiccup suddenly asked and he saw the surprised look on queen's face and that got his attention.

 _What do you mean by that?_ She wrote and he gestured to Taramis. She huffed but Hiccup knew that she was just hiding something. But then she suddenly went away from the overhang and disappeared in the depths of the volcano. He didn't know how long they were here. Hours or maybe days? The only thing he cared now, was that he is tired. He gave the last look to the Taramis who was breathing steadily and then he fell asleep.

* * *

The situation on Berk was kind of tense, past two days. Valka didn't leave Haddock's household while angry Stoick tried to ready everything for the Thing. They had one week or so before the sea would freeze and in that time almost every leader of Viking tribe in the archipelago must be on Berk. On the pressure of the council, Stoick was forced to ground dragons in the arena, while wild dragons were forced to stay on the other side of the Island. Gobber tried to help Stoick as much as he could, but he had too much work in a forge too. Fishlegs was forced to stay in there from dusk to dawn to finish everything in time, so he had no time to spent with other teens. Bertha helped with preparations for the Thing in the great hall. Last members of her council with her husband Bjarke came before dawn and they, too, were helping Berkians. There was one positive about preparations. Hiccup and his dragons readied more fish than a dozen of fishermen could in that short time. Asmund tried to help Stoick as much as he could and Ansfrida was spending her time with Valka in Haddock's household. As for Astrid, she was gathering herbs for the healers. Camicazi was spending all day and night in the arena so Toothless and Hiccup's dragons had company while training twins and Zippleback. The village was quite glad that twins were busy so they couldn't destroy everything, but they didn't know what to think about twins and having a Zippleback.

"Come on, you are not focused." Heather said as she had readied her ax. In front of her was Snotlout looking a bit uneasy. His father, Spitelout, asked her to teach his son to think in a combat, after that fiasco with Hiccup. But the only thing she got from him were excuses.

"I am focused!" Snotlout said and Heather smirked. "Oh, yeah?" She said and in a moment she took a dagger from her waist and throw it few inches from his right leg. Snotlout shrieked and jumped back.

"Hey! I though we are fighting with ax and mace, not with daggers!" He exclaimed and Heather laughed.

"What are you going?" Fishlegs came to ask from the forge. They needed to train in the main square because, well, the arena was quite full.

"Training, Fishface!" Snotlout said as he picked up Heather's dagger. "Something you don't know how to do." He continued and before he knew another dagger landed, now near his left leg. He again shrieked and jumped back to which both Fishlegs and Heather laughed.

"I'm trying to train him, but yet I was unable to make him at least focused." Heather said and Fishlegs chuckled. "Well, we all know that he can not focus on anything."

"Ha ha, Fishlegs. You are so funny. Shouldn't you be in the forge?" Snotlout shot back.

"Can't I have a short pause?"

"I don't know how you, but I would definitely wouldn't take pause when angry looking Gobber is heading to the forge." Snotlout sniggered. Fishlegs looked back and Snotlout spoke the truth. Quite angry looking Gobber was really heading to the forge and before Fishlegs could react he already heard Gobber shout. "Fishlegs! We are you again?"

"You should probably head back." Heather said as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, so.. See you later?" Fishlegs said but it sounded more like a question.

"See you later." She said with a smile but both of them didn't move. Snotlout sniggered at the sight before him. The whole village slowly knew that they like each other. Snotlout just didn't understand what his cousin sees at Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber shouted again and that snapped them both.

"Coming!" He shouted as he ran back to the forge.

"Awkward." Snotlout said with annoying honeyed voice. Heather shook her head with a groan and threw another dagger to his feet. Snotlout, however, was expecting this one and he jumped back. Sadly, he didn't know that there was a bucket full of water behind him. As he jumped back he tripped and he ended up butt first in the bucket. Heather started laughing at Snotlout's annoyed face.

"Oh, shut up." He said to which she laughed even more.

* * *

Queen was lying in a hot lava trying to calm herself, but she was still restless. When she was restless hot lava always helped her. She couldn't stop thinking about her little boy. She stood up and raised herself to the overhang, where he was, with that human boy. She silently placed her front paws at overhang as she watched how her little dragon was breathing steadily. His scales were now shining only a little but nonetheless. As she was looking at him, she couldn't stop thinking that he was as beautiful as his mother Runa was. She truly was a secret tradition as her name was implying and her boy was proof of that.

Taramis huffed a small pillar of smoke from his dream and that little gesture made the queen smile. But then, her smile turned into a smirk. _Sleep my little boy, let your dreams heal your wounds. As I said to your mother, one day when you're big and strong, you will be king of ours._ She took a deep breath and fired really small fire on Taramis's scales to which he immediately relaxed. As she was warming up his scales she started to say to herself.

 _I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense, left alone by my own species. And when I found my own meaning, I am described as tyrannical queen. And_ _when I think of what_ _that brute did,_ _I might get a little, just a little angry._

She stopped warming his scales and now she brought her head to the ground in front of her little dragon.

 _But I always dream a dream so pretty,_ _that I don't feel so depressed. In that dream, I can hear t_ _he sounds of Drago's dying gasp!_ _His pet dragon squealing in my grasp! And hear humans and dragons_ _mournful cries!_

She smirked to herself and continued.

 _Now, I have tried to_ _forget the past_ _and forgive humans and dragons. T_ _rouble is, I know it's_ _petty,_ _I hate to let them live. And your mother, my little dragon, gave a life to_ _someone special,_ _who will chase Drago's pet up to a hill._

She brought her wing up and placed it over Taramis.

 _Oh, I know that the battle may be bloody,_ _but that kinda works for me. But that_ _melody of angry growls,_ _a counterpoint of painful howls,_ _a symphony of death, oh my! That will be a revenge of mine. Your mother will be avenged, my little lad! I can promise you that!_

She brought her snout at inch length from Taramis's snout.

 _Your mother_ _is gone,_ _but I'm still around. T_ _o love you as my own little lad. And I will_ _learn you how to be killer,_ _with a lust for being bad!_

She stood up on her rear legs and before she disappeared to the crater again she finished.

 _Payback time is nearing,_ _and then with our wings, we will fly,_ _against a blood-red sky and we will make your mother proud!_

She laid down back to the lava and before she closed her eyes she told herself one last thing.

 _I was not able to protect you from them, but I promised you that I will protect your boy. I will protect him with my life, dear sister._

* * *

Hiccup woke up quite sore and thirsty. It took him a moment to found out where he was and why was so hot here. He stood up and slowly got to his bag. He took out a bottle with water and drank a little. He then turned to Taramis and he was surprised by what he saw. His scales were now as shiny as usual and black dots disappeared. Then out of nowhere a queen's paw landed on his both sides and he jumped a little.

"Hey, why you had to scare me off." Hiccup said and queen smirked. She raised her right paw and wrote.

 _You should pay more attention to your surrounding, dragon boy. Anyway, you did well._

"What do you mean by that?" Hiccup asked as he known that she meant something more than his help with healing Taramis.

She huffed quite loudly and soon four monstrous nightmares brought another dragon in their claws. When Hiccup saw which dragon they brought he gasped. He was slowly losing hope that she was alive. It was a white-blue spiky dragon with two tusks protruding from the sides of her head and multiple wings. The front side of her body was covered with burr-like spikes. A hatchling of the Bewilderbeast. The same one which traded her own life so Hiccup could leave her nest the first time she caught him. When hatchling saw him she wanted to ran to him but Nightmares stopped her. She didn't grow up much but he knew that Bewilderbeast is growing up slowly. And without water he doubted they grow at all.

Queen laughed and started writing again. _You are free to go with your friend. And I will cancel our duel about winner takes all._

Hiccup was surprised, to say at least. But he knew that there is a catch.

"But?" He asked with raised eyebrow.

 _You will leave immediately. Without Taramis._

Hiccup didn't know what he should do. He wanted to get that hatchling out of here, but he didn't want to left Taramis here alone with her.

"And what if I refuse?" He asked and she smirked.

 _Then we will find out if your dear friend likes lava as much as water._

And that settled things for Hiccup. He couldn't let her kill her. Even Taramis wouldn't allow it and queen knew it too well. Because she already knew his answer.

"Fine.." He whispered as he gave look to sleeping Taramis. "You will not hurt him. Will you?" He asked and she laughed at that.

 _Of course not, silly. If he will want to go after you when he wakes up he can. I will not hold him. But hot like this is not a good for your body nor your friend there._

"Why I have trouble to trust anything you say?" Hiccup asked but the queen didn't answer to that. She turned to the nightmares and growled. They bowed their head and growled back.

 _They will take you and your friend outside of the nest. From there you can go anywhere you can, but you will probably end up on Berk, don't you? Your mate is eager to meet you again I bet._

 _"_ What? My mate? _"_ He asked in bewilderment and she laughed even more.

 _Yes, that human girl you brought here. I bet she is waiting for you. Now, go to your family. Before I change my mind. Our duel is by this moment disregard._

"Thank you, your Majesty. You are wise and generous queen." Hiccup said ironically, hoping that she will not kill him in that spot.

She chuckled and wrote. _Of course, I am. And beautiful._ She then just went back to her crater. Her plan was slowly taking shape.

Hiccup went to Taramis and he knelt beside his head. He places his hand on his snot and said. "I'm sorry Taramis. I will leave you again. But I know, I hope that you would understand why am I doing this. She is way more important than we two. You said that by yourself. I just hope that she will allow you leave as she said."

He then stood up and went to nightmares and bewilderbeast. "It is good to see you again, Vyvna." He said and she nudged him with her head. She was small in comparison to adult bewilderbeast, but she was big in comparison to other dragons. One nightmare picked Hiccup and placed him on Vyvna's back and they flew up. Hiccup was surprised that they were able to pick up Vyvna.

Soon they dropped them on a rocky beach and went back to the nest. Vyvna was overjoyed to say at least to be out because she was caged in that mountain for several years. Vyvna immediately jumped to water, but she left her back out of the water so Hiccup would not get into a contact with freezing water.

"Take us to Berk, Vyvna." He told her and she started swimming. Hiccup gave the last look to the nest as he said. "If I will be forced to go back there for you, Taramis, I will. I will not hesitate even a second." And then mist around nest consumed them.

* * *

His head was hurting way to much. It was even more painful than that one time Cami and Hiccup persuade him to go into a village for celebration during Yule. He tried to open his eyes but they weren't cooperating with him. The temperature around him was perfect and that sound of flowing lava was calming. He tried to remember what actually happened but it was impossible. But then a wave of heat hit his scales and he felt something already forgotten. He remembered it like a distant feeling. Feeling lost in time. And only one word was on his tongue.

" _Mother..._ " He growled with a raspy voice. That heat suddenly left his scales and he regretted that he didn't hold his mouth. He heard that someone was talking to him, but he could not hear a thing. After a while, that same heat hit his scales again and he relaxed into it. Not soon after that, he fell asleep.

* * *

Queen was again watching her little dragon and when she saw that his body stiffened she heated up his scales with her fire again. But what surprised her was when one raspy growl left his mouth. " _Mother..."_ That one word made her surprised and she stopped warming his scales.

" _Taramis, do you hear me?"_ She growled. When he didn't react to that she tried to ask again. But to no avail. So she did only one thing she could think of. She started warming up his scales again.

* * *

Another two days passed and Berk was already crowded because chiefs from the archipelago were already on Berk. They didn't want to risk of being stuck in middle of the sea when Dagur is on a rampage. Stoick warned everyone that Berk's arena is off limits because wild dragons overtook it. No one besides Cami could go there. Luckily many heard what happened to Stoick and his ship and they didn't want to risk it.

"Stoick!" A man shouted as he was coming from the port.

"Mogadon! It is good to see you!" Stoick answered as he walked to him. They shook their hands and then Mogadon stood aside to introduce young man behind him. "Stoick this is my son Thuggory. He finally agreed to come and has big plans, right lad?"

"Yeah, whatever. It is good to meet you, sir. I heard a lot." Thuggory said and Stoick nodded.

"What happened to you, Stoick? You are much more talkative other times." Mogadon asked and Stoick sigh. "Forget it, Mogadon. Just problems in a clan. We will talk more at the evening in Great hall."

"Chief, could we talk to you for a moment?" Bucket and Mulch came to them and Stoick left Mogadon and went to them.

"What is it now?" Stoick asked and Mulch answered. "Well you see we were arguing over a fish but that's not important. What we saw from a cliff is important."

"Yes, yes. What we saw was important. Or is. I don't really know." Bucket said and Stoick groaned. "Get to the point, you know that I don't have the mood for this for past few days."

"A quite big white dragon is coming towards docks. And we never saw anything like it." Mulch said and Stoick sighed. "Okay, show me where you saw it."

Soon they came to the cliff, but sadly they didn't saw anything.

"We swear, it was right there." Mulch said but Stoick didn't answer. He just turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Fine, Vyvna. We are close to the island full of different tribes." He said to her when they were near Berk.

"Now if they would see us, we are dead, so dive." When he said that she looked at him. Water was freezing cold and it was dangerous for him to go underwater. He pats her head and said with a smile. "Don't worry. When we will reach a shoreline I will dry myself."

She was not very reassured by that, but she dived nonetheless. Hiccup hold his breath and she moved faster underwater than on the surface. Soon she was forced to resurface for several times so Hiccup could catch his breath but then she dived again. After a while, they arrived at the shore, quite away from the village. Hiccup immediately jumped down from Vyvna but she didn't let him go. She caught him with her front paws and brought him to her chest where she wrapped her wings around him.

"Really, Vyvna?" Hiccup tried to say but his voice was muffled by her wings. She didn't move and she surely wouldn't for quite some time.

* * *

Valka walked through village first time after that incident. She saw almost every old face but there were few which she didn't recognize. Especially, those people which were cladded in black armor. She was walking towards the healer's hut because she heard that Finn woke up. When she opened up the door at healer's hut she was greeted by Stoick and Hoffersons family, Astrid excluded. They looked at her and Stoick was first to react.

"Val, is everything alright?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, I just wanted to know how is Finn doing."

"I am fine Valka. I will not be able to walk for several days but other than that, I am fine." Came a raspy voice from the bed.

"It is good to hear your voice again." Valka said casually but everyone knew why she came.

"Don't worry Valka, Stoick. She will not hurt them. She cares way too much for Taramis to hurt any of them."

"You already said that to us, but I don't understand to several things." Asmund said. "Who is that silver dragon, how is it possible that he is half dragon and half human, how can he be Haddock and you said that queen is merciless so how is it possible that she cares so much for him?"

"First thing first. You have dragons here. Most of the tribes here are dragon killers. But if something happens there is one new tribe which probably came because Cloudjumper informed them about what happened." Finn said.

"Yes, I already met with their leader Mala. She said that she and her men came here because of frozen sea and they couldn't go home." Stoick said and Valka finally knew who they were.

"Yeah, she can think of clever stories. Stoick, you must know that they are not your enemies, but they are friends of dragons. If you will stand behind dragons, they will stand behind you. Do you understand?" Finn asked and Stoick nodded. Maybe they would help him find his son. "Now, I can't tell you how it is possible that Taramis can change his form and about why is he Haddock, well, Stoick can tell you that." Finn said and everyone looked at him even Valka.

"As you may know I and Spitelout, well, we had another brother Brynjar, and sister Eira." Stoick said and Ansfrida was watching her chief in bewilderment.

"Why am I learning this now?" Ansfrida asked and Valka said. "Because it is not a nice memory."

"Our father was a terrible man." Stoick said and Spitelout continued. "And living with him was the worst nightmare."

"When I was eighteen and Spitelout sixteen, our older brother Brynjar was twenty and Eira was twenty-two. Brynjar was meeting with a girl from a far away tribe and once our father took me and Brynjar on a dragon hunt. Our father led us to exact location and we did not know that. We arrived at some kind of forest clearing and there, in middle of that clearing was laying silver dragon. When my brother saw her, he gasped and our father was ready to attack. But Brynjar jumped in front of him which surprised me, our father and alerted that dragon..."

 _"What are you doing you fool." Stoick's father said but Brynjar holds his ground. Silver dragon slowly went to Brynjar and I was surprised what happened next. She stood her ground behind him growling on me and our father._

 _"I will not allow you to hurt her." Brynjar said and our father was more furious with each second. I just didn't know how to react._

 _"I hoped that it was not truth, Brynjar. I hoped that tales about you sleeping with dragon were just that, tales. It seems that I was wrong. I always said to you,_ _slay the dragon not lay the dragon!_ _"_

 _"She is not a dragon, she is half human and you know it!"_

 _"But she is still one of those beasts! Stand aside!"_

 _"No, father. First time in my life I know that I am doing the right thing."_

 _"You are not my son. You are not part of our tribe!"_

"Our father shouted and launch himself on Brynjar. He was not expecting that and so he was cast aside. Father tried to cut that dragon but she jumped back and roared. Our father wanted to attack again but an arrow hit the right side of his chest. I looked on my right and saw Brynjar with a bow in his hands. He looked and me and whistled. That silver dragon came to him and he jumped on her back. He looked at me and said 'I am sorry little brother, but he asked for it and you know it. I am so sorry about putting this responsibility on your shoulders, but I know that I am doing a right thing. You will be far better chief than our father. And take care of Spitelout. He can be sometimes like our father, but he is not him.' With that, he flew away."

"You told me that he was killed with our father." Spitelout said and Stoick sighed. "Would you believe me if I said you the truth?

"Probably not." Spitelout said but only then he got it fully. "Oh, right."

"Now, when you know how is it possible that Taramis is a Haddock. I will say you what I know. Name of that silver dragon was Runa. One year after that Stoick's story, she gave a birth to a boy and he inherited her abilities. What happened after that I don't know. The only thing I know is that Runa left her son and it is said that she hated him, but I find it hard to believe. Then next thing I know is that Drago attacked their Island. Brynjar was killed by Drago when he was protecting his son. Only Eira and Taramis survived that slaughter."

"Wait, Eira is alive too?" Surprised Stoick asked.

"I saw how dragons took her!" Spitelout said in bewilderment.

"I was taken too, wasn't I?" Finn said and before anyone could say anything he continued. "Anyway, Eira _was_ alive. She was killed by Drago's hunters a few years back."

"That son of a bitch took my son from me and even killed both our older siblings?" Stoick asked as he clenched his fists but it was more of the statement.

"I am sorry Stoick. But yes. And both Taramis and Hiccup suffered even more because of Drago. It is not a nice thing to talk about, maybe some other time. As for your last question, brother. Queen and Runa were close to each other from what Flightmare showed me. I don't know how or why, but they were protective quite a lot and since queen was not able to save Runa, I think that she would do anything to protect Taramis. Even if that would mean kill every dragon and human in the whole archipelago."

* * *

Taramis woke up again and he was feeling much better than the last time he woke up. His legs were sore but his eyes finally cooperated with him. He opened his eyes but closed them straight away because the light was too strong. The second time he opened them slowly. The first thing he saw was a red color. He didn't know what it was until his eyes adapted to the light. He was in the queen's crater. He tried to stand up but he fell back down to the ground because his legs didn't hold him.

" _Here, let me help you._ " Came a queen's voice from above him and he looked up. Her head was above him and she was watching him closely. She brought her tail to him and put one of her spines carefully under his belly. She helped him stand and hold him until his own legs couldn't do that for her. They were silent and after a long while his legs were able to hold him. Queen took back her tail and said. " _You should try your wings._ "

Taramis looked at his wing on his right side and then on the left. He was able to move with then so he moved to the end of the overhang. He looked down to the lava and jumped down. Queen was watching him and her tail was ready if something went wrong. Taramis at half way down opened his wings and luckily his wings cooperated with him. He flew back up to the overhang and folded his wings.

" _So you saved me._ " Taramis said with his head down. " _Again."_ Taramis said as he nervously dug the ground with his front paw. _"Thank you._ "

Queen chuckled and brought her head down. " _You don't have to thank me. I already told you that._ "

" _I am sorry that I refused your call. I should cooperate more._ " Taramis said as he looked to her eyes.

" _Don't worry about it. I was little furious about that but let's forget it. Now, you probably want to know if I spoke truth._ "

" _Well, yes. Why did my mother hate me? Why she left me alone?_ " Taramis asked and she could saw sorrow in his eyes. He was so similar to his mother.

" _She didn't hate you, dear boy. Who told you that?_ " She asked him with a smile.

" _Well, my dad and aunt..._ "

" _So typical of the humans. Use lies to cover the truth._ " She huffed and Taramis tilted his head on her. " _What is the truth then?_ "

" _The truth is she left because she tried to protect you. Year after you were born someone alerted Drago about your birth. She left you in hope that she will be able to plant false leads to protect you from him. Sadly, Drago found out and he killed her._ " When she said that flame of hatred could be seen in his eyes. She smiled to herself and continued. " _Then the people your father lived with, were so easily deceived by Drago that they almost let him took you. Your father told you that your mother hated you. In truth, your mother loved you more than your father did. She loved you more than her own life, then everything in this world._ "

Taramis lowered his head. It was too much to take. " _Why nothing left after my mother? It is so unfair. I don't know what to believe._ "

" _There is something._ " Queen said. She picked Taramis to her mouth and took him to lower cave system. She placed him on a small overhang with a cave.

" _You will find your answers there._ " She said and he looked at her. Then, slowly he walked inside. He saw torches on the walls so with small flames he lit them up. He walked deeper until he entered a room. It seemed like Eira's room at the king's nest. He lit up torches around the room and he saw one human bed, one scorched place and one table with a chair. He tried to change his form but something wouldn't allow him. He ignored it because he was more fascinated by this room. He moved the chair out of the wait with his head and placed his front paws on the desk. On the desk was a dead flower, bottle with dried ink, broken chicken feather and book with leather cover. He slowly opened it with his paw. To his surprise, it was written both in human language and dragonese. She used dragonese mostly on dragon names. She probably didn't know right words in human language. Then he started reading.

 _My name is Runa. I don't know if it is foolish like dragons are saying, but I want to share my life with someone. Even when it is just a book. I have six winters behind me and I was on my own for past three. Until my three winters, I was raised by a group of nadders, but they were killed by humans. After that I was alone. I spent my time with dragons and sometimes, in humans villages. But I never stayed there for more than one night. Even when they wanted to take care of me. I was not safe there. If they would know the truth about me, they would hate me either way. I was feeling safer with dragons. But I had problems there too. Some of them were calling me a freak. A beast. And because of that, I was mostly alone._

Taramis was reading page after page and soon he arrived at a page which was changing everything for him.

 _When I had ten winters behind me, I befriended a pair of Night furies. They looked almost like me and we get along quite well. But then one day, a human named Drago caught them. I, as a faithful friend, rescued them. But I got caught in a process. That human took me on his island. As he dragged me, I saw that I was not only dragon in his clutches. There were different types of dragons and what surprised me was that he had even a hatchling of king dragon. He put me into a cage next to a quite big dragon. I sensed right away that she was, well she. When that human closed cage's door, he smirked at me. My spine froze from that smirk and the first time in my life I was terrified._

 _"What is you name, little lass?" That big dragon asked me. I looked in her direction and I saw that she was watching me with three eyes on one side of her head. I could smell that she had several wounds and fresh blood was dropping from them._

 _"Runa.." I said with a shaky voice._

 _"Well... Welcome, Runa.. In dragons worst nightmare..." When she said that I was truly terrified. Luckily, that pair of night furies came with help to rescue me. They freed every other dragon too, and when I was out I ran behind male night fury. But then I turned around and saw that no one released that big dragon. I start running to her but that male night fury jumped in front of me._

 _"Leave her here, Runa. She is a freak." He growled to me but those words ignited something in me._

 _"I don't know why are you calling her a freak, but some dragons are saying, that I am a freak too! So, should I stayed in that cage too?" I roared to his face and jumped over him. He wanted to go after me but that human got back and more were behind him. He flew away while I tried to set her free. When I was done, suddenly I was pinned down by humans. I thought that it was over for me, but she didn't think that. She broke free and attacked humans. Sadly, one was lucky enough to cut my wing. She immediately took me to her mouth and she flew away. I was trying not to roar because of pain and I could saw that she was doing the same. I, at least, could clutch my teeth, but if she did that I would be dead. After a while, we crashed on a sea stack. She slowly opened her mouth so I could walk out._

 _"That was brave and stupid little one." She said and I chuckled._ _"Well, I couldn't let you there."_

 _"You actually could. Others would do it." She said. "I am not like others. What is your name anyway?"_

 _"Well, my mother didn't give me a name._ _" I was quite surprised to hear that but when I thought about it I was in the same situation._

 _"Oh, that is sad. Well, if it cheers you up, I don't have a name from my parents either." She looked at me and she was quite surprised with that._

 _"Who gave you your name then?"_

 _"A group of nadders who took care of me when I was younger. How old are you?" I asked and she looked at the ground while she was answering._

 _"Three winters.. And could you, perhaps gave me a name to?" She asked and I smiled._

 _"Sure, what about... Sittia?" I asked and she had a warm smile on her face after a moment, which made me smile too. "Yeah, I like that name."_

 _"Then Sittia, it is. Sister."_

 _"Sister?" She asked and I nodded._

 _"I would love to have a sister like you." She said and I smiled back._

Taramis stopped reading and he was now just watching the wall in front of him. He had so many questions. And what was, even more, he started to doubt what he was taught about the queen or Sittia. He was taught that she is ruthless queen and yet his mother didn't think so. But there must be more to it. He turned the page and found out that it was an end of a book. There must be another book about how Sittia became queen of this nest, how his mother met his father. How she got caught by Drago's hun... Then it dawned on him. He closed the book and took it to his fangs. He turned back and started walking towards the main crater. She was waiting for him and he saw that she was cleaning her claws with her fangs like a bird.

She didn't say a word and he knew that she was waiting for him to say something. Taramis put that book to a bag he found inside his mother's room and then he put it on his back around his spines.

" _So you, queen of one of the biggest nests, are my mother's sister by chance?" Taramis_ asked still unsure what to think about all this.

 _"Oh my dear, you can call me Sittia. And yes I cared about your mother deeply. So deeply that I am planning a plan for past years."_ She said with what looked like a sad smile but she could practice more for that.

 _"Plan for what?"_ Taramis asked even when I knew the answer.

 _"For Drago's head. What do you say about that?"_

 _"Well, I can't say that I am not tempted, but he is too strong. And let me guess he has another book from my mother?"_

 _"Sadly, yes he has that second book. It is's even a reason how he found your island. But don't care about Drago right now. You have other matters to attend."_ She said and Taramis gave her a puzzled look. She just growled a name he didn't understand and after a moment a violet Flightmare landed next to him.

" _Show him what you showed me."_ Sittia growled and Flightmare came closer to Taramis.

" _Hold still."_ Flightmare growled and she shot a mist right into his eyes. Taramis whimpered from the impact, closed his eyes and then he saw images of a near future. Queen was watching him and when he silently growled the first time she smirked a little, but as he started growling more and more and every time louder her smirk was even bigger. She was watching him and after a while, he snapped open his eyes. It was a nice look for the queen. His eyes were slits, he had bared fangs and he was growling more and more. She put her head beside his and silently growled.

" _Go. Go as fast as you can. But think of this. Do you really belong to humans? Know that I and my nest, will be always here for you and we will stand beside you in your war against Drago. Unlike, humans and King. Now fly!_ " As she said that he shot out of her nest as fast as he could, flying through caves without problems. Queen smiled to that. She knew him better than he knew himself.

" _You know that you healed him with Blue Oleander! He will have problems to change into his human form, even without vision you ordered me to gave him!_ " Flightmare roared.

" _Oh, you are right.._ " Queen faked voice. " _Wait!_ " She silently roared. " _Sadly, he is too far. He can't hear me._ " She smiled at her.

" _Why are you doing this! You are risking his life!_ " Flightmare roared and queen snapped her fangs inches from her head.

" _I promised to his mother that I will protect him. And I will hold that promise. Even when that means he spent rest of his life by **my** side! His powers will be contained no more!_ " She roared.

 _"That is what you truly want, then?! His powers?! You know they cannot be controlled, from his mother!"_ Fligthmare roared back, her fear from her suddenly vanished.

 _"With his powers, I can gather an army strong enough to conquer this world! And he will be the king of that world!"_ Queen roared back at her with bared fangs _._

 _"He will be the king? Or you will be the queen and he your puppet?"_ Flightmare asked.

 _"I can protect him that way!"_

 _"Do you truly believe that? Or are you lying to yourself! His powers are blinding you. They do it to everyone who seeks it!"_

 _"War for Taramis begins this evening! And even when you don't like it, you can't do anything to stop it!"_

 _"And if you lose to Hiccup? What then?"_ Flightmare asked and Queen just fumed and went back to her crater. Flightmare just stood there and then silently said. " _That boy will be soon in grave danger and if you will not realize your mistakes, he will die because of you and what is more, along with you._ "


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys! I have another chapter for you. I was originally planning that this chapter would be longer, but it would be a really long so I rather split it. At least you didn't must to wait so long for and update. So I want to thank you all for favs, follows and reviews and I want to thank** **Itban Fuyu for pointing out my grammar mistakes and helping me improve. So I hope you will all enjoy my new chapter and until new chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Vyvna decided that Hiccup was dry enough when the sun was slowly beyond the horizon. Hiccup was trying to find a way to Berk's arena through the forest. He knew that he can leave Vyvna there. Stoick or should he call him dad? Anyway, he would put arena off the limit because of his dragons.

"Thank you very much. Now I have even _more_ time then when we came." He sarcastically said to her and she shoots out her tongue at him.

"It can be seen that you were raised by night furies." He silently commented and she whacks him carefully with her tail. If he had more time, he would jump on her for a revenge but his time was running out. When the sun was out, he finally found the arena. He slowly crept to chains with Vyvna behind him. He looked inside and saw that dragons were sleeping there. Toothless, Cloudjumper and Finn's fligtmare in the middle, while his other dragons around them. He went to the arena door and opened them. Sadly the chains weren't as silent as he thought and that woke up dragons. They were growling and hissing at them until they got his scent. When he walked into the arena he was shot down by Toothless's body. And of course his saliva.

"Toothless. Enough. I'm alright." Hiccup was trying to get him off but he was losing this fight. "You know that doesn't wash out." Hiccup groaned.

"Look who came with me!" He said and that got Toothless's attention. He looked behind him and when he saw Vyvna he made a big gummy smile and ran to her. Hiccup stood up, but then he was again on the ground as other dragons wanted to cuddle too. He groaned and looked on his right where Cloudjumper was giving him a funny face.

"Hardy, har, har..." He commented and Cloudjumper laughed. He then helped him with his dragons.

"Fine, guys. Listen to me." He said and he got their attention immediately. "I know that you are wondering how I got here and where is Taramis but I will tell you that later. Now I must go into a village, you all know why. I will let the arena doors open if something happens, but if I don't personally call you, don't come into the village at all cost. Is that clear?" He asked and they nodded. Toothless hid his tail under himself so that Hiccup wouldn't saw it. He would be worrying because of that.

Hiccup nodded back and ran towards the village. It took him a while because the arena was quite far from the village. When he was at the village square he looked around. One could say that it looked deserted. But Hiccup knew that everyone was in the Great hall because as he thought every tribe was already here and the Thing was starting this evening. He started walking towards the great hall and soon he saw two guards in front of the doors. One was the man, the other one woman. The man was probably Meathead and woman Bog'Burglar. They were quite surprised that someone was still out there and that add to their mistrust. Hiccup instinctively placed his left hand on the hilt of his sword, which was there, even after everything that happened to him for past days. Unfortunately, he was starting to feel dizzy and he didn't know why.

"Who are you?" The woman asked when he was close enough and Hiccup halted as he answered.

"Hiccup Haddock. Stoick's son."

"A good one, lad." Man sniggered. Hiccup just raised his eyebrow at him.

"Will you let me pass? I want to speak to my father."

"You know what boy? I don't like you so I will take you to the prison and not to your _dad._ " The man said to him as he slowly walked to him with unsheathed sword.

"Yeah, what he said." The woman laughed too, but Hiccup didn't react and she find that suspicious. So, she advanced to him too. When they were few step from him, Hiccup took his sword from his waist and blade shot out a moment after that. It surprised them and he used that. He punched man's hand with his hilt and he immediately dropped his sword. Hiccup didn't wait for their reaction as he made a spin and punched that man into his nose, again with the hilt. The woman now brought her axe on him and he sidestepped. Sadly, sidestep on the stairs was not a good idea and he lost his balance. His sword immediately retracted back. The man stood up and took advantage of it. He took him by his collar and throw him straight to the hall doors with great force. Sudden impact opened them and he ended up on his back without breath in the middle of the great hall.

* * *

Astrid was watching a Great hall from her place behind her family table at the right side of Haddock's table which was placed across the doors. Jorgenson's table was on left side of Haddock's table. Lava Louts were at the left side of the hall with that unknown tribe next to them. Bog Burglars and Meatheads were on the right side and other tables were divided into the both sides.

"I don't like Mogadon's face. He is planning something." Ansfrida said and Asmund nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't like those silent weird guys more. They are a way too silent and.."

"Civil?" Finn interrupted him. "That just like manners. They don't do anything suspicious by their standards." Asmund helped his brother to come to the great hall because he couldn't properly walk with his wounded leg.

In that moment a hall door shot open and a body landed in the middle of the great hall. No one knew who landed in the middle of the hall but Astrid could recognise that auburn mess of hair anywhere.

"Come here you little worm." An angry guard was marching to him and Astrid didn't wait any longer. She stood up and threw her axe between Hiccup and that angry guard, which surprised him. She was furious. She came to the guard and with a swift punch to man's jaw, she sends him to the ground. Before anyone could realise what was happening Astrid was kneeling above Hiccup.

"Hiccup do you hear me?" She asked and everyone was surprised by that name.

"Hiccup?" Valka whispered and she quickly stood up and ran to Astrid, followed by Stoick and Heather.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Astrid in front of him, he smiled and silently said. "You know that you're even more beautiful when you are angry?"

"Idiot.." She said but hugged him nonetheless. "Ow, my head hurts." He whined and Valka knelt down across Astrid.

"I think that he might have a concussion." Valka said when he saw his painful scowl.

Hiccup, however, did not react on his mother only on Astrid. "You are as beautiful as Valkyries from Valhalla."

Astrid blushed a little when Valka silently chuckled on his remark. "I think that's the concussion talking." Astrid tried to cover it up but Hiccup didn't cooperate.

"Nah, if I have the concussion, then it just makes it easier to say." And that made Astrid blush even more.

"What's happening Stoick?" Mogadon's asked when angry Stoick was marching to terrified guards.

"What is happening? Your stupid guard throw my son through the doors!" Stoick shouted and now almost every tribe start murmur and some were asking the Berkians if what they heard was truth. When they saw them nod they were even more surprised.

"He attacked us first, sir." The man said and Heather reacted. "Yakshit! He wouldn't just attack you."

"Well, he said that he is Stoick's son but we did not trust him and we wanted to put him in a jail." The woman tried to defend their actions but she knew it was pointless.

"Shut up and face your own actions with some dignity." A woman which was leading that unknown tribe said. She came to Stoick and continued. "We must take him to the bed. A concussion is not something we can play with."

Stoick looked at her and if Finn didn't ask him to trust them he wouldn't. And add to that, something was telling him that he should listen to her.

"There is a side room with a bed here. We can take him there." Stoick said and picked him up. Haddock's, Astrid, Cami, Bertha and Mala, leader of that unknown tribe, went into a side room.

Mogadon moved closer to his son and whispered. "If that boy is Stoick's lost boy, it can change everything. You will ask her this evening."

"Dad, I don't like it. You see, you didn't even talk to her mother..." Thuggory tried to protest.

"I talked to their council and they agreed. Don't mess this up, boyo. We need their alliance against Dagur." Mogadon interrupted his son and it was clear that he was done talking. Thuggory didn't like this. He liked her but he doubted that there was something more than friendship between them. Heck she even loved someone else and he would not stand in her way. No matter what his father would wish.

* * *

Stoick put his son on a bed and Mala sit down on the edge of bed.

"Hiccup Haddock do you hear me?" She asked and he opened his eyes slightly.

"She has him." He said and closed his eyes again. Mala didn't try anything more and took a vial from her inner pouch. She saw unsure faces of his parents so she said.

"Extract of the plant. We are calling it a dragon flower. It should help him." And then she forced him to drink that.

"Give me a bucket." She then quickly said and luckily, Valka was quick enough. Hiccup bend through the edge of a bed and vomited.

"As I thought." She said and when everyone gave her puzzled look she continued. "Queen probably used a mixture of purple oleander with bitterweed to heal Taramis's wounds. Vapours from that mixture is a slow poison for a human. If he would be exposed to those vapours longer, it would be deadly for him. Luckily he wasn't and he just needs to get it out of his system."

"You want to say, that she saved me when she sends me away?" Hiccup asked when he was done vomiting. His head was now clearer and didn't nearly as much hurt.

"If she let you go, then probably yes." Mala said and he slowly stood up. His legs, however, were weak and he nearly fell down. Of course, if Astrid wouldn't be on his side in a moment as he tried to stand up.

"Hiccup, please.." Cami tried but Hiccup interrupted her. "I am sorry, Cami. She said that I have to leave or she will kill Vyvna."

Her face faded but she asked again. "Did she at least saved him?"

Hiccup nodded and said. "Yes, but not only that she let Vyvna go with me. She also said that she will let him go once he will recover." He didn't tell her he didn't believe her.

"Cami, I know that this is hard for you," Her mother said. "But we must continue the Thing. We can't let them wait." When they looked at her she continued. "What? I didn't order this damn mess to happen. Especially during the Things, where is everything a mess."

"I don't care about them!" Valka said. "He is sick and I will not force him to go there only because of politics."

"It's alright, ma'a... Mom. Just go ahead of me and I will stay for a moment here." Hiccup said.

"And what if you will feel sick again?" Astrid asked who was now standing next to him because he was able to stand on his own now.

"Don't worry about me. Mala and I must talk, so she'll be with me."

"If something happens I will let you know at once." Mala reassured them and they even when they were a bit hesitant, they nodded. Slowly they left, even when Astrid and Cami a bit more reluctantly because Heather needed to drag them away.

"How long you knew?" Hiccup asked.

"After your fight with him. When I needed to heal his wounds. When I saw the mark on his scale, I remembered your necklace. Then I did a bit of research."

"She forced me to leave him there." Hiccup said and then he started pacing.

"You couldn't do anything and Taramis would save Vyvna too if he had a chance like you." Mala said and Hiccup nodded.

"That is the worst thing about him, isn't it?" Hiccup asked and Mala shrugged. "He puts greater good in front of his. It is not a bad thing to do, but he can't always do that. If he would sacrifice everything for greater good, what would he be? What would he have? He would lose everything."

Hiccup was surprised she said that. "Why you didn't tell him that, then?" He asked.

"Because he would not listen." Mala said and Hiccup laughed. "He would not listen to me. He would listen to you. He always listened to you." Hiccup said and he was expecting her answer. However, she changed the topic.

"You know that his mother was a wise, beautiful and brave woman?" She asked him and he gave her a weird look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She was all of this and she was more she placed her own good behind the good of others. If my information is correct she was close to the Queen because of that." When Hiccup gave her puzzled look she continued.

"Queen is taking this as some kind of competition. She changed her prize."

"Yes, I was thinking the same. And she is taking us as her competitors. She will try to use him against us. One way or another."

"I agree. He will be lost. She will probably fuel his anger against Drago and with that against humans. So what are you planning?" Mala asked and Hiccup gave her surprised look.

"We all know how much my plans are worth for." Hiccup commented and Mala shooked her head.

"He has a heart of a chief and soul of a dragon. Only he can bring those two together. Sound familiar Hiccup? It's about you. You are the one who must do it. Not me, not Taramis and definitely not Drago or Queen." Mala said and Hiccup again started pacing.

"Are you hiding something from me, Mala?" Hiccup asked and he saw her flinch in corner of his eye. She looked away as she said.

"Yes, something that could prove useful later, when no one besides me knows about it." She then looked at him and changed the subject. "What about that plan of yours?"

"I think, that I must to think about it." He stopped after a while and scratched his head.

"If you will win him from the queen, it will be easier. Now, you must stand in front of the almost whole archipelago as a son of great Stoick the Vast." Mala commented.

"Yeah, thank you for support." Hiccup sarcastically said and she smiled.

"It's a better support then our first day we met?"

"Definitely, you wanted to kill me back then." Hiccup laughed and they were startled by angry shouts coming from the main hall. They looked at each other and then darted towards the main hall.

* * *

King woke up from a terrible dream. He looked around and saw that the nest was, however, calm. Taramis's dragons were somewhere with him but something doesn't feel right. He focused on that feeling and found out what it was. Queen's influence. Why was she extending her reach so much? He felt her presence only a little, but she was there nonetheless. Something was happening. And he didn't like.

* * *

When Stoick told the others the truth about his son, except for dragons parts, of course, they were overjoyed to hear this kind of news. They immediately started cheering and mood improved greatly. Stoick and Valka had a big smile on their faces. Everyone was happy. Except for one girl. She sat on the stone hearth, which was almost in a middle of the hall, and was closely watching the doors, hoping and praying to the Thor, to Freyja, even to Loki. She prayed to every god and goddess she knew that Taramis would soon open that door and ran to her.

"When the Stoick brought us this great news, I want to make this evening even happier!" Mogadon stood up and shouted through the crowd. And of course, he got their attention. "And because of that, I want to say to all of you that Bog-Burglars council agreed to my offer!" He continued and then he pulls his irritated son up and shouted again. "My son will marry Camicazi of Bogs and with that, we will seal our alliance!"

When he said that he didn't get what he expected. He was expecting cheers and everything but he got awkward silent instead.

"What did you just said?!" Bertha shouted with a strong voice as she was exchanging a look between her uneasy looking council and Mogadon. "We have rules that a Bog woman can choose her man for herself!" Bertha shouted again and she looked furious. Cami didn't react because she couldn't believe what she just heard. She should marry who? It was starting to be so unreal.

Everyone was so entranced by the news that they didn't saw a small brown terrible terror creeping to the mug on the Cami's left side. When he was close enough he flew above the mug and dropped inside one red leaf. He then quickly flew up to the ceiling where he hid. His task was completed and he would live another day.

"Yes, we have rules about that but she forced our hand when she made that mess on the Berk. We were forced to pay for her actions!" One from the council shouted. "This is council judgement! And we agreed on that!" Another one shouted. Soon almost everyone started shouting. Some were outraged because of that proposal and others because of small respect towards Bog's council and their authority. Cami still didn't react. She hoped that this was just a bad dream and soon she would wake up. She would wake up in Taramis wings. Even if they were back at outcast Island. Everything was better than this. She took the mug from her left side and drank it, not noticing that something else was in there besides mead.

Hiccup and Mala came to the hall and found out that everyone was arguing. Even his own parents were beside Bertha as they were shouting on others. Soon Heather and Astrid came to them.

"What is happening?" Hiccup asked and Astrid told him what happened.

"They did what?" He shouted. "How Cami reacted to that?"

"She didn't react yet!" Heather shouted and Hiccup was starting to be suspicious.

"That's hard to believe! Where is she?" Mala asked.

"I saw her near the hearth!" Astrid answered and Hiccup looked in hearts direction. It was hard to see through arguing Vikings but then he saw her. She was pale. Too pale. And what was, even more, she was clutching her stomach.

"Something is wrong with her!" He shouted as he tried to get to Cami. But then Cami made a loud painful roar and that silenced everyone. They looked at her and when they saw how pale she was they were terrified. She moved towards the door but soon she fell on her knees.

"Cami!" Bertha shouted as she tried to get to her as Hiccup and Mala. But then Mala heard it. A whistling deeper and stronger than a night fury's ones. She pushed Hiccup to the ground and before he could ask what was she doing, hall doors were engulfed in an explosion of blue fire. Every Viking was thrown off balance because of that explosion. A moment after that they could see a furious silver dragon walking through the burning remains of doors. Vikings immediately grabbed their weapons but as fast they grabbed them they were disarmed by Mala's tribe and surprisingly Berk's guards. They were quick enough to do that in the first shock. Others were outraged by that but they fell silent when Cami loudly vomited.

Astrid and Heather helped Mala and Hiccup stood up and everyone was now watching how that furious looking dragon made his way to vomiting Cami. But no one found their courage to get to Cami. Not even Bertha, Mala or Hiccup.

When Taramis saw Cami's state he was even more furious. But when she started vomiting he didn't care that he will be surrounded by Vikings. However, he saw that Mala and her people and Vikings too, to his surprise, disarmed others he hoped that they will protect him if something went wrong. He came to her and smelled her. He found out from her scent, that she was indeed poisoned but luckily it was only something in the food and she already vomited it. What queen showed him was truth. They tried to force Cami to marry someone from Meatheads Island and they even tried to poison her. He was starting to be so furious on humans. When she stopped vomiting she fell on her back and Taramis brought his head over hers.

"You look terrible." She commented with silent raspy voice but still hearable, almost to everyone. She said it because his eyes were slits and she never liked that. When he had those eyes, he was terrifying. His pupils slowly extended and he smiled at her.

When she saw his new face, she smiled a little and she brought her hand to his snout and he slowly nuzzled her hand. She then fell unconscious and he growled.

 _"Make them pay for what they did to her! Claim her from them and don't spear anyone."_ He heard queen's voice and he loudly growled as he stood above Cami. His eyes went back into slits.

"Do you think that he knows about that proposal?" Hiccup asked and before Mala could answer Taramis focused his look on Mogadon and Thuggory. His eyes were full of fury and Hiccup knew that it was only a matter of time before he would attack them.

"No one will move and he will not kill us all." Mala said. Vikings from other tribes didn't look convinced but they had a little to say because they were weaponless. Mala slowly walked towards growling Taramis and she stood between Mogadon and Taramis. She knew that he will not attack her.

" _She is trying to protect them. If she is not with you, then she is your enemy."_ He heard Queen's voice but he couldn't kill Mala. She was always good to him. He then got an idea and he shot his flame.

Mala saw how his ears moved and he fired his blue fire in front of her. She now understands. He was under control of the queen. But he was not under full control. If she had him, she would kill her. Yet he fired in front of her.

She looked behind Taramis and saw that Throk, her second in command, had a sleeping dart and blow tube in his hand and he was ready to shot at him. She slowly nodded to him and he nodded back. A moment after that he shot that dart but Taramis saw her nod and what was, even more, he understood it. He readied his tail and when Throk shot a dart at him he deflected it with his tail, and unfortunately Tuffnut was standing in wrong place because dart hit him in his shoulder.

"I think that I got a gift from him.." Tuffnut commented before he crashed to the ground.

Even Mala was against him. He tilted his head back and made three different roars.

Mala and Hiccup looked terrified when they heard those sounds. He was calling for help. If dragons from another side of the Island would hear him, they would be in terrible danger. Throk was thinking the same thing because he jumped on his head and he tried to hold his mouth closed. Taramis however easily throw him away and called again.

When Hiccup saw how Throk jumped on Taramis he whispered to Mala. "I will try to hold him, you try to hit him with those darts of yours." Hiccup didn't wait for her answer as he jumped on him. Hiccup's advantage was that he already fought with him, face to face. He jumped on his neck and brought him down. Taramis tried to get him down but Hiccup was holding him as much as he could.

Mala took a blow tube from one of her people and put a dart into it. He was ready to fire but she needed to be precise. If she would shot into his scales it would do nothing to him. If she would hit Hiccup then it would be pointless too. She needed to shot him under his neck or to his belly.

Hiccup was barely holding on his neck after a while. Taramis tried to put Hiccup off him by his wings and claws but it was pointless. He was also unable to call for help. What was in Hiccup's favour was that Taramis was paying extra attention to Cami, who was lying unconscious under him. Hiccup forced him to roll on his back as he tried to get him off. He rolls on Cami's right side. Taramis tried to get Hiccup off his neck with his paws but then he quickly throw his head back and Hiccup's head and back hit the ground of hall. Hiccup was not able to hold him with his hands, but he was still able to hold him with his legs.

Everyone was watching the fight in front of them with bated breath. Some as Astrid and Stoick wanted to help Hiccup but Mala's people didn't let then. When Taramis rolled on his back it was a chance for Mala. She hid behind two of her people so Taramis wouldn't saw her. When Taramis brought Hiccup to the ground she didn't wait any longer. She emerged from between her people and shot out the dart. Luckily it passed next to his leg and not into. She managed to hit him straight to his abdomen. Taramis roared and he managed to get on his feet and throw Hiccup straight into Mala. Mala with Hiccup fell to the ground and Taramis had problems to stay still on his legs. He moved from one side to other side and he couldn't see clearly. Throk helped Hiccup and Mala stood up and they all watched as Taramis was fighting with the sleeping dart. He was able to pull it out but it was too late. It was harder and harder to stand on his legs. He couldn't even call for help. He then tried the last thing he could think of. He tried to change his form. To his surprise, he didn't found the same wall which was preventing him from the change. So he took that opportunity and changed his form.

When that silver dragon changed into a boy, with a long silver like hair tied up in the ponytail, grey eyes and three silver scars starting on the forehead which continued through the right eye and ends up on the right cheek, most of them couldn't even describe that feeling. Only one's who weren't surprised by his that was Bertha, Hiccup and Mala's tribe.

Astrid was scanning the guy who made so much mess. He was wearing basic dark blue tunic and leggings, black fur boots and everything was covered by a leather armor plating along with shoulders pads, also with arm bracelets and leather pants and whole armour was covered with silver dragon scales.

He was not able to stand on his legs so he fell on his knees. Hiccup nor Mala went to him because they didn't know if he was still under control of the queen. He slowly crawled towards Cami but he was unable to get closer to her before he lost most of his energy. The last thing he did was that he extended his hand and get hold of Cami's right hand as if his life depended on it. With that, he fell unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, everyone! I finished the first part of my final exams (hopefully successfully) so I had a little time to finish this chapter. I want to thank you all for your favs, follows and reviews and I hope that you will like this chapter! So enjoy the chapter and until new chapter!**

* * *

Brown terror landed in front of Queen's crater and soon she emerged and growled.

" _Wh_ _at happened there?"_

Terror shrunk back and said. " _I did as you asked my Queen. I dropped that leaf into her drink, but her body reacted too quickly to that poison."_

 _"You said that she will lose her conciseness and that fever will grip her body. My plan was depending on it!"_ She roared at him.

 _"I am sorry, my Queen. That poison reacts differently on each human."_ Terror tried to apologise _._

 _"You know that you failed me. And you know what I do to those who failed me."_ Queen growled and terror froze. He knew that he was already dead. He saw how her fangs were ready to kill him and he closed his eyes. But to his surprise, the killing blow didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw that Queen's eyes were dilated and her mouth opens in front of him.

" _You are not your blood sister, Sittia! Don't be cruel as she was!"_ Queen heard Runa's voice in her head. She was so surprised, that she was unable to kill that poor terror in front of her.

" _Go... Just go.."_ Queen growled. He was surprised but he didn't test her patience. He flew straight away. Queen just slowly went back to her crater.

* * *

Cami woke up with a headache. She looked around and found out that she was in the healer's hut. At first, she was clueless why she was here but when she remembered the events in the great hall, she quickly stood up. But she was forced to sit down again because she felt dizzy. When she tried to calm down she heard shouts coming from the outside.

"This is outrageous!" She heard as she focused on the shouts. "Kill that beast!" Another one shouted. She knew who was they talking about. And she didn't like it a bit. An anger rose in her chest as she stood up and marched to the door. She had enough of this. She will decide what she wants. No one will tell her how she should live or who she should marry. And definitely not who she should beat up. Her own people will not drive her away and if they will, she will not care about them. And definitely not about the stupid council. She opened the door and saw a big crowd in the square. Berkians were standing behind their chief and Bertha while Mala and her tribe were behind Berkians and Cami could saw that they were ready to attack anyone. Dragons were not here and that was a good sign and Hiccup and other teens weren't in the crowd too. Bog Burglars council, Meatheads and Lava Louts were shouting on Stoick and his people.

"We must kill that freak!" One of her own council shouted and she had enough.

"If you will touch even one hair on his silver head, _I_ will teach you all, how _I_ will kill a freak like you!" She shouted as much as she could, and boy, she could definitely shout. Her voice startled everyone and they looked at her with unease.

"You're defending that creature?!" Mogadon shouted at her. She will give them a piece of her mind, then.

* * *

Hiccup and other teens, besides Ruffnut and Tuffnut which were pointed as guards in jail, were standing in the arena. When Hiccup found out that Toothless lost half of his tail, he was so furious on the queen, but as the day slowly went, he just cared if he will be able to get Toothless back into the air again. Oh, and there was that mess with Taramis too. If other tribes found out the truth, they would probably declare a war to the Berk for their treason.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing?" Came a Tuffnut's voice from the arena's gate. They surprisingly looked in his way and they saw him and his sister, walking to them.

"Um, guys what are you doing here?" Heather asked and she looked at her. "Well, isn't it obvious? We were guarding the jail, but when it is empty, we don't must be there!" Ruffnut proudly said.

"What do you mean by that?" Snotlout asked. "Isn't it obvious my dumb little friend?" Tuffnut said as he put his arm around Snotlout's shoulders and Snoutlout punched him in his gut.

"Ow, that hurts." Tuffnut breath out as he clutched his stomach.

"Twins, what happened to Taramis?" Hiccup asked.

"Duh, he ran away, what else?" Ruffnut said and Heather facepalmed.

"Shouldn't you guard him?" Astrid asked and Tuffnut was again on his legs. "Dear Astrid, you can't guard someone who can turn into a dragon."

"Where do you think that he went?" Astrid turned to Hiccup who was scratching his chin.

"I couldn't know what he was thinking before all of this. Now? I don't have even the slightest idea, where he could go."

* * *

Taramis woke up in his human form in the jail. He looked around and slowly, events of last night rushed to him.

"Gods, what was I thinking?" he murmured to himself as he stood up.

"What do you think that our chief will do, sis?" He heard a voice of a young man. He crept around the doors of his cell and looked through the wooden bars. He saw a young man and girl in his age sitting in the middle of the prison hall.

"I have no idea. But I hope that we can keep him. He is cool and that fight with Hiccup was great." Girl said. Taramis went back to the back of his cell. He looked around and smiled. They put him into a wooden jail. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry at their cleverness. He could change his form as he wanted now. Nothing was preventing him from using his powers. He turned into his dragon form and with a small fire, he burned the wood in the back of his cell.

"Hmm, someone is cooking something delicious." He heard that boy's voice and he smirked. Soon he was on the fresh air. He looked back and then he flew away.

Meantime, Tuffnut and Ruffnut was sniffing the air.

"Someone is burning something here, not cooking," Ruffnut said and they stood up. They went to the Taramis's cell and when they found it empty they looked at each other.

"Should we tell that to someone?" Ruff asked and Tuff shrugged. "Nah, they will found out soon enough. At least we can go to the others."

"Yeah!" Ruffnut said and with that, they darted to the arena.

* * *

Taramis flew to his dragons on the other side of the Island. He sensed that Cloudjumper was there too. When they saw him, they roared so he would fly away, but when they recognised him they were overjoyed. He landed in the middle of his dragons and they bowed their head to him. Cloudjumper soon landed next to him, jumped on him and pinned him down.

" _What were you thinking, when you attacked that village?_ " Taramis easily got from under him and he roared at him. " _Don't tell me what should I do!_ "

" _I promised to the king that I will take care of you, and I intend to keep that promise,_ " Cloudjumper growled at him when he saw that Taramis's eyes were slits.

" _I don't need your care,_ " Taramis growled back and that surprised every dragon around them. Even Cloudjumper, himself. In a moment Taramis realised what he said and he immediately regretted it. His eyes extended and he put his head down. " _I'm sorry, Cloudjumper... I... I didn't mean that._ "

" _What is happening with you, brother?_ " Cloudjumper came closer to him.

" _I..._ _don't_..." Taramis breathe out. " _Just, ready the others. We are leaving by daybreak._ " Taramis said and with that, he flew away. Cloudjumper didn't like his behaviour. There was something weird about him. He told the dragons to ready themselves for the journey, but he also knew Taramis well and because of that, he knew that he will be flying for several hours above the sea, because he wanted to clear his head, so he went to Vyvna. She needed to tell Hiccup and Cami what was happening with Taramis.

* * *

Cloudjumper soon landed in the arena and he slightly startled teens.

"Cloudjumper, do you know where is Taramis?" Hiccup asked and Cloudjumper nodded. He went to Vyvna and growled. Hiccup understood what was he doing so he went to Vyvna and others were following him. Vyvna nodded as she started writing.

 _Cloudjumper says that Taramis ordered dragons to ready for the journey. He wants to leave the island by daybreak._

Hiccup read it out loud and Astrid asked. "Why would he do such thing?"

"He want to leave from Cami, isn't that clear enough?" Snotlout answered her.

"Yes, I know Snoutlout. But why he would do that?"

"Because he tries to hold himself. He knows that queen is trying to use his emotions for Cami and Meatheads are helping her in a process." Hiccup said and Cloudjumper growled. Vyvna again nodded and wrote.

 _Cloudjumper is saying that he is emotionally unstable. And that queen is using it. Taramis was trained by the king against mind control and she knows it. So she is using other ways how to get him._

"Where is he now, Cloudjumper?" Hiccup asked and before he knew he heard a deep loud whistling. Soon Taramis landed in the arena. Before he could see Vyvna she hid behind Cloudjumper.

" _Taramis!_ " Toothless roared and ran to him. They nuzzled their heads in greeting and Taramis said.

" _It is good to see you again. How are you doing?_ "

Toothless's smile faded as he showed him his tail. When Taramis saw his tail he growled and asked. " _Who did you this? Humans?_ "

" _Dragons actually. From queen's nest when she took you._ " Taramis was shocked. Why would her dragons do that?

Meantime, others were watching Toothless and Taramis interacting with each other.

"They look close," Astrid said as she came next to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and said. "Yes, Toothless likes him a lot. I think.." Hiccup's gulped his words when Taramis growled. He saw that Toothless showed him what dragons did.

Taramis then changed his form in front of Toothless and Berk's teens shrunk back a little. They still didn't know what kind of sorcery or curse it was. Taramis petted Toothless's head and he saw that other dragons were carefully watching him. He made his way to the middle of the arena and bowed down his head. His behaviour surprised everyone Hiccup included. In a moment dragons reacted with same. Taramis then looked on Hiccup and smiled. "It is good to see you again. And I am sorry for that yesterday mess. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well, it wasn't you. It was the queen." Hiccup said with a smile but he said something wrong because Taramis's smile faded.

"No, it was my own doing. She had nothing to do with it." Taramis said and Hiccup mentally groaned. Of course, he wouldn't blame her. But then Taramis did something unexpected. He closed the distance between him and Hiccup and he hugged him. Hiccup was startled for a moment but then he returned that hug. "It is so good to see you again," Taramis said and Hiccup said back.

"Yes, it is. It was a long time and only now I understand that you had the truth."

They released each other and he ironically chuckled. "Had I? I don't think that I had truth anymore."

Hiccup was surprised by this. Taramis rarely admitted his fault, but now Hiccup knew that he was right. Why would he think otherwise?

"Believe it or not Sittia opened my eyes," Taramis said and Hiccup raised his eyebrow. "Who?"

"Never mind," Taramis said as he shook his head. "Will you introduce me your friends?" Hiccup nodded with a smile and he introduced other teens. However, he didn't say to him that Heather and Snotlout and even him were his cousins. It would do no good to say him that and he was kind of glad that other were scared of him a little because they would not say him the truth, yet.

"I see that you managed to get your own dragons as I always said to you, that you should." Taramis then said as he looked on dragons.

"Yeah, several things have changed since our last meeting." Hiccup said and Taramis slowly walked to the nadder. He growled and she growled back. Teens were watching him with awe even Hiccup. He always wanted to learn dragon language.

"I can teach you it now if you want," Taramis said as he went to razorwhip. "What?" Hiccup asked.

"Dragon language of course. What else?" Taramis said with a chuckle.

"But you said..." Hiccup started but Taramis interrupted him. "It was then. Now I am saying something different."

"Well, I would be happy, but you are leav.." Hiccup didn't finish that sentence but it was enough for Taramis. "So, Cloudjumper came to tell you news. But how could you possibly understand him."

Hiccup looked up and smiled. In a moment he turned into his dragon form, a moment before Vyvna landed on him. Hiccup couldn't contain his laugh as the duo were imitating the fight. They were like two wolf pups. Taramis was so natural in his dragon form and yet he was partially human. Hiccup was feeling kinda bad for him.

Hiccup meantime their game came to Astrid and he said. "What if I showed you how to train nadder?"

Astrid gave him a surprised look as she asked. "You mean her?"

"Why not? She is furious and if I may say beautiful just like you. So why not?" Hiccup said and she blushed a little. Little they know that Taramis was watching them carefully and smirked crept to his face even when he was in middle of the game with Vyvna. And she started winning because of his lack of attention.

Hiccup took Astrid hand and slowly she lead her to the nadder.

"Don't be afraid." Hiccup said.

"I am not afraid! I am Hofferson!" She said back. When they were closer, Hiccup tried to put Astrid's hand to the nadder but nadder panicked, as memories of her fights with the blonde girl came into her mind. Before Hiccup or anyone could react, nadder panicked too much and she scratched Astrid's arm with a fang. Astrid immediately pulled back her hand with a hiss, while Taramis get between them and roared on panicked nadder. She immediately calmed down and bowed her head while Hiccup was tending to Astrid's arm.

"Don't worry it's alright." Astrid tried to say to terrified Hiccup. "Well, it doesn't look alright." Hiccup said because she was bleeding quite much.

"Hiccup I am fine and besides it is only fun when you get a scar out of it, you know!" Astrid said to which Ruffnut and Tuffnut immediately responded. "Yeah!" But then Taramis quickly changed to his human form.

"Oh, so this is all a game for you. A fun. A competition?" Suddenly Taramis said to which everyone turned to him. "Oh, gods.." Hiccup groaned. "Why this must happen when Cami is not here?" He mumbled to himself before he said to Taramis. "Taramis, just let it go. They don't understand."

"Yeah, that's the problem with humans. They just can't understand. They only let things go. As you let me go." Taramis snapped at him.

"Ouch..." Tuffnut commented and before anyone could react more, he changed to his dragon form and flew away.

"What's his problem?" Snoutlout asked and Hiccup shook his head. "He spends his time with dragons. He was the one who treats their wound and when something pierces dragons scales their skin will be decorated with nasty scars. And he saw different scars made by different weapons and made by monstrous humans and dragons. And now he has those scars too. Made by Alvin."

"Now I feel bad for it," Astrid said and Hiccup came to her and placed his hand on her shoulder when he was done tending to her wound. "Don't be. He will cool off. He can react badly but once he cools off he feels sorry for it. He will not say it but you can see it."

* * *

"Let me say it one last time. If any of you, will touch even one hair on his silver head then I will not care who you are or why you did that, but you will face my fury." Cami said with fury in her eyes to which several men stepped back.

"And you will have consequences with us too," Mala spoke up for a first time as she went to stand next to Cami.

Valka was watching this closely and when Stoick looked at her she moved her head towards Cami. She saw how he breathe out as he made a step forward. "I don't care what kind of creature you see in that boy, but he has my blood and blood of my brother and my family. If you want to go against him you must go against Haddocks."

Meatheads, Lavalouts and Bog Burglars council were a little surprised but still furious.

"Against Hoffersons too." Asmund stepped out which surprised most of them.

"As well Jorgenson," Spitelout said and soon the whole village stood behind their chief. Meatheads, Lavalouts and Bog'Burglas council could do nothing about it when village stood behind their chief.

Slowly crowd started to disperse with murmurs and then Hiccup and other teens from the arena came.

"Cami are you alright?" Hiccup said when he saw her and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I am fine. Where is Taramis?"

"In the jail," Stoick said and Heather cough a little.

"He _was_ in jail, dad."

"What do you mean by that?" Stoick asked and Hiccup awkwardly laugh. "Well, we placed someone like him into a wooden cage."

"Okay, where is he now, Hiccup?" Cami asked and Hiccup shrugged. "I have no idea but what is worse, he is planning to leave this island along with his dragons by daybreak."

"No, he will not if I can say something about it," Cami said as she started walking towards another side of the Island.

"Where are you going?" Bertha shouted behind her and she shouted back. "Kick his dumb arse!"

* * *

Astrid was standing on the cliff above the village and she was holding her wounded arm. She always came here when she was unsure about something and she came here again because of that.

"I saw what happened down there." Astrid was surprised by that voice and she jumped a little. She turned around and saw how Taramis was walking towards her with a small smile on his lips. She truly could saw it on his face that he was sorry for his outbreak.

"Don't scare me like this. You could get hurt and Cami wouldn't forgive me that." Astrid said and Taramis laughed at that. He stopped beside her and they were looking from that cliff into a village.

"So, you are afraid?" Taramis suddenly asked and it caught her off guard.

"What? Afraid?" She tried to hide her nervousness. "I'm Hofferson, I'm not afraid of anything."

"Yes, you are..." Taramis calmly said and before she could say anything he continued. "You were afraid that I was someone who would want to hurt you. But what is more, you are afraid of falling in love with Hiccup."

She turned her head to him. Was that so obvious? Or was he just better in seeing those things than others? But when she didn't answer he knew that he was right.

"You know, when I met Cami I was afraid too. No, I was terrified." Astrid raised an eyebrow at him. "You? Terrified?"

"Why is it so unbelievable?" He asked her and she shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. You are just a half dragon. Nothing, special." She said and Taramis chuckled. "Sarcasm. Nice. Hiccup would like this one. Anyway, yes. I was afraid." He repeated with a serious voice. They stood there in silent until Astrid spoke again.

"Why were you afraid of falling in love?" She saw how his face faded and she almost regretted that she asked. But it seemed that he wanted to tell her.

"I was not afraid of falling in love. I was, I am in love with many things in this world. I love animals, I love dragons, I loved my dad and aunt. I also love my friends, I love sunsets, I love a lot of things. Why I was afraid, why I would be afraid again, however, is falling so deeply in love with someone and investing my life into theirs only to discover that they do not feel the same about me. To me, that is how you die while still breathing and you can never recover from that no matter how hard you try. The scariest part about that is that you are never going to know if you're falling for the wrong or right person. That's what I was, I'm, afraid of."

She was listening to him closely and he continued.

"And I can see that you are afraid now too. But Hiccup is afraid as much as you. You both don't know how to react. Trust me I know it because I and Cami... Well, we were in the state just like you are now. You need to express your feelings and stop wasting your time."

Astrid took a deep breath and answered to him. "And what if something would happen to him. Dagur for example. I would not survive that."

"If something would happen to him, you would suffer even more because you would blame yourself, for not telling him the truth about your feelings. And I can promise you that as long as I live nothing will happen to him." He said to her and saw that she was fighting with herself. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said. "Think about it, Astrid. Don't do anything hastily. Take your time."

"I thought that you are angry at me, you know for that thing I said," Astrid said as she tried to change the subject.

"Well, as Hiccup said you didn't know and you don't understand just yet. So why not help you understand. And there is just that another thing I like to say to myself."

"What another thing?" She asked and he answered with a smile. "Just because I may not agree, doesn't mean I don't care."

"I think that she will never exchange you for anyone. You are way too special and she loves you more than her own life." Astrid said to him because she knew what was eating him from inside. She didn't understand why those stupid Meatheads couldn't understand that Cami was already taken.

"But will her council and Mogadon respect that?" He asked and Astrid couldn't answer that.

"As I thought. Queen is maybe right. Maybe I don't belong to humans." Hiccup said with his head down and Astrid mentally gasped. Hiccup and Cloudjumper talked about this. She was playing with his mind. And Meatheads were helping her. She needs to tell this to them.

"Before you will tell that to Hiccup. Listen to me." Taramis said as if he was reading her mind.

"You belong to humans. You look like us, you smile like us." She tried to say but Taramis only shook his head.

"No... Astrid... I doubt that I belong to either humans or dragons. I am something between. A freak. A beast. A devil." He said and she knew why he was saying it with so much poison.

"And you are thinking, that queen would understand you, why?" Astrid asked so he would understand what she meant.

"I am a freak, Am I not? Just as she is for humans and dragons. If I should leave Cami and live with a queen for a greater good of the world I would do it. It doesn't matter what I want. What matter is a greater good." He said. They were silent for a while and Taramis let out a sigh. "Just forget it, Astrid. I learned that the world is not a nice place for those like me."

He turned to his dragon form but before he flew away Astrid stopped him. "We will be in the Great hall if you change your mind." He nodded to her and flew away.

* * *

Night slowly fell on the forest and Taramis was checking his dragons before the flight. He wanted to leave before daybreak. He had so many things to do. When he saw that his dragons were ready for a flight, he went to nearby forest clearing. He sat down in the middle of it as he placed his back against fallen tree. He looked up and watched how the full moon was rising up. He always loved moonrises. He took his bag from his side and place it on his legs. He dropped that bag into the forest before he 'attended' on that hall thing. He was looking for it a whole afternoon and finally, he found it. He opened it and took out the book. Then he heard snapping of the twig, few steps behind him.

"I was curious when you would come." He said with the sign.

"Then why you didn't came to me?" Cami said as she halted few steps behind him. "Because I hoped that I will be able to get away before we would meet." He said as he stood up and turned to her, which was a mistake. Her blonde hair was moving because of slight breeze and moonshine wasn't helping to the situation too. She was beautiful for him.

"But why?" Cami asked as she came closer to him. Taramis looked away and he didn't dare to look into her eyes. "To protect you."

"Protect me?" Cami asked as if she didn't believe that. "Protect me from what?"

"Drago, Queen, Viggo. Should I continue?" Taramis slightly shouted. " If you want to hear it then I will say it. I want to protect you from me, too!" Taramis said with tears in his eyes. "I can't endanger you the same way as I did yesterday."

"You were only protective of me!" Cami protested.

"No, I endangered you, Hiccup, Mala and every single person in this village," Taramis said as he was wildly gesturing with his hands.

"I remember everything from that evening. When I saw you there, throwing up everything you had in you. I was terrified and angry." Taramis silently continued. "I was ready to order my dragons to kill them all," Taramis said and Cami was shocked. He changed. A lot. And she couldn't say to better. He was lost and unsure of himself.

"Only Mala and Hiccup were able to stop me before dragons heard my call. If they would not be quick enough, we wouldn't have this conversation. Because when you would wake up, I would be long gone along my dragons and everyone in this village would be dead." Taramis said and tears were slowly dripping from his face. He sunk down and his back fell against fallen tree.

Cami was standing there like a stump. She saw him rarely broken like this. She went to him and sat down next to him as she brought his head to her chest.

"Shh, it will be okay. Nothing bad has happened." Cami tried to calm him down. She knew there was more to it and she knew he would tell her that in this state.

After a long while, she felt that he was breathing more steadily so she started. "There is something more to this. Am I right?" She asked and he sighed. He took the book from his left side and gave it to her. She gave him a puzzled look but he only gestured towards the book. So, Cami opened it up and started reading. Luckily moonshine was giving her enough light to do that.

While she read the book Taramis was sitting silently beside her. He didn't know what will she think about him now, but he was patient even when she was reading it almost the whole night. Cami finished reading with a sigh.

"Let me guess. You want to go after Drago." Cami said and she already knew the answer. Because of that, he wanted to leave without her.

"If he has something more, a book, a scale, anything after my mother, I must get it back. Everyone told me that my mother hated me, but I can't imagine that after reading that book." Taramis said with shrug.

"And why you don't let us help you?" Cami looked on him.

"Because it is my fight. And we know how it went last time I asked for help." Taramis said and Cami flinched. She knew what was he talking about. Taramis stood up and said. "Sun will soon rise."

Cami looked toward the east and she couldn't believe that she was reading that book almost the whole night. She stood up and with tears in her eyes, she hugged him.

"Here we are, again," Taramis said as he hugged her back.

"Face to face. Eye to eye." Cami answered him.

"Skin on skin. In our last embrace." Taramis said and those words brought tears to his eyes.

"Don't leave, please... Solitude will kill me." Cami begged. She hated when she was forced to beg someone, but she didn't care now. She didn't want to lose him again.

"Still we stand, our souls entwined,"Taramis said as he dried tears from her cheeks with his thumb. She looked straight into his grey eyes and said. "Disposed to stand the test of time."

Sun was now shining on them but Taramis couldn't force himself to leave. Not when he was lost in her eyes as if he was drowning there. Cloudjumper landed near other dragons which were watching them closely and when he saw that Taramis was not moving a smile crept across his face. He sat there and watched as Cami and Taramis slowly closed their eyes and distance between their lips and slowly but passionately they kissed. Cloudjumper's smile even widened when Cami brought Taramis down to the grass and they laughed together.

"Do you still want to leave?" Cami asked Taramis while her hands travelled through his long silver hair and her body was hovering above him.

"No." He answered her with a smile. "I never want to leave you again."

"Then you are cursed." She said with a smile and he gave her puzzled look. "Because I never want to leave you alone, again. I love you and nothing will change that."

"I love you too," Taramis said and soon she kissed him even more passionately than any time before.

* * *

A man named Drago was standing in front of large cage covered in darkness and he was scratching his chin.

"My lord." Came a voice behind him. "What it is Eret? You know that I hate to be interrupted when I am here."

"I know my lord." Came a terrified voice from the man named Eret. "But you said that if these two would ever show up here again, you want to know immediately." He said and then the sound of shackles could be heard behind Drago. He turned around and saw that Viggo and his brother Ryker were those who were in shackles. A smirk came to his face as he said.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." Viggo nor Ryker would look into his eyes and that pleased him.

"Did you came to beg for your life before my march into archipelago?"

"No, we want revenge," Viggo said and that interested Drago. "Revenge you said? On whom if I may ask?"

Viggo looked at him and said. "Taramis, the dragon child and Hiccup, the dragon rider." When he said that a loud growl came from the cage in the shadows.

"I can arrange your revenge but what will you give me in exchange?" Drago asked even when he knew the answer already.

"You can have me, my brother, our army and what is most valuable, you can have our dragons," Viggo said and Dragons chuckled.

"And how many dragons you have in that hideout of yours? Refresh my poor memory."

"More than three hundred," Viggo said and Eret paled. With that Drago would be ready to launch an invasion into archipelago by the spring.

"Release them. We have so much work to do." Drago said with a smile. Eret cut the shackles on their wrists and Drago started walking into the war camp. Ryker went behind him but Viggo saw a silver paw shining from the cage door in the shadows. But soon it disappeared back into the shadows. Eret then shoved him so he would move and they walked behind Drago.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! I managed to finish another chapter. I want to thank** **Smoe05 for his fantastic review but also to everyone else. I hope that you will enjoy a new chapter and I should probably give a little 'fluff warning' to this chapter :D Until next chapter, guys.**

* * *

Hiccup decided to spend the night at Hoffersons household because of two things. The first reason was that Bertha and Cami were sleeping in Haddocks household and another reason was that he felt better and kind of safer with Hoffersons. He was happy that he find his parents, or that he has a real sister, but he didn't know how to react. And Haddocks didn't know too. Finn was forced to spend his night at healer's hut because Gothi needed to check and clean his wounds.

"So what do you think will happen next, Hiccup?" Asmund asked as they eat their dinner. Hiccup looked at Astrid's father and he shrugged. "I don't know, actually. It's just too much to take."

"Yeah, we can imagine," Ansfrida said. "Don't worry. Your parents are great and your sister too."

"I am not afraid about that, ma'am." Hiccup said and they gave him a puzzled look.

"He is worried about Taramis and Cami, mom," Astrid said with a sad smile.

"Oh, don't you think that Cami can change his mind about leaving?" Asmund asked and Hiccup shooked his head with a sigh.

"Well, she is capable of everything. But Taramis is the one who can act unexpectedly for past years." Hiccup said and then he looked at Hoffersons. "You were always nice to me so I will tell you something that even Cami don't know." They gave him shocked face but he ignored it and started. "A man named Drago was able to capture me, Toothless and Taramis once. When that man recognised Taramis, his eyes started burning with flames. Taramis was terrified to say at least to meet that man. But I could clearly see that Drago was afraid of him too. So he let his archers shoot dozens of arrows at him. That was a big problem enough but add to that they were even covered by dragon root poison."

Hoffersons were listening to him and dinner was forgotten.

"Dragon root poison can wreak havoc with dragons nerve system and mind. But he endured dozens of them without even a flinch and I think that was the beginning. And from that moment, it went downhill. Drago in that moment created something within Taramis's mind. Something dark, something that even Drago was afraid to unleash unless he would be loyal to him. Luckily I managed to get us out of there, don't ask me how because I am not proud of it. Let's just say that lots of his men died by my own hands back then." Hiccup said as he looked at his hands.

"But Taramis was getting worse day by day from that moment. He started to be reckless, unstable, irresponsible and he could not focus on anything. Then one day a Nightmare wanted to kill me. Only later I found out that Taramis gave her that order, only because I scratched Cami at the training. But it was not a real Taramis who gave that order. Something else was controlling him. I ended up in a bed for a month because of my fight with Nightmare with my bare hands. The only thing that saved me, was a fact, that Taramis was teaching me how to fight with dragons. When he found out that he was the reason why I was attacked, he started to avoid me. He even was afraid to spend his time with Cami which was a mistake because she was the only one who was able to calm him down or make him focused."

Hoffersons were now shocked even more when they saw tears in his eyes.

"Then everything we had crumbled. He asked Cami to stay with him for a winter but she refused. She was afraid what her mother or village would say to her. That was the first drop. He later told us that he was planning to fake a death, so Dragon Hunters would stop looking for him. But again we told him if he was crazy, that it wouldn't work, that it could really kill him." Hiccup again looked up and saw that Astrid was giving him a sorrowful look while her parents were frozen.

"He wanted to eat too much dragon nip. Dragon nip can put even the most stubborn dragon to sleep and he wanted to eat so much that his heart would slow down so much that it would look as if he died. That was another drop and then the last one came on the Mala's island. Toothless and I, well, we were on the visit when he asked for our help with killing the queen in the nest. And for the third time, we turned him down and then something that Drago created with dragon root take over of his body. He attacked me and I fought with him. I was able to beat him pretty badly, but he did the same to me. But he nearly killed me. If not for Toothless who jumped on him and knocked him out. Mala immediately said to me that I should leave and never come back and the same thing I should say to Cami. And I did what she told. We left and never saw him after that until now." Some of his tears were now slowly falling from his eyes as he clutches them close.

"Then a news came to us from Mala. Taramis, the dragon child, was killed by Viggo Grimborn. I was broken and when I said it to Cami, her heart snapped. After that, I never saw the same girl she was before. She rarely smiled or anything. Even when we got another news from Mala that Taramis faked his death and that he is alive and well and that king of dragons was taking care of that broken boy. He was someone different before all of this. Taramis was good, caring, generous young boy. He thought twice before he acted and his focus on some things was worth of envy. We learned so much together and even more discovered about dragons. We played with Cami and dragons, stayed with dragons hatchlings. He and Cami were at first like water and fire but after a short time, they fell for each other hard. There was not a thing that those two wouldn't do for each other. It was the best part of my life. And I bet that Cami and Taramis could say the same. But what I saw yesterday evening in the great hall was not same Taramis I knew. Before his eyes were shining with curiosity and determination. But now I saw eyes of the killer. Someone who don't know who he is or what he should do or who he should trust."

Hiccup dried his tears and looked away embarrassed. "I want to believe that old Taramis is still there, hiding from the world who hurt him time and time again. I want to believe that I or Cami can bring him back. But I am just as lost as he is. With everything that is happening I... My Island was destroyed, I found out my true family while I don't have even the slightest idea why I ended up with my step parents. Meatheads try to force Cami into a marriage while she loves someone else. It is just one big of a mess. How can I hope that I or Cami can bring old Taramis back when I don't even know who old Hiccup was?"

Next thing he knew was that Astrid was next to him and brought him into a hug. He flung his arms around her and hold her as if his life depended on it. In corner of her eye, she saw that her mother elbowed her father to his gut and gestured to their bedroom. Her father nodded and they stood up and walked away, leaving the two teens alone. Astrid started to rock him so he would calm down. He seemed fine today. But she was wrong. He was just hiding it from everyone.

' _If something would happen to him, you would suffer even more because you would blame yourself, for not telling him the truth about your feelings. And I can promise you that as long as I live nothing will happen to him.'_ Suddenly memories of her talking with Taramis came to her mind. She let out a sigh as she softly said. "Hiccup..."

He looked up at her and she could get lost in his beautiful emerald eyes. "Hiccup, when you were one year old your father took you to the gathering of chiefs were they wanted to discuss the dragon scourge they all faced because your mother was ill because she was pregnant. But then Drago interrupted that meeting." As she said that name a shadow fell on Hiccup's eyes. "He killed the whole village, where the meeting was held, and your father along with Bertha and Mogadon were lucky enough to escape. They tried to find you, but when they reached the house you were in, they found only the ashes of your cradle. And you can think what everyone thought. There was no place for doubts."

Hiccup nodded as he finally understood what has happened. But then questions came to his head. "When my step parents told me the truth they said that a stranger brought me in front of their house. If everyone from the village was killed, who saved me then?"

Astrid was looking at him suddenly aware that they were still in an embrace. Not wanting to ruin a moment she said nothing as she tried to stop the blush coming to her cheeks.

"Taramis came to talk with me this afternoon." She suddenly said after a moment and Hiccup's eyes lightened a little.

"He did?" He asked and when she nodded he asked. "What did he said or do?"

"Well at first he scared me a little as he suddenly spoke at me." She said with smile and Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah, Cami nearly killed him with a dagger when he startled her like that." Hiccup said and both teens laughed at that. Hiccup was now too aware that they were still in an embrace, but he didn't protest even a little. He felt natural with her. Once Taramis told him about feeling natural with Cami, and he didn't understand much about what he meant. But now he understood what he meant and he couldn't agree more with Taramis, who described this feeling as a gift from the gods.

"He gave me some advice and I must tell that he truly know what he was talking about. And what is more, I think that if we will all help him you can bring that old Taramis back." Astrid said him with a smile and he gave her a puzzled look. "What so you mean by that?"

"You said to me that his village was annihilated when he was just a little. He had practically no one in his life besides you, Cami and his aunt, which died because of Drago. When he lost you... What I am trying to say is that if we can show him that humans are not as bad as we can be seen, then maybe we can bring him back. Maybe he doesn't need anything else than be accepted by the certain society of people. That is something that queen of the nest is trying to do, no? She tries to show him that he has a place by her side and that he can call that place as his own."

Hiccup suddenly jumped from her embrace and Astrid slightly giggled on his enthusiastic face. "Astrid, you are a genius. If we can show him that humans can accept him as he is, the queen can lose her biggest advantage over him. If we can show him that queen is not the only one who can understand him..." His voice trailed off to words Eira told to Taramis when he brought him to her. ' _A life where you lock yourself in and anything or anyone out is not a life. It is a prison. You are a guardian of peace, my dear. To be who you are, you need to forget who they told you to be. Your parents and Drago were wrong about you. Use your gift to save lives, do not think that it is a curse. You have a path and a purpose. Regardless of what anyone says, it's time to find it. Your paths just crossed. If you will walk together you will make this world a better place._ '

Those words were meant for Hiccup as much as they were meant for Taramis. How could he not see that?

"But why that same thing didn't work when he was part of Mala's Island?" They heard a question from Astrid's parent room which belongs to her father. Both teens chuckled at her parents' antics when they heard silently shouts of Ansfrida on her husband to be quite.

"Because Mala's tribe always treated him as something more. As a sign from their ancestors. And Taramis hated that. He wanted to belong in a place where everyone would not treat him differently only because of his powers." Hiccup said and soon they heard a silent voice. "Oh, thank you for clearing that up for me." And that voice again belonged to Astrid's father and soon they heard a groan from her mom. Hiccup and Astrid again laughed at them when Astrid made her choice.

"Hiccup can we have a walk for a moment?" She suddenly asked and he gave her puzzled look but she didn't meet his gaze. He nodded but then quickly said. "Of course, I mean if your parents don't have any objections."

Astrid rolled her eyes, grabbed him by his arm and pulled him outside. They walked around the cliffs in silent and when guards saw them they waved them with a smile. Teens always waved back. After some while, they stopped on a cliff overlooking the port. They were watching the moon and Hiccup couldn't stop thinking if Cami found Taramis. He then let out a sigh.

"Astrid, there is something..."

"Hiccup, I wanted to tell you..."

They both started at once and at first, they were looking at each other and then they averted their faces hoping that they will not see a blush on either face.

"What did you want to say?" They asked again together and they both chuckled at that. Astrid punched Hiccup to his shoulder with a smile and he smiled back.

"Astrid, I just wanted to tell you, thank you. For... For everything. You didn't need to do it. Yet you well alway here for me after I ended up here. You listened to me and tried to help me. I don't know if I would be able to get past everything without you." Hiccup said and then he felt how Astrid took his hand into hers and entwined her fingers with his.

"Same goes for me, Hiccup," Astrid said and he looked at her. She chuckled as she continued. "You know before you came, well, I was someone different. Someone totally different. When you came you changed me. It can sound funny but it is truth. You are only boy, or should I said young man that I am comfortable with. You know as long as I remember I had one dream. And in that dream was you. At first, I never saw your face in it because it was blurry but as soon as I saw you for the first time I saw you in my dream." Suddenly he clutched her hand.

"I had same dreams about you. Toothless could tell you how many times I woke up with a scream. Astrid, I just want to tell you that if you will need anything, anything at all, I will be here for you." Hiccup said and Astrid turned to him and placed her head on his chest. He brought his other hand around her waist while she still holds his hand.

"I want from you to stand with me through everything. I know that sometimes I can be one hel of fury but I can't imagine the world without you in it." She said and Hiccup smiled.

"I can't imagine the world without you in it either. And are you sure that you can take all this?" Hiccup said as he nodded to himself and Astrid laughed and nodded. "We are together in this, then milady." She looks up and they both were looking to each other's eyes. "Together..." She said with a smile. Then a wicked smile crossed her face and she gave him a quick peck on his lips. It left him stunned and he gaped at her for a moment and she just laughed at his expression. After a while, he recoiled as he looked at Astrid which was still smirking at him.

"You, milady, are a dangerous woman." He said to her and she whispered into his ear which froze his spine. "You don't have even the slightest idea, babe." She then let go of him and smiled at him. "We should probably head back before my parents get any ideas to their heads." Hiccup nodded and offered her his arm which he gladly took and they walked arm in arm towards Hoffersons household, unaware of two smirking dragons in the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Haddocks households were finishing their dinner in silence. When Valka and Heather cleared up the plates they sat down to the table.

"I can't believe that the council try to force my daughter into something like that," Bertha said after a while. "I know that our Island was not too much rich but wanting to sell my daughter like a piece of furniture is against everything we fought for."

"Well, I might have an idea," Stoick spoke up and everyone looked at him. "While I can't just stop demanding repayment for the damage Cami did in her weakest moment, there could be another solution, but it would be too selling up your daughter."

"Spill it, Stoick. Don't dance around the fire." Bertha said because she was in no mood for long talk.

"You can pay your daughters debt by marriage to that boy she loves," Stoick said and everyone looked at him shocked.

"How do you know that he can offer bigger price than Mogadon?" Valka asked. "I doubt that Bog's council will agree with anything humble for a chiefness's daughter even when they love each other."

"Well, I was thinking that if that boy doesn't have enough then I could pay for it," Stoick said and Heather was now who spoke up.

"Dad what are you planning?"

"If that boy is Brynjar's son than it is the least thing I can do for my brother," Stoick said with a sign. "You don't know that but Brynjar saved my life several times when our father was drunk. And since I can't pay it back to him I can pay it back at least to his son. Tomorrow I want officially accept Hiccup and Taramis into a village."

"I never saw you this determined since our wedding," Valka said and Bertha nodded.

"I just hope that what I do is right. Hiccup talked to me about that boy and it is a shame that both of them must face a man like Drago. This Island can offer a lot to both of them. They both need a family to guide them. And I am willing to do everything to protect my family." Stoick said with his head down.

"Then I have nothing against your idea. If they both will agree then wedding can save them both." Bertha said and soon they all went to beds.

* * *

Village woke up quite early in the morning and it was a lot calmer than it was yesterday. Mogadon was still whispering to his council while his son was quite irritated. Bog's council didn't dare to look into their chiefness eyes. Lavalouts quickly lose interest in the events because Mala's tribe was their biggest trade partner. Everyone went to the great hall for their meal. When Hoffersons along with Hiccup came into the hall everyone looked at them. Hiccup was kind of nervous from those looks but Astrid just grabbed him by his arm and took him to the table where food was served. In corner of his eye, he could see funny faces on Astrid's parents as she dragged him. Women gave them their plates with a smile and Astrid then took him to the table where she saw other teens except Heather and Snotlout. Hiccup looked around and saw them near Stoick and Valka whose were talking with Bertha and Spitelout. When he was looking at Heather she suddenly looked back at him and she smiled. He smiled back unable to do anything else. He turned his head when Astrid stopped dragging him and he found out that he was standing in front of the table where were sitting other teens. It didn't take long and they started a casual conversation. Astrid and Hiccup took glances at each other and they hoped that it wasn't so obvious. While Tuffnut and Fishlegs were oblivious to it, Ruffnut wasn't. She cast Astrid a wink which made her blush a little.

They were interrupted from their conversation by Snotlout who coughed behind them. They turned to look at him and Snotlout said. "Your parents want to talk with you, cuz."

Hiccup's spine froze. It would be his first conversation with his family without something going on. He nodded and before he stood up Astrid reassuringly clutched his hand. Together with Snotlout, they walked toward their family and Bertha and he didn't like their serious expression. Snotlout placed his hand on Hiccup shoulder and whispered to him. "You will do fine, cuz."

"Thank you Snotlout." Hiccup said to him with a small smile. When they get to them Hiccup started as first.

"Mom, dad, uncle, sister, Bertha," Hiccup started formally with a nod. "Did you wanted to talk to me?"

"Don't be so formal, boyo," Spitelout said and others nodded.

"It is as awkward and strange for us as it is for you, Hiccup," Heather continued and he nodded.

"Hiccup we were thinking about recent events." Valka started and Stoick continued. "We wanted to say to you that I want officially took you and Taramis into our tribe, into your family you both belong to."

Hiccup opened his mouth at them and gaped at his father as a fish. He knew that his father would probably accept him as his son but he didn't know how he felt about Taramis. Stoick seeing his confusion explained to him that Taramis is his brother's son. His shock was even bigger as he told him the story about Brynjar.

"Also we want to give to my daughter and Taramis an escape route." Bertha then said and Hiccup looked at her.

"What kind of escape route?" Hiccup asked even when he already knew the answer.

"Marriage," Bertha said and Hiccup frowned.

"What is wrong Hiccup?" Valka asked and he sighed.

"That will be too much to take for both of them. But if I explain to them everything you told me about Taramis's father, they could agree and Taramis needs a place to call his own. I will wait for them outside. I doubt that Taramis left because Cami is still not here. If he will be ready I will take him here."

His family nodded and Hiccup turned to Heather. "Will you help me with those two? I think that it would be better for Taramis to hear some parts from his family."

Heather nodded with a smile and they made their way outside. Snotlout made his way to the other teens and Astrid asked him. "Where are they going?"

"They went to talk with Taramis and Cami." Snotlout said as he poked his food. "Guys, how should I behave to my cousins? I have no idea."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him and he nervously chuckled. "What?"

"Dude, this is a first time you ask for help," Tuffnut said and his sister nodded. "Yeah. But again you had Heather, so you know at least basic things."

"But Heather is not a freaking half dragon or a dragon master." Snotlout said and Fishlegs rolled his eyes.

"I think that they will be more unsure than you are Snotlout," Astrid said. "Just be nice to them and everything will sort out."

"Oh, someone is giving me a big help," Snotlout rolled his eyes with but then smirked. "Let's change a subject. Did you and Hiccup finally made it into bed?" He asked and Astrid choked herself with her drink while the table erupted in laughter.

* * *

"Sir! Outcasts accepted our proposition." One commander of Dagur's forces said and Dagur smiled.

"Great. That is great. Send them a message that we are heading to Berk as soon as we can cross the sea without a too much damage. But only with a one ship. And I want Alvin on that ship with me." Dagur said and his commanders gave him puzzled look.

"What are you planning, sir?" One asked and Dagur started laughing hysterically. Then a woman walked through the door. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She had a black leather armor with a curved sword on her waist.

"Eerika 'The Maniacal', my dear sister. Did you found that elder?" Dagur asked with wicked smile.

"Of course I did my dear deranged brother." She said with a same wicked smile. "After a bit of persuasion she gave up." She then handed him a piece of scroll where was written one sentence.

 _'Kneel before the Dragon of Berserker'_

Dagur then started laughing and his sister soon joined to him and their laugh send shivers to their commanders.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, guys! I have another chapter for you. Even when my last part of finals are only a week away and I have so much work on my hands, I somehow find the time to write a little because it can help me relax a bit and then reading your reviews is always awesome. So thank you very much. I did a bit of experiment in this chapter (I tried to make original song so I wouldn't have problems with copyrights), so I hope that I did a good job with lyrics and I hope that you will enjoy it as much as I did when I created them :) So I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and see you all until next chapter :)**

* * *

"So you and Astrid finally talked about your feelings?" Heather asked when a silent between them began to be unbearable. They were standing in front of the hall for a long while watching as the snow was falling from the sky. There was not a too much work in the village when the devastating winter was away only a few days, so the village spent their days in the hall.

She saw how Hiccup's cheeks reddened and she chuckled a little. "Oh come on, I am your younger sister, you don't need to be shy in front of me."

Hiccup chuckled at that and told her what happened yesterday. Heather was listening to him with a smile and she felt happy for both of them.

"You are perfect for each other, you know that right?" Heather asked and he looked at her. "You think?"

Heather chuckled as she came closer to him. "I know Astrid my whole life and I never saw her this happy for a long time. As for you, well, those few weeks were enough for me to know that you can make her happy and that you care deeply for her. And besides you are my brother, why would she want someone else when she can have you?" She said and both of them chuckled.

"So, Heather..." Hiccup started and she looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you describe our parents?" He asked and she smiled.

"Gladly. The first thing you need to know. Never eat our mother's meatballs..."

* * *

Taramis and Cami were lying in each other embrace for a long while, when a snow started falling. They stood up and Taramis frowned.

"Devastating winter is near, how could I miss that?" Taramis said to himself and Cami chuckled.

"Well, you didn't have too much time to watch the sky, in recent weeks."

" _Cloudjumper,_ " Taramis growled and Cloudjumper came to him. " _Take dragons back to the nest. Endure winter there with the king._ "

He gave him a weird look and Taramis chuckled. " _Don't worry I will be fine, Cami, Hiccup and Mala will be with me. You know that I would never hurt either of them._ "

" _Willingly? No. Under influence? Yes. As every dragon."_ Cloudjumper growled and Taramis knew he was right.

" _But we both know that even under influence you would never hurt your mate, as every dragon,"_ Cloudjumper added with a smile.

As if Cami understood what were they talking about she came to stand next to Taramis and entwined her fingers with his.

"Don't worry, Cloudjumper. I am not going to let him go from my sight." Cami said and Cloudjumper chuckled while Taramis looked offended. Cloudjumper then bowed his head a little to them and roared to dragons behind him. Soon he was in the air and dragons followed him. Cami and Taramis waved them as they flew away. Soon they turned to each other as Cami put her arms around his neck and he put his hand on her waist. They lean to each other and closed their eyes, only to be interrupted by two squawks. Their eyes shot open as they look at their right. There stood two Nadders, one red and one blue.

Taramis rolled his eyes and introduced Cami to them. "Cami, the blue one is Bliss and the red one is Blaze. I helped them when hunters killed their parents when they were little. Bliss and Blaze this is Cami my..." He suddenly stopped and looked at her. She chuckled and finished. "His girlfriend or mate as you call it."

Two Nadders suddenly chirped and ran to them. They pinned them to the ground, Blaze on Taramis while Bliss on Cami. Two teens laughed at their antics and petted them to which they reacted with purring.

" _So are you staying?_ " Taramis asked after a moment and they chirped.

" _Of course we are_ _staying._ " Blaze said and Bliss added. " _You are our father, remember that. We will not let you go so easily this time._ "

Bliss and Blaze then helped them stood up and together they walked into the village. At first, they walked casually but then smirk came to two Nadders. They nudge both teens from the side which send them to the ground with a yelp. Taramis ended up under Cami and they both rolled their eyes and blushed. Cami stood up and helped Taramis stand up. Two Nadders tried to look innocent but that doesn't mean that Taramis and Cami don't get their revenge. Taramis changed into his dragon form and jumped on Bliss pinning her down, she was surprised by that and squawked for her brother. He tried to get to her but Cami jumped in front of him and scratched him on his neck which causes him to crash down with a purr.

Meanwhile, Bliss and Taramis were rolling on the ground, enjoying their game, while Cami continued scratching Blaze neck with a smile.

Now, this was Taramis she knew back then. He would always take a chance to play with other dragons and she was happy to see that he was still enjoying it.

They played for a while and then they continued their way into the village and snow was already covering their hair. They were surprised to see Hiccup and Heather standing in front of the great hall and they didn't like their sheepish expressions. They came to them with Bliss and Blaze behind them.

"Fine, Hiccup you want to say something that neither of us doesn't like or something awkward so spill it," Cami said as they stood in front of them.

"Well, maybe you should both sit down while I tell you what I want." Hiccup said and they raised an eyebrow at him but Taramis sat down nonetheless. Cami sat down on his lap because she would not be much comfortable sitting on the freezing ground.

When Hiccup started to tell them about the history of Haddock family, while Heather added something here and there, they didn't understand what they tried to say. But when they got to the part where Brynjar defended silver dragon against his own father, Taramis's eyes widened. Cami felt how he went stiff and truth to be told she was shocked too. Taramis was truly Haddock? Now, that was truly something.

"What is more," Hiccup said as he finished to tell them about his and Taramis's true origin. "My father wants to accept us both to this village. To his family."

Taramis quickly stood up and if Cami didn't have quick reflexes she would end up on the ground. He engulfed both his cousins into the hug, which startled all of them. Hiccup then hugged him back and Heather too, a bit more reluctantly because she was surprised by this.

"That would be the best thing that happened to me after my village got destroyed," Taramis said and Cami smiled behind them.

"So, I was not the best thing that happened to you?" Cami asked with a huff and they all laughed.

"There's one more thing," Heather said and they looked at her.

"Oh, right. Cami, Taramis I know that this was already too much to take in, but this is something you both need to decide." Hiccup said and they looked at him.

"Let me guess, I must take Cami as my wife to save her from Meatheads," Taramis said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah," Hiccup said as he scratched back of his neck.

"Well then," Taramis said as he knelt down in front of Cami, which surprised them. "Camicazi of Bog'Burglars Island. We know each other for a long time. We had a few problems in our relationship but we always overcome it with our love. I could never imagine one day without your smile and your beautiful laugh from this day on and because of that I want to ask you. Will you give me the honor and the joy of being your husband?"

Cami had her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. She jumped on him and pinned him down and kissed him. Hiccup and Heather laughed at them because they knew that everything will be better from this day on, while two Nadders curiously watched their 'parents'.

"I think that we can take that as yes." Heather said with laugh and Hiccup nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Ryker asked his brother as they sailed into a thick mist while they stood on their flagship escorted by several Drago's ships.

"Yes, brother. I believe that Taramis convinced our father to hide the eye in the Isle of mist." Viggo said as he looked around. They were engulfed by a thick fog and if their ships didn't hold close to each other, they would surely lose each other. They soon saw ship wreckages all over the place and Viggo could feel the fear of his men, but also Drago's men. Everyone knew that the Isle of mist was not a place to toy with.

"What are you planning to do, Viggo?" Voice of Eret came to them as he walked towards them.

"Tell your men to search every ship, every corner, every box. I am sure that this is the place where Taramis hid the Dragon eye." Viggo said and Eret raised an eyebrow at him. He then walked away and Viggo nodded to his brother. Ryker nodded back and walked away after Eret. Viggo then walked to the side of the ship and took out his dagger which was covered by his clan markings. He moved his hand over the edge of the ship and let the dagger fall into the water.

"I know that you will get this message, Taramis. I am waiting for you and I hope that you are not scared to come." Viggo said to himself as he was watching the water below them.

Dagger slowly reached the bottom of the sea awakening the dragon sleeping there. The Dragon looked at the dagger and then he looked up. He growled as he took the dagger to his mouth and started swimming away.

* * *

"So are you ready?" Hiccup asked as they stood in front of the door.

"As much as I will ever be," Taramis said and they could tell that he was nervous. Bliss nudges his hand and squawked. Taramis smiled and petted her head.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to take these two, thought," Heather said and Blaze huffed.

" _I don't care. We are going with you, with or without your approval._ "

Taramis translated them what he said and Cami with Hiccup laughed while Heather was a bit nervous how the other tribes can react. She takes a step to the door and opened them. She walked through the door with Hiccup behind her. Cami and Taramis walked beside each other and as they passed the door she grabbed his hand and entwine their fingers. She felt how he tightened his hold on her hand. The murmurs started to go through the great hall but soon died down when two Nadders walked behind the couple. Stoick and Valka smiled when they saw the teens in front of them and Bertha walked towards them. Heather walked to her family and Hiccup went to stand next to Taramis.

"Did he asked?" Bertha asked her daughter and she nodded while Taramis gulped.

"And did you agreed?" She asked again and Cami nodded again. Suddenly Bertha face beamed and turn to Stoick and nodded. Bertha then took her daughter from them and went to stand on the side, leaving two boys and dragons in the middle of the hall. Stoick stood up and said.

"Some of you already know about those boys." Murmurs started again but not from Berkians but mostly from Meatheads and Bog'Burglas. "My tribe was already expecting this so I will make it official to everyone else. Hiccup, as your father who never thought that I will ever see you again after my mistake when you was only a baby, I couldn't be more happy and proud to welcome you back into your tribe and your family. Welcome home, son. Welcome home, the heir of the Berk."

When Stoick finished the hall erupted in cheers and shouting. The only ones who wasn't cheering were Meatheads and Bog'Burglas council who were still angry at Berkians. Stoick then signalled for a silent and everyone stop cheering. Stoick face saddened as he started.

"Taramis, a boy who is so mysterious to everyone here because you can turn yourself into a dragon and communicate with other dragons. Your first impression when you destroyed the door into this very hall was not a good one. But Hiccup told me everything about you and I know that you meant no harm to anyone. You only tried to protect the girl you love and that is something admirable. Hiccup told me what you were forced to endure through your life. When you was a small child, your clan was destroyed in one swift attack from a madman Drago Bludvist."

Everyone in the hall gasped and start to murmur as they knew that madman and they watched the boy who was facing the ground with closed eyes and he was trembling. Mala needed to calm down her people because she figured out what was Chief trying to do. She understood that those memories were painful for Taramis but she also knew that it needed to be said.

"Your father Brynjar Haddock was killed as he tried to defend you, his son, from the mad man."

As the chief said this everyone was shocked. There were several rumours about Haddock family but no one believes them.

"Your aunt Eira Haddock saved you from that madman and tried to raise you alone but Drago again killed someone you hold dear."

This shocked everyone even more because they thought that Eira Haddock was killed by dragons.

"But you found my son and you became friends. You met Camicazi of Bogs and you two fell in love with each other, but you were torn from them for several years. I respected my brother Brynjar deeply and I would hate to see his only boy alone in this world. So I want to welcome you in our tribe with open arms. I want to welcome you into the Haddock family again. Welcome on Berk, nephew. Welcome in the family, Taramis Haddock."

With that everyone cheered even Bogs council while Meatheads fumed, except one. Thuggory had a smile on his face as he silently cheered too, unlike his father he knew enough about that boy because when he was with Cami she sometimes talked about him.

* * *

Dragon from Isle of mist swam towards the King's nest as fast as e could. He promised Taramis that if someone would enter the Isle of Mist he would let him know. However, he had no idea where he could be so he hoped that king would know where is his protege. He swam through an underground cave and soon he resurfaces near the king.

" _Welcome, my dear Submaripper. How can I help you?_ " King asked as he opened his one eye to look at his guest. Submaripper bowed his head, put the dagger on the ground and said.

" _Hunters are searching for the dragon eye. They entered the Isle of Mist to find it and I fear that they could succeed. I need to warn Taramis about it, do you know where I could find him, your highness?_ "

" _Is it what I think it is?_ " King asked as he saw the dagger in front of Submaripper.

" _I don't know what you mean, your highness,_ " Submaripper said as he saw that the King was watching the dagger. " _This dagger woke me up from my slumber and then I noticed hunters._ "

" _This, my dear submaripper,_ " King said as he stood up and came closer to the dragon. " _Is Viggo's dagger. And I doubt that he just threw his dagger into the sea without reason. It seems that he knew about you and he wants to lure out our friend._ "

" _So, what are we going to do, your highness?_ " The dragon asked.

" _We will send this dagger to Taramis,_ " King said and Submaripper looked at the big dragon.

" _So you know where he is?_ "

" _Yes, he is in the place where he can be finally happy,_ " King said and softly roared after that. A young Scuttleclaw came towards the king and bowed his head.

" _Did you call me my king?_ " He asked and the king nodded. " _Yes, my dear. I wanted to ask if you know the Island of Berk._ "

" _I do, my king. Why?_ " Scuttleclaw asked.

" _I need you, to take this dagger to Taramis._ " Kind said and Scuttleclaw's eyes showed worry. " _Taramis is on dragon killing Island, my king?_ "

" _Oh, I think that they are not dragon killing Island anymore. So will you do that for me? You are the fastest dragon here and I want you back before winter will hit us hard._ "

" _I will be back as fast as the wind,_ " Scutteclaw said took the dagger from Submaripper and was ready to fly away but king stopped him.

" _Wait a minute, little one. Tell him that Viggo is looking for a dragon eye and that this dagger was brought by his guardian of the mist._ "

" _As you say, my king._ " Young dragon said and flew away.

" _Will you stay for a winter?_ " The king asked as he turned to the Submaripper.

" _No, but thank you for the offer, your highness. I will head back to the Isle of Mist so I can help Taramis if he needed my help._ " Submaripper said. He then bowed his head and went back to the water, while king went to his sleep.

* * *

Dragons in Helheim gate were confused by their queen's antics. She didn't send any dragons on raids after that boy left. She wasn't angry at any of her dragons, she doesn't move from her lava spot and they could hear her muttering to herself. They really didn't know what was happening with the queen but truth to be told they were happy that their queen was more peaceful. She was not peaceful since she lost her friend. Maybe she would be again as she was back then.

* * *

The celebration of accepting two teens into the village was loud and lively. Everyone celebrated, ate and drank. Mostly drank. Everyone except Mogadon who was still pissed off on that boy. Bertha announced that her daughter was already engaged to Taramis. Bog's council was at first shouting at her about what was she thinking but that was until Taramis said that he is willing to offer to her mother as bride-price for Cami, her body weight in gold and that was even more than Mogadon offered for Cami. It baffled everyone, even Cami, Bertha and Mala. Hiccup was surprised too, but he knew that Taramis didn't lie. However, he didn't know where he could get so much gold. But then Stoick even said that if Cami would be wed for Taramis it would mean an alliance between Berk and Bog'Burglars, and that was something that Bog's council wouldn't throw out of the window. And also that gold would help their clan immeasurably. Mogadon immediately protested and said if that boy can prove that he can pay so much gold for her. They were even more surprised when Taramis took out a pouch from his pant pocket and throw it to the Mogadon, who gasped at the sight of the full pouch of gold. Even Stoick didn't wear so much gold with him when he was visiting other Islands. After that was settled everyone started to congratulate two teens and drinking contests begun.

However, Taramis still felt weird in this large hall full of people because he already forgot how to feel relaxed in human society. He sat in front of closed hall doors, Bliss and Blaze lying behind him carefully watching everyone. Taramis saw teens sitting behind one table casually talking. He saw Astrid and Cami talking to each other and he could see the small blush on their faces. He also noticed that Astrid was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Hiccup and he smiled. He looked towards his uncle and aunt and found out that they were watching him. He quickly looked down as if the ground got suddenly interesting.

"What are you doing, my boy?" He heard Mala's voice and he looked towards her. She was standing near him smile on her face.

"Avoiding people," Taramis said as he petted Bliss paw. She put her head beneath his arm so he could pet her on her head. "Why? Does it looks like something else?"

"Why are you doing this, Taramis?" Mala asked and he shook his head. "I am trying to adapt to this Mala. I am trying, but it is hard."

"I can only imagine what are you going through," Mala said as she nervously scratched her arm.

"Why are you so nervous, Mala?" Taramis asked because he noticed her nervousness.

"Nothing, I am just tired. It's been a long day," Mala said and Taramis nodded even when he knew that it was maybe a noon. She walked out but she was moving kind of weird and Taramis furrowed his brows. But another person came to him. "Can I join you?" He looked up and saw his aunt Valka walking towards him.

"I... I guess..." Taramis stuttered but quickly added. "They will not hurt you, but the floor is quite cold."

"I don't mind cold," Valka said as she sat next to him. Blaze at first was watching her but then he went to watch the rest of the hall.

"It looks like aunt Valka tries to break the ice." Snotlout said to other teens and they all watched how Valka and Taramis were talking to each other. They watched them in silent and after a while, they saw the smile on both of their faces.

"Come on guys," Astrid said as she stood up. "We are going to help her to bring him into society." Cami beamed at that idea and Hiccup smiled too. They walked towards them and when they were close they heard Taramis's laugh.

"Can we join?" Astrid asked and when Taramis look at them in bewilderment. He only nodded as they settled down around them. Heather, Hiccup, Astrid sat next to Valka while Cami sat on Taramis's lap and others sat on other side or in front of them. Bliss and Blaze then smiled and went to sleep because their job was done at the moment.

Meanwhile, Throk came to his queen and saw that she was watching Taramis. "When are you going to tell him, my queen?" He asked when he was close to her.

"I don't know how should I tell him," Mala answered without looking at him. "He has his own clan and family now. Why would he need me?"

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't need you, my queen." Throk tried to convince her.

"Maybe, Throk. I just hope that they will succeed where we failed."

Valka walked away when she saw that teens got along with Taramis. She came to his husband and he lovingly smiled at her to which she returned that smile and kissed him.

Cami smiled at the sight in front of her. Astrid and Hiccup were touching their fingers as they were sitting on the ground. She turned to Taramis and saw in his eyes that he was utterly happy.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him as she placed her back on his chest. He turned to her and his smile widened. He caressed her braid and said to her. "You know, everything has changed and yet, I am more me than I have ever been."

Her smile widened as she leant down and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Astrid and Hiccup smiled at them while twins and Snotlout rolled their eyes. Heather and Fishlegs glanced at each other before they averted their gaze a blush was creeping on their cheeks.

"All right! Who wants to start singing, ladies?" Gobber suddenly shouted and everyone groaned. But Hiccup got an idea he smirked at Taramis, who ended up his kiss with Cami when Gobber shouted, and Taramis glared at him like if he was silently saying _Don't even try._ His smirk widened when he shouted.

"Taramis!" Everyone looked at him and then on blushing boy. Cami knew what Hiccup tried to do so she smirked too. She joined to Hiccup and both of them were now shouting his name.

"You are with him?!" Taramis exclaimed as he looked at Cami. But soon Mala started to shout his name. Vikings raised their eyebrows at them and soon Mala's people were shouting his name, too. Astrid saw what are they trying to achieve, so she started shouting too. Twins joined, well because others were shouting and they love to shout too. Cami stood up as she kept shouting his name. Taramis's eyes widened when he saw that Chief and his wife started to shouting too and soon almost everyone was shouting his name. He stood up and tried to back away. But he was stopped by Bliss's head and she nudges him forward. He gulped, even Bliss was on their side. Hiccup then stood up and with Cami, they grabbed Taramis by his arms and dragged him near Gobber and the Viking band.

"Ya, laddie. Don't be afraid. Show us what you can do." Gobber said and backed down along with Hiccup and Cami. Shouts stopped and Taramis looked around. Everyone was looking on him and he visibly gulped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That calmed him down and he opened his eyes and smiled lovingly on Cami who smiled back. He turned around towards the band and he came to the woman who holds the harp.

"Can I borrow your harp?" He asked and she gave him her harp with a smile. He took it and thanked her as he made his way back. The great hall fell into a deadly silent and Taramis a cough a little. He started playing an unknown melody and everyone listened to him. After a moment he started singing along that melody.

 _Laughter in your eyes was my whole world,_

 _Then you left and I didn't know what I should do next._

 _They say men don't cry - just in fairy tales,_

 _But when I saw you leave,_

 _I fell to my knees,_

 _And started to cry._

 _At the breakfast, I had only dirt and dust,_

 _And I saw only endless path,_

 _I was scared and alone,_

 _And I lost my taste for life._

Everyone watched the boy in bewilderment at his soft voice and sadness filled their heart. Even Mogadon was surprised by boy's voice. Cami watched him with tears in her eyes while Astrid came closer to Hiccup and hugged him tightly around his waist. He looked at her and smiled and she smiled back. He put his arm around her waist too and watched how Taramis continued singing. Unbeknown to them Ansfrida and Asmund came to Stoick and Valka and pointed towards Hiccup and Astrid. Both parents were smiling at their children.

 _Then I suddenly realised,_

 _So different paths lead to our goals_

 _And many times we can fail to see._

 _M_ _y memories of you rushed to me,_

 _How I have met you full of strength_

 _So wild and great,_

 _Hiccup told me that I was insane,_

 _When I made your heart as my goal._

 _At first, we were like fire and ice,_

 _And we ended up with more than friendship._

 _We went through good and bad,_

 _And that first, mostly at night,_

 _And when I started to understand the basic things,_

 _It was only because of you,_

 _And now when I stand again in front of you_

 _I just want to say that I never lied to you,_

 _And not at all when I swore to you:_

 _I will stay behind you,_

 _Through good and bad,_

 _Through the heat or the frost,_

 _Still we stand, our souls entwined,_

 _Disposed to stand the test of time.  
_

Taramis stopped singing and the hall fell into deadly silent once again. But that silent was interrupted by lonely clapping. Astrid was first who started clapping and soon the whole hall erupted into cheers and clapping. Cami ran to Taramis and hugged him, but her force knocked the to ground. Hiccup looked around and saw that even Mogadon was clapping. But their cheers were interrupted when the door into the great hall shot open. Vikings saw a weird dragon standing there. It was something between Deadly Nadder and Hideous Zippleback and they never saw that kind of dragon.

Bliss and Blaze squawked on the dragon and he squawked back. Cami finally helped Taramis to stand up and Taramis was surprised by dragon standing in the door.

"Wind?" He asked as he walked to him.

"What is he doing here?" Taramis heard Finn's voice who walked to Taramis with his crutches. "They never travel this far."

Taramis made his way towards the dragon, leaving others behind. He saw that Wind was curiously watching him and then Taramis realised that he didn't saw him in his human form. So he changed his form and soon Vikings back away a little when there was a silver dragon in front of them.

" _Taramis, forgive me, I didn't recognise you in your human form._ " Wind said as he bowed his head a little.

" _It's alright, Wind. You had no way to know._ _"_ Taramis softly growled. " _What brings you here?_ "

Wind didn't answer that question just throw dagger from his paw towards Taramis. Taramis surprised by this changed his form and knelt down.

" _King of dragons sent you this dagger and said that Viggo is looking for the dragon eye and that this dagger was brought by one of your guardians of the mist._ " Wind growled and Taramis frowned. He took the dagger to his hand and stood up.

"What's happening, Taramis?" Hiccup asked and Taramis turned to him. When Cami and Hiccup saw that dagger, they gasped. It surprised everyone around them to hear their gasps.

"What's bad with that dagger?" Snotlout asked and Hiccup shook his head.

"Because it's Viggo's dagger." Hiccup said to which everyone went stiff.

"What does that snake wants?" Cami nearly growled and Taramis shook his head.

"I don't know. But it's his message for me. He wants to meet."

"Meet?!" Hiccup nearly shouted. "Is he serious?"

"Yeah, he must be stupid to think that you would come," Cami said as she crossed her arms. However, Taramis didn't say anything and Hiccup frowned.

"You are not planning to go, right?"

"I have no other choice," Taramis said as he looked at them. "He sent this dagger to me by one of my guardians which were watching the dragon eye for me. I can't allow them to reclaim that thing."

"I see that you are not going to change your mind so I am coming with you." Hiccup said and Cami quickly added. "And you would be dumb if you think that I would let you face him alone."

"Hey, count me in," Astrid said and Snotlout took a step forward with a smirk. "Me too."

"If you go after Viggo, we go after Viggo too," Tuffnut said and his sister sniggered while other rolled their eyes on his words. "I usually don't agree with him but now I agree with him."

"I guess I can help you too," Fishlegs said.

"And without me, you are not going anywhere," Heather said. "I must watch my brother and cousins so they wouldn't do something stupid.

"I am going with you too," Finn said but then Taramis immediately protested. "No, you are not. You are not in a condition to fly a dragon."

"Taramis is right, uncle," Astrid said and Finn wanted to say something back but he was stopped when Ansfrida put her hand on his shoulder.

"Guys, we are going to fly towards the Isle of Mist, how do you want to follow us?" Hiccup asked.

"Duh, we already have a dragon," Tuffnut said.

"And you two will show us how to befriend dragons so we can go with you," Astrid said pointing on Taramis and Hiccup. They looked at each other and scratched their neck.

"Yeah, we will try." Hiccup said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, guys! I will not talk too much here because of lack of time, so I just hope you will enjoy a new chapter and see you guys until the next chapter!**

* * *

"Give me time until evening," Hiccup said to Taramis who was watching him with crossed arms. "Taramis, I will not let you go alone so give me time to build Toothless a new tail and we can go."

Taramis sighed and finally nodded. "Fine, but be quick. I don't want wait for too long."

"Don't worry, I will work as fast as I can, you know that. In a meantime, you could get them on dragons." Hiccup said as he pointed to the group of teens.

"Me?" Taramis asked in bewilderment, but when he saw that Hiccup had a grin on his face, he knew that there is no talking out of it. He sighed and nodded.

"Come on, Toothless," Hiccup shouted. "We are going to get you back to the sky." With that boy with his 'deadly' puppy dragon ran out of the ring.

"Fine, let's start," Taramis said to himself as he walked towards teens which were gathered around twins and their zippleback.

"I am not going to repeat myself so listen well." Teens turned to Taramis as he stood in front of them. Cami just shook her head with a smile. Taramis and Hiccup could be such drama queens sometimes.

"I am terrible at explaining things and that is another reason you should listen well," Taramis continued and walked towards dragons. He didn't know how he should start but then Hiccup came to his mind and he smiled. "As Hiccup would say, bonding with dragons starts and ends with a trust. If you show dragons that they can trust you, they will do everything for you."

With that being said, Taramis explained everything to them as Hiccup would, while Hiccup tirelessly worked in the forge with Toothless to make him a new tail fin. Taramis helped teens to bond with their dragons. Fishlegs got along with Meatlug really quickly, Snotlout after a long while of staring contest with Hookfang managed to get on his back, Heather, to Taramis's surprise, got along with Windshear rather quickly. Razorwhips usually didn't trust humans, even he had some problems with them when he was little. As for Stormfly, she came to Astrid by herself and she wanted to say sorry to the girl. Taramis translated her apology and Astrid told her that nothing happened. They got along quickly after that apology. Soon Taramis send them to the sky to practice their flying skills, while he, Cami and Vyvna watched them from the arena.

"I see that they are doing well." They heard a voice and they turned towards it. They saw Finn sitting on the back of Flightmare.

"If you came to change our minds about going with us you can give up. We are not going to change our minds." Taramis said and Finn chuckled. "I was not expecting to change your minds. I know how you youngs can be stubborn. I just came to look on my niece. See how is she doing."

They stood there and watched how teens tried to get along with their dragons. Hookfang didn't want to listen to Snotlout and he tried to set him up on fire with every order. Fishlegs had closed eyes most of the time, twins were fighting even on the dragon and irritated Zippleback tried to cease that fight. Windshear and Heather had several problems with trust and Taramis could hear that they argued most of the time. Only Astrid and Stormfly flew without problems. They flew through the air like two sisters. Taramis was quite surprised. He saw this cooperation only once. With Hiccup and Toothless. He smiled as he thought about Astrid and Hiccup. He then glanced at Cami who started shouting on twins to stop fighting on a top of a dragon. He asked her for her hand, yet he didn't give her ring or anything. Luckily he had one ring hid near the dragon eye. So he hoped that it is still there.

Meanwhile, in the forge, Gobber was surprised how both boy and his dragon worked in sync. In a few hours, they managed to finish the prosthetic tail fin and test it several times. Of course, it didn't work as Hiccup was expecting. They crashed several times before they were able to stay in the air for a long while. After several more crashes, they decided to test it above the sea. Gobber, of course, protested as much as he could when he saw, that it still didn't work without errors, but they didn't listen to him. While others would need a cheat sheet and days of training, Hiccup didn't need any of that. He knew exactly how to control Toothless's tailfin. He spent most of his life on his best friend's back. After several nearly crashes into the sea, they managed to fly without problems. When they saw that sun was beginning to set, they decided to put it to a real test. They flew high into the sky, above the clouds and when they levelled out Hiccup spoke.

"Are you ready, bud?" Hiccup asked and Toothless eagerly growled.

"Fine, fine," Hiccup said with a smile and jumped from Toothless's back. As he was falling down he soon found out that Toothless was falling beside him.

"Hey," Hiccup said and Toothless let out his tongue from his mouth. Hiccup laughed and soon Toothless positioned himself, so Hiccup could climb back into the saddle. When he was in the saddle he put his leg into the pedal and they started to slow down. But the clouds revealed a maze made from sea stacks, which they didn't see before. They started shouting as sea stacks came closer but even that maze was nothing against their cooperation and connection. After a short while, they narrowly missed every sea stack and they ended up above the open sea. Hiccup let out a victorious shout and threw his hands above his head. Toothless too happily roared because he could fly again. He then shot one of his plasma blasts in front of them. Hiccup's smile faded as he saw that and before the flame hit them he murmured.

"Are you kidding me?"

Meanwhile in the arena teens were treating their dragons. Cami was talking with Heather, Finn went back to the village with his dragon and Taramis was sitting against a huge head of Vyvna.

" _You should head back to your father,"_ Taramis growled and Vyvna chuckled. " _You are so cute when you are trying to take care of others. You know that bewilderbeasts don't grow up with their families. I and my father are no difference in that matter. Anyway, it is already late for me to take such long journey. You know that I am going to get some sleep when you will leave with your friends._ "

Taramis didn't answer her. It was a truth that he knows those things, but he still didn't understand them. He would do anything to be with his family when he lost Eira. Suddenly he smiled. Now he had a family again. Aunt Valka was a really kind woman and what she told him about how she tried to stop the war between dragons and humans really surprised him. But then his smile faded again.

" _You should stop worrying so much, my dear dragon,_ " Vyvna continued when he didn't answer her. " _It is not good for your health. You can't solve everything._ "

Unbeknownst to them, Astrid saw a sad face on Taramis's face and she walked to him and Vyvna. She was not aware of their conversation when she spoke up.

"Fine, spill it. I can see that something is troubling you." She stood in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Nothing," He quickly said. He lied and Astrid knew that. She raised her eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Fine, last time when Viggo send me this kind of message I nearly yelled. Truly yelled."

"By that, you mean that he nearly killed you." She said and he nodded. Her face softened. "What happened?"

"He came with half of his army to the Isle of mist. One of my guards warned me about him. I came there and Viggo was still shouting that he has a deal for me. Something I wouldn't refuse. I didn't believe him because I knew what kind of deals he makes. He then shouted that he knows about my mother and I fell for it. When I landed on his ship, he was not planning that I would leave. I was really lucky that time."

"And you are afraid that he will do the same thing now?" Astrid asked but he shook his head.

"I am not afraid for my life. I am afraid for your lives." Taramis said. Astrid wanted to say something but he was cut by Toothless's whistling. Soon Hiccup and Toothless came into the arena and Hiccup jumped from his back. Toothless happily jumped all over the place showing his prosthetic tail fin to the dragons.

"Are we ready to go?" Hiccup asked and almost every teen eagerly nodded. Taramis just stood up and turned into his dragon form. Teens jumped on their dragons and when Fishlegs jumped on the Meatlug he asked Cami. "On which dragon will you fly?"

Cami smirked and said. "You can guess." With that Taramis came next to her and put his head down so she could climb on his neck. Without hesitation, Hiccup flew into the sky with everyone behind him. Bliss and Blaze joined them in the air because they spent their day hunting and Vyvna watched them leaving the arena. Later she stood up and went to one of the cages. She curled up into a ball and watched as snow started falling again. She would wake up again after winter. Hatchlings of bewilderbeast always hibernate through the winter. Even when she hated to leave her friends without her help she couldn't help herself. She just hoped that when she will wake up they will be fine.

* * *

They flew above the sea for several hours and teens from Berk were complaining for past few hours. Mostly twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout. Astrid and Heather didn't talk too much and if they had any complaints they kept it for themselves. They were not accustomed to long flights on a dragon, while Cami and Hiccup knew it too well.

And also it didn't help the situation that Tuffnut was asking if they made it to the Isle of mist every second.

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Hiccup answered and clear annoyance could be heard in his voice.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Cami shouted because she was so irritated by Tuffnut and she could feel that Taramis was starting to tense up.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Both Hiccup and Cami shouted as much as they could. There was a sudden silent and they could hear only the wind whistling past their ears.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" They again shouted but now dragons joined the duo too and other teens even cringed at their voices. Luckily it finally made him silent. But sadly silent didn't last too long.

"Are we there yet?" Tuffnut asked again and Astrid gave him a death glare and that look made him silent really quickly.

"How long it will take?" Snotlout whined. "I really have to go to pee."

"I asked you five minutes ago!" Cami shouted to him because she saw that even Hiccup's calm nerves were cracking down. She knew how annoying they could be while Hiccup and Taramis didn't. Even Bliss and Blaze flying beside Taramis were annoyed.

"I didn't have to go then!" Snotlout shouted back and Hiccup groaned. He looked around and saw a sea stack in the distance. He looked back and also saw the storm clouds they passed an hour ago. Sun was slowly rising and he could see red color all around them.

"You really have to go now?" Hiccup asked, "When we finally have a clear sky? You're killing me, Snotlout!"

Snotlout groaned and danced a little at Hookfang's neck. Hookfang, terrified, roared to Taramis and he roared something back to him. Taramis then looked at Hiccup and gave him bored look. Hiccup sighed and gave in.

"Fine, we will land at that sea stack." Hiccup shouted as he pointed towards only sea stack on the horizon.

After a while, they landed on the sea stack and Fishlegs with Snotlout ran to the edge while twins gave them a puzzled look.

"Why they didn't use their helmets like we did?" Tuffnut asked his sister and she shrugged. Astrid and Heather gave them a disgusted look. Cami jumped down from Taramis and he didn't wait any moment. He ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped down towards the icy water. He needed to cool down his body and that water below them was just too inviting. Everyone watched him for a while before he disappeared under the water. Hiccup took out his map from his flight suit and place it on the ground.

"That's awesome." He heard Astrid voice so he looked behind him he saw pure awe on her face.

"We travelled a lot," Cami said as she joined them. Astrid then came closer to Hiccup and knelt down beside him. Hiccup gladly told her everything she wanted to know about the map or places she pointed on the map. Cami stood at the edge of the cliff and watched how Taramis was jumping in the water, Bliss and Blaze squawking around him. She didn't know how long she watched him but she later found out that other teens were beside her. Taramis then looked up and saw that teens were ready so they flew up. Teens took a step back and Taramis landed in front of them and nuzzled Cami with his head.

"Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in morning, sailor's take a warning," Hiccup suddenly said.

"What's that?" Astrid asked.

"It means that we can expect a storm in front of us," Cami spoke up as she knew what it meant. Taramis nudged her again and both Cami and Hiccup understood what he meant.

"Come on guys," Hiccup said as he jumped on Toothless's back. "We must continue." And with that, they continued their journey.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Berk, the village was quite calm.

"Why we just let them go?" Stoick asked his wife as they watched the villagers in the hall.

"Because they have dragons and we don't and we couldn't stop Taramis and that means we couldn't stop Hiccup and Cami. And you could see that where Hiccup's go Astrid follows and others follow Astrid. It's only good when they go in numbers." Valka said as she watched dancing Astrid's parents.

Both families talked about the possible relationship between Astrid and Hiccup and both were delighted that they could continue with their really, really old plan. While Stoick and Asmund wanted to jump straight to the point between the two, Ansfrida and Valka knew better. Women managed to calm down their husbands' enthusiasm and told them to be more patient.

Stoick stayed silent after she answered him so she placed her hand on his. She didn't need to look on his face to find out that he was smiling.

Sadly no one was aware of two red eyes in the darkness of the forest watching the village and definitely, no one was ready for the chaos coming to them.

* * *

After several more hours, they arrived at the edge of the Isle of Mist. Taramis looked back at teens and roared.

"We don't understand you. You speak too roughly," Tuffnut said and Taramis just raised an eyebrow at him. Hiccup laughed at that and said. "He just wants from us to be careful and watch him closely so none of us would get hurt, am I right?" Hiccup asked and Taramis huffed to which Cami laughed. "Yeah, you got it right."

"Just a quick question," Tuffnut quickly asked. "What's wrong with getting hurt?" His question was however ignored and Taramis slowly went to the mist with Hiccup beside him and others behind them. Hiccup took out the buzzing part of his staff from his bag, so he could navigate other dragons behind him and Taramis.

"Watch the water guys," Hiccup suddenly spoke up. "A really big and nasty eels are living here and most of the dragons hates eels."

With that being said Astrid looked at teens. Heather was kind of pale because she hated eels, Snotlout was overreacting because he thought that eels can attack him any moment, Fishlegs was clutching to the back of Meatlug and twins had a big grin on their faces and she could even hear how Ruffnut muttered "Awesome,"

Soon they could hear angry shouts and they started to be more careful.

* * *

"I am not sending any more troops on that damn ship!" Eret shouted on Grimborn's brothers. They found ship named the Reaper and both brothers claimed that it is their father's ship. So they send there dozens of soldiers and they were all killed because that ship was full of traps. Eret lost half of his crew already and he was not willing to lose more.

"I know that the dragon eye is there," Viggo calmly said, completely ignoring angry shouts of Drago's general. But then he suddenly saw a black shadow in the mist. He knew that maybe his eyes were fooling him but he took that risk.

"Take rest of ships on the other side of the Reaper," Viggo said. "Take my brother and everyone from this ship with you."

"What are you planning Viggo?" Eret asked.

"You will see when it will be done!" Viggo growled and Eret smirked.

"Sadly I don't believe you, I will send my men to the other side of the ship but I am staying right here," Eret said and Viggo just smiled.

"As you wish." Eret then started shouting orders while Viggo tried not to look at his brother's puzzled face.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless flew back at the near sea stack covered in mist. Taramis was standing there in his human form with other teens and dragons as he was drawing what Hiccup told him into a dirt.

"There is around seven small ships and Viggo's main ship." Hiccup said and Taramis looked at him.

"What is he planning? He must already found out that he can't just take dragon eye from the Reaper because of my traps." Taramis said as he scratched his chin.

"You know that is not the thing you should think about," Hiccup said and that gain his attention. "Why is that?"

"Because those small ships are Drago's ships and his soldiers." Hiccup said and Taramis gasped, fear could be seen in his eyes as he took a few steps back.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked when she saw that Cami went immediately comfort him.

"N... No..." Taramis stuttered.

"It seems that they started working together again." Hiccup silently said and then he sighed. "I will look at them one more time." He then looked straight into Taramis's eyes and said with determination. "We are not going to let you to them. We will protect you no matter what. We watch each others backs, right?" He asked and every teen nodded.

"Thank you, it means a lot," Taramis said with a smile. Hiccup, seeing that fear from his eyes disappeared, looked at Astrid and she nodded to him with a smile on her face. He smiled back and nudged Toothless. He shot into the mist towards the ships.

They soon saw that seven ships left the main one and they headed on the other side of the huge ship. Hiccup frowned and flew closer to the Viggo's ship. He saw only three men on the deck. And he knew them too well. He thought at first that it was a trap but there was no chance that other ships could notice if something would attack the Viggo's ship. They flew back to the teens and when they landed, he immediately told them what he saw.

"Fine, that done it," Taramis said and everyone looked at him. "I am taking dragon eye and we are leaving. I am not interested in any of his half-truths and traps." He then changed his form and flew to the mist. His silver scales completely hiding him from the view. Hiccup just shook his head and placed his hand on his chin.

"What are you thinking about?" Astrid spoke to him but he didn't react to him. She punched him on his shoulder which quickly snapped him back into the reality. He massaged his sore spot and looked at Astrid.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked and Astrid placed her hands on her hips and she smiled. "I asked you what were you thinking and you ignored me."

"Sorry," Hiccup said with a sheepish smile. "Anyway to your question, I don't understand Viggo's behaviour. It just seems that he wants to meet Taramis as the dagger said but I don't know why he tries so much." Other teens came to him and he continued. "I understand why Taramis don't want to meet that man, I didn't want to meet him a few weeks back either, but I know that he risks too much by this meeting. Drago surely doesn't trust him more than I trust Viggo myself."

"So, let's find out what he wants," Snotlout spoke up.

"What?" Cami asked. "You want to go behind Taramis's back only to find out what that eel is planning?"

"Cami you know that it would not be the first time we did that." Hiccup told her and she groaned. "Fine but I am going with you on Toothless."

"Fine," Hiccup said. "Astrid, Heather you will go with us. Fish, Snot, twins you will stay out of sight and you will help us if somethings go wrong. Everyone understood?" Hiccup asked and everyone nodded. They jumped on their dragons with Cami behind Hiccup. Hiccup flew straight to the ship when he got an idea. He patted Toothless and he understood. Toothless charged one of his plasma blasts and shot it straight at Viggo.

* * *

Taramis was already under the deck of the Reaper as he avoided every trap he placed but also every dead body of Drago's soldiers. He soon entered the captain's quarters and found the Dragon eye on the captain's desk alongside dead body of Viggo's father in the chair. He gave a sad look to the body and then he quickly took the dragon eye. He also saw bags of gold under one window. He opened that window and throw all bags with gold out. He then quickly looked around and found a small chest. He smiled and took that chest too. Then suddenly he heard an explosion. He recognised that sound. It was Toothless's plasma blast. He frowned and cursed. Hiccup went to Viggo. He gave the last look to Viggo's father and he placed his fist to his heart and bowed his head a little. With that, he carefully went out.

* * *

Toothless's shot did what Hiccup wanted. Viggo was able to jump out of the way but Ryker and Eret were not so lucky. They were knocked back to the mast and knocked unconsiousness. Hiccup then steered Toothless and he landed in front of Viggo who was crouching on the deck of the ship. Stormfly and Windshear landed behind Toothless.

Hiccup was surprised by the next sound. He heard Viggo's laugh. Viggo looked at him with clear amusement in his eyes. He stood up and dusted himself while Hiccup, Cami, Astrid and Heather gave him a puzzled look.

"Welcome Hiccup," Viggo suddenly spoke up. "I was expecting you." He finished with devilish smirk and Hiccup didn't like that smirk at all.

* * *

 **Sorry for that cliffy, can't be helped :D See you soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, guys! Only one big exam remains ahead of me so I bring you a new chapter before going back to books. In this chapter are some new revelations and soon we will see Dagur again :D So I hope that you will like this chapter and until a next chapter!**

* * *

Viggo and Hiccup were looking at each other for a moment. Viggo had a smirk on his face while Hiccup, Cami, Astrid and Heather were watching him with a stone face.

"Where is our dear Taramis?" Viggo asked. "Truth to be told I was waiting for him."

"Yeah?" Hiccup said as he crossed his arms. "And what do you want from him?"

"A business deal, of course, my dear boy," Viggo smirked even more. Hiccup and Cami jumped down from Toothless and Astrid glanced at Heather. Heather however just shrugged.

"Haven't you done enough to him, to us all?" Cami said but Viggo ignored her. He at first was watching Astrid and Heather but then he looked back at Hiccup.

"Come on, where is he? I know that he came with you." Viggo asked his smirk turned into a smile.

"How do you know that we saved him from the Outcasts?" Hiccup asked. Two could play a game of questions.

"Because if you didn't, you wouldn't be here," Viggo said and made several steps in front of teens. "You see Hiccup, you always forgot with who you play this game. I plan every my move, big and small, important or unimportant. I throw that dagger into the sea because I knew that Taramis have dragons in these waters. Those dragons must report my presence in these waters to Taramis and if they wouldn't report to him you wouldn't know that I am here. So..." Viggo's rambling about his plan was suddenly interrupted by a punch to his jaw. That punch send him to ground and only now Hiccup noticed smirking Astrid beside him and Cami. When she saw that Cami and Hiccup were looking at her she said. "What? He was rambling and I had enough of it."

Hiccup suddenly saw a small movement from Viggo and he jumped in front of Astrid. A small dart landed on his arm. He clutched his arm with a yelp. When Astrid saw that she was furious. She marched to Viggo and grabbed him by his collar.

"No one hurts Hiccup besides me!" She shouted and punched him again and that punch sends him to the wooden deck. Hiccup, Cami and Heather were watching Astrid again as she made her way to Hiccup.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a softer voice and he nodded. "Yeah, however, I will not feel a thing in my arm for a while. It was just dart with dragons root. Nothing serious." Hiccup said and he chuckled. "Just, remind me to never make you angry, milady.."

"I see that you found yourself a feisty one, my dear boy," Viggo said again as he stood up and massaged his jaw. "But let's get to the thing I called Taramis here. And since he is afraid to show up I will give it to you." He pulled something from his pocket and throw it to teens. Cami was able to grab it and she gasped. She then handed it to Hiccup and he frowned.

"Where did you get this?" Hiccup nearly growled. Viggo smirked again as a silver dragon landed next to Heather.

"Try to guess," Viggo said as he bowed down a little. "But you will find everything in a due time, my dear boy. Until then I want you to know that I hold all pieces. See you soon, my friends." He said and made his way to his brother and Eret.

"Not a word to Taramis," Hiccup whispered to Cami. Cami's eyes flame up and she wanted to protest, but Hiccup just shook his head.

"Let's get out of here," Hiccup ordered. They just jumped at their dragons and flew away. Viggo watched them leave with a big smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, young dragon riders landed on a nearby sea stack. When they landed Taramis changed into his human form.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Taramis shouted.

"We just wanted to know why he called you," Astrid answered.

"And did you find out anything?" Taramis asked. Astrid wanted to tell something but she saw that Hiccup was looking at her and he shooked his head. So she shook her head too.

"Of course you didn't," Taramis said in a much softer voice now. "I just wanted from you guys to trust me a little and not going behind my back over and over again. What would I give for being a normal person so you could all trust me like you trust each other." He shook his head and sighed. He turned his form and flew away towards the water.

"Shit!" Hiccup cursed loudly and placed his hands on his hips. Other teens along with Bliss and Blaze were now looking at Hiccup, Astrid, Cami and Heather and they were waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Let's just say that things messed up again." Cami finally spoke. "Let's head home guys." They all silently nodded and went to their dragons. Cami now went with Astrid.

"It will be fine," Astrid tried to reassure her friend.

"I am not so sure about it," Cami mumbled.

Hiccup overheard the conversation of two girls as he was flying beside them. He took the thing, which Viggo throw him, from his pocket and he took a good look at it. It was silver dragon scale. Two times bigger and shinier than Taramis's scales. Hiccup's face darkened. There was only one possible explanation for this. What Viggo said was truth. He holds all pieces now. But one problem was bigger than any other. How to say it to Taramis?

Meanwhile, underwater, Taramis instructed a Submarriper to take the gold to the Berk. He then flew up and landed on the deck of Viggo's ship. If Viggo was surprised to see him, he didn't let it know.

"What do I own this pleasure, my dear _dragon_ ," Viggo said with a smirk. Taramis growled at him. He didn't mind when dragons called him a dragon, but the way Viggo said it was taunting. He turned his form and glared at him. He then took out Viggo's dagger and he handed it to him. Viggo took that dagger, his smirk never leaving his face.

"You are so stupid, Taramis," Viggo said as he threw his dagger into the air and caught it again.

"Maybe," Taramis said. "But don't you dare to come anywhere near to my family, ever again." He growled with a deep voice. Before Viggo could say anything back, Taramis punched him so hard in his jaw, that Viggo ends up in the mast behind him. Viggo tried to stand up but he fell back down, knocked out. Taramis gave him last glare before he turned his form and flew away to find others. It didn't take too long to find them. They were already out of the mist and a big storm cell was in front of them. He levelled himself up behind Stormfly and nudge Cami to the back. Cami jerked up at that nudge and was surprised to see Taramis.

"Taramis," she shouted and hugged his head. He purred into her chest and Astrid smiled as she looked at them over her shoulder. She then looked at Hiccup who was looking darkly at something in his hand. She must ask him later what Viggo gave him. She saw that he hates to lie to Taramis but she also knew that he was trying to protect him from something.

Cami then jumped on Taramis's neck and they flew in silent towards large storm cell.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the North, Dragon was watching how his armies were building more of his ships. Thousands of his soldiers and slaves worked without complaints because they were too afraid. With Grimborn's army and their dragons, his plans took a quick pace. He smirked as the sorrowful roar of a dragon could be heard through the camp. Soon he will break her and if not her then her son definitely. Of course, he could control her with alpha but he wanted to see her broken for everything she did to him. She wanted her son and Drago was planning to bring him for her. And with her son, he will get that boy with his night fury. And with them by his side, he will conquer the whole world.

* * *

Teens found a big sea stack with a large cave moments before it started raining. Lighting could be seen and thunders could be heard almost every second.

"I think that Thor is a bit angry," Fishlegs squeaked out.

"Come on guys, we were ready for this," Hiccup said as he dismounted Toothless and put down his saddle. Snotlout took out a firewood from his bags and placed it in the one corner of the cave where they were sheltered from the wind. Hookfang helped him and when they were done Hookfang lit up the fire. Heather then took out from her bags some blankets for everyone and three pillows. Fishlegs took out dried fish and Astrid some vegetable and fruit. Everyone turned towards twins which were putting out some kind of drapes. When they were finished they let the drapes to cover them from the rest of the cave. Soon it was a lot warmer in their little home. Twins turned to others with pride smirks.

"You were not expecting something like this from us right?" Ruff asked and they shook their head.

"How could you?" Tuff laughed. "No one knows twins as good as twins knows twins." Others just rolled their eyes.

Dragons lied down and teens went to them. Only Astrid was sitting next to Hiccup against Toothless.

"I am going to fish a little for the dragons," Taramis said as he stood near the fire. "They are hungry."

"Alone?" Fishlegs asked.

"In this weather? Snotlout added.

"I am going to hunt fish underwater so it doesn't matter if it rains or not," Taramis said and turned into his dragon form. He went carefully out but Bliss and Blaze quickly following him.

When Tuffnut was sure that they were away he silently asked. "Why those two nadders always go with him?"

"He saved them when hunters killed their parents. They take him as their father now." Cami said.

"Oh, that explains a lot." It was a silent for a while as teens shared their food.

"So Hiccup," Heather said and everyone turned towards her. "What Viggo gave you, that you decided to lie to Taramis even when he practically begs you to trust him?"

Hiccup sighed and took out the scale. "He gave me this."

"Taramis's scale?" Tuff asked and Snotlout snorted. "Please, it is not his scale. His scales are less shinier and not as big. His scales are just great for a necklace." Everyone looked at him in bewilderment and he quickly added. "Not that I am doing anything like that."

"So that scale is from another dragon like him?" Astrid asked and Hiccup shook his head.

"Not from any dragon," Cami said before Hiccup. "But from his mother."

That statement surprised teens. "I thought that she was killed by Drago," Heather said.

"I and Cami, well, we always thought that Drago didn't kill her but we haven't any proof. And I don't want to do anything reckless and because of that I decided to not tell Taramis, yet. And I beg all of you to do the same thing."

With that, a silence fell on the group.

"We should get some sleep guys," Heather said and they didn't protest. Everyone went to their dragons and they covered them with their wings. Cami curled up into the blanket near the fire and Hiccup and Astrid stayed laying against Toothless's stomach.

When Taramis returned he found teens asleep. He vomited some fish for Toothless and Stormfly while Bliss and Blaze did that for other dragons. The dragons were thankful to them. Bliss and Blaze then curled up in front of drapes and Taramis around Cami. She instinctively snuggled to him and he covered her with his wings.

* * *

Hiccup woke up when a person stiffened next to him. He opened his eyes and saw that Astrid was close to him and she was scanning their surroundings.

"Something is wrong, Astrid?" Hiccup whispered and she snapped her head to him.

"No, nothing is wrong," she said and then a strong thunder could be heard. She quickly stood up and walked away. He was at first watching her, shocked and then he darted after her. He found her again sitting in the dark corner of the cave. She was hugging her knees and she was shaking. He didn't understand what was happening with her. He sat down next to her and before he could do anything else, a thunder could be heard. She quickly moved closer to him and he realised what is wrong.

"Astrid," he hesitated at first but then continued. "Are you scared of thunderstorms?" Hiccup really silently asked.

"What, no of course not, that's ridiculous!" she silently exclaimed. She looked at her boots and sighed, "I'm terrified of them," she said, very quietly.

"Oh, I see," Hiccup said. With another huge thunder, Astrid moved closer and clutched his hand. Hiccup put his arm around her waist, as he didn't really know what else to do. He was a little scared of thunderstorms too, because of the times when he was at Drago's ship, but he was not going to tell her that. Not when she's terrified of them. She must have been hiding it back on Berk to keep her reputation. "It'll be fine Astrid."

"It's stupid, I shouldn't be scared of lightning storms like this, but I am." Astrid silently said, thanking gods that Hiccup didn't laugh at her.

"It's not stupid Astrid, it just means you're human. Everyone is scared of something. It's just that people have a tendency to hide it. Even dragons and Taramis, too, get scared. You saw it today."

"You just don't understand. You don't know how hard this was and still is. I should be the best shieldmaiden at Berk. I am Hofferson. I shouldn't be afraid. I worked so hard so that people would take me seriously and if they would find out that I am afraid of something normal like thunderstorms they would..." She didn't finish it. Hiccup hugged her closer and said.

"I will always take you seriously and if someone wouldn't take you seriously you can use your axe, milady. They will learn after some wounds to hold their tongues."

Astrid laughs softly at that and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Why?" He knew that there was something more to it. She sighed as she played with his hand.

"When I was around six years old," she started. "I got lost in the forest. What was more, that night was most terrible storm I ever saw till then. I was terrified. Alone. Freezing. I didn't know what should I do. Where should I go. I don't tell this often but I would die that night in the cave I was able to find. If not for a certain silver dragon in that cave."

When she said that Hiccup gasped. So she was alive when Drago attacked Taramis's tribe. And she was at Berk. Astrid knew why he gasped.

"She found me thrashing on the floor. I knew stories. That dragon love to eat a human child. But to my utter surprise, she curled around me. She kept me warm. What I didn't realise was that she was bleeding. Quite heavily. I was so terrified of that storm raging outside that I didn't feel her blood rushing on my body. Soaking wet my clothes. When the morning came I heard shouts of villagers. They were looking for me. She stood up and nudged me to go towards them. I didn't know what should I do. I, stupid child, ran to my parents. I, stupid child, told them that a good dragon saved me and that she was in the cavern. Only then my parents gasped and I didn't understand why, until they pointed on my clothes. Stoick quickly reacted. He didn't even think about it. He ran with a warcry towards the cavern and then we only heard how something hit the stone wall. After a moment she made her way out of the cavern and she dragged unconscious Stoick in her tail. Only then I realised how huge she was. Taramis is only half as big as his mother. When you showed us that scale, I immediately realised that his mother saved me."

Hiccup didn't even move. He listened to her carefully. If she was on Berk when Taramis's father was killed, what happened after that?

"Some of the villagers ran at her and she just throws Stoick at them. If not for Valka, more of warriors would run at her. I took a good look on her after that. She had a large gash on her stomach and chest. Her scales were bloodied and I saw that she was barely holding on her legs. But to my utter surprise, she flew away. Barely but steadily she flew away. After that day I started to have nightmares about different things. Mostly about her. And they were even more terrifying with lighting storms. I was lucky that parents understood me. They said that I am terrified because of the shock and that I shouldn't be ashamed of it. But I was. Everyone in the village said that Hoffersons were fearless. When my uncle was taken I was angry. And it didn't help when village started taunting my family. That fearless Finn Hofferson wasn't so fearless. After that day I started training hard. I wouldn't allow anyone to taunt my family. After several years they knew that I should be taken seriously. But my fear from lightning storms didn't disappear, nor did dreams and nightmares."

He then felt that she pressed closer to him for a warm and he stood up dragging her with him. "We should go back or we will be sick. And don't worry your secret is safe with me. Just know that I am here for you." Astrid was standing in front of him, watching his beautiful emerald green eyes. The very first detail you can notice about him. Without knowing what she was doing she brought her hand to his cheek. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. Astrid let her instincts to take over of her actions. She moved her hand on his neck and brought him closer. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw that she was leaning them both to each other. She then closed her eyes and he followed her lead. Soon they lips met in a passionate kiss. Both of them melted into that kiss, enjoying every bit of this new feeling. They deepened their kiss and they let their emotions flow between them. Hiccup slowly brought his hands around her waist and she hugged him around his neck. That kiss felt as if it took hours. But soon they parted their lips to catch their breath.

"I..." Hiccup started but she placed her finger on his lips, silencing him. "Don't break this moment with words," Astrid said with a smile. "I already know." And with that, she kissed him again, with same force and passion as before telling him the same thing what he wanted to tell her.

* * *

Stoick alongside everyone in the village were surprised by the sudden blizzard. What was even more that lighting could be seen and thunder could be heard. They didn't have this kind of storm for years. Luckily most of the villagers were in the great hall but not all of them. Meatheads were somewhere outside and most of the guards too. Stoick was in front of doors alongside several villagers, Bertha and Finn on Flightmare. But then suddenly loud and painful shouts could be heard. They saw two guards rushing towards them. But suddenly one of them froze and soon the other one too. Stoick wanted to rush there but was stopped by Finn.

"Don't even think about it, Stoick," Finn said and before he could ask why he saw that. A relatively small green dragon like creature made his way to the guards. It had a long tail, which was at the end coloured red.

"What is that thing?" Bertha asked. Some villagers took out bows and were ready to fire.

"Put that down before you hurt someone," Finn again said and they all looked at him. More and more those things came into the view and few of them dragged motionless guards into the darkness.

"Back down to the great hall," Finn said. They gave him a puzzled look and said again. "Trust me, if they will get inside we are doomed. Now slowly go inside." They did as he said and soon a bigger creature came into the view. It was almost same as others but he had red stripes on his body.

"Fine girl," Finn said when others were inside. "Slowly." They slowly went into the hall and when they were inside villagers quickly closed the door.

"Were those things what I think they were?" Mala asked as he came closer to Finn. When he nodded she cursed. "Well, shit."

"What were those things?" Stoick asked and Finn sighed.

"Speed Stingers," He said "Fast, aggressive, intelligent and deadly dragons. They use coordinated attacks, moving in packs dozens at a time, all led by the Lead Speed Stinger. The regular Speed Stinger will follow the Leader anywhere, without hesitation. Although Speed Stingers don't have any flames, they make up for this with several hidden abilities. Being nocturnal, Speed Stingers are blessed with amazing night vision. They also can climb up walls and even run upside-down on ceilings and cave-tops for limited periods of time. These dragons also have developed incredibly thick hides to protect them from the heat and friction when they race at top speed. This means that they are immune to traditional weapons like arrows and spears."

"So what are we going to do?" Valka asked. "Meatheads and most of the guards are still out there."

Mala sighed and said. "We can't do anything. If you would go out they would kill you. Without the help of dragons, there is no way we could defeat them in this blizzard. As for Meatheads and guards, well, they will survive only if they will find a shelter against those deadly hunters."

* * *

Taramis suddenly woke up with a roar, startling everyone else. Hiccup and Astrid came from behind drapes and everyone watched how Taramis changed his form.

He was panting and was pale as snow.

"What happened?" Cami asked as she brought her hand on his cheek. "We must go. Berk is in danger."

"What? Why?" Heather asked and Taramis stood up. "There is no time for that. We must go."

"Taramis what is happening?" Hiccup asked with crossed arms.

"If I would tell you, you wouldn't trust me as much as you are trusting me now!" Taramis shouted and now Astrid crossed her arms. "Now I am curious." Taramis looked on faces of teens and sighed.

"Speed stingers are on Berk." He said with his head down. Hiccup was shocked. What were they doing there.

"And how do you know that?" Cami asked even when she knew the answer.

"Queen warn me." Taramis said.

"What? How?" Hiccup asked.

"I heard her in my sleep. Most of the times those are just orders for her dragons but now she tried to truly warn me. I swear that it's nothing else!" Taramis said and Hiccup smiled. "I believe you. Speed stingers don't listen to anyone else than their own alpha. I don't know why she warned you about them being on Berk but we can't ignore it. Dragon riders saddle up." Hiccup ordered and they quickly pack up everything.

"Great we will be soaked wet in a chilling wind." Fishlegs whined.

"And because of that I have Hookfang," Snotlout sniggered and they begun their dangerous way back to Berk.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, guys! I am alive! More alive than Taramis after this chapter. :D Nah, I am kidding. Or am I? So, anyway I will not mess up with you, guys. :D Honestly, it was longer than I wanted or I would like. So, I am sorry for keeping you waiting this long. I wasn't planning this. Past months were quite busy, I moved from my home, found a new job, met new people, a bunch of interesting and uninteresting stuff happened. But enough of my excuses, I want to thank you for your support and patience. This story is possible only because of you guys. Also, I have good news! That new job I got? It's an English speaking company, so hopefully, I will improve my English skills, so you don't need to read my grammar mistakes as much as you need now. So I hope that you will enjoy new chapter and please feel free to leave a review! (I love reading them!) So, until next chapter!**

* * *

As they were closing towards Berk, the weather was getting worse. Taramis was getting angry by every minute. He felt how was Cami shivering on his back and rest of the teens were not feeling any better. When rain turned into snow, he had enough. He roared at Toothless.

" _We can't continue like this!_ "

" _I know!_ " Toothless roared back which startled teens. " _Hiccup's clothing is protecting him from this weather, but we can't say the same about others!_ "

"What are they roaring about!" Snotlout shouted.

"I have no idea!" Hiccup roared back at him. It was hard, rain and a strong wind were making them practically blind and deaf.

" _We are dropping them on the first sea stack with the cave!_ " Taramis roared, and Toothless looked around on teens and then roared back. " _Agreed!_ "

"What were they saying?" Heather shouted on Hiccup.

"I have no idea!" He shouted back. When Toothless saw a sea stack in the distance, he immediately told that to Taramis. Teens had no idea what was their dragons doing when they approached that sea stack. Dragons at first didn't see any cave, but then Stormfly screeched.

" _There!_ " She then slowly descended towards the sea, and other dragons followed her. Soon others saw it too. Cave was big enough even for their dragons and was few feet above the sea.

"What are they doing?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"They want to land there!" He shouted back. When they landed, dragons immediately shot their flames so the cave would become warmer. Teens immediately relaxed into a hot air, and Cami jumped down from Taramis. He changed his form and dragged Hiccup away.

"What was that?" Fishlegs asked while others watched how Hiccup and Taramis were silently shouting at each other.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Snotlout said as he crossed his arms.

Meanwhile, Taramis was saying to Hiccup.

"They must stay here! I will not risk it in this weather. I cannot let them die, as I let everyone else die in my life!"

"And what do you want to do? Leave them here?" Hiccup asked, and Taramis nodded.

"Yes, until the sky is not clear, they will be grounded!"

"You cannot ground my dragons." Hiccup said as he raised his eyebrow at him when Taramis smiled.

"I know, and because of that, you will ground them. Do you want to let Astrid hurt herself in this weather?" Taramis asked and that question caught Hiccup off guard.

"You don't need to hide it in front of me. We know each other long enough to see past our secrets."

Hiccup groaned and said. "Fine, you win. They will stay here while we take care of Speed Stingers. But under one condition." Taramis raised his eyebrow and Hiccup continued.

"You will help me teach them about dragons." When Hiccup said that, Taramis wanted to protest, but Hiccup raised his hand for a handshake. Taramis didn't say anything. He just sighed and shook his hand.

"Now, the worst part of my plan," Taramis said, and Hiccup raised his eyebrow. "Telling our plan to Astrid and Cami without losing our heads." Hiccup gulped because he knew what Taramis meant.

* * *

Both Hiccup and Taramis were feeling grumpy. Not only that Astrid and Cami told them that they are stupid, stubborn, narrow-minded Vikings, but even other teens supported the girls. They tried only to protect them. They didn't want anything else. Cold, ice and snow make even Hiccup shiver with his flying suit. If others would continue on their journey back to Berk, in this weather, it could be their last one. And Hiccup nor Taramis wanted to risk it. Taramis, on the other hand, didn't mind cold, because he loves cold weather. Toothless was just silently laughing at his friends, as were other dragons when their mates nearly jumped on them.

After a long while, they were nearing Berk, and they could see that something was wrong with the village. Taramis sniffed the air, and he sensed human blood. He growled, and Toothless did the same. Hiccup patted his neck as he shouted to Taramis.

"Let's head to the great hall so we can find out more about the situation down there!" Taramis then roared back to Hiccup, and together they flew towards the great hall. They landed in front of the doors and Hiccup jumped down from Toothless. The two walked inside, and Taramis followed them. But before he could enter into that building, his ears heard a faint human shout. He turned around and flew towards the forest, from where that roar came from.

Meanwhile, in the great hall, everyone turned their heads to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Stoick and Valka shouted and ran to him. But before his parents could even speak again, he was surrounded and overwhelmed by villagers and their questions.

"Enough!" Stoick roared as he made his way through the crowd. "Let him speak!"

"Hiccup, where are others?" Valka asked as she made his way through the crowd. Hiccup turned around, and only now he noticed that Taramis was not behind Toothless.

"Toothless, where Taramis went?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless quickly turned around sniffing the air. He then turned to Hiccup with a sad impression. He couldn't find him. Hiccup quickly told them where are others and Finn informed him about Speed Stingers.

"How did they got here?" Hiccup asked and both Mala and Finn shooked their head as they had no idea how they could get here. Hiccup was ready to say something else when they heard a powerful roar. Some of them immediately recognised that roar.

"Taramis..." Mala gasped as she started running towards the door. Others quickly following her.

* * *

Cami, Astrid and Heather were pacing in the cavern. Other teens and dragons were looking at them with irritation.

"Will you three stop that!?" Snotlout growled on them when he had enough.

"And why we should? They left us here!" Astrid said back. Thunder could be heard, and Cami groaned. But then she felt something. And she didn't like that feeling at all.

"Something is wrong..." She said to herself, but others heard it too.

"What is wrong?" Astrid asked as she turned to her. Cami at first looked at her and other teens but then she shook her head.

"I don't know. I just know that something is wrong." Cami said, and Astrid sighed. "Fine, that's it. We are going back to Berk."

"But what about that storm?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, Hiccup and Taramis told us to stay out of that storm," Tuffnut said, and his sister sniggered. "But of course we don't mind breaking few rules."

"But we don't need to go through the storm," Cami said as a smile slowly crept on her face.

"What the hel, do you mean by that?" Snotlout asked, and her smile widened even more.

"If we are lucky, then we will go above that storm," Cami said, and dragons tilted their heads at her as they knew what she wants to do.

* * *

Taramis was walking through the dense forest as he was watching his surroundings. He knew that he could trust that message. Speed Stingers were around here, somewhere. As he slowly continued he realised that there was no sound of nocturnal animals. Something scared them off. And he exactly knew what it was. Then he heard rapid footsteps closing towards him. He started growling silently as those footsteps were closing in. Soon a black mass bounced straight into his head. Taramis shooked his head as he tried to shake off his dizziness from the impact. He then looked up and saw that black mass was a person. That person was thrown back from the impact and was trying to stand up. He recognised him as a member of Meatheads tribe. It was a young man in his age, and when he stood up, he could see relief in his eyes.

"Taramis, thank gods I ran into you and not to those beasts." The man said, and Taramis tilted his head.

"Oh, you probably don't remember that you tried to kill me." Taramis, even more, tilted his head. He knew that he saw this man already, but he wasn't sure where.

"I am the son of Mogadon and friend of your Camicazi. My father tried to marry her with me." And now his memories rushed to him. He started growling and Thuggory back away a little with his hands in front of him.

"Whoa, calm down. I didn't want Cami as my wife. I know she loves you and I have no quarrel with you. It is only my father's doing." Taramis stopped growling, and he decided to change his form.

"What are you doing here and why were you running?" Taramis asked when he changed his form.

"There were some dragons, they attacked our group, and we started running in different directions and, and..." Thuggory was now hyperventilating, and Taramis needed him to calm down.

"Calm down," Taramis started. "Can you show me the way? Where you got attacked?"

"Yeah, this way," Thuggory said when he calmed down. He started walking through the forest and Taramis, after changing his form, followed him. They got to some clearing and saw that there were several soldiers on the ground. Thuggory ran towards them, but Taramis sensed that this was a trap. When Thuggory came to the men, he found out that they were dead. Not soon after that dozens of Speed Stingers came out of the forest and were slowly advancing towards him. Taramis was using shadow to his advantage as he tried to come up with a plan. Thuggory took out his sword when he found out that he was surrounded and cursed when he didn't see Taramis. Taramis, however, was ready to jump on the nearest speed stinger when he was startled by a warcry. He was not the only one who was startled by it, however. Speed Stingers and Thuggory were surprised too. Soon a person ran out of the forest. It was Mogadon heading towards the first stinger he could see. Half of the Stingers were in a moment ready to attack Mogadon, while other half was ready to attack Thuggory.

Taramis cursed under his breath when Mogadon ruined his plan. He needed to choose who to save. Thuggory was a long way from him, while Mogadon was closer. But he likes Thuggory more than his father.

He cursed even more, and he did the most reckless thing he could. He roared as much as he could and jumped on nearest Stinger near Mogadon. Again speed stingers were startled by that, and they did what Taramis expected. They turned to him because they take him as a bigger threat.

" _You shouldn't have come here!_ " The leader of speed stingers growled as he came out of the forest behind him. Taramis jumped, and leader went to his pack. Four more Stingers came out of the forest when Mogadon or Thuggory tried to move.

" _Why did you came here!?_ " Taramis growled back. " _This is not your hunting ground!_ "

" _Sea froze. We can move. Why couldn't we move our grounds?_ " The leader chirped as the bigger group started circling Taramis.

" _This is humans territory. We don't meddle with them, and they don't meddle with us._ " Taramis roared as he saw that some went too close to him.

" _Tell that to humans who killed my mate and butchered my children and most members of my pack!_ " The leader roared back, and Taramis backed away a little. This leader had every reason to hate humans.

" _Don't think that I don't know who you are._ " The leader then said as he started circling Taramis.

" _Don't think that I don't know that your mate is a human, Taramis, son of Runa sister of the Queen. Human scent is all over you. Your mother would be ashamed._ " When he said this, Taramis took several steps back. The leader motioned to members of his pack to back away a little.

" _You... You knew my mother?_ " Taramis asked, and the leader came closer to him.

" _My father was taking care of her and the Queen when they were wounded. Oh, how fierce she was._ " The leader said as he was getting closer to stunned Taramis.

" _And she had more brain in her head then her son has._ " The leader said and swung his tail on Taramis. Taramis, however, saw that and was quick enough to catch him by his tail and throw him away. Leader roared from pain as he landed on the ground. Taramis shot his fire on several Stinger when others attacked him. But soon he was overwhelmed. Some were able to sting him into his legs, and he could already feel its effects.

Mogadon was watching the whole ordeal as was his son. But Mogadon now saw his opportunity. If he got rid of this freak, his son would be able to marry Camicazi, and he would get the support of Bog-Burglars. He saw how that boy was slower. Then he made his mind. He ran towards that boy and raised his sword. Stingers which were looking on him found themselves kicked out of his way.

Taramis saw what Mogadon was trying to do, but he was unable to stop him or move away. Thuggory saw it too, and he knew what his father was trying to do, and he wanted to stop him. However, two Stingers attacked him, and he was unable to move or stop his dad. Mogadon took out a dagger and threw it towards his back. Taramis closed his eyes and was ready to feel the impact.

But he didn't feel anything. Instead, it hit the leader who was trying to jump on Taramis. Taramis opened his eyes and saw that Mogadon was fighting with one Stinger. Another one was sneaking on his back, and Taramis mustered his remaining strength. When that Stinger was ready to jump on Mogadon's back, Taramis punched him with his tail. The force of the impact sends Stinger flying straight towards the tree where Stinger went limp. Mogadon was surprised that he was guarding his back. Taramis saw that they were overwhelmed. He looked towards Truggory and saw that he was falling back to the forest. Then the leader of Speed Stingers roared, and Stingers following Truggory went to Taramis and Truggory wanted to go after them, but then he heard shouts in the forest. It was searching party. He ran to the source of the faint voices to get some help.

Taramis saw that Truggory got away. Then a flash of light hit the ground near them, a loud noise could be heard, and it started snowing. Stingers and Taramis were at first blinded by that lighting which hit the ground, but after a while, the fighting started again. Taramis could feel that he will not hold on for a much longer. He scanned his surrounding and saw a small cave at one side of the forest. He grabbed Mogadon into his mouth and dragged him towards the cave. Mogadon didn't know what was happening so he was struggling with Taramis's grip and that didn't make it easier for Taramis. Stingers immediately went after them, but they couldn't run too quickly because of the fresh snow. Taramis felt how his strength was leaving him and he didn't feel half of his body already. But he didn't give up. He wanted to save Mogadon even if he didn't like him.

When he was close to the entrance he jumped straight into it, which he found out was the worst thing he could do. That cavern was, in fact, a hole. It was too late to do something about it, so he just quickly put Mogadon into his wings and readied himself for an impact. Cavern was deep, and it was enough to knock Taramis out when he hit bottom.

Stingers, however, did the same thing as Taramis. They jumped straight behind them. Stingers, including the leader, were knocked out by the impact as was Taramis. Mogadon was able to get out of Taramis's wings, but as he was trying to get out, he broke one of Taramis's wing by his weight. Sadly, one of the bones pierced the flesh of his wing and blood start rushing from his wing. Mogadon checked up the Stingers, and he found out that they were still alive. He looked around and saw that he would be able to get out of here, but the same thing couldn't be said about Stingers and Taramis. He looked back to Taramis. This boy destroyed his plans, but he also risked his own life to save him. He should help him as his honour was ordering him to do, but he was on edge. Meatheads will not survive the attack of Drago without that treaty with Bog-Burglars. He needed to protect his people. Even when he needs to make hard decisions. He went to one of the walls, and before he started climbing, he heard a soft and silent coon. He turned around and saw that Taramis was looking at him through half-closed eyes. He could see tears in boy's eyes, and he knew that he must be in terrible pain. He could kill him, to ease up his suffering, but his honor wouldn't allow him to do that. When Mogadon felt tears in his own eyes, he averted his sight.

"I am sorry, but it must be done," Mogadon said and started climbing. Taramis was watching him for a moment while a pain in his head and wing was starting to be unbearable. He could feel the blood in his mouth, and he was losing this fight. He shifted a little and immediately regretted that decision. The pain shot from his chest to his whole body. He could feel how he was losing this fight. He closed his eyes and was ready to accept the warm embrace of the death. At this moment he realised that no matter what, he will still be a freak, a beast. Cami will be happier without him, as will be Hiccup, hopefully with Astrid. He was just a shackle on their ankle, and without him, they will be free. He just hopes that they will forgive him. Because he failed them all. With that, he fell into inviting darkness.

* * *

When Truggory found Berkians, snow was falling quite heavily. He told them what happened and they ran towards the clearing. However, they didn't find anything useful. Snow already covered everything, and Toothless couldn't find any trace of Taramis, Mogadon nor Stingers.

"We are heading back!" Stoick shouted, and Hiccup immediately turned to him.

"We can't stop looking for them!" Hiccup shouted through the wind.

"Hiccup is right! I can't lose him! Not again!" Mala screamed with tears in her eyes. No one noticed her sad tone nor did they saw that Throk placed his hand on her back. No one, except Finn. He focused his look on her and saw that she was looking for any clue she could find. But like others, she saw nothing.

Flightmare nudged Finn because she knew it was pointless. They can't find them in this weather. Toothless after a while came back to Hiccup. His sad face told Hiccup everything.

Valka came behind him and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Hiccup. He must wait until the end of the storm." Valka said and Hiccup shooked his head.

"With speed stingers around, he will not see another sunrise." Hiccup told her as he looked at Finn. Finn looked at his Flightmare, and she only growled that it would be fine. No one smiled on the way back except Finn.

* * *

Flying above clouds was something that Cami doesn't like. And as she could saw, neither dragons or other dragon riders were liking it. She didn't understand how can Taramis be so happy being this high. Cami then looked down and saw that storm beneath them was raging with its full might and lighting could be seen almost every moment.

"How we will know that we are above Berk?" Heather asked when she came closer to Cami who was sitting on Bliss while Blaze was flying beside them.

"We will never know!" Cami said back, and everyone looked at her.

"I don't want to pester, but..." Fishlegs started, but Cami interrupted him.

"Bliss, Blaze and Stormfly will show us the way," Cami said, and no one asked more questions. Soon, Stormfly screeched, and other dragons lined up behind her.

"What are they doing?" Snotlout asked.

"Just let them!" Cami said, and then dragons shot straight through the clouds. They flew quickly and precisely, and soon they were above the Berk. They saw many people standing in the square.

Hiccup was looking on the ground when he heard a familiar screech. He looked up and saw other dragon riders descending towards Berk.

When they landed, Hiccup went to them, quite angry. "Can you explain me why are you doing the most reckless thing you could?!" It surprised teens because angry Hiccup was not a good Hiccup.

"You know that flying above clouds is dangerous to anyone except Taramis!" Hiccup went, and Cami raised her hands in front of her. "I know but you let us there, and I had this weird feeling..." Cami said, and then a person made his way out of the forest, surprising them.

Mogadon was alone, and his son ran to him. "Dad are you alright?" Thuggory asked. Cami looked around, and she didn't see Taramis anywhere. She looked at her mother, and she averted her gaze.

She walked to Mala and asked. "Where is Taramis?" Mala then told her what happened and Cami at first was shocked then furious. She whirled around and looked at Mogadon. Astrid came to her, and she could swear that she heard a deep growling coming from Cami's mouth. She then came closer to Mogadon, and she asked him slowly.

"What did you do to him?" Blizzard was long forgotten when Cami was at arm's reach from Mogadon. But Cami then did something unexpected. She punched the chief of Meatheads tribe with her full strength, and that punch sends big chief to the ground with a grunt. No one moved. There was something threatening about that small girl who wasn't afraid to hit the chief of Meathead Island.

"I will ask one more time," Cami growled, and Astrid was surprised that she saw fear in chief's eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Mogadon saw that he has no other option said.

"He was gravely injured. We were overwhelmed by those beasts. He begged me to ran away, so I did!"

"Lies!" Cami roared.

"But the fact that he is dead is no lie!" Mogadon said, and he terribly regretted it. Cami jumped on him and started beating him up as much as she could. Somehow he was not able to defend himself from the furious small girl, and his body was bleeding from scratches. After a while, Astrid and Heather came and dragged kicking Cami from Mogadon. Cami was fighting for a moment longer, but then her body went limp. Astrid picked her up to her arms when Bertha and Mala came to them and together they took her to the healer.

Thuggory looked at his father who was trying to stand up. Stoick frowned when Mogadon stood up, and he motioned to several guards.

When Berk's guards came to his sides, Mogadon paled and turned to his son.

"I was doing this for you!" He shouted. "And for our tribe!"

Thuggory, however, just shooked his head. "No, dad. You were doing this for yourself. You simply can't take when you are rejected." He then turned to Haddocks family and said to the chief. "What are you planning to do with him?"

"What would you do?" Stoick asked, and Thuggory thought a little about it. After a moment, he said. "I would take him as a prisoner to our tribe. He broke the rules of your hospitality, and as his successor, I need to put him to justice. But if you as a hurt party want to do something else than it is up to you."

Stoick smiled and nodded. "Very well, Thuggory, chief of Meatheads. I will let him go with you to be judged by your laws. For now, he will stay in our prison." Stoick then nodded, and guards started to drag Mogadon towards prison.

"Son!" Mogadon shouted. "I was doing it for you!" Thuggory, however, ignored him.

"He can be still out there somewhere." Hiccup mumbled, but Valka and Finn heard him.

"You are right," Finn said. "But you can't go looking for him in this kind of weather."

"Finn is right, Hiccup," Valka said. "I want to go looking for him too, but in this weather, it will be pointless." Hiccup reluctantly nodded, and they all headed to the great hall. They needed to wait for an end of this blizzard.

Meanwhile, in that cavern where was Taramis, most of the Speed Stingers woke up. When the leader saw limp body of Taramis, he came to him and softly kicked him with his leg. When Taramis didn't respond, the leader was looking at him for a long time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, everyone. It's been a long time and I am really sorry for that. My life is a quite busy in past few months and I still didn't get used to it. But at least I will give you a long chapter, right? And by long I mean really long... Above 22k words... I somehow didn't want to part this chapter even when I was able to cut it on several chapters... So take it as a gift from me to you for your patience... I really hope that you will enjoy this chapter, it took me quite long to write it :) And we are probably half way through the story, maybe more, cause I have no idea how many chapters I will need to finish this story. There is still a lot of things which needs to be done. Also, I want to thank you all for your support, again. Because without you guys, I would never get this far. You make me keep writing new chapters and new stories. So, thank you all and I will be happy for any review, fav or follow. So I hope you will enjoy a new chapter and have great and happy days until the next chapter. :)**

* * *

Storm ended, and Berkians were trying to find any clue where Taramis could be. Thuggory went with other teens to the forest clearing where he saw his father and Taramis together for the last time. Others were trying to repair damage made either by storm or Speed stingers. Cami, however, was still lying in the Great hall, while Gothi and her mother were looking after her.

"They were here when I saw them last time," Thruggory said, and Hiccup looked around.

"We could stand here a whole day, but we will not find anything," Heather said, and Fishlegs came to her. "Yeah, but we can't just stop looking for him."

"I am not saying to stop looking for him," Heather groaned. "I am saying that we should move and look for him in the forest."

Hiccup didn't listen to them, and he zoned out when they arrived at the clearing. He was clueless. He didn't want to believe that Taramis was gone. They left their dragons in the village so they would help others with snow and damage made by that storm, so they needed to look harder. He was not dead. Not on Hiccup's watch. Hiccup marched to the forest, leaving others behind him. He was cluelessly walking in circles, not thinking about what he was doing.

"What is he doing?" Snotlout asked and Astrid shooked her head. "Head back to the village and help others, I will talk to him."

Without waiting for their answer, she went to Hiccup, and after a while, others went back to the village. Astrid was watching Hiccup for a little longer, but then she stopped him.

"Hiccup you will not help him by moving in a circle." Hiccup stopped and took a deep breath. "I know... I just... I don't know..."

"You are worried about him, and I understand that. Hello, even I am concerned about him even when I know him for a short time, but..."

"Shhhh..." Hiccup suddenly interrupted her and that taken her back.

"Hiccup Haddock, you will not shush..." She was again interrupted but now with his finger on her lips. She was feeling kind of good with his finger on her lips, but she ignores it.

"Oh, sorry.." Hiccup suddenly said as if he realised only now what he did. "Do you hear it too?" He asked, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hear what!?" Astrid said with a bit harsh time, but he ignores it.

"A soft roar, or something like that," Hiccup tried to explain. "Just listen."

And she did. She heard some roar. Hiccup and Astrid slowly started walking towards the source of that sound. Hiccup knew what it was. It was calling for help from some dragon. Muffled call for help. They walked in circles as they couldn't find the source. Astrid suddenly halted and with her hand, she stopped Hiccup too.

"What?" Hiccup asked, but Astrid only hushed him. She then started slowly walking to some rock formation, and Hiccup followed her. Astrid was surely better at tracking than he was. When she came to the rock formation, she stopped and listened. After a while, she smirked.

"Gotcha." She murmured as she started digging the snow out of their way. Hiccup quickly followed her lead, and soon they found a cave. When Hiccup wanted to walk in Astrid quickly stopped him.

"Wait, I know this cave. Right behind the entrance, there is a huge hole." She said and behind Hiccup looked at her but said nothing. Astrid went down on her all four, and she slowly crawled to the cave. Ignoring the freezing snow Hiccup followed her, and she was right. Right behind the entrance, there was a big hole, but Hiccup smiled when they could hear that call for help more clearly.

"How can we go down there?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid sighed.

"It will not be easy..." Astrid said, but her voice trailed off. "I don't know what we should do. It is deep and dark. We can't go there without light or support."

"Well, it is a good thing that we have dragons, no?" Hiccup said, and Astrid beamed at him but then her smile faded.

"How do you want to get Toothless down there without hurting him?" She asked him, and he smiled at her.

"Who was talking about Toothless?" He said, and she gave him a puzzled look. He offered no explanation, he just stood up and ran to the village, Astrid hot on his heels.

* * *

When Hiccup ran to Meatlug and Fishlegs she quickly understood what he was trying to do. When others saw running Hiccup, it got their attention. It didn't take long, and soon the whole village knew that Hiccup and Astrid probably found Taramis. Most of the villagers, along with Haddocks, Hoffersons and teens went behind Hiccup and Astrid. When villagers saw where Taramis probably was, they gasped. That cave earned name Cave of the dead from villagers.

Hiccup jumped on Meatlug, and soon they went all the way down. Hiccup lit up his sword, and it took some time to reach the bottom. When Meatlug landed, Hiccup was surprised by the sight which was down there. Speed stingers including the alpha were lying curled next to Taramis. To his surprise, alpha was making that noise, and up to his terror, he woke up. Alpha stood up and slowly walked to Hiccup. Hiccup had no idea what he should do so he just backed away to the Meatlug. Alpha suddenly halted and took a long look on both Hiccup and Meatlug. Hiccup felt weird under that look, and he was happy when the Alpha averted his sight and motioned with his head to follow him. Hiccup followed him to the Taramis, and he could now see that there was some blood coming from Taramis's mouth. He had probably some inside injury. But what amazed Hiccup, even more, was that speed stinger had their tails under Taramis's scales. Alpha was watching how Hiccup reacts, and he didn't do anything in a long while. But then it dawned on Hiccup.

"You are slowly giving him your paralysing poison, and by that, you slowed down his body, and that means that you are keeping him alive. And if you will stop giving him your poison he would die if he wouldn't get the right treatment."

Hiccup could swear that Alpha smiled on him. He had no idea if it would work but he needed to try it. He held his hand towards the Alpha and averted his sight. He didn't hope that it will work and because of that he was even more astonished when Alpha put his head into his palm.

"But people of Berk will not be so forgiving after that massacre. " Hiccup said, and as he thought about it, he realised there must be more to it. Why did they attack?

He frowned. Something enraged them. Some humans. People attacked them, and Speed Stingers took revenge on the first human village they found. Hiccup took out his small journey book from his armour and found old pictures of Dagur. He showed it to the Alpha.

"Is this the human who attacked your pack?" Hiccup asked, and Alpha looked at the picture. Soon his pupils went into slits, and he started hissing. Hiccup quickly took the book back. He got his answer.

"We need to get you all out of here." Hiccup said and jumped on Meatlug.

* * *

It took hours to Hiccup and other villagers to get ready everything. Hiccup didn't tell them anything else than that he found Taramis. He said to himself that he would cross that bridge when he gets to it. Hiccup went back down with large and strong sail from the ship. Soon villagers throw him dozens of ropes, and he started working. He chained the ropes to the sail as strongly as possible. There was no place for mistakes. There was too much to lose.

"Fine, guys. Here we go." Hiccup said to Speed Stingers. They looked at him, and the alpha tilted his head.

"I need from you guys to slowly pull up Taramis's body a little so that I can put this sail under him." He was not sure if the Speed Stingers understand him or not but to his surprise they nodded. They slowly pull up Taramis and Hiccup quickly placed the sail under him. Speed stingers then moved closer to Taramis so they would be on the sail. Hiccup jumped on Meatlug, and they flew up. Toothless were pacing in front of the cave while villagers and teens were impatiently watching the cave as well as Toothless. When Meatlug with Hiccup emerged from the cave, Astrid smiled. She was proud of him. But her smile quickly faded when they managed to pull Taramis up. Several Speed Stingers stood up while other stayed near Taramis. Speed Stringers threateningly raised their tails while Berkians readied weapons.

Hiccup panicked and quickly jumped down from Meatlug and ran between Stingers and villagers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down! Everyone will calm down!" Hiccup shouted, and everyone stopped moving.

„Hiccup!" Stoick shouted. „What's the meaning of this! They attacked us!"

„Well, I am not saying that they did not..." Hiccup tried to explain, but Stoick didn't listen. He ran towards Hiccup and Stingers, but Hiccup did not hesitate. Hiccup knew that only with the help of Stingers they could save Taramis. He took out his sword and quickly disarmed Stoick. Enraged Stoick was not able to comprehend what happened, so when he found himself without a weapon, he froze.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted. "Listen to me! If you kill them, you will kill Taramis, too!"

Valka saw the truth in her son's eyes, so she helped him. "Stoick, calm down and let him explain everything." Stoick looked at her, and he sighed. He tried to calm down, but it was hard when he knew that these monsters killed several villagers and guards.

"Go on…" Stoick said to Hiccup and Hiccup relaxed. He explained them everything. And when he got to the reason why Speed Stingers attacked their village, Stoick frowned.

"He knew what he was doing," Mala said when Hiccup finished.

"I think so, too. But I don't know why." Hiccup said, and Valka came to him.

"Don't worry about that now, dear," She said and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Right now we need to take care of Taramis and deal with our guests."

Three days passed and the village was calm. Gothi was able to heal Taramis even in his dragon form, but he still didn't wake up. Speed Stingers left the island as soon as they could. Hiccup knew that there was no chance to live together with Speed Stingers on Berk. Especially when Speed Stingers were responsible for several deaths. Finn, Hiccup and Mala were only ones who bid them farewell. Speed Stingers something told them, but no one understood them.

"Why are you smiling, Finn?" Mala asked while they were watching Speed Stingers running away.

"Nothing…" Finn answered her, but he didn't stop smiling.

Later that day, Cami and Mala were standing near Taramis's dragon body in Gothi's house. When Taramis shifted a little, Cami came closer and placed her hand on his head.

"Cami, I wanted to tell you something," Mala suddenly started and Cami looked at her.

"Of course, you can tell me everything," Cami said and smiled at her. Mala smiled too, but it was a faint smile.

"You should know something about Taramis and me, what I didn't tell you," Mala said, and Cami frowned. Mala was ready to say more, but in that moment doors of the hut opened and Thruggory walked inside.

"Can I talk with you, Cami?" He asked, and Cami nodded and said.

"Of course, just wait a moment before Mala will finish." Mala, however, shook her head and smiled.

"Never mind Cami. It is not important, anyway. I will leave you alone." Mala said and quickly went out of the house. Cami frowned but then she shifted her look on Mogadon.

"I want to apologise, Cami," Thruggory started. "What my father did to you and Taramis is shameful and sad. As a new chief of Meatheads, I want to let you know, that I have no quarrel with you or with Taramis. You were, and you always be my friend, and I hope that behaviour of my father and my tribe didn't change that."

Thruggory was not looking at her when he finished, and he was afraid to look at her. But when the silence was bizarre he looked at her. She was smiling at him, and when he looked at her, she said.

"Come here," Thruggory looked at her because he didn't know what she meant, but after a moment he went closer to her. She took his hand and placed it on Taramis's head. Mogadon wanted to back away at first, but Cami stopped him. After a moment he stopped struggling and smiled. It was incredible. His scales were warm, and he could even feel his steady breathing.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" Cami said, and Thruggory nodded. "Yes, it is."

After a moment Thruggory spoke again. "Do you know, why he is like this? I mean how is it even possible that he can shift his form?"

"I have no idea, and I doubt that someone has. Some think that it is a gift from the gods and ancestors, as Mala and her tribe. Some believe that it is a curse, as people of Hysteria. I know only a little about his childhood, maybe Hiccup knows more, but he avoids that conversation whenever I ask him. As for me, well, I think he is just perfect the way he is. But sadly his powers make him unreachable, unstable and always on the run."

"You love him," Thruggory said. It wasn't a question, but Cami answered nonetheless.

"Yes, but it is even something more than love," Cami said and placed both her hands on Taramis's forehead. "I would do anything for him, and I know he would do anything for me. Love is often misunderstood. You can love your brother and sister, you can love your parents, you can love your dragon or dog or cat, and you can also love your people and your tribe. But love between couples is something different. You can feel that you would not be able to live without your other half. Another half which knows everything about you. Your good sides, your bad sides. Your weaknesses and struggles. Simply everything. When you are down, he or she will pick you up. When you want to cry, they made you laugh or offer a shoulder to cry. And when you want to dance, they will dance with you. And I hope that you will find someone as I found Taramis. I am not saying that other types of love are unimportant. Quite the opposite. But the love you can feel for your partner is so much more powerful sometimes." Cami finished with a smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a Berserkers Island, Outcast's ship docked in the Island's port. Alvin, Savage and several other Outcast went out of their ship to meet with Dagur. Several guards escorted them to the great hall, where Dagur and his sister welcomed their guest.

"Welcome to the Berserker's Island. Where your blood can flow as fast as water in the open sea." Dagur said, and then he started laughing together with his sister.

"Stop that boy and tell us when we are leaving!" Alvin shouted and that silenced siblings. Dagur growled and answered.

"If you will interrupt my laugh one more time, I will send you back to the Outcast Island in pieces." Some of Alvin's men gulped but not Alvin.

"And we are leaving right away. The ship is ready, and our prizes are waiting!"

* * *

Several days passed and Taramis was already up on his feet. He was intrigued by the commotion in the village. Berkians were running around, shouting and trying to set up everything for an upcoming celebration. Only later he found out from Cami and others that they were trying to get ready for a snoggletog. But soon his excitement faded and he started to spend most of his time with Hiccup and his dragons. Because as Taramis, Hiccup had no idea what snoggletog is. Taramis find out that Mogadon ended up in prison and he felt kind of bad for that man. He started to believe that everything that Mogadon did to him was only for the good of his people and he couldn't blame him for that. One day Taramis said that to Hiccup, and together they agreed on the fact that Mogadon shouldn't be judged for his action.

"I cannot let them hurt him, Hiccup. I just simply can't." Taramis said while he was pacing in front of Hiccup who was sitting in front of Toothless and petting his head.

"And what would you want to do Taramis?" Hiccup asked while he just shot his smile which said that he has already planned.

"Oh, boy…" Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "Fine, I am with you. But we need to keep this secret. I doubt that most of the people here would understand our decision."

* * *

The next day Astrid was pacing in her house in front of Cami, Heather and Ruff.

"Why are you so nervous?" Heather asked.

"I am not nervous. I am just surprised. That's all." Astrid said as she looks at her friends.

"Yeah, right and I am Freya," Ruff sniggered. "Well, I was surprised, too, when Taramis invited me to the snoggletog party," Cami commented.

"Well, they probably asked how this snoggletog works," Heather said, and now three girls looked at her.

"What?" She said, and Ruff came to her. "I think you gave yourself away. You said to Taramis and Hiccup that they should invite Astrid and Cami on that celebration."

"Well, I only mentioned something like that, but it was from their initiative, and not mine." Heather tried to defend herself.

"Thank you very much, Heather. I am completely not ready for this." Astrid said as she started pacing again.

"Is it me, or is Astrid frustrated about a date with a boy?" Cami whispered to the Heather and Ruff. Three girls then looked at each other and smirked.

"All right, Astrid. Stop that pacing and come with us." Ruff said, and before Astrid could say something, they dragged her to her room.

* * *

"Oh, boy. This is bad. This is bad." Hiccup murmured while he was pacing in Haddock's house. Valka was trying to ignore him at first because he refused to talk to her, and she had a lot of work to do before the evening, but her son's pacing was unbearable. She looked into one corner of their house where Toothless and Taramis were sleeping. She still didn't understand why she saw Taramis most of the time in his dragon form. As if Hiccup read her mind she answered her.

"He spent most of his life with dragons. He feels more safe and comfortable in his dragon form than in his human form. It may take a while, while he will spend most of the day in his human form." Hiccup said to her, but he didn't stop pacing. She groaned and looked at him.

"Fine, spit it out." She ordered, and he stopped and gave her a clueless look.

"Why are you pacing? Is that because of Astrid?" She asked, and he started stuttering.

"What.. How… When…" Valka couldn't hold her laugh.

"Oh, dear you should see your face now. Stoick saw you when you asked her if she will accompany you on the snoggletog celebration. Now, what is the problem?" She asked and sat down behind the table. Hiccup sighed out and sat down next to her.

"Well, she is Astrid, and I don't know what should I wear or anything else. She is a great and strong warrior, and I don't want to do anything that could offend her, and…" Hiccup said, but Valka interrupted him.

"Oh, Hiccup you are same as your father. He was same as you when he invited me, first time on the date. Hiccup I can see that Astrid likes you because you are you. Don't change that on the date. Take it as another while with her you want to enjoy. Don't overthink it too much. Can you do that for me, dear?" Valka asked with a smile, and for a while, Hiccup was deep in thoughts. After a while, he smiled and nodded.

"That's my boy. Now, will you help me to finish my work?" She asked, and Hiccup eagerly nodded. He loves to spend time with his family. Especially with his mother.

* * *

"Your derangeness! We should arrive at the Berk near the midnight." Helmsman shouted to the Dagur, his sister and Alvin.

"Excellent…" Dagur smiled. "Soon the power of dragons will be ours because we will have their leaders. And with them, I will rule the whole archipelago!"

* * *

Hiccup went to meet with other boys, in the Jorgenson's house. Snoutlout invited them over before they will head into the great hall. Hiccup was wearing his leather armour because he insisted that he has nothing better. His mother loudly protested but after a short time she sighed and let her son go. When Hiccup was ready to knock on the door of Jorgenson's house hold, he heard shouting, cursing and laughing from inside of the house. He reluctantly knocked on the door and soon after that everything fell into silence.

"Ehm… Guys?" Hiccup said when no one opened the door and soon after that he found himself inside of the bag.

"Hey!" He shouted as someone dragged him inside. When he was able to get out of the bag, he looked around. Tuffnut and Snoutlout were standing next to him, they were probably the ones who dragged him, while Fishlegs looked kind of nervous near the door and Taramis sat in the kitchen at the table eating some fish.

"Don't look at me," Taramis said when Hiccup's look settled down on him. "They did me the same thing with me. I look like some clown." Only now Hiccup noticed Taramis's outfit. He had dark trousers and red shirt. Beside him was placed a thick wool coat.

"Now, now Hiccup," Snotlout started, and Hiccup looked at him. "Don't be so surprised. You are the heir of the Berk, and I will not allow to my cousins to look like normal villager on the biggest celebration of the year."

Hiccup knew that this would not end well for him, but he cooperated with Snotlout and Tuffnut nonetheless.

* * *

They finished their work on Hiccup after one hour. For past half of an hour, they just tried to tame his hair to the vast amusement of Taramis. If look could kill Taramis would be dead by now.

"So what do you think, my honoured college?" Tuffnut asked Snotlout when they finished.

"Yeah, I think it is great," Snotlout said and forced Hiccup to stand up. Hiccup just rolled his eyes. He had grey trousers with a light green shirt and dark green coat.

"One thing is missing!" Snotlout suddenly said and ran to his room. After a moment he came back with a jewelled belt and gave it to Hiccup.

"Ceremonial belt for the heir of the tribe. Heather never used this one, and she gave it to me, but I never used this one either because it is inappropriate." Hiccup was at first surprised, but then he took it.

"Now it is perfect!" Snotlout said and sat down on the chair. "I am tired. Who knew this would be so hard."

"Snotlout if I remember correctly, you invited Ruffnut on the celebration," Taramis said, and Snotlout suddenly paled.

"Ah, shit." Snotlout cursed. "Celebration starts in a few moments, and I am not ready." Snotlout right now was running around panicking. Hiccup rolled his eyes and stopped him.

"Fine, guys. We still have some time." Hiccup said, and Taramis smirked.

* * *

"What do you think, girls?" Heather asked as she watched their work they did on Astrid.

"I think that Hiccup will be speechless," Cami said and nudged Heather.

"Yeah, everyone will talk about you two, during your first dance," Ruff said.

"Umm, girls…" Astrid said as she was looking at herself in the mirror. "This is not me."

Astrid was examining her look in front of her small mirror. Girls somehow managed to get her a dark blue sapphire dress. She couldn't think anything else than it was unpractical. She couldn't fight in this thing, and she wasn't used to the clothes in which she couldn't fight.

"No, this isn't you," Heather commented. "This is your second you."

"Darling are you here?" They could hear Astrid's mother shout.

"Yes, mom!" Astrid shouted back. "I am in my room." Girls could hear steps coming towards them, and soon the door opened behind them.

"Astrid, the celebration starts soon, so I was thinking…" Ansfrida started, but her voice trailed off when she saw her daughter in a sapphire dress.

"I look ridiculous, right?" Astrid said when she saw that her mother was staring at her open mouthed.

"No… You look beautiful."

"Come on, mom. This is not me. I don't wear dresses." Astrid tried to reason with her mother while her friend leaves the space for daughter and her mother.

"But when you were little, you loved dresses." Ansfrida insisted. Astrid turned back to the mirror. She knew that, but she never told that to anyone. And besides, no one besides her family should see her like this.

"Hiccup and others will be here soon, so if I were you, I would decide now, how do you want to look beside Hiccup in biggest celebration we had in years," Ansfrida said and then walked out of the room.

"Fine, I will keep that dress because, maybe, I like it," Astrid said after a moment, and her friends jumped with joy.

"But if you will tell that to anyone I will kill you. Got it?" Astrid threatened to her friends and girl reluctantly nodded. They knew that when Astrid threatens to do something she will also do that.

"Now, it is time to get you three into dresses," Astrid said, and girls looked at her. "Now, now you didn't think that I will be the only one who will look ridiculous on this celebration."

* * *

Guys were walking towards the Hofferson's household unsure. Well, most of them. Tuffnut was singing all the way from the Haddock's household. Snotlout leaned towards Fishlegs and whispered to his ear.

"We need to find a girl for Tuffnut." Fishlegs raised his eyebrow at him. "Girl for Tuffnut?" He whispered back. "Good luck with that."

Snotlout was wearing black trousers, grey shirt and thick black coat, while Fishlegs was wearing brown pants, dark brown shirt and reddish coat. Tuffnut was wearing everything like usual. He never wears anything else.

When they arrived at the Hofferson's they halted, and no one was moving after that.

"Ehm, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked, and Hiccup groaned. Why he needed to do everything. He wanted to knock, but he was unable to move. Taramis sighed and shook his head. He went to the door and lightly knocked.

"Easy for you when you are together with Cami several years." Snotlout muttered, and Taramis chuckled. Hiccup knew that he was enjoying this.

The door opened, and Ansfrida was surprised to see boys in… Well, in gallant clothes. It was a rare sight to see boys, Vikings boys mind you, in nice and gallant clothes.

"Hello, boys," Ansfrida said to them, and only Taramis spoke up.

"Hello, Mrs Ansfrida, are the girls here?" He asked while others just smiled and waved. Ansfrida couldn't suppress the laugh. She was looking forward to telling about this to Stoick, Valka and her husband and also to everyone else. It was a small village. Talks travelled fast.

"Of course, dears," Ansfrida said with a smile. "They are upstairs." She invited them in and called on the girls. There was some loud noise coming from the upstairs, something fell on the floor, and then they could hear Cami's cursing. Ansfrida shook her head and went out.

"I will be in the great hall, as others. Come when the girls are ready." She said before she left the house.

First, one who came out from the room was Cami. Taramis was looking out of the window when she came down, so he didn't saw her. If he was looking at her, he would be as surprised as the other guys. Instead, he was thinking of Cloudjumper and the others and wondered if they arrived safely to the king's nest.

She saw that he was deep in thoughts so she cleared her throat and he immediately turned to her. When he saw her, he was stunned. She was wearing a long silver dress with jewellery on the sides. He never saw her like this. She didn't look like the girl he fell for. No, right now she was even more beautiful and still not a less dangerous.

"Well?" She asked, and for once in their relationship, he was out of words.

"I think that you probably broke him," Astrid said as she, Heather and Ruffnut went down the stairs. Hiccup immediately turned to the Astrid and gods. She was like Valkyrie send to the mortals only to tease them by her beauty. Her sapphire dress was more than beautiful, and Hiccup only gulped at her beauty. It would be a perfect time to give her his present, but he didn't want to do it here. Heather was wearing a dark green dress, and Fishlegs blushed when she looked at him. As for Ruffnut, she was wearing a black dress, and she jumped straight into the Snotlout's embrace.

"Who is my knight in shining armour?" She teased him, and he blushed. Other teens were staring open mounted at the duo, and Tuffnut was making gagging sounds and ran out from the house.

"Don't be such drama queen, mutton-head!" Ruff shouted to him, and they could hear a faint answer.

"Don't call me mutton-head, butt-elf!"

There was long and awkward silence between teens before Hiccup interrupted that silence when he offered his arm to Astrid.

"Can we continue in this evening, milady?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid smiled while taking his arm.

"Yes, we can." She answered and then together they went to the great hall.

* * *

Toothless and other dragons were sleeping in front of the great hall as if they were guarding it. When teens passed by, Toothless looked at Hiccup and gave him a smug look when he noticed that he was with Astrid. Bliss and Blaze chirped when they saw Taramis and Cami, and they wave to them. When Hiccup opened the doors to the great hall, a silence fell on the villagers and their guest. It was an awkward silence and teens froze before they were able to enter the hall.

Stoick saw that, and he shouted. "Let's welcome our children! Our heir! And those who will bring us better and brighter future!"

Everyone in the hall cheered. Meatheads, Bog-Burglars and Lavalouts were as loud as the Berkians.

Hiccup and Heather parted their way and went to their parents, while Cami went to her mother. Every teen went to their parents at this moment. Stoick would have a speech, so everyone was ready to listen to him. When Hiccup and Heather came to stand beside their parents, a deadly silence fell on the hall. Heather dragged Taramis with her even when he just wanted to stand out of the way. Heather was standing beside Valka and Hiccup standing beside Stoick while Taramis was standing between Stoick and Valka. Stoick placed his big hand on Hiccup's shoulder before he started.

"My dear villagers, in these past weeks happened a lot. And even more, things changed. When I first saw trader Johann, with a nearly dead boy and very defensive dragon, I had no idea how many things will change. That we will allow dragons walk freely beside us. My son and your heir showed us so many things. And he showed us in how many things we were wrong."

Astrid could see a big smile on Haddock's family lips, and she could feel happier.

"First of all, I want to thank you all. You stand with my family through the hard times, and you even stayed with me in times when decisions were harder than before."

"Well, you know what's being said!" Gobber interrupted chief, and everyone laughed a little.

"Viking chief leads by example, not by title. If they were not brave and battle worthy, they would not be followed." Gobber finished, and Stoick laughed.

"Thank you, Gobber," Stoick said, and he continued. "Also I want to let speak a few words from your heir, so listen to him as much as you listen to me."

Hiccup was taken aback by this. He never mentioned anything about the speech. He was nervous, but he refused to stand back. He scanned faces in the hall and when he found the one he was looking for he smiled. When Astrid saw that he was looking at her, she smiled back and nodded to him.

"When I ended up on this Island, I wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible. Hello, I was a dragon rider amidst of dragon killers, that's crazy even more than Dagur himself." Hiccup joked, and it worked. The hall erupted into laughter. Even his family was laughing at that joke.

"But anyway," Hiccup continued, and it immediately silenced the hall. "When I arrived here, I had nothing. My Island was destroyed. My friends and second family killed in front of my eyes. My great friend was lost in a vast world fighting against the worst things we can only imagine. And now I couldn't feel happier. I found my first family, and I found my tribe. I found and SAVED my great friend." Taramis laughed when he made clear word saved. "And I found something more." With these words, he cast a look to Astrid, and he could see that she was blushing. Was Astrid blushing?

"Any of these things would not be possible without your help. Only with your help, I was able to find my true family, only with your help, I was able to save Taramis, and I would love to thank you all for this help. I wished I could do more for you."

"You will thank us for being a great heir and great chief after that!" Someone shouted from behind, and many shouted their agreement.

Hiccup raised his hand, and he was surprised that villagers fell into the silence again.

"Thank you again for this support, and I will do my best to be as good chief as is my father."

"Or even a better one!" Gobber shouted, and that comment earned several wholehearted laughs.

"Let this feast begin!" Stoick shouted, and everyone cheered.

"Good job, Hiccup," Stoick said when everyone cheered. "I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Thank you, Dad." Hiccup said.

"Now, Hiccup," Valka said and gained his attention. "Your work is not done. There is one thing you need to do."

"There is?" Hiccup asked puzzled. Taramis chuckled because Heather something whispered to him.

"You need to start the first dance," Stoick said, and Hiccup gaped at him.

"I need to do what?" Hiccup shouted, but it was short lived in the commotion around them.

"As an heir, you need to dance with a girl you like. Only then others can start the dance." Stoick said, and Hiccup gulped.

"Why Taramis can't make the first dance? He is older than me." Hiccup said as he tried to get out of this. Yes, he wanted to dance with Astrid but not while everyone would be watching.

"Because he is not the heir," Valka said, and Hiccup sighed. He needed to dance with a girl he likes. And that girl was Astrid. What made matters worse, was the fact that he was no good dancer.

Astrid was more than beautiful this evening. Her sapphire dress was beautiful. When she came down from her room, he was stunned, and he thought that he met one of the Valkyries. And now he should ask her for a first dance in front of everyone. This will end badly. He gulped and made his way to her from his family.

"Don't you think that we should help him a little?" Taramis asked Heather when she put some mead into his hands.

"Nope, we will just sit back and enjoy the show." She told him and winked at him.

Hiccup meanwhile was walking closer to Astrid. She was standing with other teens, near the table, laughing at Tuffnut and Snotlout who were trying to eat as much yak butter as they could. When he came to her and spoke, he already regretted it because he stuttered.

"Hi, Astrid… Hi, Astrid…" Astrid chuckled, and Hiccup tried to speak again, but without stuttering.

"I wanted to ask you if, you would honour me with a dance." Everyone was looking at them now. Astrid was kind of nervous, and she could feel that Hiccup is nervous, too. Maybe even more than she was. She smiled and took his hand.

"Of course, dragon boy." She said, and Hiccup visibly relaxed. They went into the middle of the hall, and when the music started playing, they began to dance. Hiccup was at first clumsy, and he stepped several times on her foot, but she ignored it.

"Relax, Hiccup," She said and tried to make him calmer. "Forget about others in this room, focus only on music and your feet. Then it will be a lot of easier." Astrid knew that she was not good at dancing either, but she enjoyed good dancing. Hiccup did as she told. He forgot about others. He just focuses on them and the music. Soon, he found out that it wasn't so hard after all.

After a long while, more joined in. Hiccup could notice that Taramis and Cami were dancing, Snotlout with Ruffnut and Heather with Fishlegs. He also could swear that Tuff was talking to some girl.

"Do you know the story about sun and moon?" Astrid suddenly asked, and he was at first clueless what she meant, but then a short but beautiful story came to his mind. It was his favourite story from his childhood. He nodded, and she smiled.

"Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breathe." She said as they continued to dance while Hiccup started.

"There once was the moon, as beautiful as can be, only the stars could fathom, but the sun could not see. The sun so radiant, he burns so brightly. The moon so luminous, but only shows her face during the night. Wounded and raged, the sun cries and cries, so sad he hides from the skies, hoping to see her. The days become dark because the sun will not shine. The waves crash so harshly on the shoreline because there is a storm breaching on the inside. If the sun couldn't see the moon, he would find another way to display his love. While the sun was thinking, the Moon was astray. You see, the moon loves the sun so much, that when he is away, she chooses not to take a single breath, because not seeing him today, is a pain worse than death. The sun cannot see but he can hear, he can feel her soul, and it soon became clear. The sun would die each and every night to let his true love breathe, for it would put an end to all her misery. "

Astrid smile widened and answered. "A tale like this should be heard and seen." But Hiccup then did something unexpected. He tilted his head and whispered to Astrid. "And no one will know it is the story of you and me." And with the last word being said, he kissed her. She was surprised at first, but then she melted into that kiss. Nothing mattered at that moment. The couple didn't care that people were pointing fingers at them, or that their parents were more than happy or about sappy comments made by villagers. No, at that moment, the only thing that mattered to them was that kiss.

* * *

"Sir! We are close to the Berk!" One of Dagur's men shouted.

"Excellent! Halt the ship! And get ready the small one!" Dagur shouted. It was happening. It was finally happening. He was dreaming about this night for past several weeks.

"Will you tell me finally, what your plan is?" Alvin asked, but Dagur just sniggered. "You will know everything in time." Alvin at that moment wanted to kill that arrogant boy, but he needed to wait until he gets that dragon.

When Alvin walked away, his sister came to him. "When do you want to kill him?" She asked, and Dagur smiled.

"When he will stop being useful. Right now I am just focused on our task."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Dragon camp, Eret was walking near the cage which was hidden in the darkness. He took out a big chicken leg from under his tunic and put it slowly into the cage. Soon a silver dragon head emerged from the darkness. Head of this dragon was same as Taramis's dragon head, but it had one difference. A single horn was sprouting from her muzzles.

"I promised you that I would get you out of here, but till now I failed," Eret whispered, and silver dragon nuzzled his hand.

"Give me a little more time, Runa," Eret said as he caressed her scales. "I will get you out of here."

Eret suddenly heard some voices, so he ran into the shadow.

"Did anyone saw Eret?" He could hear one soldier asking the guards near Runa's cage.

"No, I think he went to get some food." Eret quickly ran away, deeper inside the camp.

"Why are you running Eret?" Viggo asked him when he suddenly emerges in front of him.

"I was trying to get some food, you know it is hard in the evening," Eret said, and Viggo nodded.

"Yes, I probably understand. Now, Drago is looking for you." Eret's heart was beating rapidly. It was not a good sign when Drago someone summoned.

"Thank you, Viggo," Eret said and started walking towards Drago's tent.

"Be careful, what you will say to him. Your dragon is in the cage. She will not be able to help you." Viggo said, and Eret halted and turned to him. Viggo however just smiled and walked away. Eret gulped. How Viggo knew about this?

He continued his journey to Drago's tent, and he was more afraid with every step. When he came to the tent guards announced his arrival and Drago let him in.

"Eret, I have a special question for you," Drago started when he entered the tent.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" Eret asked, and Drago continued. "How long did you thought that I ignore your sympathy to that secluded dragon, Eret?" Drago was talking calmly and silently. This was the most terrifying thing in a world for Eret.

"I thought that you are not so weak, but I was wrong," Drago said and soon guards entered to the tent. When Eret saw that, a fear overtook him.

"No, Drago, please! I did nothing wrong." Eret pleaded when guards took him under his arms.

"Nothing wrong?" Drago quickly stood up and marched to him. When he was close enough, he took Eret by his neck and raised him.

"You are weak and good for nothing! You think that I didn't notice your behaviour in past few months? Well, I noticed, but I waited for a right moment, and now you are going to die!"

Drago released him and motioned to his guards. Right now, he would personally oversee this execution.

* * *

"If you would only knew what Drago is going to do to Eret." Viggo said and startled dragon in darkness.

"He is going to torture him and kill him. No one will save him now." Silver dragon inside the cage growled, and Viggo smiled. He took out the silver scale from his pocket and threw it inside of the cage. When Runa saw that this was a scale from smaller Silver fury probably from her son, she panicked.

"Don't worry, your son is alive, but your friend will be dead in every moment." Viggo came closer to the cage and took out his dagger. Runa started hissing at him, but he just smiled.

"You can go and save him," Viggo said and put his dagger inside a lock. After a few moments, he unlocked the cage and opened the door. Runa was surprised by this. Was that a trick or was he just letting her go? Surely Drago would never allow anyone to open this cage without him.

"Same trust issues as your son," Viggo said as he walked away. "Go save your friend and then you can go and save your son." And with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

Runa was slowly walking to the doors of the cage, and when she found out that it was safe, she went out and flew into the sky. She at first wanted to fly away, but then she halted. She needed to save Eret from this place. She couldn't allow him to die here nor stay here. Slowly she tried to creep around the camp and after a long while she found Eret. He was standing in front of three men who were ready to shot arrows at him. She made a choice. She ran straight to Eret grabbed him by her paws and flew into the sky. She dodged several arrows and flew away. Away from this place and away from that man.

* * *

Drago smiled when archers were ready to fire. He raised his hand and was ready to give a signal when a white dot suddenly took Eret into the sky. When he recognised that white dot, he was screaming and cursing and beating everyone who was in his way. He tried to find out who freed her but he was unable to find any clue. Even his men knew nothing. In that night, dozens of his officers and soldiers were killed to set an example to anyone who would like to run as Eret did. But no one knew that dragon saved Eret. Except for Drago, at least he thought so.

* * *

Hiccup and Taramis were sitting with their friends behind the table in the great hall. Everyone in the hall had a good time. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were already drunk while their friends were just beginning. Hiccup found out that Astrid, his sister and Cami were quite good in drinking. He drunk only a half of what they did, and his head was already spinning a little. Fishlegs, on the other hand, was just eating. Drinking wasn't his good side.

Taramis looked at Hiccup, and he was waiting when Hiccup will notice that he was looking at him. When Hiccup looked at Taramis, he moved his head towards door and Hiccup understood. Hiccup looked at Cami and saw that she was laughing with Heather at some joke. Taramis stood up and whispered something to Cami. She at first looked at him and then she waved her hand. Taramis laughed at her and ruffled her hair which earned him a death glare from Cami. Taramis was walking to the doors, and soon he went out.

Hiccup looked at his hand and saw that Astrid was still holding his hand. She was now listening to Fishlegs who was now talking how they could improve their village with the help of dragons.

"I need to check my dragons. I will be back shortly." Hiccup said to Astrid, and she looked at him and raised her eyebrow at him. He just chuckled and stood up. He didn't saw that Astrid frowned when she noticed that Taramis was missing too.

When Hiccup went out, he saw Taramis scratching Bliss under her chin.

"You are sure about this?" Hiccup asked Taramis when he closed the door.

"Yes, I am," Taramis said and turned to Hiccup. "Are you with me?" He asked, and Hiccup smiled. "Of course. But we need to hurry."

Together they ran towards the Berk's jail, and they didn't notice that Astrid opened the door in the hall at the moment when they started running. Astrid was now, even more curious, so she silently followed them.

Hiccup and Taramis quietly passed sleeping guard and went to the jail. It was not hard to find the person they were looking for because the prison was empty.

"Hello, Mogadon," Taramis said to the person sitting in jail. Mogadon was surprised to see two boys in front of him. He averted his gaze and asked. "You came to return the favour?"

"No, I came to set you free," Taramis said and opened the door to the cell. Mogadon was more than surprised by this.

"A small boat is tied in the port. You can take it." Hiccup said, and Mogadon slowly stood up. He was carefully watching both boys because he had no idea what was happening.

"Why?" He asked them.

"Sometimes we do things we don't like to protect those we care about." Hiccup said, and Taramis nodded and continued.

"In my life, I did terrible things. When we try to protect something, we sometimes don't see the consequences. What you did in that cave, well, you did it for your tribe and son, I understand that. I would not be able to set you free in the process, but I can set you free now."

"I readied the boat. You can use it on your way to the south. When you reach Traders Island, you should be safe." Hiccup said, and Mogadon came closer.

"I am sorry, for everything," Mogadon said and Taramis just smiled. "Don't worry about it, now go!"

Mogadon didn't way longer, and he started running out of the jail.

"What exactly you two just did, right now?" Astrid asked them from behind, and two boys jumped.

"What? How? When?" Hiccup started while Taramis just changed his form and flew away.

"Aaand he left me here alone…" Hiccup muttered. He looked at Astrid, and she was kind of furious.

"So, Astrid…" Hiccup said as he scratched his neck. "What brings you here?"

"Stop fooling around Hiccup, why did you release him? He wanted to kill Taramis!" Astrid said quite irritated.

"No! He felt sorry for it! And besides this was Taramis's plan. I was just helping him." Hiccup said, and Astrid's face softened a bit.

"So why he did that?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup shook his head.

"If some tribes would capture Taramis, they would execute him for murders. He did similar things as Mogadon to protect dragons. He felt guilty when he found out that Mogadon is in jail. And since there was no other way, he wanted to set him free."

"So right now you will lie to the whole village, including your family. And if I would not spy on you, you wouldn't tell that even to me. Hiccup lying isn't a solution. You need to say this at least to your father."

Hiccup didn't answer at first. He just shook his head and sighed. "You are right."

"Now that's my Hiccup, come I will go with you." Hiccup nodded and started walking. Astrid after a moment took his hand and they were slowly walking to the great hall.

* * *

Dagur with few of his men landed on Berk. They get out of the ship and right now they were walking through the forest.

"Did I do a right thing?" They suddenly heard a voice and Dagur immediately stopped.

"Father, you always said that I shouldn't listen so much to my heart but what would I be then?" Dagur saw a boy with silver hair tied in a ponytail, and he smirked. This was probably that half dragon.

"Hello, there!" Dagur said as he went out of the bushes while his men surrounded the area.

Taramis was immediately startled which resulted that he changed his form.

"Stories were true, then," Dagur said as he took out his sword. "You will be an excellent addition to my army."

Taramis growled and backed away a little. Only then he found out that he was surrounded.

"Don't be afraid, dragon. You will be in good hands." Dagur said while he chuckled. Taramis growled even more. This was that bastard who killed everyone on Hiccup's first Island. And he will make him pay for that. He ran at him and jumped, but Dagur dodged that immediately. Taramis was surprised that he dodged so quickly. He turned back to Dagur only to find out that he kicked him in his head. That kick sends Taramis to the ground, and he had difficulty to stand up. Only now he realised that the mead was taking its claim on him. He saw that Dagur was slowly walking to him and he smirked a little. He waited a bit longer, and when Dagur was closer, he jumped at him and pinned him to the ground. He charged his fire and was ready to kill that bastard when an intense ringing in his head disoriented him. Dagur took that opportunity and punched Taramis to his chin and kicked him in his stomach. Taramis fell on his side, and Dagur stood up. Taramis suddenly changed his form. He didn't understand what was happening. He never changed his form during a fight.

"Not so powerful now," Dagur said as he came closer to the boy.

"Kneel before the Dragon of Berserker!" Dagur growled, and ringing in Taramis's head started again. He roared and clutched his head leaving his stomach without defence. Dagur stood up and with all might kicked that boy into the stomach. It sends Taramis few feet away, and Dagur sheathed his sword.

"Take that body to the ship," Dagur ordered, and his men ran to the unconsciousness boy. Dagur looked towards the village with a smile.

"Now I am coming for you," Dagur said with a singing voice and smirk on his face.

* * *

Mogadon gets to the boat and slowly was getting further from the Island. He set course to the south with a smile on his face. But suddenly his face disappeared. He saw a huge ship behind a sea stack, and he could see that this ship was built for tough travels. What shocked him, even more, was that there was a Berserkers emblem on their sails. He quickly turned back the boat and headed back to the Island. He would not allow a secret attack on Berk.

When Mogadon came back to Berk, he got out of his boat and ran towards the nearest guard tower. He knocked out the guard who was sleeping on the guard tower, and he used that horn to start an alarm.

When Hiccup and Astrid came to the great hall, there was a fight in the middle of the hall. Hiccup was surprised to see that, but Astrid not so much.

"Welcome, on Berk," Astrid said and dramatically pointed towards the fight. "No proper celebration cannot end without a good fight."

"I hope you don't want to join them," Hiccup said with a smirk, and Astrid laughed and punched him in his arm.

Hiccup winced a little but chuckled nonetheless. Hiccup looked at his father, and he saw that he saw enjoying the show.

"I don't want to break his mood," Hiccup said, and Astrid looked at him.

"Hiccup, sooner you will tell him what you and Taramis did, the sooner he will forgive you." Hiccup sighed and started walking to his father, but Thruggory stopped him. Hiccup could tell that he had enough mead already.

"Hiccup, my friend…" Thruggory started, but then he fell to the ground.

"Okay, this was weird," Hiccup said, and Astrid couldn't agree more. Suddenly everyone fell silent. At first Hiccup and Astrid had no idea why but then they heard it. The sound of the horn which announced unknown ship near Berk.

* * *

Stoick at first had no idea what to do. He never needed to deal with the unknown ship at the snoggletog celebration.

However, before he could react, everyone started panicking.

"Gobber! Ready the guards and everyone who can fight!" Stoick saw that some were lying already on the ground. "Or who is able to fight!"

"Spitelout and Asmund!" Stoick shouted, and the duo came to him. "You are going with me! We will find out what's happening."

"Silence!" Stoick roared, and everyone fell silent. "Everyone stay here, while we found out what is happening! Hiccup with us!" After he said that, Stoick, Spitelout, Asmund and Hiccup went out.

Astrid went to Heather and Cami. Astrid could see that Cami was panicking and Astrid knew why she was panicking.

"Astrid did you saw Taramis?" Cami asked when Astrid came to them, but she just shook her head.

"Last time I saw him, he was with Hiccup in the village, but then he went somewhere," Astrid said, and then they saw that Gobber already dozens of men.

"Come on, girls we are going with them!" Astrid said, and two girls looked at her.

"Astrid, you know that we are wearing dresses," Heather said, and Astrid smiled at her.

"And? We are shield maidens. Our skills are not defined by our clothes, but by our actions. We can fight in dresses. We are not hopeless as many of men would though. So are you going with me?" Astrid said and two girls at first looked at each other, but then they smiled and nodded to Astrid.

* * *

When Hiccup saw a massive ship coming to them, he frowned. It was not a good sign. He roared, and his dragons were immediately behind him, which surprised three men with him. Hiccup suddenly frowned when he saw that Bliss and Blaze were panicking.

"Hiccup tell your dragon to shot a warning shot next to their sail. I want to know from which Island are they from." Stoick said, and Hiccup nodded. He looked at Toothless and gave him a signal. Toothless understood and shot one plasma blast near the sails. When light from that blast showed the symbol on the sails, Hiccup nearly fainted.

"No, it can't be," Hiccup muttered, and Stoick placed his hand on his son's shoulder. He knew that this was no easy thing for him.

Soon, they found out that half of the great hall was behind them. When Berkians saw what kind of ship was docking in their port, they gasped. Astrid clutched her axe and was looking between Hiccup and Berserkers ship.

When the ship docked plank came back from the ship to their port, and a young man jumped on the port.

"Well, hello there, Hiccup," Dagur exclaimed as he got out from his ship. "I hope you are doing great, buddy."

"How do you dare to come here, Dagur." Hiccup growled, and Toothless roared from behind him.

"Oh, you know I can go wherever I want," Dagur said nonchalantly. "If you would not run from your village, you would save me the trouble."

"Leave while you can Dagur." Hiccup threatened, his dragons hissing at Berserker's chief. Berkians were standing behind Hiccup and his dragons, but they were ready to attack Berserker too. Hiccup looked over his shoulder and saw that even Astrid, Cami and Heather were holding their weapons. They look terrifying even when they had dresses.

"Can't do brother," Dagur said with a smirk. "I will leave if you will go with me."

"Over my dead body, Dagur." Hiccup said, and Dagur's face saddened.

"I am sorry that you feel that way." Dagur sadly said, but then a smirk came back to his face.

"It's a good thing that I brought hostage with me then," Dagur said and motioned with his hand to his soldiers on the ship. Berkians didn't know what was happening, but then they gasped. Alvin with some girl was dragging Taramis's body behind them in shackles.

"Taramis!" Cami shouted and ran there, but Hiccup stopped her with his sword. Astrid looked at Taramis and then on Hiccup and saw that Hiccup's face was emotionless.

"How?" Cami asked, and Dagur laughed.

"Quite easy, he didn't put much of the fight," Alvin said, and Dagur glared at him.

"I already told you that I would cut that tongue of yours if you do not shut up," Dagur growled to Alvin, but then he looked back at Hiccup.

Taramis refused to look at Hiccup or Cami. He felt more than ashamed.

"Let me demonstrate you what happened, Hiccup," Dagur said, and he nodded to the girl next to Alvin, Alvin holds Taramis by his shoulders while girl put down his shackles. She then put a dagger in his hand and Dagur stand in front of him.

"Kill me if you dare, beast," Dagur said, and Berkians were baffled about the whole thing. Taramis then jumped towards Dagur, and he just smiled.

"Kneel before the dragon of Berserker!" Dagur shouted, and Taramis fell to the ground with a roar, clutching his head. Berkians had no idea what just happened. The girl put the shackles back to Taramis's wrist, and Dagur smirked.

"By the way, this is my sister Eerika 'The Maniacal'," Dagur said and pointed to the girl. Berkians were more than surprised. Now they had two problems and not just one.

"Now, Hiccup. You and your night fury will go with us, and we will not hurt this beast. Or you will refuse, and I will kill him in front of you, just as I killed your family on Hysteria Island."

"Don't do it Hiccup!" Taramis shouted, but he was silenced when Dagur's sister punched him. Cami's blood boiled when she saw that.

"Touch him one more time you slut!" Cami shouted, and Eerika just laughed. She traced her finger alongside Taramis's jaw while he tried to get away from her touch.

"Or what?" She said with a smile. "I would cut his throat sooner than you would move."

"Stop." Hiccup suddenly said, and everyone looked at him. "How?"

Dagur smiled. "In the time when Taramis was born, our elder had a vision. In that vision, she could see a boy who can change into a dragon will destroy everything in the archipelago. My father and his council decided to take matters into their hands. With the help of our elder, they found a strange and unknown Island. They welcomed them with open arms, and they stayed there until they found a small boy. Our elder secretly discovered that boy, and when he was alone, she hypnotises him. In his hypnotise state she told him that whenever someone tells him 'Bow before the dragon of Berserk' he will not be able to do anything. Our father was doing this because he wanted to save his Island. But I found out that I can use that in conquering the archipelago. My father was stupid. He had a most powerful weapon in the world in his hands, and he only made some failsafe. So right now I will use his failsafe as a weapon. And you Hiccup. You will help me with that." Dagur said and placed the tip of the sword under Taramis's chin.

"Your choice Hiccup." He said with a devilish smirk.

"Stand down," Hiccup said as he sheathed his sword.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Stoick asked even when he knew what his son was planning to do.

"Dagur won. I am going with him."

"Don't forget about your dragon!" Dagur said, and Hiccup glared at him.

"Hiccup, I will not allow it!" Stoick protested, and Hiccup looked at him.

"It's okay dad. It will be all right." Hiccup said, and then he looked at Cami and Astrid. He nodded to them and Cami nodded back to him. Astrid didn't understand what that meant, but Cami probably did.

Hiccup and Toothless went to Dagur and Alvin bounded Hiccup's hands. Toothless started growling, and some of the Dagur's men took a step back.

"Calm down, Toothless." Hiccup said to him. "They will surely be nice to us." He continued only to be punched by Dagur to his face.

"Shut up, Hiccup!" Dagur growled. "You caused enough trouble already."

Berkians were looking how they went back to the ship and when they were away from the port, they started arguing.

"What are we going to do?"

"We cannot let them go!"

"We should sail and catch them on the sea!"

Everyone was shouting and arguing. Astrid looked at Hiccup's parents, and they were arguing, too.

"We need to act quickly," Cami suddenly said to Astrid and Heather.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"We were several times in situations similar to this one, so that nod from Hiccup was everything I needed to know," Cami said, and she motioned to girls to follow her. She took them to Astrid house where they quickly change into their casual clothes. When they were done, she looked at them.

"Heather go to the great hall and wake up those drunk muttonheads. Give them everything you can think of. I need them on their feet." Cami said, and she nodded darting towards the great hall.

"Astrid you will go with me. We will try to reason with other villagers. They need to understand that while they will be shouting at each other, it will not help anyone." Astrid nodded, and they darted back to the port. Girls found out that they were still shouting at each other near the port.

Astrid started to be irritated. "Will you finally shut up?!" She shouted silencing everyone. Everyone looked at her surprised, and she was looking at them with an angry look.

"Do you even listen to yourself?!" She immediately started, and Cami was looking at her with a slight smirk.

"If you will shout at each other, it will not help either to Hiccup nor Taramis. The only thing you will achieve with these yelling is a headache!" Astrid continued and then she nodded to Cami to continue.

"I know that you are worried about them and we are concerned about them too, but yelling at each other will not help. Now when Astrid got your attention, we need to plan how to save them."

"How to save them? We have no chance to save them from Dagur!" Spitelout shouted, and several villagers agreed with him.

"It is hard to admit, but he is right Cami," Bertha said, and Cami slightly glared at her mother.

"If you already forget, most of Hiccup's dragons are here, and they will help us. As for Dagur well, me, Taramis and Hiccup, we were already in similar situations, so it will not be different this time. But now, we will have your help."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Berserkers ship, Dagur placed Taramis and Hiccup into one cell, while he chained Toothless in the other one. Both teens were chained to the wall, their hands above their heads.

"I am sorry Hiccup," Taramis said, still looking on the ground. "It's all my fault."

Hiccup sighed. "Taramis, it's not your fault. This is beyond you or me."

"Every time, I get into your life I mess up your life. Either you will get into the problems because of me or either we end up in someone's prison."

Hiccup looked at Taramis. He saw that he was shaking.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked and quickly added. "Besides that, we are in jail of deranged maniac." Taramis chuckled a little and Hiccup smiled. It was a good sign.

"That thing which Dagur is using to control me," Taramis said, and Hiccup frowned. "I feel as if I was losing myself every time he says it."

"When we get out of here we need to remove it." Hiccup said, and for the first time, Taramis looked at him.

"Is that possible?" Taramis asked, and Hiccup could see hope in his eyes.

"Of course. Hypnosis is not permanent. Berk's elder surely can do something about it."

"Well, it'd be nice to get out of here, but somehow I doubt we can get out of this situation," Taramis said, and suddenly he fell to his knees. However, his shackles didn't allow him to fell to his knees, and he was just hanging on the chains.

"Taramis!" Hiccup panicked when he saw that Taramis was extremely pale.

"Don't worry, Hiccup," Taramis said as he tried to stand up, but his legs weren't co-operating with him.

"Don't worry?!" Hiccup said. "You cannot even stand properly, and you are saying to me don't worry?! Are you serious?" Hiccup saw that Taramis scowled from the pain and he knew that something was wrong.

"You are not telling me everything, right? You fought with Dagur before he captured you." Hiccup said, and Taramis shook his head.

"No, you wouldn't understand that," Taramis mumbled, but Hiccup heard him nonetheless.

"Then make me understand, brother!" Hiccup desperately said, and he saw that Taramis was shocked, but he didn't react. Few years after they met they made a blood pack. Taramis knew that he needs to tell him the truth.

"Tomorrow, I have my twenties birthday," Taramis sadly said, and Hiccup had no idea what he was talking about.

"And what? You think that Dagur will not give you a birthday cake?" Hiccup asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. Taramis again chuckled.

"If that would be the reason, it would be hilarious but no," Taramis said and looked at Hiccup. Only now Hiccup saw that Taramis was desperate.

"Do you remember, why I didn't want to tell Cami that I love her first time? Why I tried to be as far from her as I could? Why I never came back to her in a first place?" Taramis asked, and Hiccup gasped. He had twenties birthday, and they still didn't find that prophet.

"That prophet doesn't exist, Hiccup. It is only a tale from defenders of the wing. If I change my form after tomorrow, I will stay as a dragon for my whole life." Taramis said, and Hiccup gasped.

* * *

People on the Berk had a lot of work. For some of them, it was even harder because of their headache. Cami and Finn were showing to the teens how to fly on the dragons and most importantly, how to fight on them.

Visiting clans went back through the ice to their Islands to prepare defences, in case Dagur will attack any of them. When they found out that Mogadon was not in jail, Thruggory assumed that his father was working with Dagur. Stoick and Bertha didn't want to believe it because Mogadon hated Dagur. Bertha allowed her daughter to stay on Berk and she had a good reason too. Her daughter was trying to save her betrothed.

Stoick, Valka, Mala, Hoffersons and other villagers were preparing the ship. Dagur took their heir. And that meant war. Even if it would mean that it would be the last thing they would do. No one in the village protested against it.

Stoick waved to Cami and when she noticed that she came to her, but of course after she scowled twins for not cooperating.

"We are sailing out in two days, Cami," Stoick said, and Cami nodded. "Will they be ready?" He asked, and she sighed. "They must be."

* * *

Hiccup looked at Taramis, and he saw that he fell asleep. Now he understood why Taramis was tired and couldn't even stand on his legs. His body was going through change. He completely forgot about this. Only now Hiccup understood why Taramis agreed to teach him dragon language. Now he understood why he agreed to the wedding without any complaints. He knew that when Cami is betrothed to him, no one can force her to anything else. Again he was thinking about others, not about himself. This was bad. They never told this to Cami. There was no reason for her to know. Or at least they thought so. Oh gods, they were stupid. If something goes wrong, Taramis will not hesitate to change his form to protect him or anyone else.

He looked at Toothless, and he saw that he was watching both of them with sad eyes and Hiccup couldn't think anything else than this will end horribly.

"Well, hello guys," Dagur said with a singing voice as he came to their cell. Taramis immediately woke up. Hiccup was glaring at Dagur when he opened the door.

"What do you want, Dagur?" Hiccup growled, and Dagur smirked. "Well, I thought that I would return the favour. You have no idea how you complicated everything when you ran away from your Island."

Dagur was ready to punch Hiccup, but Taramis spoke up. "Do you want power, Dagur?"

Dagur immediately looked at him, and Taramis continued. "I can bring you to the queen of dragons if you will not touch Hiccup."

"Queen of dragons?" Dagur asked, and Hiccup looked at Taramis in bewilderment. He just hoped that Taramis was not planning what he thought he was.

"I can take you to the nest. There is a queen who controls dragons in this archipelago. When she sees that you have me, she will do everything for you as long as you will not hurt me."

"Taramis, are you crazy?! Don't do this!" Suddenly Hiccup realised what he did. If he would not react this way, Dagur would not believe Taramis. Now when he reacted like this Dagur knew that Taramis was telling the truth. At least half of it. Hiccup knew that the queen wouldn't allow to Taramis to get hurt. And the only way she would achieve that would be by killing everyone on who would arrive on her Island.

"I knew that this would be easy," Dagur said with big smile. "Be ready, boy," Dagur said as he put his hand on Taramis's cheek. Taramis just growled, and Dagur laughed with a maniacal laugh as he was leaving.

"Why you did this?" Hiccup asked and glared at Taramis.

"To protect you and return you to Astrid in whole," Taramis said and averted his sight as much as didn't answer any question which Hiccup gave him.

* * *

When Dagur arrived back at Berserk, he was quite irritated. His sister insisted that it was a trap. But she didn't saw what he saw. If that boy were lying, Hiccup wouldn't react that way. The only thing that cheered him up was the moment when he throws Alvin over the board. It was an awesome feeling.

Dagur jumped on the port and immediately started shouting orders to prepare the fleet. They would leave in one day. He couldn't wait until the moment when he will have dragon queen under him.

* * *

After two days, Berkians set sail towards Berserkers Island. Teens were flying ahead of the ship, and they were getting ready to go on scouting. Heather was riding on the Windshear, Fishlegs on Meatlug, Snoutlout on Hookfang, Twins on Barf and Belch, and Astrid were leading them on Stormfly. Cami was standing on a capital ship with Bliss and Blaze. Hiccup's and Astrid's parents were talking with Mala and Throk few feet away from her. She saw that Astrid looked at her and Cami nodded to her. Astrid nodded back, and teens flew faster. She turned around and went to Stoick.

"Astrid and others are leaving," Cami said, gaining the attention of the group of elders.

"Good," Stoick said, and Valka hugged herself. "I just hope they will be fine and that they will find them."

* * *

Astrid was starting to be nervous. They spent several hours near Berserk Island only to find out that it was nearly deserted. When they flew back to the ship, no one knew where they could go. Cami was standing on the bow of the ship when Astrid came to her.

"This sucks," Astrid said, and Cami snorted. "Figures…"

"Do you love him?" Cami suddenly asked catching Astrid off guard. "What?"

Cami, however, didn't look at him she just repeated her question. "Do you love him?" Astrid didn't know what to the answerer. Yes, she cared for Hiccup deeply, and she felt something to him, but she didn't want to admit that she loved him, just yet.

Cami looked at her and smiled as if she got her answer. "I am asking because I probably know where Dagur is taking them."

Suddenly, Stoick the Vast emerged behind them which upraised two girls. "Where?"

"To the very gates of hel. Queen's nest." Cami said, and Stoick frowned. He then turned around and shouted.

"Turn the ships! We are heading to the Helheim's gate!"

"But how we will get directly to the Island?" Heather asked. "No Viking ship ever managed that."

"Same way as Dagur. We will follow dragons."

* * *

The ships coasts toward a shroud of thick fog hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Nothing remained but the eerie creaking of wood on water. Dagur was standing at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks at Toothless impatiently, weighed down with chains. Toothless seemed unresponsive.

"Sound your positions. Stay within earshot." Dagur's helmsman said to the watchmen. Soon, shouts poured in from all directions.

Dagur was straining into the fog as the calls continued. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Dagur notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. He crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way. Dagur pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements. The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog. The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Dagur continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred. The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship. A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.

Dagur frowned. He didn't like where this was slowly going. He looked at his sister and nodded to her. She nodded back and went under the deck. A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Dagur's ship suddenly jerks to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black rocks. Dagur hoped overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The buzzing suddenly stops. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom.

"We're here," Dagur said to himself. Behind him, dozens of dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.

Dagur gave orders, and his men start to work. After a moment tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets.

"It's pointless, you know," Someone said, and he turned around. He saw that his sister was bringing Taramis from the ship. He was bounded as much as he could be.

"Where did you left Hiccup?" Dagur asked her sister ignoring Taramis.

"On the ship. In case they would love to do something stupid." His sister said, and Dagur nodded.

"Now what?" Dagur asked Taramis.

"When you will open the mountain, dragons will run away. It may take a moment for the queen to comprehend what is going on and when she will figure it out, she will go out. If she sees me as your prisoner, she will not attack you." Taramis said, and Dagur was exanimating his face. He just hoped that Dagur would fell for it.

"Well, if she attacks us, it will be her last thing anyway," Dagur said, and Taramis wanted to smile.

Dagur still looking at Taramis he raises his arm and drops it. A line of catapults unleashes their loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Then in a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. They take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused. Dagur opened his mouth at sheer numbers of fleeing dragons. A moment of silence fell on them. Then the ground cracks. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of an enormous dragon emerges. It was the biggest dragon Dagur ever seen. The dragon was stirred and furious.

Queen suddenly stopped. She saw that Taramis was bounded by those arrogant people with his head down. She was furious before, but now she was more than furious.

"Stay back, or we will kill him!" Dagur shouted while his sister placed dagger on Taramis's sword.

Meanwhile, below the deck, Hiccup was pacing in his cell. When he heard her roar and rocking of the ship, he knew that there is no way back. She will kill everyone, just to protect Taramis. On the one hand, he knew why Taramis did what he did, but on the other hand, he was still furious at him. This was a reckless plan. They would all die here. He went to the doors when he saw that guard rushed upstairs. He knew that this is a bad sign.

Queen looked at the ship full of tiny people, and she smirked. She inhaled and blasted the ships. The sails started burning as well as the wood of the ships. Berserkers dive overboard, and masts come down. Taramis took this opportunity and moved his head back. He hit Eerika with his head into hers, and she released the dagger and went a few steps back. Taramis started running to the queen as fast as he could. Dagur was still dazed by the fact that his fleet was burning and half of his men were already dead from a raging monster. He then noticed that Taramis was running away and he ran after him. Eerika looked at her brother and then on the dragon. Dozens of men came to her for orders, and she shook her head.

"Gather as many soldiers as you can and take them to another side of Island. I will do the same." She said, and the man looked at her.

"What about your brother?" He said, and she looked at her brother in the distance trying to catch that beast.

"He dug his own grave." She said, and the man started running to gather men.

Satisfied with the destruction of ships, the queen turns its attention back to the Berserkers, killing everyone who dared to come to her Island.

Hiccup was panicking. The ship around him was burning, and he was still in his cell. He knew that this was a bad idea. Hiccup shrieked and jumped back as a large wood fell in the cell. As he watched fire around him, he couldn't think anything else than that this was the end.

Taramis was still running from Dagur, and slowly he was able to get out of rope. Taramis placed his fingers into his ears and kept running. He was running between legs of the queen. He was good at it because of his games with dragons while Dagur had more than a few troubles to stay alive.

Queen rears back and inhales ready to kill dozens of running Berserkers. Gas begins to amass when a blast explodes against the back of queen's head. It turns distracted, as a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Razorwhip, Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Astrid was first and thus leading them.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!" Astrid was shouting orders, and other riders did everything without complaints. The queen shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake. Astrid directs her friends out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other.

"Look at us. We're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!" Tuffnut was shouting to the surprised Berserkers and his sister face palmed.

"Up, let's move it!" Astrid shouts, and the dragons climb past the Red Death. The group circles over the dragon's head.

"Fishlegs, break it down," Astrid said, and Fishlegs nodded. "Okay. Heavily armoured skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell."

Astrid was thinking for a moment, and then she gave orders. "Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if she has a shot limit. Make it mad."

"That's my speciality," Ruff said, and Tuff gave her a weird look.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. " Tuff said as he turned dragon's head upside down and made annoying sounds.

Astrid was exasperated. "Just do what I told you. Heather and I will try to find Hiccup and Taramis, and we will be back as soon as we can.

"Don't worry. We got it covered!" Tuff shouted, and Fishlegs agreed. "Yeah!"

Heather and Astrid peel away while teens bank and dive toward the queen, splitting up. The twins race alongside the queen's head, taunting it.

"Troll!" Tuff said. "Butt Elf!" Ruff continued. "Bride of Grendel!" Tuff said, and both laughed on that. The queen unloads a spray of fire at the twins, and they barely dodge it.

Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind her eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Queen opens all six of her eyes, spotting them.

"Uh, she doesn't have a blind spot." Fishlegs squeaked out.

Meanwhile, Heather and Astrid were looking for two boys and Toothless. Heather suddenly spots Toothless among the burning ships.

"There!" She shouted and pointed to the ship. They steer their dragons over the deck and land down on the burning deck.

"Get Toothless out of here! I will find boys!" Astrid shouted to Heather, and she nodded. Astrid with Stormfly ran below deck while Heather fights her way to Toothless. She unbuckles the muzzle and Toothless shrieks.

"Okay, hold on. Hold on." She says and gets to work on the chains.

Meanwhile, Snotlout and Fishlegs clang their weapons against their shields, making the queen wince.

"It's working." Snotlout said when he saw that queen starts to sway its head dizzily.

"Yeah! It's working." Fishlegs said, but he didn't notice that the noise is also confusing Meatlug and Hookfang. Both dragons lose their bearings. Queen thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the Queen's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop.

"Agghh!" Snotlout shouted, and Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.

"I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!" Fishlegs shouted and hurled Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop...

"I'm okay!" Fishlegs shouted, but then Meatlug flips over, crushing Fishlegs.

"Less okay." Fishlegs murmured from under Meatlug's body.

"I can't miss!" Snotlout said, raises the hammer and hits the Queen's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.

"What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?" Snotlout taunted her with a smile. Ruff and Tuff fly by on their dragons, catching Snotlout in all his heroics.

"Yeah! You're the Viking!" Ruff shouted, and Snotlout grins at her. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Queen's spines clinging precariously. It was a close call.

Meanwhile, Astrid was running in corridors of the ships, Stormfly right behind her she was looking everywhere already, and she still didn't find anyone! He wanted to go and look outside when she heard someone coughing. She, herself, was starting to cough because of the smoke. She then saw someone in a destroyed cell. She moved closer and then gasped Hiccup was lying on the ground, wood on top of him. Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to get away burning wood.

"Hiccup!" She shouted, and he slowly moved his head towards her. When he saw her a small smile came to his face.

"Hello, milady," He rasped out. Astrid with the help of Stormfly was able to move away the wood and knelt down next to him. She picked up his head and brushed away his strands of hair.

"What took you so long?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid swat him a little, but then she hugged him. After a while, she helped him stand up and together with Stormfly they went upstairs. They could see that Heather and Windshear were still trying to free Toothless. The trio immediately tried to help her but to no avail.

The Queen's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. Hiccup, Astrid and Heather were working at the chains, but they can't budge them. The fire was licking their clothes. They look up to see the Queen's giant foot crashes through the frame, smashing the bow under her impressive weight. Everyone on the ship is thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging. Stormfly and Windshear grabbed Astrid and Heather and tried to get them on land. Hiccup, however, swims towards Toothless. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains he's almost out of the air.

Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup. Stoick swims to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.

"Dad?" Hiccup said confused, but Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam. Toothless was drowning, but Stoick suddenly appears in front of him. Toothless freezes but Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. Toothless didn't hesitate. Toothless lunges out of the bars grabbing Stoick and in a moment in an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Astrid and Heather were impressed when they saw several Berk's ships.

The ground rumbles underfoot and the queen screeches. Her massive claws stomp around in the smoke. Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings. He turns to Hiccup and snorts.

"Let's go." Hiccup said as she ran to Toothless. "You got it, bud." Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in. He cursed silently that he hadn't his armour on him. Suddenly, Stoick grabs his arm.

"You don't have to go up there," Stoick says, and Hiccup could see the fear in his eyes.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup said, and they exchange smiles.

"I'm proud to call you my son, Hiccup. Just be careful. We would not be able to lose you again!

"Don't worry, Dad. I will be all right." Hiccup said and gave him a small smile. Stoick nodded and let go of Hiccup's arm.

Hiccup spurs Toothless on as Stoick watches.

While Hiccup was talking with his father, Astrid and Heather went to help other teens. Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude and she beamed at him.

"He's up!" She shouted to Heather, and they almost didn't saw that Queen's tail was coming at them. Astrid was able to avoid the tail, but Heather and Windshear not. They went quickly to the ground, and if not for Windshear skills, it would be a painful landing.

Meanwhile, Taramis was able to tear some of his clothes and put it into his ears. They were a long way from fighting and Taramis picked up strong dragon bone. He turned to Dagur and stopped running. He was done running. He saw that Dagur stopped too and smiled. He saw that Dagur said something and his smile faded. Taramis smiled a little as he prepared for a fight. Dagur ran at him with a sword in his hand, and Taramis blocked it with the bone. They started fighting without any mercy.

Astrid saw that Windshear was able to land safely, so she turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are arguing and throwing punches at each other.

She came to them and shouted at them. "Get Snotlout out of there!"

In mid-punch, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the queen's head and they eye each other.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" They shouted together.

"I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you." Tuffnut said, and Ruff glared at him. The twins spot Snotlout on the queen and steer their Zippleback in his direction.

"Hey! Let me drive!" Ruff shouted. The twins peel off, arguing as they race each other to the queen. Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and dashes down the Queen's head. He runs up the end of her horn, as the twins sweep past, both missing him, but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed.

"I can't believe that worked," Tuff said completely surprised by himself.

Suddenly the queen spots Astrid and inhales, preparing to blast. She and Stormfly get caught in the suction, pulled toward the Queen's gaping mouth.

Berkians on the ships were landed in a safe distance from the queen and watched everything with terrified expressions.

Suddenly, a massive blast jolts the Queen's head sideways. Astrid is thrown clear of her mouth and Stormfly. She tumbles through the air. The ground raced toward her when she's suddenly caught. She looks up to see Toothless carrying her.

"Did you get her?" She could hear Hiccup's voice. Toothless grunts and looked down. When he saw that Astrid was looking at him, he smiled, and she smiled back. They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid-run, and after that, they flew up.

Taramis was feeling vibrations on the ground, and he just hoped that Hiccup is, okay. Taramis was completely clueless about anything that was happening near the queen.

His fight with Dagur was more and more crueller, and Taramis noticed that he was trying to remove his improvised earplugs. He dodged another hit from Dagur and charged by himself.

Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Queen's head and climb, higher and higher.

"Okay, Toothless. We will see if she can use those wings of hers." Hiccup says and pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the queen at super sonic speed. Then Toothless unloads a fireball against the Queen's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.

Berkians on the ground shield themselves from the dust of the fallen queen, and they thought that it was done but then she again started moving and her wings unfold and extend.

Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them and he was surprised when he saw her standing up. Suddenly, the enraged behemoth rises into frame flapping her wings furiously. It was a daunting sight.

"Well, she can fly," Hiccup says they dive into the tangled sea stacks they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The queen snaps at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and Toothless pull ahead.

The queen smashes through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless. He burst through fifty-foot formations like they were saplings.

Stoick, Gobber, Valka, Astrid's parents and the teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks. A moment later the queen smashes the sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood was quenched.

Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the queen down. Hiccup eyes the clouds above and suddenly idea hits him. He locks eyes with Toothless.

"Okay Toothless, time to disappear." He said, and Toothless pulls into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.

"Come on bud!" Hiccup said, the queen follows, closing in fast. When Hiccup hears the gas, he knew they run out of time. They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The queen follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. She roars irritably. From out of nowhere, Toothless dives at the huge dragon, blasting and puncturing holes in her wings. Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.

The Berkians stare up at the sky listening to the loud booms and watching flashes light up the clouds. Gobber places his hands Hiccup's parents while Ansfrida places her hands on Astrid and Heather. Valka clutched Stoick's hand, and he clasped it back.

Hiccup and Toothless dive in, again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the queen's wings. She bellows in frustration and whirls around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.

"Watch out!" Hiccup shouted. The random blast clips Toothless' tail. It ended up heavily damaged.

"Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works." Hiccup says and pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the queen's face, taunting it. "Come on! Is that the best you can do, my queen!?" Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a steep dive. The queen pursues. Toothless pumps his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the queen, no longer trying to evade it. Hiccup glances back to check the tail. It's burning.

Meanwhile, Dagur was winning the fight. Taramis was tired, and with lack of the sound, he was slower. Suddenly, Dagur managed to pull out Taramis's earplug and before Taramis reacted, Dagur said.

"Kneel before dragon of Berserk!" Taramis immediately throw away the bone and clutched his head. He fell to his knees from the pain and Dagur smirked. Dagur pointed point of his sword under Taramis's neck.

"You fooled me, and because of that you will now die!" Dagur said, moved back his hand and ready to thrust his sword into Taramis.

"Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer." Hiccup says, and the queen closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady allowing the queen to set the sights on them. She narrows her eyes.

"Hold, Toothless," Hiccup says, and then the queen opens his mouth. The familiar gas hiss emanates from her throat ignition is coming.

Suddenly, the queen noticed something that snapped her out from her anger. She gulped back the gas right at the moment when Toothless shot his blast on her. That blast hit her nose but nothing more. She turned a little just at the time when Toothless and Hiccup wanted to get out of the way. She opened her mouth and carefully catches them in her mouth. She flew towards Taramis and opened her mouth. Hiccup and Toothless were still disoriented, but they knew that they were in her mouth. The queen didn't slow down, however. She rushed down towards Taramis and that other human who was ready to kill him.

Dagur looked up only a moment before a giant paw smashed him under enormous weight. Taramis ended up in Queen's mouth alongside debris, stones and bones. The queen tried to save Taramis, but in the process, she gravely hurt herself, and at that moment, everything fell into the silence.

* * *

Astrid and Cami were first to react. They ran towards Queen's body. They didn't care that she was still alive. Others followed them slowly because they feared the queen.

"Hiccup!" Both Cami and Astrid were shouting. They had no idea why Queen did what she did. Queen suddenly moved a little, and two girls froze as they were beside her head. Queen opened her eyes, and when she noticed two girls, she focused her sight on them.

Finn went towards girls, his flightmare following him. He could see in the corner of his eye, that dragons from the nest were landing in a safe distance from the queen. Finn passed two girls and went closer to the Queen's head. She focused on him, and when he placed his hand on her head, she closed her eyes.

"Uncle!" Astrid shouted when Queen opened her mouth a little, but she was surprised that she didn't do anything else. Suddenly, they heard coughing and Astrid ignoring her fear ran to the queen. Cami after a moment recoiled and ran after Astrid.

Astrid was ignoring everything she just wanted to see Hiccup. She saw that Finn's flightmare jumped into the queen's mouth and she gulped. After a moment she followed her. Saying that Queen was big was an understatement. She was enormous. When Astrid started climbing into her mouth, she felt like if she was climbing mountains on Berk. When she was at Queen's lips, she carefully passed Queen's teeth. She heard that coughing again and she ran towards the sound. Flightmare heard the same sound, so she ran there too. When Astrid smiled, she was shocked to see Taramis under a pile of bones and stones. His head was placed between the Queen's teeth, and that probably saved his life. If those stones would hit his head, he would be dead by now. She quickly came closer and started to move the rocks.

Taramis was at first disoriented, but after a moment he recognised Astrid.

"Astrid, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see her. Cami soon emerged from behind Astrid, and she helped her. When they finally got him out, they helped him to stand up. Cami quickly checked him if he had any wounds but she could see only scratches. She flung her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. Astrid, however, ignored the duo as she was trying to find Hiccup deeper in Queen's mouth.

"Hiccup!" She screamed, and her voice cracked.

"What happened?" Taramis asked, and Cami quickly told him what they saw. When she finished, he was panicking. He tried to move every bone, every stone as he was looking for his friend.

"Hiccup! Toothless!" The trio was now shouting. Finn's flightmare was jumping around the Queen's mouth and then she found unconsciousness Toothless. She roared, and that gained the attention of the teens. They ran to her, and when they saw Toothless, they gasped. Taramis immediately tried to move rumble from Toothless while girls were looking for Hiccup. But again, flightmare was first to find him, not far from Toothless. Unfortunately, only half of his head and his shoulder were above rumbles. They quickly moved everything from Hiccup and Astrid quickly placed her head on his chest. She waited for a second and was looking at her, fear in her eyes.

However, Astrid was feeling even worse. Her heart stopped when she couldn't hear anything. She closed her eyes, tears silently escaping her eyes. She wanted to pull a way when she heard a faint heartbeat. She choked when she heard that first beat, and she started laughing when she could hear another one. And another one. It was faint, but it was there. Suddenly more men came into the Queen's mouth and helped the teens with Toothless. Astrid, however, didn't allow anyone to take Hiccup from her. She picked him up bridal style and went outside.

When they were outside, everyone gathered around them. Finn smiled at the queen and patted her head.

"You saved them." He said them and patted her again. She just closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Suddenly, Finn looked down at his legs and saw a lot of dark blood. He looked back at the Queen, and only now he realised that she was dying.

Field healer came to examine Hiccup while Cami was helping Taramis to bandage Toothless.

Astrid was pacing behind healer and jumped when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that Valka was the person who put hand on her shoulder. She was watching the healer, while Stoick nodded to the Astrid. She nodded back and looked at the healer. When Healer cut, Hiccup trousers on his left leg everyone gasped. Ther was an opened fracture on below his knee and another open fracture on his ankle. Fortunately, the blood stopped rushing from the wounds, and that was a good sign.

"We need to get him back to Berk as soon as possible. If we don't, he will die from this wound." The healer said as she stood up and pointed to Hiccup's leg. Stoick was ready to shout orders when someone spoke up.

"You will never reach Berk in time on the ship," Taramis said, and everyone turned to him.

"Please, tell me that you have another plan." Astrid marched to him, and he shook his head. "Your dragons are not in a condition to fly back to Berk after this battle. Toothless will not wake up in a couple of hours, and wild dragons would not be fast enough to reach the Berk."

"What about Finn's dragon?" Cami asked, and Taramis shook his head again. "Still not enough speed, especially when she will have two humans on her back. "

"He is right," Fishlegs spoke up. "Flightmare has speed 14, while we need at least speed 18 to reach Berk in time."

"No this can't be," Astrid said and looked back at Taramis. "What about you? Hiccup said that you are nearly as fast as Toothless." Taramis gulped. If he would change his form now, he would not be able to turn it back. He looked at Cami then at Astrid and then at Hiccup. Taramis sighed. This was his mess. He owns more than this to Hiccup, and he wouldn't allow Hiccup to die.

"Fine, ready him," Taramis said, and a small smile appeared on Astrid's lips she ran to Hiccup, and with a healer, they tried to fixate Hiccup's left leg. Taramis went to the Cami and took her hand.

"One thing that I want to tell you before I will leave is that I love you," Taramis said. Cami wanted to ask what he meant by that, but he kissed her before she could even speak up. When he released her, he changed his form and ran towards Astrid. She climbed on his back, and Stoick picked up Hiccup. He handed him to her and said.

"High speed to both of you. Save him." Taramis and Astrid both nodded to him, and Taramis shot out to the sky. Taramis was beating his wings furiously, flying faster than any time before. He needs to save a friend.

Suddenly, the Queen moved surprising everyone around her and made a soft roar.

" _I am sorry!_ " She tried, but it was only faint roar so Taramis couldn't hear her.

" _It was not your fault._ " Finn suddenly said in dragon language, surprising everyone around him. Queen focused her look on him, and he could swear that tears were in her eyes.

" _His mother helped me to kill my sister in this very Island. I promised her that I would be better than my sister. I promised that to her and yet when she died. I turned into a monster._ " Queen said, and Finn only listened. " _I don't deserve to live. I broke my promise to Runa. I put him into a bigger danger than he was. But now, he will be safe from me._ " Queen shifted a little, and more blood rushed from under her body.

" _Tell him, that I loved him as my own son, and that I failed in everything. Tell him..._ " She drew a sharp breath feeling that last of her strength is leaving her. " _Tell him... To look... For that prophet... On island..._ _Vanaheim... He will... Help him... To... control... his... powerss..._ " Queen said as she died, last breath leaving her lungs.

" _May the gods be merciful to your soul..._ " Finn said as he put his head on her scales. Queen of dragons was death.

* * *

Taramis was furious. He didn't know if this was some poor joke from Loki, but they were flying through icy rain. He doubts that Hiccup or Astrid was dry. When he felt her shiver, he knew that he was right. He tried to fly as fast as he could, but he still thought that it was not enough. But soon to he could see big statues in front of Berk. A huge stone fell from his heart when he saw the building on the Island.

Taramis didn't waste any time with landing and also had no energy to land properly. He only tried to land without hurting Astrid or Hiccup. His arrival alerted every villager on the streets, and everyone rushed to them. When they saw Astrid with wounded Hiccup, they quickly went for Gothi. Other immediately brought some water for Taramis while another one helped Astrid to climbed down with Hiccup in her arms. Soon enough, Gothi came with several healers. When she saw Hiccup, she quickly motioned to Astrid to follow them. Taramis slowly raised himself and drunk water from the bucket by gulps.

When they arrived at the healer's hut, Gothi quickly motioned to Astrid to put Hiccup down on the bed in the middle of the house. Healers were quickly tunning around, preparing different remedies.

"We will need to cut it off," Suddenly Astrid heard one healer telling that to the Gothi while she went to examine Hiccup's legs. Astrid was carefully watching Gothi's expression and when she frowned Astrid's heart nearly stopped and when she saw her nodding to others.

"You can't just cut his leg!" Astrid protested.

"Astrid, if we will not do that, then he will die. What would you choose? Let him live without a leg, or let him die?" One of the healers harshly said to her, not noticing the girl's distress. Another healer whacks his head and then she went to Astrid. She knelt down and looked into Astrid's eyes. The healer had brown long hair, brown eyes and she was in her mid-forties.

"I understand that you are scared, and I know that this is not an easy decision, but we need to do it, to save his life, Astrid. I know that you are trying to be tough and everything, I spent enough time with your mother, so I know that you can also be caring and honestly it was hard not to notice that you feel something more for that boy. Now, you can help us and stay with him, or you can go out. So what shall it be?" Astrid thought about it a little, but she nodded. She would stay here. The healer smiled and went to help others while Astrid took Hiccup's hand and put away bangs from his forehead.

"Don't worry Hiccy. You will be all right." she silently said. "Please, stay with me Hiccy. Don't leave me now. You simply can't. I need you to be strong." Suddenly, Hiccup moved a little and whispered. "Asta..."

Astrid clutched his hand even more, and soon healers were ready to cut his leg, so she closed her eyes. However, it didn't help her not to hear a scream which will stay forever in her mind.

Taramis was lying in front of the healer's hut waiting for any news. He was trying to ignore his screams by thinking if there is any other prophet which could help him. His mother was able to change her form after her twenties, so there must be a way. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Hiccup's screams faded. He stood up and went in front of the door. He waited there for a long while, and when the healer's started leaving the hut, he patiently waited. Soon, Gothi came out and invited him inside. He slowly went beside her, and when he was inside, he saw Astrid sitting next to Hiccup, clutching his hand, her head on his shoulder. Taramis softly nudged her to her arm, and she looked at him.

"He will be all right, but healers needed to cut his leg." She said to him, and Taramis quickly looked at Hiccup's leg. This was his fault. This was all his fault. He turned around and quickly ran outside. He ignored Astrid's shouts as he kept running into the forest. Hiccup will never have his leg back. And it was all because of him.

* * *

Eerika watched how Berkians were leaving, hatred burning in her eyes. She knew that Dagur would do something stupid, but now when she lost him, she decided to revenge his death. She will not stop until everyone on Berk is dead. Dragons and humans, alike. She gathered remaining soldiers of the Berserk, and they started to repair the ship. She will need to find an ally to bring Berk to its ashes.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do?" Eret asked the woman in front of him. They camped on a small island so they can rest a little and gather their strength. He looked at her he was speechless. Runa was beautiful in his eyes, especially since she was facing the sun.

"Now, we will find my son and protect him against Drago Bludvist and in a process get revenge on that madman," Runa said with a dark voice which and Eret's spine froze.

* * *

Toothless woke up on the ship when the Berkians where half way from home. At first, he was panicking, but when Finn explained everything to him, he calmed down a little. Also, everyone was still baffled. Finn knew the dragon language. Even Mala was surprised. By now everyone thought that humans couldn't learn dragon language. Yes, Taramis said that he would teach Hiccup dragon language, but he never gets to it. As for Haddock's, they were pacing on the ship, hoping that when they arrive back to Berk, Hiccup will be fine.

Gothi and several healers welcomed Berkians back at their village, and everyone wanted to know if Hiccup is alright. Everyone was relieved when they found out that Hiccup was alive, but they were saddened when they found out that he was still unconscious and most importantly, without a leg.

Days passed, and Hiccup was still unconscious. Most of the dragons from the Queen's Island arrived at Berk and teens were gladly showing to the villagers how to train their own dragons. Gobber along with Fishlegs and Heather made several improvements to the Islands houses so it would be safer with dragons around them. Everything was starting to be better. At least for most of the villagers. Astrid spent most of her time by Hiccup's side while Cami was trying to find Taramis. He was nowhere to be found. Finn and other teens were helping her, but they didn't find them on Berk. It seemed that he left. Everyone knew that this hit Cami hard, but she tried not to show it.

One day Mala found her while she was petting Bliss and Blaze because two of them missed Taramis too. Mala finally told her what she wanted to say for a long time and hel Cami was more than surprised. She knew that something more was between Mala and Taramis than a friendship but how she could expect that Mala was his aunt?

"I didn't know that for a long time," Mala said when she saw Cami's surprised face. "Until one night. A flightmare came to my house, and she gave me a vision. I saw myself when I was a little. My mother was holding me, but she was holding one other girl too. It was Runa. I saw how one day our house started burning. My parents tried to reach my sister and me but, they managed to grab only me. Then I was how two nadders saved my sister from the burning house and leaving into the darkness. My parents said that my sister died a day after she was born but that vision proved me otherwise. I didn't know how to say that to Taramis, hel I hadn't enough courage even to tell that to you."

After Cami knew the truth, she was happier than she was in few past days, as she thought that maybe something more was going on between Mala and Taramis. Mala was unsure what Cami thought when she was silent, but then she found herself engulfed in a hug, by a small girl.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Mala," Cami said, and Mala smiled as she returned the hug.

* * *

Taramis flew through the dark, icy cave. Soon he emerged in king's nest. Dragons were surprised to see him there, but two dragons were more than excited to see him. Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher ran to him and welcomed him. Taramis was happy to see both of them again, but soon he continued to the king. King was already waiting for the young dragon, and when Taramis was in front of him, he bowed his eyes. Taramis told him everything that happened.

" _You need to stop blaming yourself young dragon,_ " King said. " _Go back to them and look into their eyes. Maybe you will find something else than you think. And I believe that you know what you need to do._ "

Taramis was thinking for a moment, and then he nodded to the king with a small smile. His mood improved on his way to Berk, probably because of two dragons who joined to him.

* * *

Month and Toothless was hovering over Hiccup, whining and grumbling impatiently. Hiccup suddenly stirs and slowly opens his eyes.

"Oh, hey Toothless." Hiccup says and Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.

"Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just," Hiccup tries to calm down overjoyed Night fury. Toothless, however, steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit bolt upright with a yelp. He looks around, confused. He's in bed, beside the fire pit in the healer's house. Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He eyes the rafters and leaps up onto them, brimming with energy.

"Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw, come on..." Hiccup shifts to get out of bed, so he can calm down overjoyed Night fury, but then pauses sensing that something is wrong. He slowly peels back the covers. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him all at once. His booted foot touches down, followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his left leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron. Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through. Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. He winces and stifles the pain, but stumbles with the first step. Toothless catches Hiccup's fall with his head and slowly lifts him up, stabilising him.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup said as he leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together. Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door. He peeks outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open, revealing Hookfang, carrying Snotlout on its back.

"Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!" He shouted, and a class of newbie dragon riders follow him on a variety of dragons. Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset. Nearby, a Gronkle land, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth. He shows it to a Viking what he has found, and the Viking pats his head.

Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step.

 **"** I knew it. I'm dead." Hiccup said with smile and Stoick laughs.

"No, but you gave it your best shot." He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him.

"Hey look! It's Hiccup!" Someone suddenly shouted, and villagers rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.

 **"** Hiccup, how you doin' mate?" Spitelout asked with a smile and terrible terror on his shoulder.

 **"** It's great to see you up and about," Asmund said with a smile his wife beside him.

Suddenly, Hiccup found himself in a bone-crushing hug. It was Valka who was more than glad to see her son back on his feet, or well, foot.

"Don't ever scare me like this, young man!" Valka scolded him, and he gave her shy small.

"I will try," Hiccup said which earned him a laugh from villagers. Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly, pointed to Hiccup's prosthetic and said. "That bit is my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?"

"Well, it must, but I will probably make a few tweaks." Hiccup said, and villagers again laughed. Valka moved behind her son, and Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup frowned at her, and she gave him a stern look.

 **"** That's for scaring me." She said, and he deadpanned at her. "What is it with you and your punches? Cause I already lost a leg and..." Hiccup tried to say, but he was interrupted by Astrid as she grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. Some villagers whistled while their parents beamed at each other.

"But I could get used to it." He finished giving her a shy smile which Astrid gladly returned. After that Heather came to him and offered him his hand. He took it but brought her into a hug. Heather who was at first surprised, returned that hug after a moment. Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail.

"Where is my awesome fishbone cousin?!" Snotlout suddenly shouted as he ran to them and engulfed Hiccup, Heather and Astrid in a big hug. It was awkward for all of them, except for Snotlout. When twins saw a group hug, they couldn't resist and ran to them hugging them all, which earned quite share of laughs from villagers. When they finally release him, Hiccup saw Fishlegs, who nodded to him with smile and Hiccup nodded back. Gobber then presented Hiccup a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail for Toothless and Hiccup thanks him for that.

"But where is Cami?" Hiccup asked, and everyone fell silent. "I will take you to her." Astrid said as she helped him walking through the village, everyone following them.

Cami was standing on the cliff with Finn and Mala beside her, watching the sea.

"He left?" Hiccup asked surprising the trio on the cliff. Cami quickly ran to him and hugged him, and he returned the hug. Finn and Mala smiled at him and nodded to him, and he smiled back at them.

"What has happened?" Hiccup asked, and they told him everything that happened for the past month. When they said that Taramis was the one who brought him back to Berk in time, he frowned. Now, it was his part to explain it to them.

"Cami, it is not your fault that he left. It is mine." Hiccup said, and she looked at him surprised. "How can this be your fault?"

"When he changed his form to bring me back to Berk he was already twenty years old." Hiccup said, and no one understood what he wanted to say.

"He cannot turn back." Finn suddenly said, and everyone looked at him.

"When silver furies reach twenty years, they need to decide if they will stay in their human form or dragon form forever." Hiccup said, and Cami was beyond shock.

"How it is that I don't know about this?" She asked, and Hiccup sighed.

"Taramis and I, well, we were trying to find Odin's prophet who can grant him a blessing which will allow him to change his form after his twenties birthday." Hiccup said, and there was a light of hope in Cami's eyes.

"So he went looking for that prophet?" She asked, but Hiccup shook his head. "No, we didn't find him, and Taramis said that he is probably made up."

"No, he is not." Finn suddenly said. "Before Queen died she told me that the prophet lives on Island called Vanaheim."

"But Vanaheim is only a legend," Hiccup said, and now it was Mala who spoke up. "No, it is not. Our protectors go there when they feel that their time has come."

"But how we will find it?" Hiccup asked.

" _What if you would ask Taramis?_ " Flightmare asked, and Finn looked at her, and she gestured to the sea. He turned around and saw shining dot in the distance.

"Well, we can ask Taramis," Finn said, and everyone looked at him. When they saw that he was watching something they followed his gaze and then they could see Taramis, Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher flying towards them. They made a place for them to land and when they touched the ground, Cami ran to Taramis and hugged him by his neck. Taramis at first froze, but then he hugged her back with his paw.

"You are stupid, but you know that, right?" She asked him, and he fumed. When she took a step away from him, he looked at Hiccup. Hiccup somehow didn't like that look. Taramis took a few steps closer, both dragons following him. Hiccup somehow wanted to take a step back, but he refused. What Taramis did then surprise everyone. He bowed his head as much as he could, both Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher following his lead.

"What are they doing?" Astrid asked and Hiccup gulped. "They take me for their Alpha. No one can use them against me unless they will kill me." Suddenly all dragons around them bowed their heads to him.

"So, what happens, now?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup smiled when Taramis lift his head. "Now, we will continue to do what we should. Bring peace to the whole Archipelago."

"Don't forget about finding that prophet! Cause my husband-to-be has some issues." Cami said to which everyone laughed and even Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher. Taramis only huffed and turned his head from them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Am I alive? Yes, I'm alive! So, hey my patient (very patient) readers and friends... I know that it's been a long time since I updated last time and honestly, I don't have a proper excuse for my absence... Past few months were, let's just say, a little trying... But I don't want to complain, so why didn't I updated sooner? Truth to be told, I live in a village and when I am not at work, there is always something to do around the house, especially at this time of year... BUT, since the winter is coming (yeah, yeah, can't be helped), I will have more of the free time (hopefully) and I will be able to write more... When I am writing my stories, I try to be as best as I can be, because all of you deserves that... When I am tired or if I am not feeling right for writing, I will not write anything, because it will not be my best, and as I already said, I want to give you all my best... A take my stories as jewels, which needs time and patience for polishing... So thank you for staying with me my friends... My stories are made for each and every one of you, so thank you for staying with me and my stories :) Also, what I wanted to say is that this story is slowly coming to its end... Not in next few chapter, however :D After this story, I will try to finish my other two stories and I have already a new story ready for you guys, but about that later... I just wanted to assure you that I will finish my stories and that I will continue with new stories :) So, I probably hold you guys, long enough. So, please enjoy the new chapter and until the next chapter, guys! You are awesome!**

* * *

Two months have passed since the death of the Queen and Berk couldn't be more peaceful. The village changed in past two months. With Hiccup's help, everyone in the village had his own dragon. Surprisingly, Cloudjumper chose Valka as his new rider, and Skullcrusher chose Stoick. After a rough beginning of course. Village infrastructure needed to change too. With dragons around there needed to be huge changes, like sturdier houses, custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, full-service dragon wash and even top-of-the-line fire prevention. Gobber even found a new hobby as a dragon dentist. Everyone on Berk was happy with changes their young ones made. What surprised mostly Taramis was that Bliss and Blaze chose their riders, too. Asmund and his wife Ansfrida were their riders. Whole Hoffersons were proud riders of Deadly Nadders. Hiccup and Astrid were more and more comfortable with each other, day by day. Which was surprising cause Stoick and Asmund didn't stop teasing their children. While Stoick called Astrid his daughter-in-law, Asmund called Hiccup as his son-in-law. As for Valka and Ansfrida, those two were already planning their children wedding to big annoyment of the couple.

Taramis was flying in the morning light, peacefully sailing in fresh sea air. Soon he could hear a content sigh from a girl on his back. Cami was sitting on his back with closed eyes and smile on her lips, saddle beneath her, securely attached on Taramis's back.

"Morning flight, eh?" A voice came to them from their right side. Astrid and Hiccup emerged next to them, both were sitting on Toothless while Stormfly was flying above them chirping like a bird. Astrid was sitting behind Hiccup her hands around his waist.

" _You know that nothing is better in the morning than a flight,_ " Taramis said with a smile and Toothless immediately agreed with a huff. Three teens laughed at his comment but they didn't object. Finn taught the trio the dragon language so they can talk with Taramis and Taramis can talk with them. Mala and her tribe went back to their Island so they could find more information about Vanaheim and his location.

"So, any plans for today?" Cami asked and they looked at each other cluelessly. Their parents don't allow them to venture far from their Island. Mostly because of the fear from Drago and his army. Suddenly a horn could be heard and they turned towards their village. In a distance, they could see a small ship heading to the village. Without a word, Taramis and Toothless turned towards the village.

"Trader Johann is coming! Trader Johann is coming!" Villagers shouts could be heard when they landed. "Berkians madness is coming," Hiccup commented as he and Astrid jumped down from Toothless. Astrid laughed and punched him in his arm.

"Hey, I am Berkian too!" She protested and Hiccup laughed. "No doubt in that, milady. We are as mad as anyone in this village." When Hiccup said that, Toothless whacked him with his tale and huffed. "What?" Hiccup asked but Toothless just looked at him irritated.

"Oh, fine, you overgrown lizard. I am maybe madder than these guys." Hiccup confessed and Toothless smiled at him. Suddenly a laugh erupted beside them and they looked at laughing Taramis, with smirking Cami next to him.

"See, Hiccup everyone knows your dark secret," Astrid said with taunting voice and Hiccup raised his eyebrow at her. She just laughed and started walking towards the port, where other villagers already were, others following.

* * *

They found that Berkians were already on Johann's ship, going through his wares.

"I have everything for everyone, you just need to wait for your turn," Johann was shouting from his ship, overwhelmed by villagers.

"Another day with trader Johann on Berk?" Stoick asked when Skullcrusher landed next to Hiccup and others.

"Hey! That's mine!" Suddenly Snotlout shouts could be heard from the ship.

"No, my fellow friend it is mine!" Tuffnut shouted back at him.

"Oh, boy..." Stoick commented while Hiccup just rolled his eyes. Yeah, it was just another day with Johann on Berk.

Hiccup motioned with his head towards the ship and together with Astrid, they tried to get through the crowd. The crowd at first didn't let them pass, but when they saw that it was Hiccup with Astrid, they made a way for them.

"I saw it first!" They could see how Snotlout and Tuffnut were arguing over something that was in Tuffnut's hand. "You could see it first but I..." Tuffnut stopped thinking what he should say back. "I..." He tried to say again, Snotlout raising his eyebrow at him and Hiccup with Astrid waited for his response too. "I saw it second!" Tuff suddenly exclaimed. "I saw it second, so that means, by right of the second founder, it belongs to me!"

"Are you serious?" Snotlout asked and he was ready to punch Tuffnut.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hiccup suddenly intervened, saving Tuffnut from a black eye. "Calm down, guys. Over what do you fight?" Hiccup asked and Snotlout crossed his arms.

"That muttonhead," Snoutlout said as he pointed to Tuffnut. "Stole that necklace from under my nose!"

"This necklace," Tuffnut said as he holds silver round necklace. "Was destined for me!"

"Sadly no one can have that necklace, dear customers," Johann said as he emerged from behind the mast.

"And why is that Johann?" Astrid asked as she took it from Tuffnut who glared at her.

"Well, you see Miss Astrid, it is a strange and amazing story..." Johann started but Snotlout interrupted him. "Just cut it, Johann."

"Fine, two people, man and woman gave it to me with these exact words," Johann said and changed his posture so he could say those exact words.

"You will not sell this necklace to anyone. Only if that person will tell you what it is and where it is from."

"It is a scale," Astrid suddenly said as she traced her fingers over it.

"Um, yes that is correct," Johann said as his shoulders fell down.

"If it is a silver scale then it can mean only one thing." Hiccup said as he took it from her hands and look at it closely.

"Do you think that she got away from Drago?" Astrid asked but Tuff answered before Hiccup could. "Yes, definitely!"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at him and then he added. "Or not? Wait what are you talking about."

Astrid groaned and took that scale from Hiccup.

"What do you see?" She asked as she was holding it in front of Tuff and Snotlout.

"No way!" Snotlout said and was ready to say something but Tuff placed his hand on Snotlout's mouth. "No, don't tell me!" Tuffnut said as he tried to think about it.

"It is a scale from Taramis's mother for Thor's sake..." Ruffnut suddenly said, emerging from behind Tuffnut.

"I said don't tell me!" Tuffnut shouted as he jumped on his sister and soon both of them were fighting.

"Fine, Johann," Hiccup said and turned to the trader. "On which Island you got this?"

"On Northern markets, master Hiccup," Johann said and quickly added. "That place is pure evil now, by the way. Before there were children running around, sounds of merchants on every corner, but now there is a lot of strange soldiers, which are harassing everyone on the Island.

"The Northern markets you said?" Hiccup murmured as he scratched his chin.

"What are you planning, Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she came closer to him. He turned to her and hid that necklace in her hand. "Keep it safe, I need to talk to my father before we will say anything to Taramis or Cami." Hiccup said and she nodded.

* * *

Evening on the same day, Hiccup went to talk with his parents. They were in the great hall, enjoying the night with the rest of the village. There was a lot of shouting, dancing, singing and of course drinking and eating. It was a good time for Hiccup to have a small talk with his parents without any unwanted ears. Hiccup told them everything about what happened in the morning and while Stoick was deep in thoughts, scratching his beard, Valka was visibly against Hiccup's plan.

"We can take a small part of riders and check the Northern markets, mom," Hiccup tried to calm down his visibly worried mother.

"Can you leave us for a second, son?" Stoick asked and Hiccup nodded. He turned around and went to his usual table, where his friends were sitting. He also saw that his sister was laughing while she was dancing with Fishlegs and what surprised everyone was that Tuffnut was dancing with a girl too. She was a year younger than Tuffnut but obviously, she likes his craziness.

Hiccup sat down next to Astrid and as soon as he was sitting, Astrid give him a peck on his cheek. It was usual for them to interact like this, on the public.

"Where is Taramis?" Hiccup asked when he couldn't find his silver friend.

"He went to get some fresh air," Cami said while she was fiddling with her dagger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taramis was waiting outside and for a long while, he just stood there. Then several terrible terrors came to him and for a short time, Taramis was talking with terrors.

" _Pass my thanks to the Eruptodon, friends,"_ Taramis said and terrible terrors bowed their heads to him and flew away. He looked back to the great hall and extended his wings. However, before he could fly away he was stopped.

 _"Is this a good idea?"_ Taramis looked back and saw Toothless walking towards him. Soon, other dragons followed him except for one.

 _"This is my task, I need to finish it alone,"_ Taramis growled and to his surprise, Toothless nodded. " _If what that Terror said is true, then it is only the best thing that you will go alone. Guardians would never let any other dragon leave that Island except you._ "

 _"Yes, we are afraid about your safety, with Drago being still out there. But we believe in you."_ Cloudjumper said and Skullcrusher continued. _"We just came to tell you a good speed and be careful."_

Every other dragon wished him luck and Taramis smiled. _"Thank you, my friends. Take care of them while I will be away."_ He said to them and with that, he flew into the night. Not noticing that someone was following him.

* * *

Later that night Hiccup saw that Heather was talking with their parents. He was curious, so he went to them.

"If this is true then we have a huge problem," Hiccup heard his father's voice and he frowned.

"What is a huge problem?" Hiccup asked and his family looked at him. When he saw that their faces darkened, he frowned even more.

"Hiccup, I already wanted to send for you," Stoick said and then gestured to Heather. "Your sister brought reports from our scouts. It seems that Drago's ships crossed the borders of the archipelago."

"When?" Hiccup asked panic in his voice.

"Our last scout saw his ships yesterday, here," Heather said as she pointed on small Island on the map. "And days before that, here, here and here." She pointed to several small Islands near borders of Archipelago. Hiccup was looking at the map for a second, deep in thoughts. When he noticed Drago's pattern, he gasped.

"No..." His family immediately turned to him. "What happened, dear?" His mother asked and he gulped.

"By next morning, Lava-Louts Island will be burned to ash." Hiccup said and when they looked at the map again they saw that Drago surrounded Lava-Louts Island in a half circle.

"Hiccup, call your riders. We are going to the Northern markets!" Stoick said his fist clenched.

"We?" He asked as he looked at his father.

"Yes, son. We." Stoick said as he looked at his son, his face softening. "If my suspicions prove to be correct, we will need a force to be a reckoning with. Because if Drago would take Northern markets, it would be a great staging point for his invasion. We cannot help Lava-Louts, but I can warn other chiefs to prepare themselves. But our only chance to keep our defences is through securing the Northern markets." Hiccup nodded to him and together with Heather they went to gather their friends and several other villagers.

"It seems that our peace ended," Valka said and Stoick sadly nodded. "Now, we need to prepare our children for war and if the gods will be on our side, we will assure them a brighter future."

* * *

Taramis had no idea how long he was flying but he tried to be as fast as possible. He wanted to be back with Cami as soon as he could. After a long while, he saw an Island in the distance. As he was closing in, he started feeling kind of weird. Soon he found out that he arrived at a right place. Sentinel statues were proving that this was Vanaheim. He growled at them as he knew that sentinels are not far. This was a burial ground for every dragon he knew. He was more than surprised to see this. It was amazing. He landed and was looking around for a while.

"Vanaheim, Once in a Lifetime adventure." Suddenly there was a man's voice behind him and Taramis, startled, quickly turned around. He saw Tuffnut and Ruffnut with their dragon taking notes about the place.

"This is an awesome place. It would make great touristic attraction." Ruff said and Taramis looked at them with an opened jaw. Only now twins looked at him and they shrugged. "What? We couldn't let you go alone." He deadpanned at them while they continued their conversation.

"We could make our own touristic book," Tuffnut said and Ruffnut beamed. "Best places in Barbaric Archipelago."

Taramis jumped between them and roared to their faces. They couldn't understand him but it was clear to them that he was irritated. And irritated Taramis was dangerous Taramis.

"Now, now don't be so aggressive Mr. Bossy," Tuffnut said and Taramis turned from them with a huff. Why it needed to be twins was beyond him. He started sniffing around and he growled. That was enough for the twins to look around. Suddenly a big man emerged in front of them, with cape and cloak covering most of his body. Taramis jumped in front of him so he could protect twins and their dragon.

"I am not your enemy, Taramis." The man said and Taramis's ears shot up when he said his name. He tilted his head in question on his face.

"Yes, I know you." The man said but twins went to stand next to Taramis.

"You will not have him Berserker yak!" Tuffnut shouted. Only now Taramis noticed that the man had berserker's emblem on his waist.

"Now, now..." The man said as he put down his cape. "This doesn't need to be bloody." It was an older man, his hair was grey and his eyes green. "I am here to help you. I am Odin's prophet."

* * *

Hiccup was pacing in the great hall, not knowing why the hel Taramis went alone. To his surprise, Cami was not a bit worried about it and she told him that he shouldn't worry about it either. Hiccup thought about it and he knew that he doesn't need to worry about him. He needs to worry about him being followed by twins. He doesn't believe that he will manage to tame their spirits.

"We need to go without them, Hiccup," Valka said as she doesn't let the doubt cloud her mind. There was no place for that in these times. "I know but..." Hiccup said but his father interrupted him.

"There are no buts, son. If we will find his mother, don't you think that it will be easier to look for her, when we don't have a panicked boy on our backs." Stoick said with a deep voice, knowing very well how would Taramis react if he would know that they may know the location of his mother.

Hiccup looked around and saw that his friends and family were all nodding to it so he sighed.

"Fine, we are leaving in the morning."

* * *

Hiccup was awake quite early. In fact, he almost didn't sleep at all. He couldn't. So he was standing on the cliff, watching how the sun was slowly rising above the endless water.

"Can't sleep?" Came a voice behind him and he smiled as he recognized that voice. Astrid came to stand next to him and together they were watching the sunrise.

"You know me. I can't stop worrying about others." Hiccup said as he smiled at her. She smiled back as she leaned against his side. "I know. And that is the reason why are you, such great friend."

Hiccup raised his eyebrow at her and smirked. "Just friend?" He asked fake hurt could be heard in his voice. Astrid rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. Hiccup quickly massaged his sore spot.

"That was for being such dork." She commented as she crossed her arms. Hiccup was massaging his arm and he was looking at Astrid as if he was waiting for something.

"What?!" She asked and Hiccup just moved his eyes to his sore spot and she smiled as she rolled her eyes. She punched him again and before he could notice what was happening, she grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. Hiccup quickly returned the kiss. When Astrid ended the kiss, Hiccup didn't let her go.

"You punched me twice, you know." Hiccup commented and Astrid's smile widened. "You are a dork. But my dork." She said before she kissed him again. They were passionately kissing each other while their dragons watched them with big smirks.

* * *

They left the Berk in the morning hoping that they would be able to arrive there as soon as possible. Hiccup had no idea what he should expect from that island, but he was hoping that he would find at least something that would help them in this situation. If the Northern markets would be under Drago's control, it would mean that he has open doors into the archipelago. Also, there was that thing with Taramis's mother. It was really suspicious that she showed up when Drago was at their doorstep. And also who was that mysterious man, who was with her.

Astrid looked at the riders checking if everything is alright, as Hiccup pointed her as his second in command. Yes, Hiccup's father was here too, but he placed Hiccup in command, probably to see how he will react in difficult situations. When she checked if everything is right she looked back to Hiccup who was in the front. He had furrowed browns and she knew that he was thinking about something. She nudged Stormfly and she came closer to him. She placed her hand on his and that get him quickly back into a reality.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him with a slight smile. He slightly smiled back and that small gesture made her feel better.

"I was thinking about Runa. How did she manage to flee? Is this only coincidence that Drago plans to take Northern markets? What if he is using her to catch Taramis?" Hiccup started and Astrid now understood why he was so deep in thoughts. She was thinking about this too.

"You know Hiccup, I was thinking about the same things and because of that, we are heading there in advance. If this is a trap we can save Taramis from falling into Drago's clutches." Astrid said and Hiccup sighed. He knew that it was true. And he just hoped that they can stop Drago before it will be too late.

* * *

"How can you stand them?" Odin's prophet asked when twins got into an argument again.

Taramis chuckled as he answered. " _I mostly ignore them. Most of the time Hiccup has them under control. I am just trying to figure out how he manages that._ "

"So, Hiccup has your respect?" Prophet asked with raised eyebrow.

" _I thought that you already notice that from my_ story," Taramis said as he looked at the prophet. Prophet only chuckled in response.

They sat in silence and watched how twins started a fight and in the end they were separated by their dragon.

 _"So can you tell me how it is possible that Berserker is Odin's prophet?"_ Taramis asked and prophet frowned.

"You told me your story and it would be rude not to return the favour," Prophet said after a while and Taramis looked at him. Prophet took a deep breath as he started talking.

"My story began with me being the only child of my father. I was the excellent son of the chief and it was no problem for me to take my father's position when he was killed in the raid. I was only sixteen by then. I didn't want to lead my people to doom. I tried to lead my people less aggressive and more diplomatic. Because of that, I earned the name. Oswald the Agreeable. I was promising chief for every tribe in the archipelago and soon a fair maiden caught my eye. I loved her so much but she was promised to someone else. I needed to bribe her father and after long months we were able to marry. Year after that our son was born. I named him Dagur, after my granddad. One year passed and my wife was pregnant again. In that time I needed to go, to the chiefs gathering where would we be discussing dragons scourge, which we all faced."

When prophet said that Taramis growled but he only laughed and patted him on the head. Twins were surprised that he did this because even they were not so mad to try that. But to their surprise, Taramis did nothing.

"Calm down, boy. I didn't know anything back then. Anyway, You all probably know how that ended. Me luckily being alive, while Stoick supposedly lost his son. But we were all stupid. I still have no idea how Hiccup was able to survive but maybe that is the best. Sadly after that my wife lost her life while she gave life to our daughter. I was babysitting and spoiling my child because I thought that I will keep them safe. But they had my father's excitement for everything. Two years after the thing with Drago, my elder came with worrisome news. That she had a vision where a dragon who is able to turn into human form, will destroy the whole archipelago. What surprised me was that she saw everything in that vision. Where to look for you, how do you look like, simply everything. I decide to take it into my own hands." Oswald sighed as he looked at Taramis. "I had no idea that it could be used to control you. And I had no idea what it would cost me personally."

"So how did you end up here?" Tuffnut asked and his sister nodded. "Yeah, did the gods punished you?"

"Somehow..." Oswald said and after a short pause, he continued. "When we returned from your Island, Taramis, I was overjoyed. I just saved my tribe but after that, things got worse. My tribe lost several trading deals and half of our people wanted to go back to old ways. While I was against it, my son and daughter had a different vision. They got more aggressive day by day. I tried as best as I could to prevent disaster but only later I found out that I only delayed inevitable. Then one night, me and my son, well we were going back to our Island after another unsuccessful trading trip. My son was furious and during our sail back, a storm erupted. Our quarrel was long forgotten during the storm but then one powerful wave crashed into our ship and I was sent overboard. I was able to catch the side of the ship but it was slimy. When I thought that all is lost my son caught me. He tried to pull me up but my hand slipped away. I fell into a freezing ocean. The last thing I saw was how my son was watching the water, expecting me to emerge. From your story, I understood that he didn't tell anyone truth. He used fear in my people's hearts and they followed him blindly."

" _How did you survive?_ " Taramis asked and Oswald shrugged. "Apparently some water dragon saved me and brought me here. I would be lost if not for Odin's prophet who already lived here." The trio looked at him in bewilderment but Oswald didn't look at them. "He saved me from my own madness and I live only because of him. One month ago, however, he gave his life to save me from savage dragons which were hunting dying dragons."

" _So all my hope is lost,_ " Taramis said with a sad voice, his wings hung down along is the head. Oswald smiled as he again placed his hand on his head. "Don't worry my friend. He showed me the way for me and I will show it to you."

* * *

Meanwhile on Lava-Louts Island buildings were burning, villagers running around trying to fight back or at least hide their children. However, Drago's army hit them with full might. Their defences were destroyed by the first wave of armoured dragons. Chief of Lava-louts was fighting with several Drago's men.

"Sound the evacuation horn!" He shouted and his captains nodded. Soon after that, sounds of horns could be heard across the Island. Everyone knew what it meant. Island was lost. Now, they needed to get away. Lava-louts chief saw how two small girls were surrounded by soldiers and his blood boiled. He ran at the soldiers with warcry, giving chance to run for two girls. Chief was able to withstand Drago's soldiers for a short time but it was not enough. Soon a blade cut through his stomach and he gasped for air. Suddenly his strength started to leave him and he fell to his knees. He fell to the ground and felt how sword went out. Breathing was getting worse and chief knew that this was his end. He watched with tears in his eyes, how flames were engulfing houses on his Island, his people arrested by Drago's soldiers. He knew that no one in the archipelago is ready for this. And no one will run from it either. With these last thoughts, he fell to the ground and his thoughts were engulfed by darkness.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I know that this was a long time (and especially for those who are patiently waiting for With a Fire Within), so let me just say this. You guys are awesome. Without you, I would never get this far and I can tell that I would definitely not be writing three stories and planning more of them. Now, I am currently going through a hard time again. There is a lot of reason why I am not updating as much as I want or as much as you deserve, but it would be pointless to point them out. I just somehow managed to mess up something which makes me kind of without mood and sometimes the customers in my shop forgets that we are humans too... Let me just say that if someone in the shop is nice to you and I mean really nice don't be rude to him if he doesn't know something or he can't do something because of the company policy... He or she is just doing the best they can and remember that they want to come back home from work with a smile on their face... But, hey I am rambling here when you are eager to read a new chapter. So, additional information to this story. We are almost at the end. Only two or three chapters more before this story will be labelled as finished and I hope that I will be able to finally overcome the most fearest writer-block and finish this story as well as continue on my other two, especially With a Fire Within... So I hope that you will enjoy the chapter and until the next one!**

* * *

It was not an unusual day for the traders of the Northern markets. They got used to having strange armoured soldiers on their Island. The only thing that was upsetting them, was that by each day, fewer travellers came to their Island because of them.

"So, what will we do now?" Astrid asked as she was watching soldiers crossing the street.

"I don't know," Hiccup said back. "We need to inform others."

Astrid nodded and together they headed back to their camp.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Tuffnut asked his sister who was bored as much as he was.

"Duh, I thought that it would be more interesting," She said while Taramis and Oswald were sitting silently in front of them, their eyes closed. Oswald was sitting cross-legged while Taramis was trying and failing to sit on his rear legs.

"What do you say about exploring the Island?" Tuff whispered to his sister and a devious smile crossed her face.

"You know that they told us to stay here, right?" She whispered back and Tuff smirked. "Well, since when are we listening to someone?" As if on cue, they stood up together and silently left, not noticing the smile on Oswald's face.

* * *

"There are too many soldiers to get there undetected." Astrid said to the other, as they were sitting around the fire in the cave, their dragons resting after a long journey.

"They are checking everyone and we saw them even unmasking several people. It is crazy." Hiccup continued.

"Any idea how to get there, Stoick?" Valka asked her husband, and he was furrowing his brows. "They are still letting strangers to the markets and we can use that," Stoick said as he scratched his beard.

"I was thinking about that, dad. But Drago surely instructed his soldiers about us." Hiccup said, looking at his father.

"You are right, son. Then we must..." Stoick started but he was interrupted by Finn. "But they don't know all of us."

When he said that, everyone turned towards him and he continued. "Me, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Valka can go there without fear of being recognised. We can behave like a family. Valka would be my daughter and Snotlout and Fishlegs would be her sons. We can collect information and pass it to you without fear of being recognised by Drago's soldiers."

Everyone was silent after that as they were thinking about the plan. Hiccup liked the plan, but there were many things that could fail and then they would have even bigger problems. But they needed to find Taramis's mother. He looked at his father and when he saw him nod, Hiccup nodded, too. But he also wanted to know Astrid's opinion and when he saw her nodding he smiled. "Let's do this." Hiccup said determined and others smiled.

* * *

"You are not focused!" Oswald reprimanded Taramis as he saw on his face that he was everything but not focused. Taramis opened his eyes and breathed out.

" _I just had this odd feeling,_ " Taramis said and Oswald smiled. But before he could say something, Taramis looked around and noticed that twins were absent.

" _Where are twins?_ " He asked and again, before Oswald could say something, they heard a terrified scream. Both of them ran towards the source of that scream and soon they saw how was Tuffnut running in front of the huge stone-like dragon and by the look of it, that dragon was furious. Taramis didn't hesitate and ran towards screaming Tuff. When that dragon nearly had him, Taramis pushed him away and stood in his place. Taramis closed his eyes and waited for the impact. But nothing came. He opened his eyes, but then he felt a sharp pain in his head and darkness overwhelmed him.

He had no idea how long he was out, but the first thing he heard was a panicked rambling.

"I am dead. I am a dead man. Cami will kill me. I killed her boyfriend!" He recognised that voice and it was Tuff. Oh, how he will punch him as soon as he will open his eyes.

"Yop, you are good as dead, because this is Cami we are talking about." He could hear Ruff. "But, hey! At least you changed him, so maybe she will not kill you right away."

Taramis groaned and opened his eyes. He raised himself, but his head was spinning so he brought his hand to his temples. He looked around and saw twins watching him open-mouthed, while Oswald was calming down that stone dragon. Was Oswald smiling? Only now, Taramis realised that it was one of the sentinels! They were even more glorious than the tales about them. But only now, Taramis noticed something. He had hands! He managed to change his form. He brought his hands in front of his face and after a while, he starts to laugh.

"How did you..." Taramis started after a while and Oswald smile widened. "I didn't. The credit is yours and yours only." Taramis looked at him in bewilderment. "How?"

"The Silver furies can indeed change their form after twenty years of their life. But not without the price. If they want to keep their abilities they need to use it for good of the others. Shame is that only a few of your kind figured that out by themselves. Your mother was one, for example." Oswald explained and Taramis's shock was even bigger than before.

"So what now?" Tuffnut asked when the silence between them was a little long for his taste. Taramis stood up and changed his form. After a while of running around, he changed back to his human form and looked at twins. "Now, we are heading home," Taramis said and twins cheered. "Finally, I thought that I will die from boredom."

"Yeah, note to that book of ours. You will get bored here, too quickly." His sister added and Taramis laughed at them. They looked at him in shock. They didn't hear him laugh ever before. He, however, ignored them and looked at Oswald. But sadly he shooked his head.

"You are not coming with us?" Taramis asked and Oswald sighed. "As much as I want, I can't leave. This is a place where I can help those who need it."

Taramis understood this and he turned to twins.

"Saddle up, we are leaving," Taramis said. They nodded and called their dragon. Taramis changed his form and took the last look on Oswald, who nodded to him with a smile. Taramis jumped into the air and soon twins were right next to him.

Sentinels standing behind Oswald growled and soon other sentinels were blocking their way out. Oswald, however, put his hand on Sentinel and he made another roar. Sentinels hovering in their way landed and twins with Taramis left for Berk.

* * *

Valka, Finn, Snotlout and Fishlegs were walking through the market. Besides their first encounter with the soldiers, they had no problems. However, they were not able to find any clue about Taramis's mother or about that other man who was accompanying her.

Meanwhile, in the cavern, where the rest of the group was hiding and resting, Cami was keeping a watch. Suddenly, she saw something shiny in the distance, but as quickly as it appeared, as quickly it disappeared. She shrugged it off and didn't pay any attention to it as she thought that sun was playing pranks on her. For a long while, nothing interesting has happened and soon Hiccup will come to stand on the watch and she can rest. She was also thinking about Taramis and she couldn't wait, to tell him the great news. She smiled to herself and that was the last thing she did before darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Hiccup went out to exchange Cami on the watch. However, he didn't find anyone out there. He then noticed that her sword was on the ground. She never put it away, so he ran inside and startled others. "Cami is gone!" He said and everyone gasped.

* * *

Taramis arrived at Berk and he surprised everyone when he changed his form. Twins landed behind him and Tuff was first one to speak up. "There is something wrong here..."

Suddenly, Spitelout emerged from the crowd. "Where are others?" Taramis asked and Spitelout shook his head. "At the moment we don't know. They went to the northern markets. Chief and his family went with them. They were talking something about Drago."

Taramis frowned and changed his form. He turned to the twins and they nodded. Together they flew up into the air, leaving the village behind them.

* * *

Valka, Finn, Fishlegs and Snotlout were walking through the village, when Snotlout noticed a strange man in the brown cape watching them.

"He's been watching us for a while now..." Snotlout silently said to the others and when they looked at him, he suddenly spun around and went through the sideway. They decided to follow him. They were surprised that he was going towards the forest. They began to be suspicious about him so they silently followed him. After a long while, they saw him entering a hidden cavern. They decided to follow him there.

"I was wondering if you would follow me." They heard a voice coming from behind them when they were inside. They turned around and they saw that man standing there with a short sword in his hand.

"I am Eret, son of Eret and by my guess, you are exactly who I was looking for." He said as he put down his cape.

"This is a mistake, kind sir," Finn said and Eret smirked. "There is no mistake, Berkians." He said and they looked at him with a frown on their faces.

Suddenly, a shadow landed behind him and soon a silver dragon was walking towards them. They stared at that dragon in bewilderment. That dragon was bigger than they imagined. Taramis was relatively small in comparison to this one. Only now they noticed that Cami was in that dragon's tail. The dragon growled at Eret, but Finn could also understand her.

" _Are they from Berk?_ " She asked and Eret nodded. She looked at them and then placed Cami on the ground. She then changed her form and glared at them.

"Where is my son?" She asked and her glare could send them running up the hill. Suddenly, the squeaks of other dragons could be heard and other Berkians landed behind Runa and Eret. Runa suddenly took out two daggers and she put her back to Eret's.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, everyone!" Hiccup said as he jumped down from Toothless.

"You must be Runa, I presume." Hiccup said and Runa eyed him. "Yes, and who are you?" She asked, her voice cold.

"I am Hiccup Haddock, the dragon master and friend of your son." Hiccup said and Eret looked at him over his shoulder. "I heard about him," He said. "He was the one who was accompanying your son, most of the time when they clashed with Drago."

"Yes, me and Taramis, we stood against Drago." Hiccup said and Runa eyed him one more time. She then slowly lowered her daggers and then Hiccup was introducing everyone when Cami groaned on the ground.

"Oh, and of course Cami, Taramis's betrothed." Hiccup said and Runa looked at the small girl in shock. She quickly crunched down and helped her.

"Thanks," Cami murmured, not really noticing that stranger was helping her.

"My son is engaged?" Runa asked, no one in particular. "And to such beautiful girl no less,"

Now, that got Cami's attention and she stared at Taramis's mother, open-mouthed. She looked younger than she expected, but there were a lot of similarities between them. Their grey hair and those silver eyes, she loved so much, for example.

"I will be a mother-in-law," Runa said breathless and interrupting Cami from her thoughts.

It took quite a while but soon, the tension in the group faded. Runa even hugged Cami, Stoick and Hiccup. She wanted to learn as much as she could about Cami and that made the small girl turn red. They talked till dawn and they had quite a good time. Eret and Runa were talking mostly about Drago's threat, while Berkians were talking about how peaceful their Island became. Runa was surprised that another Island learned that peace is possible with dragons and she was even more surprised that Hiccup was the one who showed them the truth. Runa was however stunned to hear that the queen is dead. But she was happy that in the end, she holds her promise to her.

"So, what exactly happened with Drago coming to your home Island?" Hiccup asked as he knew that Runa was responsible, but he needed to know the truth.

"What do you mean Hiccup?" Runa asked. taken aback.

"Didn't you bring Drago to your Island?" Finn asked as he probably knew the same story as everyone else here.

"No! I tried to protect my husband and son! I would never bring Drago to them!" Runa said quite angry. "He managed to catch me, that is the truth, but he caught me years later after he destroyed my home! He caught me when I thought that my son is dead!"

"She speaks the truth," Eret said, adding to Berkians confusion. "I was there when he caught her." He continued and placed his hand on her knee. "It was the day when my eyes opened."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at that and he saw that Runa twitched a little.

Suddenly, Toothless who was sleeping with other dragons jerked up. After, him Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper raised their heads, too.

" _What is happening?_ " Runa asked in dragon language and before she got the answer, Cloudjumper ran out of the cave. And then she heard it. It was a rallying call of the silver dragon. Berkians dragons followed Cloudjumper and their riders were not far behind, leaving shocked Runa and Eret behind them.

* * *

Taramis and twins were hovering above the forest of Northern Markets as they knew that the others would never set up a camp close to the markets. Soon, Taramis got an answer from Toothless. He flew towards him, twins on his tail. Soon, they saw their friends in the forest and they landed in front of them. Taramis could see an expectation on their faces and when he saw his Cami slowly coming towards him, hope shining in her eyes and he could not take it anymore. He changed his form and before and before anyone could do something, he ran towards her and kissed her. At that moment nothing mattered to him except that he was with her again and could kiss her on the lips again. After a long while, they parted and both of them smiled. Astrid took that moment to catch Hiccup's hand and smiled at him when he turned to her.

"Taramis..." Runa said softly, but in that silent, he heard her. He immediately broke the kiss to big disappointment of Cami.

When he saw her, he gasped. He released Cami and backed away. It was not possible. She should be dead. Why was she standing in front of him, all of sudden?

Cami was closely observing Taramis and she saw that his face was showing his emotions. There was fear, happiness, shock but his face settled at emotion she would not expect. And that emotion was anger. He took a few steps back more before hel broke out.

"So it was true, you ran away..." Taramis softly said and his words hit her like daggers.

"No, son. I was..." She tried to say but Taramis interrupted her.

"If you wouldn't run away, dad wouldn't need to find another!" Taramis shouted at his mother, surprising everyone around them.

Runa was however speechless. Brynjar found a replacement for her?

"Dad thought that you are dead, so when a first woman batted her eyebrows at him, he followed her!" Taramis was now screaming, tears rushing from his eyes.

"What was worse he was blinded by her! She was worse for me than you can imagine! She beat me when dad wasn't home and I was terrified to say anything! I started to live with Eira because I was terrified of her!"

Cami wanted to rush to him but she was terrified by his glare. His tears didn't make him look weak. No, they made him even more terrifying. He never told her this kind of his story and she had absolutely no idea.

"But then I had enough. I changed into my dragon form and I burned her hair, silently hoping that she would die. She ended up running to the ship and leaving that island. But how could I know that she was a spy!"

Hiccup gasped. If what Runa told him was true then she wasn't one who brought Drago to Taramis's Island.

"She came back with Drago! All that time she was waiting for me to change my form so Drago can launch his invasion and kill everyone! I was the reason why everyone was killed." Taramis sobbed and now he looked really weak. He changed his form and flew away as fast as he could. Hiccup looked at Astrid beside him and she sighed.

"Fine, I will bring him back." She said as she put a peck on Hiccup's cheek and ran to Stormfly. They were soon in the air and were following Taramis. Hiccup looked at Runa and Cami. He saw that Cami was making her way towards Runa slowly. He knew that this will be a long night.

Meanwhile, Taramis was flying above the sea, tears stinging his eyes.

"Taramis! Wait!" Astrid shouted at him as she tried to catch him.

"Come on, don't be so stubborn ya-" She shouted again but she was interrupted by a net captured her and Stormfly. Astrid was screaming as she was heading towards the sea. But soon they were caught by Taramis. Sadly, he wasn't strong enough to hold them. His efforts were destroyed when net captured even his wings. Trio fell to the freezing sea and impact forced Taramis to change his form. However, someone started pulling their nets. They ended up on a ship deck and Taramis didn't like it a little bit. He looked around and his body froze when he saw a man in front of him.

"Welcome back, my boy," Drago said with a huge smirk as he raised his bullhook and knocked him out.

Taramis woke up and his vision was blurred. He felt that he had chains on his wrists. Becoming fully awake with fear, Taramis looked at the chains and began to pull them. He felt that there was a weight on them and only stopped when he heard a cry from behind him. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Taramis saw that Astrid was too held up by chains on her wrist. Taramis tried to turn around to look at her but saw that his ankles had chains on them as well.

Getting a better look at his surroundings, Taramis saw that they were on the front deck of the large ship. The boy could see over the top of the tall wooden bow. Taramis could not see the water but definitely could tell they were moving by the rocking of the boat. Taramis then looked at the chain to see that his ankle chain was a short link to Astrid's ankles. Taramis then looked up to see that the chains that are on his wrists went up and through a small iron circle that led to Astrid's wrist chains. It was made so that if either Astrid or Taramis would pull on them their arms would come out of their sockets.

Taramis and Astrid looked at each other worriedly before hearing some footsteps coming towards them.

"Interesting invention, isn't it?"

Astrid and Taramis looked to see that it was Drago. Both refused to say a word as the man walked towards them.

"She said that she made it to test the relationship of the prisoner. To see if they truly trust each other," Drago held Astrid by the chin who in returned tried to bite his finger. Drago got his hand away just in time but loved the spirit he saw. It was the same spirit as he saw in the boy's mother and his girl. He then saw how one of his soldiers begin to take out his blade but Drago put his hand up to tell the soldier it was alright.

"I love that fighting spirit." Drago walks to the other side where Taramis was and he stood in front of the young dragon boy to get a good look at him. He was older then last time he saw him. Seeing boy growl at him, pointlessly trying to ward him off, Drago chuckled. "It will be put to very good use with the plans I have for you."

"I see that you put them into my little cage." Woman maniacal laughter could be heard as she walked to them.

When Taramis recognized that voice, he growled. Eerika laughed even more and went past Astrid to stand in front of Taramis.

"Oh, hello beautiful." She said with a poisonous smile.

"Eerika," He growled again and she laughed, again. Only now Astrid recognised that laugh. It was like Dagur's. She was his sister.

"I would say. that it is nice to see you again, but that would be a lie." Taramis said, still growling. Suddenly, she stopped laughing and she slapped him. The sheer amount of force she used surprised him and his anger rose. He brought his hands closer to her and she smirked. Taramis snapped back to the reality when he heard a cry of pain and only then he realised what he did.

"Astrid, gods, are you alright?" He asked, panic in his voice, as he tried to turn his head and looked at her. Her head was down and she was panting hard.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just don't do it again." She said back a little breathless.

"How sweet," Drago said with a smirk. He came to stand next to Eerika. "So my boy, will you join me? From your free will?" Drago asked and Taramis snorted.

"Let your crew have their way with that girl," Eerika suggested and Taramis felt that Astrid twitched.

"That is actually a good idea," Drago said with a smirk. Taramis looked around and he saw Drago's soldiers smirking.

"So, what it will be?" Drago asked and now Taramis didn't answer so quickly as he did last time.

"Don't do it Taramis," Astrid said as he knew that he was hesitating. But he heard something in her voice. If he would ask, he knew that she would deny it. She was terrified. And she had a good reason, too.

He didn't answer and he saw that Drago nodded to one of his soldiers. That soldier pulled out the dagger and went to Astrid with a big smile.

"Get away from me you pig!" Astrid shouted when he was in front of her. He grabbed her by the collar of her clothes and he was ready to cut through her clothes and leave her exposed to the whole crew. Taramis felt that she was shaking and he made a choice.

"Stop..." He said with a weak voice. Drago's smirk widened and he raised his hand. but the soldier didn't stop. However, before he could cut through her clothes, Drago grabbed his hand and twisted it. The man shouted in pain and Drago took the dagger out of his hand and plunged it straight into the man's throat. His pain died in his throat and he fell to the ground, dead. Astrid's stomach twisted, as the fear and disgust went out of her system. She tried to bent as much as she could and throw up.

"Your first dead human, girl?" Drago asked with a smirk. "Well, you will see enough of them with me. After some time you will not even flinch. Just like Taramis or Hiccup."

He turned around and shouted. "Ryker, Viggo!" The two men came out of the crowd of soldiers.

"Put them down." He said and both of them moved to put them down. When they unshackled them, Ryker held a dagger under Astrid's neck while Viggo gave Taramis a sword. Taramis took the sword and turned to Drago. He cast a look on Astrid and she shooked her head. However, he ignored her. He bowed to Drago and he smirked. "Say the dragon promise."

Taramis knew that he will ask him for a dragon promise. Even as he accepted Hiccup as his Alpha, dragon promise was something greater than that.

"I, Taramis Haddock, son of Runa the silver dragon, pledge my life to the Drago Bludvist, who will be my master from this day on until he will release me or the death will claim me." Taramis's voice was weak and Astrid could hear tears in that voice. Then she saw Drago's smirk she paled. What did they do?


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! So this chapter is one of the last ones for this story. There will be only two chapters more. And the second one will be the epilogue. So I will try to finish it as soon as possible for all of you guys. You were with me through this whole adventure and I would love to thank you all. Also, messages I get from you keeps me going on this great page as well as in life. So I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Until the next time, guys!**

* * *

"Take her to the empty cabin and guard her!" Drago said to the brothers Grimborns and they nodded. They took her away and Drago saw that Taramis was clenching his fists.

"Tell me where is the king's nest!" He demanded when Astrid was away from the earshot. Normally, Taramis would laugh at the idea of him telling Drago the location of Dragon Sanctuary, but right now, he needed to comply.

"Northern from here. Hidden in the ice maze." Taramis said and Drago frowned. "All this time, it was straight under my nose?!" But then he suddenly laughed. "Halt all preparations!" He shouted. "Take us to the base and recall all of my soldiers from the markets and Lava-Louts Island. We will take out the king and then, we will take out the Berk and with it the whole Archipelago!" Everyone cheered and it made Taramis sick. Well, at least almost everyone cheered. Eerika was glaring at Taramis and when he lifted his head and met Eerika's glare he knew that he betrayed everyone in his life.

* * *

Later in the Northern markets, Runa was sitting on the cliff, tears staying her face.

"Hey," Cami softly said as she stood behind her, scratching her arm. It startled Runa and she quickly tried to dry her tears.

"Can I sit down?" She asked softly but Runa just shrugged. Cami sits down next to her and for a while, there could be heard just sounds of the forest.

"You know that Taramis loves you, right?"Cami tried and Runa snorted. "Pff, he didn't look like that."

"And what did you expect from him? He thought that you are dead. His own father and village told him that you hated him and because of that, you left. He found out that you loved him so much to protect him only a few months back from the queen. Honestly? I think that this was like the best possible outcome that could happen." Cami said and for a while, there was a silence between them.

"They told him that I hated him?" She silently asked and Cami's face softened.

"Yeah, from what I know they did that to protect him. And I kind of understand them. If Taramis knew the truth sooner he would be looking for you and he would fall to Drago."

Suddenly, Toothless landed behind them and as they turned around to him, they saw Hiccup climbing down from his back.

"Drago's soldiers are pulling back to his ships," He said and then frowned. "Runa, do you know why?" He continued and her own frown deepened. "No, but Eret could."

Runa stood up and changed her form. She bent down her head, allowing Cami to climb up. Cami at first hesitated but then she climbed up. It was so different than sitting on Taramis, mainly because she was bigger than him. Hiccup jumped on Toothless and together they went to the others.

* * *

"Guard her, I need to talk with Drago," Viggo said to his brother and Ryker nodded. Astrid heard that but there was nothing that she could do. The door was locked and there was nothing she could use to picklock them or break them. Both most of all she was furious, thankful but also terrified, not that she would ever admit it out loud. She was furious at Taramis that he bowed down to Drago, while she was thankful to him that he saved her from rape and a lifetime dishonour, as well as she was terrified of Drago. When his own soldier didn't obey his order, he killed him without hesitation, without a flinch of the eye. And that makes her sick. She was so embarrassed that she throws up, but only now she truly understands what Hiccup and Taramis have been through. Suddenly, there was a gasp on the other side of the door and soon something heavy fell on the floor. Astrid was ready to defend herself from anyone who would want to dishonour her or hurt her. Suddenly, the door opened and light of the torches entered the dark room. Then a person entered into the light. She was surprised to see Viggo there and Ryker's unmoving body on the floor behind him. However, her shock didn't stop her to look aggressive.

"If you want to get out of here, you should not waste any time." He said and Astrid's shock could be visible on her face, now and Viggo chuckled at that. "Is it so surprising that I am betraying Drago?"

"Not so much, but Ryker on the other hand..." Astrid said and Viggo turned his face to his brother. Astrid smiled and took that opportunity. Viggo, however, had a dagger in front of her face in mere seconds.

"Now, don't be so rush." He said. "You wouldn't get far, not mentioning to actually get away from the ship." To her utter surprise, he then handed her the dagger. "When the dragon will get to this cell, show him that dagger. He will know what to do." He said and she took the dagger. Before she could react, he was out of the room and he closed the door behind him. Viggo knelt down to his brother and took out the sleeping dart from his brother's neck. He took a new one and he hit his own arm. Before darkness overtook him, he took both darts and hid them in his clothes.

* * *

Drago watched how Taramis was fighting with his soldiers in a kill ring on his ship. Suddenly, there was an explosion and strong rocking of the ship. At first, he thought that they are under attack of the dragon riders but when he saw a single skrill leaving the side of his ship he frowned.

* * *

He hated this already. Drago was testing his fighting capabilities. And there was no reason to oppose him either. The promise was still a promise and he didn't want to anger the gods. When he heard an explosion and the ship started rocking, he smiled. He knocked out the last of the soldiers and he saw how Skrill was quickly flying away from the ship. At least she got out of here and she will warn others.

* * *

Astrid was sitting in the room, dagger in her hand when she felt an mysterious sensation travel through her body. What she saw next, shocked her. A wall erupted into the splinters and she quickly shielded her eyes. When she opened them again, she didn't expect to stare into the skrill's very eyes. She showed him the dagger and his eyes dilated. He bowed down his head and she quickly climbed up on him and with that, he quickly flew away.

* * *

When Drago went to find out what happened, he was furious. He found out that both brothers Grimbornswere knocked out, probably by the blast, but it could also mean, by someone else. Taramis was with him the whole time and the only one who was nowhere to be found was Eerika.

* * *

Astrid and the skrill arrived at their hideout on the Northern markets by the nightfall.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted as he saw her enter the cave. Everyone was surprised by his outburst. He then ran to her and engulfed her in a big hug. That surprised even Astrid, but after a moment she returned the hug.

"Where have you been so long? And where is Taramis?" He asked as he released her, but they still stayed at arms reach. At that moment, the Skrill entered into the light and they all gasped.

"It is alright! He saved me!" Astrid quickly said and now Cami spoke up. "Saved you? From where? Where is Taramis?"

Astrid then told them what has happened. How did they got captured, about Eerika's invention, about how she suggested to rape her, how Taramis saved her from that fate, and at last about bow Viggo saved her with Skrill. There was a mixture of surprise, shock and anger on everyone's face, as she finished her talking.

"Do you know by any chance, what are Drago's next steps?" Hiccup asked but she shooked her head, He sighed and brought her into a hug, again, which she gladly returned now. Suddenly, the skrill grumbled and Runa gasped. "He wants to attack the king, with Taramis's help!" She said and they all gasped.

"Get some rest! We are leaving in the morning!" Hiccup said, still holding Astrid.

* * *

Throughout the night, Hiccup was standing on the watch, when Astrid came to him.

"Hey..." She said and Hiccup jumped a little. "Astrid..." Hiccup breathed out and then added with a chuckle. "Don't scare me like this."

"Sorry..." She said as she was rubbing her arm and Hiccup immediately saw that something was wrong. "What's wrong, Astrid?" He asked and came close to her. She didn't dare to look, so she just kept staring at the ground.

"Well... I..." She tried to say but she didn't find words. "It is about what happened on the Drago's ship?" He asked her and she slowly nodded.

"I... I mean if not for Taramis... They would..." Astrid tried to say but then she fiercely hugged him. He hugged her back and they were holding each other for a long while, both of them satisfied in each other arms. Suddenly, Astrid pulls away. "I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but this night I will make you mine."

Hiccup wanted to ask what she meant but she quickly shushed him by the kiss on his lips. When her hands started to travel up and down his body he understood what she meant.

"And I will be yours..." She added through the kiss as it got more passionate between them by each moment.

* * *

"Are you sure about that, Ryker?" Eerika asked as they were standing in a dark corner of Drago's base. Drago was now suspicious about her even when she had witnessed with her during that time when that girl ran away. But she also noticed that Ryker was eyeing his brother too much. She confronted him about that when they arrived at Drago's base where he was getting ready all his soldiers and ships.

"Yes, before I was knocked out, Viggo went to Drago but when I woke up again amongst soldiers he was laying next to me like if he was standing there all the time," Ryker said and she frowned.

"We need to tell this to Drago." She said but Ryker grabbed her hand. "No! I was already betrayed by my father. If I will find out that Viggo betrayed me too, I want to kill him myself."

"Are you crazy? You know that if he will figure out that we know what he did, he would manage to discredit us. But if we will tell that Drago he will help us and he will not be able to get away with this!" She hissed.

"Get away with what?" Both of them turned their heads to the side and there was Viggo standing with his arms crossed.

"You let that girl away!" Eerika said to him and both of them turned to him. Viggo smiled. "And why do you think that I did that?"

"You went away before someone knocked me out. And then by the miracle, you were laying beside me on the floor. So stop those schemes, brother." Ryker said as he grabbed his sword and Eerika followed his steps.

"Congratulations, brother. You got me but don't think that this is over." Viggo said as he started to twirl his dagger in his hands.

"I know that you betrayed your own family just like our father," Ryker said as he went closer to him.

"Well, I finally saw the truth," Viggo said with a smirk.

"And that is?" Eerika asked and Viggo smiled. "That dragons are magnificent creatures which don't deserve to be hunted and killed."

"You sound just like that little wretch..." Eerika said and Viggo looked at her "Well, I am just sorry that I will be unable to thank him for opening my eyes." He said and that was enough for Ryker. He attacked him with a war cry but Viggo easily dodged his attack. Eerika followed but Viggo spun around and throws a dagger towards her right leg. She was not expecting this and the dagger hit her. She screamed but kept standing. Ryker suddenly swings his blade but Viggo jumped to the side. However, he lost balance and fell to the ground. Both Eerika and Ryker took that opportunity and tried to strike him. Viggo quickly looked around and then he saw a bucket. He rolled out of the way and they crashed into each other. Viggo took that bucket and throw it at them. Ryker manages to deflect that bucket with his sword but Viggo took that opportunity to ran away. But of them chased him, but Eerika was a little slower. Soon, the Drago's army knew what was going on and they informed Drago. He was furious so he went with his soldiers and he took Taramis with him. This will be a great opportunity to test his resolve. Viggo managed to get on one of the ships but there, soldiers surrounded him. He turned around and saw his brother with Eerika coming towards him.

"How dare you to betray me again, Viggo!" Drago shouted and even his own soldiers turned around. Viggo gulped as he knew that this was it.

"As if I was ever loyal to you, Drago!" Viggo said.

"Finish him, Taramis! Kill that wretch which plagues our ranks." Taramis looked at Drago and then at Viggo. Viggo could see that Taramis was trying to refuse but he couldn't.

"No, he brought shame on my family. It is my right to kill him!" Ryker said but Drago just laughed and ignored him.

"Finish it," Drago said again and Taramis changed his form. He looked at Viggo and he could see that he was paying him all the attention.

"Remember Taramis. We all have a choice." Viggo said and Taramis charged his blast. And as soon as he shoots at Viggo, he jumped away surprising everyone. The blast hit the deck and it uncovered several boxes of explosives and the fire was getting towards them.

"Take that as a parting gift," Viggo said and before anyone could react the fire reached boxes. Drago quickly wrapped himself in his cloak and Taramis shielded his head with his wing but everyone else was engulfed in the wall of flame, created by the explosion. Drago and Taramis were thrown into a water and moments later, Drago's army fished them out.

Saying that Dragons was furious would be an understatement. He threw several of his soldiers into the water and shouted orders to immediately set sail to the king's nest. Taramis rather stayed in his dragon form as he knew that being near Drago in this kind of mood can be dangerous. The only thing that was buzzing Taramis was the question why? Everyone died on that ship. He saved himself only because he was in his dragon form and Drago saved himself because of his cloak. He was just sad that Viggo must end it this way... At least he chose to die for the right thing, and that is always a good thing.

* * *

Later in the morning Hiccup and his crew was getting on their dragons.

"Okay, everyone. I want from you to go to the King's nest. Don't worry the dragons knows the way. I, my father and mother along with Finn will go to the Lava-louts Island because I want to know what will we face." Hiccup said and he looked at everyone. "No matter, how this will end, Drago needs to end, so if you will have a chance to stop that bastard, do it. But also don't risk anything, okay?" Hiccup said and with the last sentence, he looked at Astrid. When he saw them all nodding they flew into the sky and parted their ways.

* * *

Drago's army arrived at the king's nest sooner then Taramis expected. And he knew why. Drago found another bewildered beast and it was not a good thing. King was getting old and his fighting skill was not best. He was afraid that this will end badly. Really badly. And that feeling got stronger as Drago's soldiers started leaving the ships.

Dragons swarm past empty chambers, racing toward disturbance of their home. Every dragon was panicked by subsequent heavy booms that reverberate through they home. Drago's armada was in the lagoon below and his forces of thousands now landed on the beach. They launch catapults and ballistas into the icy spires, gaining entrance into the mountain's tunnels.

The king woke up as he sensed the intruders but he frowned as he smelled Taramis. So, the prophecy has fulfilled. Drago had the power of the silver dragon at his disposal. Dragons swoop down to engage the attackers, picking up soldiers and carrying them off while Drago stands in the line of fire, unflinching. The catapults continue to bring down the icy defences of dragon mountain and Drago's men pour into the tunnels.

"Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain! We need to draw the alpha out!" Drago shouted and looked at Taramis. "Order our dragons to attack." He said but Taramis didn't react. "I said order our dragons to attack! You belong to me now so do what I say!" He hissed and Taramis sighed. As much as he wanted to refuse he could not.

He gave orders to Drago's armoured dragons and they fly into the battle, clashing with King's dragons in the skies.

"Ready the traps!" Drago looked away from Taramis and shouted to his men. Iron jaws are opened like bear traps, revealing screeching bait dragons within. King's dragons swoop down to rescue them, only to be snapped up in the fearsome jaws. The second set of traps are cocked open, followed by an explosion. The twins fly past the trap at a quick speed.

"Surprise! Yeah!" They shouted at Drago's soldiers. Drago frowned and looked at Taramis. When he saw him smirking he slapped him with full force which sends Taramis at the ground with a cry of pain. They were joined by Astrid and the rest of the gang. Cami was sitting behind Astrid and Astrid steered Stormfly in front of Drago. Cami jumped down and took out her short sword. Drago, however, knew what she was trying to do. She wanted him to attack her so Taramis would try to break the promise and protect her. Several dragons suddenly attacked Astrid and she needed to steer Stormfly away.

"Deal with her, as you want. You don't need to kill her. You can take her hostage without a fight. But you need to deal with her alone." Drago said with a smirk. He saw on the girl's face that he surprised her. He started walking away and he heard as Taramis was taking out his sword.

"Please, Cami," Taramis pleaded. "Put that sword away. I don't want to hurt you."

"I am sorry Taramis but you know that I cannot just bow down to Drago. I know that you had no choice but I have. And if I will be able to take you as a prisoner then we will find a way how to break that promise." Cami said as she readied her defence stance.

"I hope that you are right. But if I would go down without the fight, the dragon promise would be compromised." Taramis said, tears in his eyes.

"I know that, love. And I know that this will be hard for both of us. But I will save you no matter what." Cami said and took a step towards him.

"If only I could be saved." Taramis murmured to himself as he needed to parry the strike from Cami. Eret comes flying on Runa. They helped the others as much as they could and Runa coordinated the attacks with dragons.

"Dragon Riders coming through!" Ruffnut shouted and dive-bomb the traps, setting them aflame. The yokes and leather bindings restraining the bait dragons are incinerated, freeing them to fly away, unharmed. "Cut them down!" Drago shouted, furious. Projectiles are launched, one of which knocks Ruffnut off her dragon. She plummets past Eret and Runa toward the rocky shore below.

She was suddenly grabbed by both arms before hitting the rocks. Snotlout was on one side and Fishlegs on the other.

Above them, more catapults fire, bringing down massive spires of ice, directly over Stormfly and Runa. It's about to crush them when it's blown to pieces by Toothless' fireball. Hiccup, Stoick, Valka and Finn come bursting through the flames on their dragons. Hiccup and Toothless arc across the sky triumphantly and set their sights on a downed dragon surrounded by soldiers. Toothless blasts one of Drago's net launchers, knocking it onto its side. Stoick then chops the trigger line, firing the catapult and netting the throng of soldiers, freeing the dragon. Drago's archers target Stoick with their arrows.

"Take `em down!" The captain shouted. When a blue dot flew past them and mist engulfed them. They froze in their steps and Finn pets the flightmare. "Good girl."

Drago hears Toothless' scream and turns to see him streaking across the sky. "Hiccup." He said with a smirk.

Hiccup catches up to Stormfly and Runa when an earth-trembling roar follows as the Bewilderbeast rises behind them. Runa suddenly needed to do a barrel roll and Eret fell off her back luckily into a big pile of snow.

Drago was gawking in awe as the great king of all dragons makes an epic explosion of ice upon the attackers. He was even more majestic than his own bewilderbeast. Shame that this needed to end in his death.

"The alpha! Now we have a fight!" Drago shouted with smirk and laugh. Valka blasts overhead on Cloudjumper and dragons swoop down and attack Drago's army. A swarm of Zipplebacks set themselves aflame and roll like fiery wagon wheels through the battlefield, scattering soldiers and destroying war machines. One of them gets caught under a Dragon Swatter, but Hiccup and Toothless double-back for a rescue.

"There! Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud." He says and Toothless dive-bombs the swatter and destroys it with a plasma bolt, freeing the dragon. Stormfly pries Drago's armoured dragons off of the flailing wild ones. A net suddenly envelops Stormfly and they crash heavily, but Astrid was quick enough and cuts herself free, sliding to a stop just paces away from Drago.

"You! I don't know how you managed to get away from my ship, but I promise you that you interfere with my plans the last time!" Drago says and cocks his bull hook, ready to strike, but Astrid took out her axe and deflects Drago's hit and attacks him.

"You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by OUR alpha!" Drago smirks smugly. "Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger."

He turns to the flagship and yells savagely, whirling his bullhook overhead. The heavy chains are released. The underwater creature, now freed, breaks the surface in an epic cascade of seawater. It rises toward the shoreline, revealing itself to be a second bewilderbeast. Bigger, meaner, and covered in scars that indicate years of training and abuse. The chains fall away from iron cuffs fastened to its massive tusks.

"He has another one?" Hiccup says surprised. Drago's challenger lumbers onto the beach, focused on the king of all dragons. Astrid is now furious. They were winning this fight and now this. "Come on! Take down the alpha!" Drago shouted.

"Come on, Cami! Stop this madness!" Taramis said with tears in his eyes. Both of them had blood on their faces as their fight was not without the blood. He needed to do something but he didn't know what and it seemed that Cami was clueless too because she kept fighting.

Astrid attacks Drago with her axe, trying to stop his commands, but Drago saw that and parried the strikes and strikes back knocking her forcefully onto her back. He pins her as she struggles, removing her axe. He's about to finish her off when he's knocked to the ground. He looks up, fuming, to see Stoick helping Astrid to her feet. "Thank you," Astrid says and Stoick smiled. "Anything for my future daughter-in-law."

As Drago gathers his weapon and drops his heavy cloak, circling Stoick, Drago's Bewilderbeast confronts King in a dreadful display. "Help Hiccup to stop them." He says and Astrid nodded. She cuts the nets on Stormfly and hops onto her, flying off toward the Bewilderbeasts as they charge each other, clashing tusks.

Drago lunges at Stoick, swiping his bullhook. "I nearly watched you burn!" Drago shouted while they clash their weapons.

 **"** It takes more than a little fire to kill me!" Stoick said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe I should let your son burn then!" Drago said and that made Stoick furious. But Drago easily blocked his attacks. Meanwhile, Astrid went to Hiccup and when she was beside him she shouted. "Hiccup, we need to do something!"

"Get Cami! Make sure that both Taramis and Cami are safe!" Hiccup shouted back and Astrid nodded, flying off.

When Taramis saw that the Drago's bewilderbeast is getting the upper hand he made a choice. He needed to do something. But that made him distracted and Cami kicked him in his stomach. Then Stormfly interrupted them and Taramis took that opportunity, changed his form and flew away.

But then, with a devastating swipe, Drago's Bewilderbeast overpower king of Dragons and king lost his footing on the ground. Drago's bewilderbeast put his tusk under king's chin and lifts him up. Then with his all force, he brings him down and he plunged in his tusks and burying his opponent's lifeless body under an avalanche.

Hiccup and the others watch in horror as dragons everywhere land and bow their heads in acknowledgement of the new alpha.

"We've won," Drago said with a dark voice as even Stoick stopped fighting. Drago now made a choice he will get rid of his enemies once and for all so he points his bullhook toward Valka and Cloudjumper. "Finish them!" He says and Stoick whirls around, spotting Valka and Cloudjumper in the alpha's sights. "No!" He shouted and Drago's Bewilderbeast inhales and blasts. Valka steers Cloudjumper out of the way, but ice hits his tail, causing them to spiral out of control toward the icy spires.

 **"** Hold on!" Stoick shouted and he leaps onto Skullcrusher, spurring him into the air. "Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Finn!" Stoick shouts to Finn who is passing by because his flightmare was one of the first who was controlled by the new alpha. With his tail impaired, Cloudjumper struggles against a throng of oncoming dragons. Valka is knocked off but manages to cling to her dragon's neck but she loses her grip and falls. Stoick leaps from Skullcrusher and catches her. He sinks his axe into an icy column, and they slide to a safe landing. Drago's Bewilderbeast presses closer, sniffing them out as could not find them.

Meanwhile, Taramis managed to land near the fallen king's head and he changed his form. Blood was rushing out of kings stomach and Taramis's stomach twisted. He suddenly fell to his knees and started crying. This was all his fault.

Hiccup, spotting Drago on the battlefield, commanding the Bewilderbeast to finish the job, made up his mind and steered Toothless towards him.

"STOP! Stop!" He shouts as he lands Toothless a few paces from Drago and brazenly removes his helmet. Drago eyes him, incredulous, then begins to chuckle. Hiccup jumped down form Toothless and motioned to him to leave and Toothless went to try to reason with his dragons.

"Greetings, oh, the great dragon master," Drago said with a big smirk. "So you are the son of Stoick the Vast? I didn't see that coming. If I knew that, I would let you die in that burning house."

"All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world?" Hiccup knew that this will not work but he tried to buy time. Drago smirks and turns away from Hiccup. "Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together. You saw that. Taramis and his mother are living proof of that." Hiccup continued as he ignored the Drago's smirk.

"Or they can tear them apart," Drago says and laughs mockingly. He put his bullhook into the ground and then removes his false arm, revealing a stump at his shoulder. Hiccup is taken aback by that.

"You see, I know what it is to live in fear. I know that you see me as an evil madman, who wants to see only the destruction, but I know. I know how it feels to see my village burned, my family, killed. Everyone who I knew was killed by silver dragons in their onslaught. Your precious silver dragons, which are more ruthless than humans." He reattaches the prosthesis, circling Hiccup menacingly. "But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world," Drago said and Hiccup snorted. **"** Then why a dragon army? Why are you doing all of this?"

Drago was grinning smugly as he answered. "Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons. Especially the silver ones."

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people. To control those who follow you... and to get rid of those who won't." Hiccup said knowing too well his plan.

"Clever boy. As clever as you were when we first met. Shame that you never joined me, boy. We could rule the world together." Drago said with a smirk and when he saw a shadow in Hiccup's eyes he laughed. He grabs his bullhook and re-approaches Hiccup. "NOW! Let ME show YOU something!" Drago suddenly shouted and then shrieks madly, summoning the Bewilderbeast. Runa who was the closest dragon to him which still had own control rushed to his protection.

Drago's Bewelderbiest is about to blast Stoick and Valka, when it hears Drago's distant wails, and approaches obediently.

"What the...?" Stoick says and follows its stare to the distant battlefield below. He spots Hiccup and Runa, who was protectively circling Hiccup a few paces from Drago.

"Hiccup!" He shouts and rushes off. Valka quickly follows, racing past Finn as he finally joins them, winded from having run up the mountain.

"Come on, Finn!" Stoick shouts as they ran past him.

"Okay, change of plans," Finn says breathless and hurries back down the mountain after them.

Drago was now jabbing his bullhook into the ground commandingly. The Bewilderbeast flinches and stops, submissive behind him. He smirks at Runa and continues. "So loyal, so brave, and yet so stupid..." He says and then he looks back at Hiccup. "No dragon can resist the alpha's command as you well know. So he who controls the alpha," Drago said as he pointed to his bewilderbeast. "controls them all." Drago finished and points to Runa. The Bewilderbeast stares and hisses, forcing Runa to cower under a hypnotic ultrasonic command. Runa struggles against the alpha's command, writhing and grinding her head against the ground. She didn't understand this. Why he never tried to use that pet of his on her when he could? Why he waited?

"Runa? You okay? Fight with it!" Hiccup said, and he was terrified. Runa fights the command, shaking her head in protest. The Bewilderbeast insists, with a mesmerizing glare and a low, throaty grumble... until Runa finally succumbs to its control. She raises her head, her stare vacant and distant, as her pupils turn to slits. Drago then points to Hiccup. The Bewilderbeast responds, hissing again at Runa. He laughs and says. "Witness true strength. The strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing." Then Runa slowly turns to face Hiccup and she starts advancing.

"Uh, what did he just tell you?" Hiccup asked panicked as he backed away. Stoick was running across the ice, pushing himself to make it to Hiccup in time as he saw that the situation got out of the hand. Toothless also noticed the commotion and went to Hiccup but several dragons landed on him and pinned him to the ground.

"Runa, what's the matter with you? What're you doing? It is me, Hiccup!" Hiccup is backed against fallen ice, with Runa advancing mindlessly at him, and he has nowhere to run. Runa opens her yawning mouth. Gas seeps from her throat.

"Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it!" Hiccup tries but nothing is working. Stoick barrels through ice formations and over war machines, racing against time.

"Runa! No! Runa! Don't!" Hiccup shouts at her, panic in his voice.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouts and Hiccup noticed him. He put one hand in front of Runa and the other one towards running Stoick. **  
**

"STOP!" Hiccup shouted but no one seems to hear him. **  
**

"SON!" Stoick shouted and Hiccup sees Stoick about to run into the fray. **  
**

"DAD! NO!" Hiccup shouts but he is not listening and Runa blasts.

Stoick leaps in front of it, shoving Hiccup out of the way, but suddenly he was shoved out of the way too and someone is thrown against the ice with great impact. Valka hearing the blast was horrified and ran even faster. Drago glances back, and he was a little surprised, seeing Taramis laying lifeless on the ground, but after a moment he was pleased by the sudden turn of events and he shuffles off. Runa is his now and she will be easier to manipulate than that boy. He served his purpose.

Stunned, Hiccup comes to and sees Taramis in the rubble. He rushes past the still-entranced Runa, straining to scatter the ice boulders on top of Taramis's body. "Taramis!" He shouted, tears staining his face. Valka arrives, winded and aghast and a tear rolled on her cheek. Stoick finally recoiled and ran towards Hiccup.

"Taramis..." Valka said and ran to them. She and Stoick help Hiccup to turn Taramis's body over and Valka presses her ear to Taramis's heart, but sadly she could only confirm his death with a mere glance to Hiccup. He tears up, overwhelmed by all of this.

"No... you... he... can't..." Hiccup said between sobs. Finn, Astrid, Heather, Cami, Eret, and the Gang arrives, as the Drago's soldiers stopped fighting. Astrid, Cami, Heather quickly ran to them while others stayed behind. Three girls fell to their knees and Astrid quickly comforted Hiccup, while Heather hugged her mother and Cami was cradling Taramis's head.

Satisfied and a little saddened, the Bewilderbeast turns away, releasing Runa of the trance-like state. Runa blinks and she was confused. She saw the scene in front of her and she wanted to change her form but she was unable to do that. So she approaches the group, sniffing her son's hand when Hiccup shoves her.

"No! Get away from him!" Hiccup shouted and Runa recoils, innocently.

"GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY!" Hiccup kept shouting and Runa retreats her ear plates back and head hung low. Valka watches, broken-hearted, as Hiccup falls upon Taramis, inconsolable.

"It's not her fault," Finn said as he stood behind them. "And you know that."

On the battlefield, the alpha roared, calling all of the dragons to gather. Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang and the others all follow the command. It was stronger command then Toothless's. Toothless was released by dragons and he tried to get them out of Alpha's control but without success. Drago's bewilderbeast call was stronger than his own and he knew that. He hanged his head and ran towards Hiccup and only now he noticed what has happened. He sorrowfully roared and collapsed on the other side of Taramis's body.

"Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things." Finn continued as they watched dragons circling their new alpha. Drago notices Runa tumble down a snow-bank, once again slit-eyed and entranced. Drago quickly pins her down and sat on her neck.

They all watched how Runa flew into the sky and Drago roared. "Gather the man and meet me at Berk." His soldiers cheer in the thousands.

He then turned to the group and they could see his smirk. "And you a lot, never again cross my path! I will let you have your pitiful lives so you can see me ruling the world." He shouted and with that, he flew away, his bewilderbeast and his new dragons behind him.

"Runa!" Eret tries to go after her, but Valka holds him back. "No, don't!"

Drago jabs his bull hook and points toward the horizon. The alpha roars, commanding dragons as it leads the way.

They could only watch, powerless as all dragons follow their new alpha.

* * *

A keel grinds against the shoreline pebbles as a listing, battered ship is pushed into the still iceberg-filled lagoon.

"May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we might hear it rise from the heights of Valhalla... and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings." Finn recited as he gathers bows and pitch-dipped arrows from the battlefield. Finn hands a set to Hiccup, meeting his eyes with a sympathetic glance.

"For a great man has fallen... A warrior... A leader... A friend... A father..." Finn said as he no longer holding his tears.

However, others have now looked at the small girl crying on the beach in front of them. Only now they saw that she was clutching her stomach. So that was the thing she wanted to tell him. That he will be a father. And he died even before he knew the news which would change his life. He always wanted to be a father and that hit Hiccup even more. Hiccup dips his arrowhead in a smouldering chunk of wreckage, igniting the pitch that coats the tip. He releases his arrow, which sails through the air and lands on the deck of the ship, where Taramis is laid out on a pyre, covered by a sail, some of his scales upon his chest. The others follow Hiccup's lead. They draw back in unison and loose their arrows, filling the sky with crisscrossing, flaming streaks. They arc over the lagoon and set the ship alight. No one was holding their tears. Not even Astrid and Heather. As the ships started burning brightly, Cami's sobs started to be louder and soon her sorrowful roar filled the sky. Heather, Valka and Astrid quickly went to her and they hugged her.

Hiccup was, however, fighting back his emotion, but he was losing the battle.

"I'm so sorry, Taramis." Hiccup said as he eyes the engulfed ship.

"I'm not the leader that you wanted me to be. And I'm not peacekeeper I thought I was. I... I don't know..." He said as he hanged his head.

Suddenly, Stoick came to stand next to Hiccup and he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. Valka feared you wouldn't make it." Stoick says and Hiccup lowers his eyes, but Stoick lifts his chin.

"But I never doubted. I always said you'd become the strongest of them all. And I was right. Even if you were not raised by your true family. You became greater than anyone of our tribe." Stoick continued and Hiccup was looking at the ship. "You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son. And Taramis knew it. And because of that, he saved you. Saved us." Hiccup finally meets his bolstering stare and then again he turns to the ship and watches it in silence, silhouetted in its glow.

"I was so afraid of becoming him. Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great? That strong? That brave?, Yes he was sometimes aggressive, but he loved his close ones. He was facing the odds which we cannot even imagine. Yet, he was always the one who put others in the first place. I guess I can only try to finish my promise to him. But he will be forever my legend. Someone, who showed me my own way. And difficulties of that way." Hiccup said and but then he cracked and ran away. Astrid still holding Cami looked at Valka and she nodded, so she darted after him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! *a glass bottle shatters behind my head and someone shouts* "You conniving little shit! Took you long enough to show up again!" *I put my hands up in defence, a sheepish smile on my face.* I know! I know! I should probably update sooner. But... It was just impossible. With everything that happened to me for past year was... well, it was trying... really trying... In certain things, I messed up big times... I was blind to some things while others were shining like a sun on a clear day. I was stupid and that cost me a dear friend. If by any chance you are reading this. I am sorry. So sorry. To add to that pile of my misfortune, two months back I had a car accident and now at the beginning of the month, I lost a cousin. She was killed by a robber because of the 50€ she had in her purse. I was mad at the whole world. I still am, kinda. Right now, I wage battle with Misanthropy. And let me tell you, it is nothing that will come and go. You know, I was bullied through my childhood, because I was different. I was always kind and generous to everyone, but also shy, very shy. I still am, in fact, and because of that, I had only a few treasured friends. And my cousin was my biggest harbour of peace and serenity and most of all understanding. But now, when she is gone, I realised that I failed in a lot of things. In a recent past I also discovered that I feel emotions stronger then an average human should. I wrote this chapter today when I came back from work. My three cats cuddled next to me for moral support and hot milk and chocolate to ease my troubled mind and soul. I really hope that you will like it. I did my best. So as for my future plans... I plan to update more (Can't promise anything, tho)... There are two stories which need to be finished and I am curious if you will be interested in a sequel to this story. I have pretty much planned the plot for it but I am curious about what do you think. Also, to everyone who wants to talk about anything. I am willing to listen. It is always better if you have someone who will truly listen to you.**

 **But... Anyway, enough of my depressed rambling. On a brighter note, I started my own business. Yay. More stressful things to add to the pile :D But I kinda like this new opportunity and experience :) Also, I am planning to double, even triple, check my stories to get the grammar right. I don't know how successful I will be in that or how long it will take but I will do my best. Also if there is someone who would like to help me with a proof-reading or pointing out my mistakes, I will take every help I can. Just PM me and we will figure out something :) On the final note, I want to thank you all for your favs, follows and reviews. (Even the bad ones :) I know that my grammar isn't one of the best, but I try.) Also thank you all who were sending me messages and asking me about the progress. It helped me a lot. So I should probably stop now. You want to read a new chapter and not my A/N :D So without a further ado... Enjoy the new chapter. Until next time, guys :)**

* * *

Astrid found him sitting next to Toothless who didn't move from the place where Taramis was killed. Hiccup was hugging Toothless by his neck and she could hear him sobbing. She slowly came to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He twitched and she crouched down. Before she could do something else he turned around and hugged her, his tears staying her neck and collar.

"Shhh," She tried to calm him down and rock him. She knew how painful this was for both Hiccup and Cami. Heck even her heart was crying and she knew him only for a short time.

She turned her head to Toothless who was watching her and she could see a deep sorrow there. She softly pushed Hiccup from her neck and hold his head. She wiped out his tears and when she got his attention she said. "I know that this is hard for both of you. You both lost someone who was very important in your life. But Drago is heading for Berk. We need to do something."

There was a silence for a while and Astrid sighed. She tried to bring Hiccup closer again but he holds his position. There was some shuffling behind Astrid and she turned her head. Twins stood there with a grim expression.

"What's up?" Astrid asked and Tuffnut spoke up. "Cami fainted." That got their attention and Ruff continued. "Valka said that if we will not get her to the healer, she can lose her child and also her own life."

"I won't allow Drago to destroy Berk and kill Cami!" Hiccup suddenly said determined and Astrid saw that even Toothless was more determined. Hiccup stand up and made some clicking noises. Toothless stood up and Astrid follows their lead.

"The alpha protects his own. Taramis died protecting his own." Hiccup said and Astrid smiled a little. "We are heading back."

"Uh, with what?" Tuffnut asked as he looked around. "He took all the dragons, except for Toothless," Ruffnut finished and Hiccup smirked. Astrid's heart made a flip when she saw that. "Not all of them." Hiccup said and soon there were squeaks behind him and Astrid could swear that Toothless groaned.

After some time they were all flying through the ice caves leading to Berk. Hiccup was sitting on Toothless, Cami in his hands while others we flying behind him on dragon babies, which were flying wildly and kept zigzagging like crazy.

"Fly straight for Thor's sake!" Ruffnut shouted and the small dragon did the opposite and she shouted as he dived down.

"I don't want to die!" Fishlegs shouted as his little fellow narrowly missed the ice.

"We can't fly these things!" Tuffnut shouted, positioning his small dragon next to Hiccup.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Fishlegs says and barrels into a snow bank, sending several chunks right into Eret's face as rides inverted and hollering.

"But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too?" Astrid asked as she flew ahead of Hiccup, her little fellow not so stubborn as his peers.

"They're babies. They don't listen to anyone!" Hiccup shouted and he heard Tuffnut's snicker. "Yeah, just like us!"

"You are not a baby, Tuffnut!" Heather shouted as she was clutching that small dragon for a dear life. Finn follows up the rear clumsily, struggling for control.

"This... is... very dangerous!" He shouted and Stoick pulls alongside Hiccup. "Some might suggest this is poorly conceived," Stoick said and gave Hiccup a smirk. Hiccup was a little surprised by this but Stoick seemed to enjoy the struggle with that small dragon.

"Well, it's a good thing that I never listen." He said back and Stoick laughs. Hiccup rounds one of the corners and others are following him. "So what is your plan?!" Finn asked as he managed to steer the dragon near Hiccup.

"Get Runa back, avenge Taramis and save Cami's life!" He shouted back and then they found icy outcropping directly in their path. Hiccup manages to miss that one but Finn hits it, with a thud and a yelp.

* * *

Torches burn in their braziers as Berk slumbers... until the Bewilderbeast approaches, stomping down on the monolithic Viking statues that guard the harbour The sound of destruction rouses a flock of Terrible Terrors and Gothi, who was sleeping under the dragons. Their pupils turn to slits, and heeding the ultrasonic call, they fly off. Gothi shuffles onto her deck, confused, then gasps at horrifying sight.

A Gronckle lounges peacefully by the fire, as Hoark lavishes him with scratches. "Ah, that's a good boy!" Hoark said as he keeps scratching his dragon. The Gronckle's eyes suddenly turn to slits and it, too, takes wing, knocking over a chair and table as it heads for the door. "Watch the furniture! Where are you going?" Hoark shouted. Gronckle barrels out of the hut and into the night sky as the Viking rushes to the doorway, spotting the same arresting sight with a gasp.

Vikings pour out of the Great Hall as all of Berk's dragons fill the night sky and join the ranks of Drago's growing Dragon Army. The Bewilderbeast rises out of the sea, bearing down on the people of Berk as Drago hovers on Runa, leading the charge. Vikings stare, aghast.

"Taramis, the dragon child is dead! And those who accompanied him likewise!" Drago shouted and waves of shock and whispers of spread through the crowd.

"No one can protect you now!" He shouted again and thrusts his bull-hook, commanding the Bewilderbeast to fire. The Vikings watch in horror as the Bewilderbeast opens its yawning jaws and blasts.

Dragon roars grow louder as Hiccup and others approach through clouds, racing against time. They collectively gasp at the sight of Drago's Bewilderbeast having now covered most of the village in explosions of ice. Berk's now commandeered dragons circle in a huddle behind him, joining King's flock, and corralled by Drago's armoured dragons.

"No..." Hiccup says and Toothless cooned.

"He took all the dragons!" Heather said terrified. Hiccup was fuming and he clutched Cami's arm who whimpered. He needs to take her to the Gothi. "Distract the alpha. I need to get past him to Gothi."

"Uh... how?" Tuffnut asked and looks at other the others shrugs but they got moving. As they get closer, the Bewilderbeast looms bigger and bigger.

Berk's Vikings in hiding notice Hiccup and the others as they approach.

"Look, it's Hiccup!" Gobber shouted and soon he landed near them on Toothless. Vikings cheers but Hiccup quickly handed them Cami.

"Get her to Gothi. Don't ask why just do it." Gobber and several other Vikings nodded and ran away with Cami. Drago was surprised to see Hiccup and the others approaching but it was not totally unexpected. With an irate huff, the Bewilderbeast focuses on Hiccup, gaining ever closer to Runa. Suddenly, a sheep appears in its sight, rising and falling out of view. The Bewilderbeast blinks, confused. It looks down to see Eret catching the falling sheep and reloading it into a catapult, as Tuffnut cocks the mechanism and Ruffnut pulls the trigger.

"Keep `em coming!" Ruffnut shouts and Snotlout tosses the black sheep to Tuffnut. Exasperated, the alpha inhales, about to blast, when, the horn blares, breaking his concentration. He turns, finding the horn unmanned. The Bewilderbeast then returns his focus to the catapult, until the sheep lands on his face, bouncing down his facial spines and becoming lodged. The Bewilderbeast shakes the black sheep off and prepares to blast again but horn interrupted him again. The alpha whips around and still no one was at the horn.

Fishlegs was giggling and hiding behind the horn as he thought that bewilderbeast doesn't know what is going on. But the Bewilderbeast finally lets loose the ice blast, covering the entire horn in jagged spikes and Fishlegs luckily leaps from the platform. Toothless reaches Runa and they hover in front of each other. Toothless tries to roar in different roars but she didn't react at him.

"I thought that Taramis was hard to get rid off but you certainly are harder. I'll give you that." Drago said to Hiccup, but he ignored him and focuses on Runa slitted pupils.

"Runa, I just wanted to tell you that your son loved you... You didn't kill him... They forced you to do it... It was not your fault..." Hiccup says to her and Toothless cooned at her. Her pupils dilate, but then narrow again.

Drago smugly sits back his arms open in invitation. "She killed her own son, Hiccup. She is mine. Her own mind is refusing to take her control back. She wants to die, so it is easier to control her. "

"We will not allow you to destroy this Island as you did with Taramis's." Hiccup said his stare on Drago. "Good, I would be disappointed if you would," Drago said with a smirk.

"Fire!" He shouted and Runa fired at them. Toothless managed to dodge that but then Hiccup gasped. Drago's bewilderbeast ordered his dragons to attack them and they were coming to them. Toothless flew down as he tried to dodge dragons.

"Kill them all!" Drago shouted and pointed his bullhook on the ground. Part of the dragons stopped chasing Hiccup and went after villagers. The Berkians were forced to fight with dragons which they learned to love. But they tried not to kill them as most of them were their own dragons.

Meanwhile, Gobber brought Cami to the great hall, where children and older women were hiding, along with Gothi.

"We need Gothi!" Gobber shouted and the old woman came to them. She put her hand on the girl's head and she frowned. She then motioned to Gobber and he followed her.

Hiccup and Toothless tried to get back to Drago but the dragons would not allow them to come near. Suddenly, one of the fireballs hit Toothless and they fell to the ground. Toothless didn't manage to safely land so it was a really hard landing. Hiccup was shot out of the saddle by the impact and he landed in front of Toothless. Both of them stood back up with a groan and then they heard Drago's laugh. He then emerged from the horde of dragons and steered Runa in front of them.

"Any last words, my boy?" Drago asked with smirk and Toothless came to stand next to Hiccup. He was growling more and more. He had enough of this. This man was the source of the suffering for everyone he cares about. He even killed Taramis. Toothless had enough. He will not let him hurt anyone else. Toothless made a high pitched roar and every dragon stops and starts to shake with their heads even Runa.

"What is happening?!" Drago shouts surprised as he tries to hold on Runa. His bewilderbeast marches towards him and is surprised that the night fury is glowing blue and the dragons are slowly getting from his own grasp.

Suddenly, Runa threw back her head and Drago struggled to stay at her back. She throws her head back Drago breaks his fall, landing heavily upon the Bewilderbeast's tusk and he hobbles to the top of the alpha's head. Hiccup looks back at Drago, now issuing commands from the top of the Bewilderbeast's head.

"Do something!" He shouted and Hiccup frowned. "We need to get those two apart."

Hiccup then jumped onto glowing Toothless and they fly up to the air. The Bewilderbeast blasts in their direction, barely missing them as they disappear around the back of a mountain.

"We can do this. You and me. As one. Just as Taramis taught us." Hiccup splays Toothless' mechanical tail and he responds, matching the move with his natural half. They peel around the other side of the mountain, heading back toward Drago and Bewilderbeast, passing Astrid and the cheering Vikings on the ground.

"Take them down, babe!" He could hear Astrid's voice and he smiled to himself. He loved her because of this and he will protect her. Just as Taramis was protecting them. Vikings roar in support as Hiccup and Toothless race past. Valka and Stoick watch with pride as their son hurtles towards Drago and the alpha.

Drago watched how Hiccup was closing on them and then he smirked. He punched the alpha with his bullhook and roared. His bewilderbeast roared back and unexpectedly swing his tail towards them. Unfortunately, the duo didn't see that coming and they were hit by his tail. The impact was strong and Hiccup and Toothless crashed hard to the ground. Astrid and others immediately tried to run towards them but Drago's bewilderbeast already seized control of the dragons again. Drago climbed down from his alpha and with a big smirk he caught Hiccup under his chin.

"You should already know that I never lose." He said with a dark voice and kicked him into the stomach. Hiccup roared from pain and Toothless tried to stand up and protect him. However, bewilderbeast brought his paw to him and pinned him to the ground.

"Don't kill him. He could still be useful." Drago said and he turned to Berkians.

"Drop your weapons and everyone will live for now."

They started to murmur and then they looked at their chief. Stoick was clutching his fists but he nodded. Everyone started to put down their weapons when a sound of the horn could be heard. Drago smirked as several of his ships docked at the Island, but then happened something that he did not expect even in his worst nightmares. There was a huge explosion behind him and when he turned towards the ocean he saw that several of his ships were in flames.

Then several blue shots hit the bewilderbeast and he lost his concentration. Drago tried to see what was attacking him but he couldn't see anything.

Berkians took that opportunity and picked up their weapons just in time when Drago's soldiers arrived. They immediately started fighting but Drago backed down and climbed on his bewilderbeast who was still trying to find the attacker. Astrid and Heather managed to get past Drago's soldiers to Hiccup who was now lying unconscious on the ground. Toothless was now free and he was trying to wake up his rider but to no avail. Suddenly a huge silver dragon landed straight at dozens of Drago's soldiers, crushing them under its feet. Then the dragon changed the form and on its place stood a woman with grey hair and blue eyes in her mid-thirties. She was wearing the silver clothes and she was a slender build. It would be an understatement that even Drago was surprised. Because he knew her. She was one, who destroyed his village.

"Drago! It ends here!" She shouted and only now Drago regained his posture and smirked.

"It would be only your wish, beast!" He then roared and his bewilderbeast went after her. She changed her form and flew to the sky. Just at that moment, two more silver dragons emerged and started attacking bewilderbeast.

The battle between Berkians and Drago's soldiers continued but then one of the soldiers ran at Astrid who had her back turned to him. Heather saw that and she quickly shouted.

"Astrid! Behind you!" Astrid turned around and saw a soldier running at her and then suddenly something fell on that soldier. Astrid was even more shocked to see Viggo standing up from that fallen soldier.

"You should know that being with Drago is a bad thing for your carrier," Viggo said and he turned to shocked Astrid. What shocked her more was that half of his face was red and there were a lot of scars.

"Well, it seems that I am good for something after all," Viggo said and with a war cry, he ran at Drago's soldiers.

Astrid was brought out of shock when Hiccup started to cough. She looks at him and Hiccup asked what happened. Astrid quickly told him what was happening and Hiccup furrowed his brows.

Stoick and Valka were fighting with dozens of Drago's soldiers and slowly they were overwhelmed, luckily for them, another silver fury landed in front of them snapping his teeth into another soldier.

Drago seeing that Hiccup woke up was furious. He screams and the bewilderbeast turned to Hiccup. Bewilderbeast went towards Hiccup and Astrid but Toothless jumped in front of him. He was ready to battle against bewilderbeast. The bewilderbeast accepted his challenge and they started to fight together, leaving Drago, Astrid and Hiccup alone.

Astrid stood up in front of Drago but he only glared at her. "This is between me and that boy, stand aside."

"As if..." Astrid snorted but then someone gently moved her by her shoulder. She looked back and saw Hiccup glaring at Drago. He drew out his flaming sword and pointed it towards Drago. He, surprisingly, didn't react. He just opens up his arms.

"Be my guest. Kill me. If you dare." Drago said with a teasing voice.

"Don't think, that I will not do it. I killed before." Hiccup said, but his hand was shaking.

"Yes, you killed in self-defence. But you cannot kill someone who is just standing there. You are no killer. You are not like me. You never had it in you. You would never be the killer. That man you think you killed on your Island? It was my spy. I sent him there. And luckily he was a hypnotist. You never killed him. Neither your dragon. And that was something I was using. Because you were blaming yourself for something that never happened." Drago said as he was circling them. If not for Hiccup holding here, Astrid would already kill that man and be done with it.

"You know. One wise friend of mine once said to me. Don't bend. Don't water it down. Don't make it logical. Sometimes it is better to just follow your most intense feeling mercilessly. And right now, I think I will follow that advice." Hiccup said and was ready to strike at Drago but he hit him with his bullhook. It sends both Hiccup and Astrid flying and falling a few feet from him.

At that moment Toothless was thrown into a pile of ice debris. Drago laughs but then something hit him into his face. He staggered back and blood was rushing out of his nose. Runa was standing in front of him in her human form and she suddenly took out a curved dagger from her clothes.

"This ends now!" She shouted and lunged at Drago. Following her lead, Toothless emerges from the debris. He is steaming, his black skin glowing blue, again. Rage radiating from him. His split dorsal blades searing with blue heat, a glow emanating from his flared nostrils. He leaps out of the crater and lands upon an ice spire, roaring ferociously. The Bewilderbeast bellows back at this affront. Toothless unleashes a salvo of plasma into the Bewilderbeast's face. Runa, meanwhile, managed to throw away Drago's bullhook and now they were wrestling for the dagger. Drago was stronger than her, but she was more agile.

The Bewilderbeast roars at Toothless but he fires back, time and time again, situation fully in control. The alpha thrashes his tusks through the ice, trying to smash Toothless, but he deftly springs from spire to spire, continuing his unrelenting attack.

Everything stops around them. Drago's soldiers and Berkians stopped fighting as did the dragons. Everyone was too entranced by the battle between life and death.

Suddenly, Drago got dagger out of Runa's hand and he immediately thrust it to its hilt into her stomach. Runa gasped and her hands fell to her sides. Drago smirked as he felt his victory in the air but then a sharp pain exploded in his back. Runa was trying as hard as she managed to push two daggers, deep into his back. Blood rushed out of their mouths and they fell to the ground.

The Bewilderbeast, sensing his master's pain, rears back to cover them all in ice, but Toothless let lose the most powerful shot he can muster. The Bewilderbeast's head is knocked backwards by a blue-flame fireball. As the smoke clears, one of its massive tusks falls to the ground, sheared clean off. Toothless roars commandingly, calling an end to the fight. Overwhelmed and overpowered, with his master dead, the Bewilderbeast yields to the new alpha and heeds Toothless' command, retreating into the sea in an explosive splash.

The Berkians cheer in the victory while Drago's soldiers put down their weapons, one by one, yielding down. Hiccup and Astrid quickly ran to Runa and Drago. Drago was already dead, but Runa was alive. But barely.

"I... Killed... Him..." Runa rasped as she was looking at Hiccup with clouded eyes.

"Yes... Yes, you did." Hiccup said, tears in his eyes.

"We need a healer!" Astrid, shouted running into the crowd.

"My son... My son was... avenged... Tell me... Can you... Can you forgive me?" Runa said as more blood rushed from her mouth.

"Yes, I forgive you. We all forgive you." Hiccup said tears rushing down.

"Tell, Cami... Tell her... That I am... so... sorry... that... I was not... able to... protect him..." She said and with that, she breathes her last. Toothless was no behind him and he sorrowfully roared.

A few hours later, Drago's soldiers were sent home after they promised that they will return home to their families. Cami was stabilized and Gothi said that nothing bad will happen to her or her baby. There was only one big problem remaining. The baby will be born out of wedlock and that can raise big problems.

Hiccup and Astrid now went to meet up with Viggo and three silver furies which came to their help. Hiccup was nervous cause he didn't know what to think. Astrid saw that and he entwined their fingers. Hiccup smiled at her as they entered the building where they were waiting.

"It is good to see you both," Viggo said and both Hiccup and Astrid nodded to him.

"Allow me to introduce you council of the silver dragons." Viggo continued and three dragons changed their forms. There were one woman and two men.

"What's left of us..." The woman said and then looked at Hiccup. "I am Elder Greisha and those are Elder Terek and Elder Tarum. Until recently we were cursed to be only in our dragon form. But Taramis's sacrifice managed to lift the curse."

"Curse?" Hiccup asked and Greisha nodded. "Once we were a savage group of dragons. When we attacked Drago's Island, a powerful witch cursed our species. We were destined to remain in our dragon form until we pay for our actions. Sadly, Taramis was the only one who paid that price for us. We heard the news that he will have an heir of his powers. So we decided to protect the woman who is bearing his child. When we found that you were fighting against Drago we didn't hesitate to help you."

"Protect him from what?" Astrid asked and she could see the trio shudder. "From the servants of Loki."

* * *

Months passed and everything went back to normal. Well, almost. the trio of silver dragons makes their home on Berk as well as most of Drago's army of dragons. Viggo, after a long persuasion from Hiccup's side, decided to live on Berk too. But he refused to live in the village as he knew that it would only raise troubles. So he lived in a small cottage in the woods along with three silver furies. When Cami woke up, she still couldn't believe that her Taramis was gone. But she promised to him as she did to herself that she will be strong for their child and that she will raise him in his legacy. Gothi also found an old ritual where she could officially make Cami wife of Taramis even when they never had the ceremony or anything. She decided to stay and raise her child on Berk, mostly because of the three silver dragons, who were trying to protect her. She didn't mind them though, because at least she could still see Taramis in them. Her mother was at first against the idea of her daughter raising her child on Berk, but with time she changed her mind.

Stoick and Valka also allowed her to change her maiden name. Now, she was Camicazi Haddock. Proud mother of Runa Haddock. She named her after Taramis's mother as she gave her life to protect Berk from Drago. It seemed that the dark times had ended. For everyone. There was, however, one person who felt that something isn't right. Gothi was sitting in her hut, looking at the setting blood-redded sun, with a frown on her face.

* * *

Taramis woke up with a loud cry and he tried to catch his breath. After a moment he calmed down and looked around. There was nothing besides a white colour.

"Welcome, Taramis." Taramis quickly stood up and turned around to the source of the voice. Standing there was a lean and tall man with short dark shaggy hair, blue eyes and he was wearing some kind of robes.

"Who are you?" Taramis asked as he took s defensive stance.

"Oh, pardon me. Where are my manners." The man said with a mischievous smile. "My name is Loki, son of Fárbauti and Laufey, and the brother of Helblindi and Býleistr." Loki said as he bowed a little. Taramis took a step back, totally overwhelmed by shock.

"So I am dead, then," Taramis said with sadness in his eyes.

"Well, depends how do you look at it," Loki said and when Taramis gave him a puzzled look he smiled.

"It is up to you if you will continue your journey and meet with the Odin, the all father, or you will hear my proposal."

"What proposal?" Taramis asked and Loki's smile widened. "Straight to the business. I like that. Let just say that I can send you back to Midgard. Back to your friends, your fiancée."

Taramis gave a suspicious look. "But?"

"No buts here. I can assure you." Loki said and Taramis laughed a little. "Nothing is for free. That I know for certain. What you will get out of this?"

Loki came closer, his smile still on his face. "Let's just say that I like you. You did a lot of mischiefs down there. And I liked that. You could consider this as my payment to you for keeping me entertained."

"I am sorry Loki, but you are the god of the mischief and your very name is Loki the Trickster. I will rather go to the Odin." Loki smiled faded, but then he just shrugged. "Suit yourself. I was just trying to get you back to your family, especially to your daughter. Well, she will be born without a father, raised without a father and most of all, she will be a bastard with no family to speak of when her mother will die."

This got Taramis's full attention and as looked at the god of mischief in front of him. "Cami is pregnant? And it will be a girl?"

"So, do you want to go back to them?" Loki asked again with that smile of his and Taramis looked afraid. "I... Yes..." Taramis reluctantly said and Loki laughed. "So you shall have that," Loki said and extended his hand, which Taramis firmly shook. "You can go back to Midgard, but you will not remember anything from your past life. You will just know that everything you loved was taken from you by humans. You will not remember your family nor your friends. You will be known as Taramis, servant of Loki. Your enemies will bow in front of you."

"What? No! No! NO! Stop! This is not a deal I wanted!" Taramis said and Loki smile widened. "Well, you made a deal with Loki the Trickster. What did you expect?"

Suddenly, a woman emerged beside Loki and she said. "Let your only salvation be your family." And with that Taramis disappeared in front of them.

"You are no fun Frigga," Loki said as he turned to the woman.

"You can be just glad that you will not be punished, for going behind the laws again. You destroyed future for that woman and her daughter." Frigga said with a scowl to the Loki. "Destroyed? No, I don't think so. And you know that. I saved them from the life of misery. And by your intervention, you make sure that he can be saved from my control. Let see how this will play out, shall we? The only thing I know is that this will be entertaining for whole Asgard."

"You and your tricks, Loki... As if you hadn't enough with Hela."

Taramis woke up in his dragon form on the rocky beach. He coughed and slowly stood up on his legs. His mind was fuzzy and he couldn't remember anything. The only thing he knew was his name, that he was the servant of Loki and the place of his home. The land of Silver Furies. He looked around and then he understood. Someone tried to kill him. When he noticed a human ship he growled. Humans tried to kill him. Their insolence is becoming intolerable. He flew up to the sky and went home. The days of reckoning are coming.

After a day of flying, he arrived at the Island and in the middle of it were mountains. He flew down and there was a cave entrance on one of the mountains. He landed and immediately two silver furies emerged and growled at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" One asked and Taramis said. "I am Taramis, servant of Loki. I am here to lead you all into a crusade against humans." The guards looked at each other and then said. "Follow us."

They lead him deep into the cave system and the deeper they went the more silver furies they met. Soon, they came to the large hall and there was a statue of Loki there, his arms wide open and inviting.

"The priestess. He claims that he is Loki's servants and he came to lead us against humans." The guards said as they arrived under the statue and the dragon who was called as priestess turned to them. "Prove it. Change to your human form." She said and he did what she asked.

In a moment he stood there in his human form and she bowed to him. "Welcome, oh, great one. We were expecting you for a long time. With your help, we will be able to change our forms again." Taramis smiled and the priestess turned to the crowd of silver furies. "Our king has come home! Now is the time of reckoning!" The loud roars could be heard and Taramis smirked. Now, the humans will pay for destroying everything he loved.

"Name is Hela, by the way." The priestess said with a smile and then she addressed the crowd.

"The world will be ours and by old powers, we will freely roam." The priestess started to sing. "Yo, ho, all hands, rise Taramis, rise. Time flows, never shall we die. Now some may die and some will be alive. We highborn will thrive in this world. It is a heart of rage, and humans to pay. We wait for the day they weep. Rise, Taramis, rise. Our race will finally rise. Silver of our wings will turn this world into a human grave. The world will be ours and by old powers, we will freely roam, again."

Every Silver Fury roared and Taramis smirk grown bigger with every moment.


End file.
